


Dueling For You

by ashleyscribe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Dark, Drama, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Healthy Relationships, Kink, M/M, Mystery, Past vs Present timelines, Possessive Behavior, Regret, Rekindling romance, Romance, Russian Mafia, Sex, Slight horror, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, blood(they be vamps c'mon XD), non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyscribe/pseuds/ashleyscribe
Summary: Victor’s shoulders fell. “What kind of apology can possibly make memories go away?”Yuri shook his head. “You know there isn’t one.”YOI x Vampire AU





	1. Moonlight

If you ever dreamed of attending a lavish affair where beautiful women in gowns chatted with polite gentlemen in waistcoats while others danced under bright chandeliers across marble floors to instrumental music, this was the fall night event to do just that.

Garlands of blue and white flowers draped high above the crowds to vases of more blossoms in the corners decorated the ornate ballroom. Meanwhile, there were tables set up with a splendid feast in which the eighty or so guests help themselves to as well as drink.

Tonight was special for many reasons, for some personal, for others of the state. Politics and romance never slept as these two were just as much in the air if not more so during this heightened evening. Among the guests, many men and women alike wondered to themselves if they would have a chance to catch the eye of one from a certain handful who made them pale in comparison given their position, wealth, and looks.  
For our first example, was a short, blonde teen who was always accompanied by a taller, stern young man. The two always hung around in reclusive places, well, as about as reclusive as one could be in a crowded room. Nevertheless, let us move on.

Second, a couple of gentlemen who were renowned for their charm were chatting on a long, plush lounge chair up against a wall of the ballroom with a couple of ladies. One was bolder in said charms than the other, but the two were good friends. Presently, green-eyed man of the pair must have cracked a joke as his wingman raised a copper toned hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh as he held his wine with his other.

Third, a circle of co-ed individuals, who would be bothers and sisters if they could, were chatting the night away, catching the others up with their latest details. At one point the redhead of the group dared to guess that someday they all might be sibling-in-laws if their families were to even propose a union.

Fourth, near the buffet was a trio, a sister a brother and their mutual friend. The sister appeared annoyed as her brother refused any gentleman to approach her for much of anything.

At first, all of these groups of people do appear random and unrelated, but if you have done your due diligence in the social circles, you’d know otherwise. If you have done your due diligence, you, too, would find it hard to not throw your hat into the ring in hopes to grant their favor, token of appreciation, affection or more. Alas, each of those things most could only dream about, much like receiving the invitation for tonight was but a dream come true to most in the sense it gave them a chance to mingle with our influential acquaintances.

At this time, eight to be exact if you had counted the grandfatherly chimes, the intricate music which tirelessly filled the high-vaulted room switched out to a melodious aria perfect for a slow waltz. Several fluttering hand fans belonging to a line of ladies, who waited along the perimeter of the dance floor, were being waved back and forth in excited anticipation as the sons of the joint hosts for the evening went about to quickly choose their next dancing partners.

Two lucky, blushing ladies were chosen; the four of them carried themselves gracefully across the floor to join the other couples in a large, circulating circle of swirling skirts and shuffling feet.

The elegantly dressed sons were opposite in many respects, one lighter, one darker in appearance, but both were sworn to be angels to many. Too beautiful; too handsome at the same time.

Although both were conventionally tall, the darkly dressed son was shorter than the other while his eyes were a near ombré of chocolate-crimson which had left many a lady wanting to linger longer as the music faded.

Although both had flawless skin, the taller of the sons was paler, had cobalt eyes, and a heart-melting smile which had left many a man to question themselves.

“Thank you for the dance, Prince Yuri Katsuki,” said a bubbly lady in green, who curtsied as the music faded.

“Thank you for the dance, Prince Vitya Nikiforov,” said a refined lady in blue, who did the same.

In the brief time the two sons had to change out their partners, they stole glances of the other. In those moments the truth was there, but all the guests nearby had too many stars in their eyes to see the sons’ hearts were not up for sale, to be bargained for, or be sought after like other bachelors with a title. No. Although both were expected to dance with ladies, both could, without words, tell the other would much rather dance with him.

After two hours of songs, Prince Vitya in particular, had enough of these brief glances and sought a nearby attendant to order he’d dismiss the awaiting ladies so he and Yuri could take a much needed break.

Through a pair of glass double doors which towered above them, the princes headed outside onto a balcony. To their luck they were alone, but had ordered a nearby pair of guards to prevent anyone else to come outside to fetch them unless it was an emergency or their parents.

“Dear Eternal, are we done yet?” Yuri leaned over the banister in a huff, skipping any preamble remark of how nice the weather actually was or how full the moon was tonight. “I’m starving, I’m thirsty, and I can’t get either because someone just has to interrupt or talk!” He whined in agitation.

The taller prince chuckled as his long, silver hair blew around lightly. “Wo~w, is putting up a polite front that difficult?”

A black gloved hand ran over the top of matching, slicked back hair as Yuri rose back up to stand. “I just…I don’t know…” he grumbled.

Vitya’s purple gloved hands reached out towards Yuri. “The guests were invited because it would’ve been odd to have a birthday party without them considering our position. You know that as much as I do.” Arms clad in a dark rose pink wrapped around the smaller frame from the front. “Besides, I think your irritableness is your hunger talking.”

They brought their foreheads together.

“Can…Can we just go back to bed?” Yuri’s shoulders sank. “For tonight of all nights, I’d like that the most right now.”

“Aw~ and here I had your birthday present and everything.”

Yuri pulled back his head and returned Vitya’s embrace. “A surprise, huh? Wouldn’t happen to be new bed with a free pass to take a twelve-hour nap would it?”

Nikiforov snorted. “You and sleep. No, it’s something better, love.”

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “Oh?”

Blue eyes crinkled. “Mmhmm. I talked it over with our fathers earlier this week. We are in accord and now I just need an answer from you.”

Yuri took a step back. “You…You got our fathers to agree on something?”

Vitya rolled his eyes. “Yuri, come on...”

Katsuki shook his head and gave a dry laugh. “Yeah, yeah…still can’t help it.”

Vitya shook his head and smiled that heart-stealing smile and took a step back.

‘That smile…and it’s for me…’ Yuri admired to himself, always content to see such was for him and for him alone.

“You know,” Nikiforov started, “they say your heart should be pounding when it comes to such things….”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I guess I could pass it off and say I’m little confident when it comes to you.” Vitya winked and pushed back some of his hair over his ear.

“Here in your home you’re more like the embodiment, but go on.” Yuri replied, smiling, barely able to contain his teasing. He already knew what was about to happen, but wanted to see the proud son he and his family were visiting to go through with it.

Vitya brought out a box he’d been anticipating to show Yuri all evening. “Under these clouds,” he lifted the lid, “I consider you, Yuri, mine, and the safest among the shadows.”

Inside the box was a golden ring nestled in red velvet.

Though he knew, Yuri felt his chest swell anyway and looked up to reply; thus complete the tradition. “Under these countless stars, I consider you, Vitya, mine, and the brightest one. I accept.”

With protection and a direction, a promise of a future, the weight of their family names felt even heavier on their shoulders despite their happiness. However, if they could choose whom to love and worry about an heir later, they’d accept whatever consequence.

“The ring looks good on you.”

Yuri pulled off his left glove and put both in his pocket while lifted his right hand to look at his ring finger. Screw the dress code, he wanted to let that band gleam under the moonlight he’d never been happier. “I can’t believe it actually fits.”

“Yes, well, you can thank Chris and Phichit for that.”

Katsuki lowered his hand. “Ah.”

“Speaking of which, they’ve been flirts all evening.” Vitya shook his head as he deadpanned. “A~nd don’t be too surprised if your right hand man spilled the beans and the girls start gushing later.”

Yuri dropped his head forward as he knew Phichit most likely had. “Can we really be surprised anymore?”

Nikiforov placed his hands on his hips. “Nah, I guess not. So.” He opened up his arms. “Are you going to hug me now or do I need to throw you down on the balcony?”

Yuri gave an exaggerated gasp. “And before my wedding night?”

Vitya pulled Yuri into his arms. “Oh please. You’re hardly innocent.”

Yuri returned Vitya’s embrace. “Are you tarnishing my honor, sir?” He mocked hurt, nearly threatening to tickle his new fiancé’s sides.

“Be silent and kiss me.”

Yuri lifted his chin and let Vitya meet his lips for a kiss.

When they pulled back, Katsuki rested his head on Victor’s chest. “If we go back in there we are going to have to dance again,” he whispered sadly. “I want to dance with you first.”

“Well, I’d be hap-”

A sudden rumble of muffled screams and shouting could be heard past the glass doors. A distant clock tower chimed eight-thirty. Both princes looked towards the doors with a start.

But then relaxed.

Vitya rose a hand to his mouth. “Oh my!” He glanced down at Yuri with a sideways glance. “Looks like our families have started without us.” He grinned.

Yuri sniffed, his eyes went wide, and his throat became taught before he stepped forward.

Vitya held Yuri back. “Relax, love, no rush,” he whispered. “You know our families will save some for us.”

Yuri sniffed the air again and his whole body shuddered. “I told you I was famished earlier.”

Vitya held back a groan as his own body trembled in anticipation as well. ‘Sweet paradise, Yuri, this time I want to eat not throw you down on a mattress.’

Yuri’s shaking frame calmed steadily as he dragged his tongue across his top front teeth under closed lips.

“That’s it, love…now let me see…” Nikiforov whispered.

Yuri opened his eyes and looked up. “H-Huh?” He asked in a daze.

The taller of the two stepped and leaned forward to capture those lips in a brief kiss before pulling back to frame his Yuri’s face with his hands. “I said let me see…”

The two parted their lips to reveal their fangs within tender smiles under the moonlight. An intimate gesture among their kindred, one of acknowledgement and trust to bare such.

The rumbling and screaming within the ballroom had grown louder; the blue dancing partner from before had reached the double doors only to be stopped by the guards who went on to feed themselves.

“Good grief, it’s called the front door,” Yuri huffed, becoming more drugged on the scent of blood wafting their way.

A Cheshire-like smile fell across the silver-haired prince. “Like I said, the guests were invited because it would’ve been odd to have a birthday party without them…considering our position.”

‘More like our nature.’ Yuri corrected inwardly before he pulled Victor’s collar down with his left hand to bring his fiancé’s lips close, inches from his.

A golden glint had taken over the rich brown eyes while a sultry expression fell across Katsuki’s features. “Do you know how much I love you?”

Vitya lifted Yuri’s right hand to kiss the ring. “Happy two-hundred-fourth Birthday, Yuri.” He then gestured towards the door with his right pointer while he still had 

Yuri’s hand in his and smirked. “Consider this my toast.”

Yuri caressed Vitya’s cheek with is left, keeping those blue eyes on him he grinned while stepping forward with a gentle sway of his hips. “Sounds delicious.”

\---  
Notes:  
Thank you for reading!


	2. Needles

‘I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be here…’ A young man repeated to himself over and over.

In a ballroom of a ritzy hotel in New York, a well-versed surgeon tugged on his blue tie nervously.

‘Just because I’m your ‘best surgeon’ doesn’t mean I’m ‘the’ best- oh my word, is that Dr. Yakov? His in-depth stem-cell research is phenomenal! Why the fuck am I here?’

“Doctor D’ros!”

The lamenting doctor straightened up with a start and turned around to meet face to face with a tall man with long dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

“C-Celestino! I haven’t seen you for years! How are you?”

“I’m good! Let’s catch up!” He replied with a broad smile. “These fancy gigs, be it conferences or charities, can be stuffy if you don’t know a whole lot of people.”

The young surgeon grinned, relieved to find someone who he did. “Heh, you’re telling me.”  
\---

High on the top floor of the same hotel in a richly decorated suite sat four men surrounding by a good handful of hired muscle.

“P-Please see reason, sir. You came all this way and you’ll see we have much to offer.”

Annoyed blue eyes stared back at the squirming American across from him. “Yes, I did come all this way and your boss doesn’t even want to grace me with his time? I don’t, won’t, work like this.”

Another American who sat beside the first adjusted his glasses. “I-I’ve explained why.”

The visitor pursed his lips. “Bonds to be forged are better in person. There are others who understand at least this curtesy.” The visitor rose up. “This is over. We have waited long enough.”

“B-ut please I-”

A blonde attendant, who was sitting beside the blue-eyed individual, rose up and stood in front to physically show, no, this was done.

Taking long strides towards the door the visitor sought to leave. “I’m going to make an appearance downstairs,” he finalized, fixing his cuff link. “I suggest that neither of you unprepared men join me.”  
\---  
-Ding-

Sliding of doors.

“I’m just saying is all, are you sure you couldn’t?”

Brushing back his silver bangs as he and his blonde, right hand man strode towards the social event he shook his head. “As a boss myself, accepting a deal with that kind of impression would only make me look soft or needy. Besides. It’s hardly a demand if I’m asking for basic respect. Now, if you excuse me, I’d like to keep our extra men outside of the party. I’ll be back shortly after making a round or two.”

With orders he scratched his stubbly chin. “Whatever you say, sir.”

“Oh please, I’ll be fine.”

‘You yes. Them, probably not.’

Quick to grab a glass of champagne to take the edge off from his irritation towards the poor meeting, the international traveler slid into the crowd to show he, as a sponsor, was in attendance, to glad-hand and chat with others who had excelled in their field.

A bump from behind.

“Ah, pardon m-”

The surgeon and the sponsor froze. Still as statutes.

‘His hair is short now…’

‘He’s wearing glasses?’

What happened? It was a question that was better safe in the back of their minds as far from friendly emotions stirred within them with a vengeance.

“Yo, D’ros, who’s your friend?” Celestino asked, returning with a glass in hand, finishing off a couple of finger foods.

Brown eyes dulled as a silver brow arched in confusion.

“Ahem, Yuri, are you going to stand there or?”

Yep. He was just going to stand there.

“The name is Victor Nikiforov.”

The blonde man returned the offered handshake eagerly. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you, sir. I’m Doctor Celestino Cialdini. I used to be Dr. D’ros’ go-to during his internship in Detroit years back.”

Cold, blue eyes looked back to brown with a masked indifference. “You don’t say…what a small world after all…”

‘Indeed it is son of a...’ Yuri balled his hands into a fists within his pockets.

A coy smile tugged at Victor’s mouth in which he hid with raising his glass of champagne to his lips. “Ya znal chto naydU tebyA.”(1) He then took a sip.

Brown eyes flashed, his throat became taught, it took everything Yuri had to not lunge forward, resigning to look away instead.

Victor briefly pursed his lips and turned to set down his half empty glass on a server’s tray before looking back to Yuri’s mentor. “Nice to meet you, Celestino, but I have to go.”

The fellow doctor nodded. “Sure, I bet you have others to see.”

“Actually I have to catch a plane, but please enjoy the party.”

Yuri kept looking away until he sensed Victor walk away. ‘Roughly three hundred years and you can’t hold a three-minute conversation asshole?’

Celestino placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Oi…you look down, are you okay?”

“Sorry,” he muttered, “but I think I’m going to call it a day.”

“Do you need a ride home?”

Yuri shook his head. “No. Sorry to cut our reunion short, but-”

“Did Mr. Nikiforov really throw you for a loop?”

“Am I that transparent?”

Dr. Cialdini nodded. “But I know it’s not my business. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

After swapping phone numbers Yuri headed out, mindful of his surroundings.

“Ah!”

But wasn’t mindful enough.

Pushed and shoved into a back seat of a car from behind, if Yuri wasn’t before, he had certainly been thrown for loop now.

-Slam- -Slam-

A screeching of tires.

“O-Oi! Let me out!” Yuri scrambled back up as fast as he could within the back seat moving vehicle.

A cold hand grabbed Yuri’s wrist before he reached for the door.

“Why aren’t you with your family?” A collected voice asked.

Yuri froze for a moment. Without a word he looked over his shoulder to glare into blue eyes of who sat beside him.

‘Not your business…’

Silver eyebrows furrowed. “How in the world did you come up with D’ros?”

Yuri took back his hand with a firm yank, kept silent, put on his seat belt, and turned away while adjusting his glasses.

‘Sounded nice. I don’t need to explain myself to you.’

Victor pursed his lips after a long period of time. “Silent treatment is not very princely of you.”

“Oh please, were any of us truly royalty anyway?” Yuri caved in, but continued to stare out the window with folded arms and crossed legs.

Victor huffed and rested his head in his hand. “As the world changes so do our roles. Fact of having an endless life. I’m lord of something else entirely these days. Sorry though, I don’t see why I have to spell it out further.”

Half listening, Yuri watched the cars go by as they made their way down the main street. “Oh? But I have to explain my life story?”

Victor reached out and gripped Yuri’s chin, forcing the shorter one to look at him. “I think a why would be nice after a few centuries.”

Ice cold daggers into an ever present wound, Yuri cringed at those words but held fast to his anger, gripping the car seat with both hands. “You already know why.”

“Tch.” Victor roughly let Yuri go. “Ditch the glasses. They’re unbecoming.”

Yuri looked back out the window. “Sod off. Where are you taking me? I have an appointment tomorrow.”

“I imagine so, since you attended that conference I can only assume your accomplishments, but how in world are you not going crazy in the medical field?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Yuri retorted.

Nikiforov folded his arms. “Administration is different that surgery, come on.”

Yuri sighed irritably, but figured if he got these inquiries out of the way, the faster he’d be let go. “With Phichit working the blood bank of the hospital its easy access to such. It’s less mess or risk with investigation. Unlike some, I do exercise restraint to what I consume.”

“So he’s alive and with you too.” Victor nodded as he ignored the jab and looked out his window. “Good…The world as grown so small…”

The young surgeon gripped his pant legs with both hands. “Where are you taking me?” He repeated.

Victor continued to look out the window. “Home.”

Yuri’s brow furrowed. “You don’t know where I live.”

“No….”

Overhearing the conversation, the driver took the no as a cue to strike a button before Yuri sought to jump out of the car.

Yuri rapidly pulled on the handle. “Let me out driver or I’ll break the window!”

The privacy partition separating the front from the back scrolled down, revealing the driver to be Victor’s attendant from before.

Yuri’s eyes went wide. “Ch- Chris!” 

Green eyes looked back using the review mirror. “Hello your Highness, it’s been awhile!”

“Shut up!" Yuri seethed before he turned towards his ex and grabbed his shoulder. “I will break it and you'll be stuck explaining to the police.”

Victor leaned forward. “Do it,” he challenged. “But understand you’ll be just as exposed as I would be. Last time I checked, scientists love to put oddities under the microscope.”

Though scowling, Yuri knew it was better to a secret than be publicly be considered a freak show.

Victor’s hard eyes soften slightly. “You know as well as I do humans aren’t so superstitious anymore. They don’t fear the unknown as much.”

Yuri let go and ducked away from Victor’s reaching out hand. “Don’t you think I know that? Humans can break windows too, its not like it would’ve been that big of a deal.”

“Ah, but to run out on a busy street uninjured? Social media would have a hay day,” Chris added.

‘Damn.’

The former Katsuki prince struck the seat with his hands. “Fine, but let me out. You kidnapped me and I will not stand for it.” Yuri pointed to Victor. “If you were hoping for some kind of reconciliation, hardly a way to start off.”

Yuri felt a chill run down his spine as blue eyes hardened once more.

“D-Don’t give me that look.”

Nikiforov kept looking anyway. “Christophe, go to our hotel.”

“Yes boss.”

The car turned left.

“B-Boss?” Yuri stuttered as the orders were followed through.  
\---  
Notes:  
Thank you for reading!  
Taking Google Translations with a grain of salt… XD  
(1) I knew I’d find you.


	3. Knowing

Grandfatherly chimes struck a quarter past nine as Yuri rose back up from lowering the last guest, who had fainted, onto the ground.

Vitya strode over to his fiancé. “Finished, love?”

Yuri nodded as a satisfying meal coursed in his body. “I feel this will last me a week at least.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Nikiforov proceeded to wipe Yuri’s bottom lip free of excess blood with his finger. “They slip away too easily, don’t they?” The he licked it clean.

Katsuki looked down to his last prey as the golden predatory gleam finally faded from his eyes. “Better for them to faint into forgetfulness then for them to die.” He shrugged. 

“Humans are so superstitious, fearful for their souls. We don’t want them knocking at our door.”

The silver haired prince waved the same finger. “Tsk, tsk, are you calling Russians stupid?”

Yuri shook his head and sighed through his nose. “I’m calling every human I’ve met naïve.”

Vitya cocked an eyebrow. “Isn’t that the same thing? But I suppose we are the closest thing to demons they’re ever going to get so they wouldn’t be wrong,” he mused, putting his hands on his hips as he smiled, knowing full well it would be hell at their door should word get out.

“It’s not like we have super strength or can jump a hundred feet to defend ourselves.” Yuri smirked. “Besides, you a demon? More like a devil.”

A woman in a burnt rose red gown stepped forward, rolling her eyes. “Are you two done flirting?”

The two princes embraced and turned to look at the inquirer, who was Yuri’s sister Mari, cheek to cheek, smiling.

“No,” they replied at the same time, before Yuri raised his hand to show he had accepted Vitya’s proposal.

“Congratulations!”

The Lords, Ladies, and loyal friends of both the Katsuki and Nikiforov families, the same groups of individuals who had caught the eye of the many guests that night, were now scrambling on over to embrace the engaged couple while the tireless staff and guards hauled the guests to carriages to be returned to their homes.  
\---

No matter what hour of the day, the sun couldn’t touch you as long as you were over a hundred, but the following morning in particular was, seemingly, unforgiving. The birds were chirping, the warm sunlight was spilling where it could past the long ebony and white curtains, across plush, ornate rugs which cushioned parts of the wood floor in the mostly dark, stately, bedroom. Despite this serenity, the morning brought little comfort to the Crown Prince of the Nikiforov family.

On top of the blankets, nude, and hot, the blood that he had within felt boiling as an overwhelming, primal urge clawed at him from the inside out. He was already exhausted, having to will, push, away his desires back for hours lest he attack his only saving grace beside him. His beloved, still under the comforters on his four post, king-sized bed, was sleeping peacefully just as Vitya preferred. When the urge first crawled into his skin and his throat became dry he wanted to last as long as he was able so his Yuri could sleep. Therefore, he had kept his back to his Yuri as the growing lust continued to twist and pull at all of his senses. With sunlight finally spilling into the room, unable to wait for his fiancé to wake up any longer, Vitya rolled over and rested his left hand onto Yuri’s chest as considerately as he could, having hopes the act would calm down but a little.

Yuri stirred awake to the pressure and smelled a pleasant scent between woodsy pine and faint, sweet, mint. Yuri took one look at his love’s condition and gasped, quickly taking the shaking hand on his chest into his. “Oh, Vitya...” He rolled onto his side towards his and pressed the warm hand onto his cool cheek.

Nikiforov briefly pinched his eyes shut before rapidly blinking them as though to dispel his haze before looking back into his lover’s chocolate eyes with an apologetic look. 

“Every year, love,” he rasped, nearly desperate. “But I…didn’t think it would…happen right after though…”

The visiting prince pressed his cool hand against Vitya’s sweaty forehead and sighed.

‘He’s burning up…Damn it, Vitya, you abstain for too long some times.’

“I’ve told you over and over I don’t mind…”

Vitya lazily shook his head. “Only Yuri…” he drawled as he dug his nails into the sheets. “Only if Yuri…wants to.”

Katsuki’s chest ached as he swallowed hard. This was where their cultural differences hurt the most. Russians, passionate to a, deathly, fault whereas in Japan…

‘Women don’t mind staving off your needs...’ Yuri’s eye twitched at the replay of his father’s words as women ranging from Geishas to ordinary, willing women were offered much to his heart’s discomfort, truly a sore subject.

Yuri caressed Vitya’s cheek. “Forgive me…”

The only consoling was in understanding. The two of them knew he would save himself for the other if he could, if it weren’t for his parent’s tireless insistence.

Much aware of that rooted, unavoidable, fact, a dazed Vitya pulled Yuri close. “I know…help me…love.”

‘Now that we are to be wed…this time.’ Yuri’s resolve to insist he’d deny others hardened.

Between partaking blood and relishing in carnal passions, their kindred sought, craved, both for balance.

Yuri straddled Nikiforov’s hips and pulled his loose night shirt over his head.

Through partners one could find satisfaction, but for lovers, like our princes, a mate could be one’s sole reason to keep moving forward through the long years.

Vitya, on the brink of delirium, pulled at Yuri’s arms. “St-stay close?”

Yuri leaned forward and caressed that flushed cheek with his right hand. “Of course…we will stay right here for as long as you need.”

Blood and passion, both were vital as their lives were Eternal. They signified there was a means to survive as well as a reason to live, to love. To have not have both was the biggest fear for individuals such as them. Any tragic case wound up dead with a broken, or lonely, heart over time. Any human superstition of silver or garlic were nothing but lies.

Chest to chest, the Russian squeezed Yuri’s shoulders and let out a low moan when Katsuki pressed his lips onto the base of his neck and his gasp bled into a moan as he felt his beloved fangs sink into the source of his scent.

“Yuri…” Vitya keened, bringing his bent legs up to either side of his fiancé.

“M-More,” Vitya groaned. “Ahn~”

Brown eyes danced greedily as his he licked up and down where his beloved needed him most for relief.

Vitya propped himself up with one arm and reached out to bury his hand into Yuri’s hair, and pulled firmly yet gently. “Ya znal…chto naydU tebyA….(1)”

Having had decades to learn, Yuri knew what he said and obeyed, crawling back forward on all fours. “What do you need?”

Vitya slid his hand down Yuri’s cheek. “Inside…before I…Yuri. It hurts,” Vitya gasped out as his cheeks remained flushed.

Yuri kissed his prince’s forehead. “Shhh~ Keep your eyes on me. I’m right here.”  
\---

-Thunk-

An arrow struck the bulls-eye.

“So yeah. They’re not coming down today, Phichit.” A man informed after he lowered his bow and scratched his blonde hair over his ear. “Why else they would cancel their social obligations?”

Dark grey eyes narrowed to focus on the target. “As their closest friends I’d say it’s typical of them, Christophe. No surprise there.”

-Thunk-

Watching nearby, balancing himself on top of a wooden fence, an irritated blonde pursed his lips. “I think it’s disgusting.”

“Hmph, you’re barely over a hundred, Yurio, so I guess you still would find passions gross,” Chris remarked as he loaded and aimed.

-Thunk-

“But understand, those two can only see each other for as many special occasions as they can, given the distance,” Christophe added. “Those two have had a thing shortly after their parents brought our families together when we were all about hundred to hundred-eighty or so and they just…work.”

Phichit nodded before he took another shot with his arrow. “Our lives have centered around theirs for decades and now its truly for better or worse.”

“So it’s time to learn to deal,” Christophe finalized as he set down his bow and winked at the youngest of their group.

Yurio glanced at his stoic companion and servant Otabek, who had been standing beside him indifferent as always, before he went about to hug his knee. “Pfft, whatever. 

Remind me again why some form of revolt isn’t being pitched at us for a bloody birthday?”

The tall blonde shrugged. “We don’t drink to kill. Too easy to run out of livestock, wouldn’t you say?”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “I know at least that much! Jeez!”

“Then you would do well to remember as you get older you will be able to erase recent memories of those you drink from,” Phichit reminded. “Until then, you will be offered a glass.”

Yurio pursed his lips. “Yeah…I hated that, I felt like a kid still.”

Phichit pulled back the string. “You’ll be fine, your Vitya’s cousin after all. You’re bound to be able to do this soon.”

-Thunk-

“Whatever…” Yurio scoffed before he jumped back down. “Beka, let’s go.”

Silent as ever, the blonde’s friend came along to go for a stroll.  
\---

A teacup was set down onto a polished, wooden table.

“So apparently, they’re not coming down today,” a redhead finished, dabbing her lips.

Beside her in the parlor, the plainest woman among the three, even though all were beautiful by human standards, lifted a cookie off the plate. “Figures…by the way these are delicious. I miss these greatly back home, Mila.”

“Oh? I should get you the recipe, Mari. These keep the ‘red cravings’ at bay I promise.”

Yuri’s sister nodded. “Ah. Please do.”

A woman with swept up silvery curls and a kind face placed her hand on Mari’s knee. “How is your brother, dear? I haven’t had much time to catch up with him yet and your family’s visits go by so quickly.”

Mari pulled on her green sleeve of her kimono. “Very well, your Majesty. He talks about your son whenever he misses him, Anya.”

Slate grey-blue eyes framed by long white lashes became empathetic. “Well between our borders and yours, distance is hard. It is my hope marriage will make it easier.”

Mari swallowed. “I’m sure it will.”

Mila smoothed out her floral skirt. “Ney, Mari, forgive me, but are you seeing anyone?”

She shook her head. “Though I’m older than Yuri, I’m afraid I’m one of those ones...”

A look of surprise fell across the other ladies’ blue eyes. To not ever feel a need for a companion at this point in one’s Eternal life was a rarity.

Yuri’s sister hung her head.

The redhead mentally kicked herself. “My friend, I didn’t mean to upset or offend you. I just…never had any idea you were delayed.”

Mila shrugged and looked up, doing her best to hide her droop in self-confidence. “I’ll be okay. If I feel an inkling, or need, I’ll turn to you for advice as always.”

“Good girls,” Anya complimented, pleased to hear it.  
\---

A limber individual slid back down the tree trunk and landed onto his feet as three others joined him on the ground, having come down their own tree spots.

“So, yeah, they’re staying upstairs I guess,” he finished, scratching his light brown mustache.

“Way too much information, Emil,” a tall beauty with black hair sighed, “I really don’t know why you need to tell us this.”

Emil turned towards her. “Simple, Sara. Knowing they’re occupied means we don’t have to report to them any time soon. So, free day. Right, Georgi?”

A fellow taller than him, dressed in black and purple, folded his arms. “Ha, keep dreaming. We still have to report to His Majesty Nikiforov.”

“Aw~ All day?”

“All day,” Sara’s twin confirmed.

“Michele,” Emil whined. “You’re not suppose to side with him!”

“Enough,” Sara pushed her hair back. “It’s bad enough I had to miss tea with the Queen for this because _someone_ had to stay at my hip.”

Michele began to mutter his warped logic under his breath. 

“We need to confirm the townsfolk suspect nothing so we will keep our due diligence,” she insisted. “Let’s go before dinner tonight.”

\---  
Notes:  
Thanks for reading. I got this done a whole lot sooner than planned so yay! lol Taking Google translation with a grain of salt XD. (1)Come to me my love.


	4. Minutes

Chris pulled into a parking spot.

Yuri blanched, immediately recognizing the hotel. “Are you- who the hell do you work for?”

“Myself.”

Yuri let his glasses slid down his nose a bit as he continued to give a stupefied expression. “Eh?! B-But that’s the _Ritz_ for crying out loud!”

Victor rolled his eyes. “Well you compute profits after a hundred years or so of making numerous, continual investments.”

Yuri sat there more confused than anything. “But…”

Nikiforov tilted his head to the side. “You have no idea how to manage money, do you?”

Yuri snapped out of it and pushed up his glasses. “I earned my way, I didn’t use family money thank you very much.”

“Ah, so you left. Now we are getting somewhere.”

“Urk!” Yuri turned away once more, pulling at the handle. “Will you let me out already?”

Victor uncrossed and crossed, switching out, his legs. “Why? We have so much to catch up on.”

The Japanese looked over his shoulder. “What, about you thanking the money gods for off-shore banking?” He deadpanned.

Nikiforov smirked. “Which I do profusely.”

Yuri took off his glasses intending to clean them, but pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Shady much?”

Victor grabbed the glasses. “Oh thank goodness, let’s ditch these!”

Yuri pitched forward in his seat. “O-Oi! I need those!”

Victor held him back with one arm. “Oh you do not! Chris, garbage. You. Say contacts from now on.”

A raven head of hair shook back and forth. “Oi~! Chris, don’t you dare!”

“Sorry, Yuri.” Christophe took the glasses and put them in his breast pocket to be disposed later.

“Come, lets go.” Victor reached for his door handle.

“Screw you!” Yuri shouted. “I’m out of here the moment Chris opens the door!”

“Fifteen minutes.”

“Huh?!”

The Russian, a master of making deals, leaned forward slightly. “After we get to my hotel room I want fifteen minutes.”

Yuri lowered his voice but was still peeved. “You’re not in a position to make demands!”

“Fifteen and I’m gone after I’ve said my piece,” Nikiforov guaranteed.

“W-Why not here?”

Victor leaned back a bit. “Frankly it can get hotter than hell in this car and I don’t want to waste gas on a rental to keep the A.C. running.”

“Frugal while rich as fuck?” Yuri deadpanned.

Victor winced. “Please don’t say that modern quip. It’s just not-”

“What? Me? You don’t even know me anymore.” Yuri berated. “Come on, don’t you have a plane to catch?”

“This is also why I want fifteen minutes,” Victor insisted.

“Fine!” Yuri surrendered, slapping the leather seats before he pointed with his left. “But you get ten. Then leave me alone.”

“Perfect.” Victor turned back towards his friend and driver. “Chris. Airport.”

Yuri pulled his head back sharply. “Eh?!”

The car started to move backwards as the partition rolled back up.

Victor gave a sly smile, none of this was planned but neither was running into his ex today. “I said once we were in my hotel room…it can’t start yet.”

Tricked, Yuri didn’t bother with the door handle this time, pitched forward and exploded. “AH~!”

Victor grabbed Yuri’s wrists. “H-Hey now, no need to be violent. I was staying at the Ritz, but checked out this morning is all.”

“You can’t do this! I have a job to go to!”

Victor shrugged. “Hmph, humans will deal. I saw your badge from the party. That hospital has plenty who can do what you do.” Victor tilted his head to the side. “Although, I must say…for one who favors discretion you’ve become quite the over achiever.”

Dr. Yuri D’ros- M.S. & M.D.

‘Hundred years of investments, I chose learning.’

His badge could’ve listed more if wanted to cash in, so to speak, to get the literal piece of paper, but that, Yuri considered, was too much as he appeared much too young to have several qualifications.

Yuri shook his head to focus. “What about Phichit? I can’t leave him at work!”

“You want me to fetch him? I’m sure he and Christophe would love to catch up.”

Yuri stomped his feet. “What the fuck am I supposed to do in Russia?”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Chris, make a call for Georgi to fetch Phichit at their hospital.” Victor turned back towards his ex. “Be a doctor of course.”

“Are you _insane_? What about visas? Work visas too?!’

“Trust me a speck at least!” Victor rolled his eyes. “Besides, you kinda have to be. Insane that is, as much as we were awed-by back in the day we _were_ part of the underground in our own ways.” Victor’s grip slowly became firmer. “You may’ve found the light over the years, helping humans, but…”

Angry, brown-red eyes went wide as shock continued to come in waves. “You didn’t…you didn’t want to follow your father…”

Victor held a somber expression, complete with half-lidded eyes as he looked back in silence.

Yuri struggled, pulling his arms. “Oh no. No. You don’t take me out of this country with a ‘what’s it to you’ face.” He grabbed at what he could of Victor’s hair or clothes with renewed vigor in a feeble attempt to get his ex to let go.

Suddenly the car took hard right, enough for Yuri to fall forward, closer to Victor’s chest.

“Really?” Yuri shouted towards the front.

Chris’ muffled voice called back. “Sorry, you two. New York rush hour is the pits!”

“Now then…”

Yuri turned his attention back to his ex.

“…how about you quit your bitching?”

“Eh-?”

Cold lips pressed into Yuri’s soft ones.

“Mmmph!”

Victor leaned forward, pushing his foot against the car door, and pushed Yuri back towards the car seat.

“Sta-! Hmm! Pl-!” Yuri struggled against the deepening kiss.

Victor found a small comfort in what he was doing as he pushed Yuri’s wrists into the black leather at his sides. He didn’t want it to be this way, but with Yuri right there, so close, who was he kidding after all these years?

“Ow!”

A sharp, painful nip snatched the Russian’s attention.

Yuri spat out the tiny bit of blood in his mouth and turned back to briefly hiss loudly in Victor’s face, baring his fangs.

“That. Hurt,” Victor grumbled as the tiny wound on his bottom lip healed itself, suddenly struggling more so to keep his angered ex down. “In more ways than one.”

“I don’t care,” Yuri fumed in a low growl, not caring right then how much of an insult it was to cast blood out of one’s mouth. “The world still isn’t small enough for you to be this close to me after what you had done.”

“You’re going to wait right here.” Nikiforov let Yuri’s wrists go only to quickly wrap his hands around Yuri’s upper arms. “I insist.”

‘I’m not passing this up.’ Victor thought.

Yuri glowered. “I’ll fly away the moment I get a chance.” Implying whether he was there or in Russia.

Victor lowered down once more so his lips were but an inch from Yuri’s with a smirk. “Then I will chase you. If you make a scene at the airport don’t think I can't make a bigger one in a heartbeat,” he almost sneered.

Yuri’s eyes narrowed at the threat. “Fuck. You.”  
\---

It was to be a long, long plane ride. A flight they could only make because Victor had his own along with his influence, otherwise there would’ve been quite a scene in the airport facility.

The plane itself was like an apartment on wings, complete with an upstairs and extravagant furnishing, which made Yuri roll his eyes. Though all on board save for a few, Victor was on his phone making calls in another room, for now, while Christophe kept an eye on Yuri.

“I want my glasses.”

Chris patted his breast pocket, sitting across from Yuri on a small sofa, and winked. “I’m keeping these. Your eyes are too pretty.”

“Hmph, flatterer as always.” Yuri crossed his arms. “But that’s kind of why I was wearing those.”

“Coworkers bothering you?”

“You could say that.” Yuri nodded. “You know I’ll just get another pair, right?”

Chris shrugged. “Maybe consider a less offensive pair?”

Yuri could only glare back before sighing in defeat. “Well excuse me if I’m not all fashion.”

“Wow. The old you would be offended.”

The disgruntled surgeon crossed his legs. “Enough. This is kidnapping. You can’t just drag me off.”

“Don’t play dumb, Your Highness.” Chris folded his arms, sitting across from the Japanese on a small couch of the decked out ride. “It’s one-oh-one for people like us to be fluid in our location in case we need to relocate or disappear.”

“I’m not a prince, Chris, get over that. Plus, don’t think I’m not aware,” Yuri replied, “Times have changed. Given modern technology, to hang around the same place for more than ten years is ill advised. However, this is still going to look suspicious to my coworkers I’m sure.”

“You’re till a prince to me as well as to several so I’d learn to accept the fact.”

“That was centuries ago. Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, your apparent beef with your old title doesn’t matter among friends and family, now does it?”

Yuri bristled, but remained quiet. ‘I still don’t deserve to be.’

“That said, you’ll be fine and you’re underestimating him, you know? I greatly that I wish you’d knock it off.” Christophe remarked bluntly.

The former prince brought his head back, narrowing his brown-red eyes. “I don’t recall you ever being short with me.”

“New, isn’t it?” The blonde ran a hand through his hair, dragging it over the back of his neck. “Look, we’ve been through a lot. The two of us spent years that you two should’ve spent together.”

“Don’t you know why we separated?”

“I do. And you have the soul my word I’ve chewed him out for it.” Christophe sighed through his nose as he looked at Yuri with an even gaze. “That said…we aren’t saints, worse sinners than humans just for existing...”

Yuri’s shoulders dropped, knowing full well the words.

‘He wants to move on. For _his_ sake.’

“Our only solace is each other,” Yuri recited, completing the belief their kindred were raised to understand.

Chris nodded. “Exactly. So I-”

A slender man with copper skin, frantic grey eyes, and straight black hair walked aboard with Georgi right behind him.

Yuri shot up from his chair. “Phichit!”

Two friends, brothers in many ways save for blood, embraced aboard Victor’s private plane.

“What’s going on?! A nurse page me to come down and, before I knew it, Georgi dragged me out here.”

“I had to get you out as soon as possible,” Georgi huffed.

‘Drama queen as always,’ Yuri mentally sighed. “What excuse did you use?”

Nikiforov’s cousin huffed again. “Family emergency isn’t that flimsy…not too far off the mark for me to say either.”

‘Count on Georgi to never lie, I suppose,’ Yuri couldn’t fault him for that, though some tactful discretion seemed to still escape him.

“Yeah well, anyway,” Phichit continued. “He told me Mila would oversee getting and settling all our things. Are you okay? What is this all about after so long?”

“Well we do have a long plane ride where we can fill you in.”

Phichit stepped to the side to see Victor about to sit down beside a small table as a scowling Yuri refused to turn around.

“V-V-V! You!” Yuri’s lifelong friend rapidly looked between the two former princes before he appeared his mind was blown.

“How about I help fill him in boss?”

Victor shrugged. “Very well.”

Phichit turned around. “C-C-Chr!”

“Yeah…you’re losing it if you couldn’t even register I was here.” Phichit’s best friend of the old days next took him by the arm. “Let’s go to the upper deck with Georgi. We have decades of catching up to do and, no, neither of you have a choice right now.”

“M-M-Ma!”

The two started to take the spiraling case up. “Making a stand? I Guess you can say that. Words, my friend, breathe, heheh!”

\---  
Notes: Thank you for reading!  
However other fiction does it, where they can get away fake records, certificates, SSNs…yeah, it applies here too. XD I’ll admit right now I’m not intending to go into explanations of that sort. If I somehow can, sure, but it’s not planned atm.


	5. Borders

A delicate sphere landed into a pair of cradling hands before it popped.

“You realize we barely fit in here?”

Soft lips pecked Yuri’s shoulder from behind.

Yuri swirled the bathwater in front of him with his fingers. “That we aren't little anymore?”

Large hands stacked white suds on top of his raven head.

“You are such a child,” Yuri chuckled as he shook his head before he looked behind him to see one of Vitya’s goofy, heart-shape smiles. “Heh, alright, alright. I’ll hush,” he conceded as he let himself relax against the Vitya’s broad chest.

In silence, the two bathed, exchanged more light pecks and enjoyed what was theirs. Peace.

“Ney, Vitya, the water is getting cold…”

His fiancé wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. “I want to go outside first. I don’t want to go to the party just yet.”

Yuri sighed. “Again? You know we will be in trouble.”

Victor squeezed firmly. “I want to dance with you, Yuri.”

‘Yep. We are definitely going to be late.’  
\--

“Honestly, I get you two need alone time, but c'mon,” Christophe shifted his weight back and forth impatiently as he waited with the others at the base of the staircase. “It’s almost six.”

“Give them a break,” Mari insisted firmly. “We are leaving tonight after the party.”

“What? Why?”

“Fathers and business is all I can say,” Yuri’s sister shrugged. “I’m sure you can imagine the broken look I got from my brother when I had to knock and let him know.”

“Oo~ I bet that was awkward,” Mila remarked, stifling a giggle at her innuendo.

“Meh, not really. I was lucky to find they were just relaxing over a game of cards. Point is, bearing bad news is never fun.”

Phichit straightened his neck scarf. “Well, let’s cheer up for them, okay?”

The group nodded. They knew it would do well to make it the best they could for the two they cherished most.

“Everyone, come around back,” Georgi announced suddenly, rushing into the room dramatically. “I found them.”

The mood became mixed between excitement and 'are you kidding' quickly.

Yurio looked in Mari’s direction as the group moved. “You always know where your brother is, so why couldn’t you tell us?”

The older Katsuki sibling shrugged. “I know I have a Blood Sense and all, but no one asked,” she replied indifferently. “I’m not Yuri’s shepherd. In fact, Mari knew where Vitya was if you insist to be particular on who is keeping facts to themselves.”

“So all women know where their family is?” The youngest confirmed.

“All women have various abilities on top of that too, Yurio, in order to protect and provide for their children should they have any.”

“Hmph, wouldn’t know…I don’t remember my mother. Beka had been taking care of me for years…”

“I know.” Mari nodded. “Anya protects you in her sister’s place, you’d do well to be thankful shorty.”

The short blonde bristled at being called that, but remained silent.

Sure enough, among the surrounding foliage and thick Russian snow of the castle grounds, our princes were enjoying some pair skating upon the frozen lake, unknowing their loyal, charged with protecting, friends and loved family had come out to see them.

“Could those two be any more...” Yurio's voice trailed off as Chris gave him a look to choose his next words, if any, wisely.

“Twenty says that Prince Vitya pulled his fiancé with him out here,” Emil deadpanned, not caring if it was yen or rubles at this point.

“Ha, no deal,” Michele replied, folding his arms. “You know he does this each year.”

“Enough from the peanut gallery,” Mila shushed. “I want to watch.”

“Or,” an older voice got the attention of everyone immediately, “you could fetch them?”

“Uncle!” Mila put a hand over her heart. “Do you really have to surprise us from behind like that?” She asked, keeping her voice low.

A towering man with combed back hair which Vitya took after, save for sharp, evergreen eyes and barely a sense of humor, His Majesty shook his head. “Honestly, Mila, you and your step-brother Georgi, have lived within my castle with Yurio and Vitya long enough to know I expect punctuality.”

“Tell them that?” Yurio pointed towards the love birds on the ice.

The leader of the Russian clan chuckled, always having loved Yurio's fearlessness in being direct, much, at times, to the chagrin of others.

“I would, but I have a feeling they would listen to you better.” His face fell in a wistful look before he perked up. “I'd hate to order you so please get them will you? The Katsuki's need to leave tonight to get a head start home so let’s have time for a celebration.”

Meanwhile.

Vitya came to a quick stop, leaving his back to face the castle, and caught Yuri in his arms.

“W-Whoa!” Yuri rushed to correct his balance, haven’t expected to stop abruptly, impressed VItya didn’t topple over.

The far stronger of the two smiled. “Don't look now, but it would seem we have an audience.”

Yuri continued grip onto the sleeves of Vitya’s black wool coat and didn’t bother to look even if he wanted. “We do every year.”

‘And every year we get in trouble.’

Not that they cared when it came to the other.

“I’m surprised we were able to skate this long, to be honest.”

Vitya pursed his lips while his straightened Yuri’s blue coat collar. “Fifteen minutes is hardly long. You want to continue before they fetch us once again?”

Yuri sighed. “Tonight we should get back inside...I wish we didn't have to leave later. It's a little unfair too. We usually leave the following night, after your birthday party we celebrate early so I can enjoy it too, you know?” Yuri held up his right hand. “It’s also extra special this year.”

“Well, moya lyubov, did you want a wedding right now?” Vitya smiled goofily. “Then your parents wouldn’t have a say.”

“Ha. Ha,” Yuri retorted dryly. “Besides you’re coming to Japan.”

The smile faded. “Yuri…”

Yuri’s shoulders fell as he nodded. “I know, I know.”

“That’s wishful thinking,” Vitya whispered.

“Yes, I know…but I do wish you’d come and see it if not once…even if its…well…”

Dangerous.

Vitya brought his head back in surprise only to shake it as he gave a grin. “Completely out of place? Can you imagine? My standout features in the empire that is Japan?” Nikiforov shook his head. “My presence would spark questions as to why I was there, raising a red flag. Without a good reason it would create suspicion almost immediately.”

Katsuki nodded, having heard it all before. If Russians were superstitious his native homeland was considered way worse. “One could still hope can’t they?”

“Yuri, you ask every year and you know why I can’t.”

If humans en mass against them weren’t an issue. It would be fathers and business. Well, more so politics.

Yuri bowed his head. “Yes, yes…always secrets.”

The taller prince lifted Yuri’s chin. “We are lucky. So many of our kind have already fallen to human hunters out of fear because of one reason or another.”

Brown eyes softened. “I know…”

Luck. Without it, they wouldn’t have made this far in the first place.

Vitya caressed Yuri’s cheek. “Moving on…maybe with the right 'convincing' we can get them to stay one more night?” He suggested with a smile, knowing full well Yuri’s militant father wouldn’t allow it.

Duty would always call if it weren’t for his wife and two children who took after her.

“Convincing as in alcohol under the guise it’s a party?” Yuri snorted as he briefly recalled the scene. “Come on. When we tried last time I was in trouble for months since.”

“Really?” Blue eyes widened. “They weren't supposed to remember. My father didn’t and appeared to have the time of his life.”

Katsuki shook his head. “Yes, well...my father's cap before black out drunk is insane.”

“I would know...you're the exact opposite,” Vitya teased.

Yuri pouted, but only briefly before he started to half-laugh and whine. “Aw~ come on.”

“Be my teacher, Vitya~” Nikiforov chuckled as he reenacted Yuri's arm waving and drunken voice. “Heheh, you couldn't find your skates and slid across the ice in your socks.”

Yuri drooped his head forward a little. “Jeez...it was the first time I was able to even try vodka. Would you let that go?”

“First time doesn’t mean ten shots in rapid succession.” Vitya wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, giving a cheeky grin. “So never~” He whispered, dragging out the r before leaning forward to peck Yuri’s forehead.

“Oi~!” A distant voice cried.

Vitya looked over his shoulder. “We better go. Christophe is calling…ah crap, my father is there too.”

“Shimata~” Yuri groaned and took Victor’s gloved hand. “Yeah…we better go while we can still have a party.”

Neither of their fathers were terribly patient. Good friends. Strict fathers. Lovers of drink. Devoted to their clans to a fault. A fault that put many in a foul mood quickly if either man was ever upset.

The taller of the two sat down on the snowy bank of the lake. “If by party you mean, here’s a hypnotized bitch, drink up, then I’d like to pass,” he deadpanned as the two took off their skates.

“Vitya, that’s cold even for you,” Yuri scolded, changing out his right skate for his boot.

Broad shoulders shrugged. “Well it’s true.”

“And then there are endless toasts…” Yuri admitted. “But…we might get to dance this time. It is doubling as an engagement party after all.”

Vitya glanced Yuri from the side while his pale cheek was against his knees. “Yuri. The biggest reason our fathers agreed to our same-sex union was because we already done the deed and it would kill us if we were married to someone else. Let’s not push it by asking.”

Yuri pulled on his left boot with a frown. “Well this fucking bride is dancing with his husband at his fucking wedding. They’ll have to deal then.”

Blue eyes sparkled, amused by Yuri’s cute pout and hot temper only reserved when they were alone and he was tired of the stifling expectations.

Vitya raised his head and kissed Yuri’s temple. “Come. We best be going.”  
\---

Out on the grand balcony one could hear the distant clock tower chime midnight.

The Kings of the night shook hands and bid each other farewell as so did the others.

Meanwhile, Yuri and Vitya just stayed together embracing, paying little mind, knowing their families were used to how they get.

“Be sure to head South before West, Toshiya. The chill will be brutal,” the silver King reminded considerately.

A much shorter individual gave a curt nod. “Of course, Vadim. The week travel will be tiresome, but we will be fine and send word once we reach home. Take care of yourself as always.”

“I look forward to planning the wedding with you, Hiroko,” said Anya.

A kind, traditional woman in a blue kimono bowed from the waist. “Of course.”

“Come now, we best be off,” Yuri’s father insisted, taking off first with his wife following shortly.

Black wings fluttered, one by one Yuri’s family, Emil, Sara, Michele, and Phichit were all leaving Yuri in the dust, knowing he was drawing out good-byes.

“The red strings which bind never break between soul mates. No matter how hard we try,” Yuri whispered in Japanese just between them to hear before pulling back. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Vitya nodded and let Yuri’s hand go.

With a twirl on his heel, Yuri spun a half turn, allowing his whole self transform into that of a large bat to go off into the night.

‘MoyA lyubOv' ne znAyet granIts.’(1) Vitya thought to himself as he watched Yuri flutter away.

 

\---  
Notes:  
Bat form can withstand cold, okay? XD  
(1) There are no borders for my love.  
Thanks for reading.


	6. Weak Splints

The plane engines, the turbulence, the muffled voices upstairs weren’t enough to disrupt the heavy silence between the two who sat alone on the first floor.

After take off, Yuri had taken off his badge to set it on the stand beside his seat and had been reading old magazines from a stack ever since.

To Yuri’s displeasure, he felt Victor’s eyes on him constantly from his seat a stride or two away.

They continued to sit in silence for the first hour of the trip, by then Victor had quite enough.

He stood up, walked over, and grabbed Yuri’s wrist. ‘Arguing is better than this hell.’

“Ah!” The magazine in the surgeon’s hands fell onto his lap then to the floor as Victor pulled him up and off the chair in a fluid movement. “Hey!”

A private space for a private conversation. Victor didn’t stop until the two of them were in the separate room he was making phone calls in before. He insisted they’d have immediately to stave such torturous silence.

Yuri was pulled into the room first. “What gives?!” He shouted as he whipped back around to see the Russian lean back to push the door closed.

“Keep your voice down,” Nikiforov replied coolly. “I just want to talk.”

“Ha! In a bedroom?” Yuri hissed. “Let me out. I don’t wish to speak with my kidnapper.”

Victor remained with his back on the door and folded his arms as he kept a stone expression. “Still on that?”

“Do you not care about getting into trouble?”

Nikiforov shrugged. “What I care about is bringing you with me. Consequences mean little. Besides, you can say you decided to impulsively see old friends and family if anybody were to call you so there. The end.”

Yuri stomped his foot. “You had Chris take my phone at the airport you bastard!”

A coy smile fell across Victor’s features. “Oh right,” he whispered.

“How can you be so cold?”

Victor tapped a finger on his folded arms. “Between carving a life out for myself with the others and you, you’ve been hard to track down, which has truly tested my patience. I would’ve hopped on a plane and flown to Japan, but wait, I had and you weren’t there.”

Yuri’s chest tightened for a moment. He saw Japan. Without him.

He shook his head to concentrate. “Let me guess, Mari refused to help?” Yuri shot back. “Good for her.”

Victor’s finger stopped. “Yes, well, she is your sister after all. I already knew chances were slim.”

Yuri stepped forward. “Would you let me out already?”

Victor pushed Yuri back with one hand and kept him there.

Yuri stepped back, away from his reach. “Don’t touch me.”

“Then stop trying to make me move.” Victor folded his arms again.

The two stared at each other until Yuri broke their gaze, turned around, and took a seat in a chair, part of a small table setting by a window, furthest from the bed he could manage.

“Oh come on,” Victor read him transparently. “Chris would have my head on platter if I did anything like that. Chris. Of all people.”

Yuri sat and didn’t reply. Didn’t even look at him.

No trust. Zero.

Victor remained at the door and frowned. “Yu-”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” A hand struck the small table.

Blue eyes became saucer-wide instantly.

“You don’t get to say my name! Are we cl-!” Yuri’s voice hitched before he swallowed hard.

‘Shit, shit, shit! Between all that had happened I've been so careless!'

Yuri felt the insides of his throat become sharply warmer and irritable, sensations doomed to get worse.

Victor saw his ex’s brown eyes begin to glaze over predatorily and smirked. He put both hands into his pockets before turning to face Yuri to lean on the door sideways with crossed ankles.

“Well, well. Miles high and you need blood,” he teased, and started to tap his finger on his cheek as if to mock thinking out loud. “Where to go I wonder?”

‘You have a source for yourself on your travels…’ Yuri thought.

“Don’t…play stupid,” he rasped.

“Hmmm~ to have you go crazy, or not, that is the question.”

Yuri gripped his pant legs as his throat grew dry. “What…do you want?”

Victor whistled. “I forgot how much I missed those hungry eyes of yours.”

Yuri pushed himself up from his seat as his hunting senses started to heighten everything around him. “Fuck. You.” He snarled with golden-amber eyes.

Nikiforv wagged a longer finger back and forth. “Tsk, let me venture a guess too. You haven’t had a gorge like our old parties in decades, have you?” He returned his hand to his pocket.

‘More like a hundred or so…’ Yuri admitted privately as his ears and hands twitched slightly.

Victor shrugged. “Instead you resorted to a little here and a little there? Bet your darker nature just loved you for that.”

Yuri could only glare as his fangs protruded just past parted lips.

Victor walk forward, towards, Yuri, but stopped to reveal a hidden mini fridge behind a low cabinet door. “I’ll take that as a yes. Must be tough needing blood frequently because you don’t go all out once in awhile.”

Yuri could only growl. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment for he didn’t not want Victor, of all people, to see him like this. To see how weakened he had become, to need blood multiple times a day.

‘Just help me or let me die, idiot!’

Victor stood back up. “You said Phichit worked the blood bank, right? Guess who ‘helps’ run the books on thousands?”

‘Don’t fucking care right now.’

Yuri lurched forward when he saw the couple of blood packets Victor had taken out of the fridge. The longer his need was delayed satisfaction, the craving strangled his reasoning and was maddening.

Yuri about snatched the packet but Victor was faster and held it up like a carrot.

“One.”

Held back by one hand, Yuri narrowed his eyes and grunted in confusion.

“You’re not a mindless wolf. I know you can understand me despite your lack of voice.” Victor tapped his lips as his eyes dimmed seductively. “One.”

Golden eyes flashed dangerously. Already angry from before, his burning thirst erased all inhibitions. Yuri knocked Victor’s arm aside and vengefully clamped his teeth into the curve of Victor’s neck instead. A calmer self would have to be horrified later for all the beast within cared.

Victor yelped in surprise and the packets fell to the ground before he joined on his knees, but he did not push Yuri away. Within that first couple of moments, his hissing from the excruciating pain fell into a moan to the greedy sucking of Yuri’s lips which sent pleasurable shivers down his spine as his neck throbbed in ache. Victor felt light headed within such moments, but, with shaking hands Nikiforov gingerly placed one onto Yuri’s lower back and the other around the back of his neck before he closed his blue eyes.

“Y-”

The door swung open with a bang. Phichit rushed into the room, having smelt the blood upon returning to come down and check on his friend.

“Y-Yuri! Stop!!” He cried. “That’s Victor’s! It can’t help you!”

Yuri pulled away in a snap. Two trails were rolling down Victor’s pale neck as his golden eyes looked up into Phichit’s shocked, grey ones.

His friend bolted towards a packet on the floor, knelt down, and ripped the top open. “Take it!”

Yuri gulped it down as Phichit gathered him into his arms. “And you, get away from him!” He shouted. “You two need to stop hurting each other right now!”

Puncture wounds already healed, Victor slid back and away without argument, remaining on the ground, leaning his back on the foot of the bed.

Phichit leaned over and picked up the second packet as Yuri dropped the other now emptied. “Here, have the other one.”

With the second one in Yuri’s trembling hands, Phichit helped him stand and escorted him out of the room before shutting the door.

“What happened?” Georgi asked from the spiraling staircase.

Phichit sat a shaking Yuri down in his seat from before. “Take a hard look and guess.”

Georgi took the remaining steps down and headed towards the bedroom. “I’ll go check on Victor then.”

The golden haze fell from Yuri’s eyes before they became watery. ‘V…how could I…and you…’

Phichit sat next to him and held onto Yuri’s hand after disposing the second packet in a trash can. “I’m here. I’ll stay right here if you want.”

Yuri nodded as tears fell down his cheeks. “I want…to go home…”

His friend gave him an empathetic look and gently squeezed his hand around his.

‘Forgive me, Yuri...’

Georgi came back out. “Yuri. What happened?” He asked grimly. “Vic-”

“I needed some,” Yuri interrupted, not wanting to hear his name, “and he held it away from me. Phichit saw the rest.” He assumed his ex wasn’t talking.

Georgi’s shoulders fell. “You two…when is…” he shook his head and walked away, leaving his question in the air.

When is this going to stop?

‘…but I think we need to stop running.’  
\---

‘So much for one-oh-one, Chris,’ Yuri deadpanned to himself.

Now residing on the outskirts of a grown St. Petersburg, the old castle of the Nikiforov clan had been renovated to suit a modern capacity. A hotel.

‘Bet it’s gaudy as hell inside.’ Yuri fumed privately.

“We still call it home upstairs in the East wing so don’t shoot the little deal from the Ritz back in his face,” Chris warned, standing behind him, half-teasing.

‘All a front for something shady I’m sure. He did say he ran blood banks,’ Yuri recalled.

He pulled his much too thin of a coat around himself. “I’m too exhausted anyway.”

The inside wasn’t gaudy at all. In fact, it would give the Ritz a run for its money and it was evidently popular by tourists and business travelers alike.

“Chris, Georgi, I’ll show them to their room,” Victor offered. “Tell Mila and Yurio we are back after getting our luggage from the car.”

The blonde nodded. “Sure thing boss…Georgi, let’s go.”

Phichit and Yuri walked side by side as they followed Victor across the expanse of marble floor and up the stairs, past the guards who stopped hotel guests from following or traveling up.

‘Jeez you can’t just up and leave this.’

“What, do you mystify people enough to forget how old you are?” Yuri muttered, just loud enough for Victor to hear, not that he actually wanted to converse.

“Continual family name, family genetics. You have your methods to stay hidden in plain sight, I have mine.”

“And you never wanted to leave?” Phichit asked. “Why are they calling you boss?”

“More like couldn’t? It was more comforting this way, actually. Besides, ‘prince’ is outdated, isn’t it?”

“Ah, true.”

“Comforting?” Yuri wondered, unable to help it this time.

‘What do mean by couldn’t?’

“I guess ‘grounding’ would’ve been a better word.” Victor shrugged, keeping eyes forward.

“I’m still confused, but more so curious how you have a room set up already,” Phichit replied.

“Been searching for you two for a long time,” the Russian admitted, taking a quick right. “Changing your names was especially a pain. That said, it’s called a cellphone. You can thank Mila for her preparations later.”

“I told you social media was a bad idea, Phichit,” Yuri grumbled.

“Oh please, it’s not my fault you ran into him by chance,” he hissed back. “I used a fake name too, not that it matters as Georgi took my phone.”

“Gr~eat.” Yuri struggled to keep his eyes open as jet lag and travel hit him hard. “Yeah. Hamster-Boy with pictures of you all over it doesn’t exactly mask how you look in real life, Phichit. Even if you put heart stickers over your eyes when you see something cute.”

“O-Oi! Sassy much?”

Yuri let out a big yawn. “Just get me to bed and I’ll shut up.”

Phichit sighed. “Yeah, yeah…”

Luck and timing would have it, Victor twisted a door knob. “Here. You two will be sharing this room. Food is in the fridge. This wing is closed off to visitors so we can be ourselves.”

‘Yeah, until you’re hungry I bet,’ Yuri remarked to himself.

Yuri stepped through the door first, taking Phichit with him before shutting the door in Victor’s face.

Alone in the hallway, Victor sighed and put his right hand in his pocket before turning away.

‘Looks like we have a long way to go…’

Inside said pocket, he fiddled with an old trinket between his thumb and first two fingers as his mind filled with possibilities for tomorrow.

\---  
Notes:  
Please Review and Share!  
Big moment so Please No Spoilers in the Comments! :D  
Thank you for reading!


	7. Japan's Shadows

“If I had a yen for every time I've seen your back on the floor...” Emil chuckled as he shook his head.

“Shut up,” Michele grumbled as he rolled onto his side.

“Enough. Continue working with her on your weapon technique,” Yuri ordered firmly. “We may not have much time left to practice.”

Emil clicked his heels excitedly. “Will do!”

Sara knocked him off his feet with the swipe of her bō staff from behind so he landed hard onto the polished, wood floor of the training room, letting his staff clatter onto the ground.

“It's 'Yes, sir’,” she corrected in a huff, placing her hand on her hip.

Michele sat up but was still on the floor. “Come on, Emil, I know you're giddy about the event later, but forgetting the basics?”

“Eh heh,” Emil grinned sheepishly as he got back up. “I can’t help but be excited. We’re finally allowed to attend after all these years.”

‘The Emperor’s Demonstration…what a bother…’ Yuri remarked to himself, not looking forward to the annual event.

Yuri extended his hand. “Come. Let's try again.”

Michele took the offer and got up while Yuri pushed back his bangs.

“Again,” he insisted.

“Ha!” The three snapped in line to resume their training.

After a rapid exchange of hand attacks and blocks, Michele rushed forward but Katsuki countered by ducking down and swinging around with a low swipe of his leg.

The male twin leapt away, avoiding the leg, side-stepped, and rushed forward again, this time, with a lowered posture to attack Yuri's center of gravity.

Clockwise, Yuri pivoted away from the charge on one foot in the nick of time and pushed Michele onto the ground, using the twin’s momentum against himself just as Yuri’s spin came to a full circle.

“Ah!” Michele went down with a thud.

On the other side of the wide room Sara and Emil were still combating. Emil almost had her beat, but she stopped herself from reaching the floor with her hands on her staff so she appeared to be doing a sideways plank. Hovering over the ground she circled around, shuffling her hands up the staff at the same time in order get back up and into the fight.

To Emil, she was a blur.

Even to Yuri himself.

“Ah!” Emil was on the flat of his back within a minute. “Jeez, I thought we agreed no special abilities when we sparred.”

“Hmph,” she placed her staff over her shoulders. “Then you had to go put my brother down.”

Emil groaned as he sat up. “Fine, fine.”

He and Michele got off the floor as Yuri walked over to a small table in the corner of the room where four cups of blood were waiting to be consumed. He lifted what was his off the table and made a face after taking a small sip.

“Great…it’s cold,” he muttered, but raised the cup again to finish anyway though he much preferred a fresh prey.

Boar blood. With taking in mammal blood in general, they were making do when a human target wasn’t available. However, it might as well have been tofu and they were stuck consuming it whenever they could and as often as possible.

Suddenly the shōji style door to the training room slid to the side, the clack noise it made got everyone’s attention. Surrounded by the bamboo frame and painted translucent paper of the entrance on his knees was Yuri’s closest friend and confidant dressed entirely in a near black, yet blue, clothing.

Surprised, Katsuki set down his cup. “P-Phichit? You’re back early.”

The addressed nodded and furrowed his brow in concern. “The time table was moved up.”

Yuri furrowed his brow. ‘Of course it was. Leave it to Father to change the schedule.’

“It’s like he wants us to be late,” Emil muttered before Sara punched his side and hushed him.

‘Well he’s not wrong…’ Yuri thought.

“Very well,” he replied and turned to face the others. “You three have been a part of my family since you were young and have worked hard while under my father’s roof in Hasetsu. So I understand you’re excited to attend tonight’s engagement and do us proud. However, it would do you well to remember to not attempt techniques you have not polished for it will be embarrassing then and for a long time after. Understood?”

The three in question bowed from the waist. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Yuri almost rolled his eyes at what, he felt, was unnecessary formality, but gave a curt nod instead. “Let’s be done. Drink up and clean up.”

“Ha!”  
\---

“Seriously, they need to stop calling me that,” Yuri insisted as Phichit quickly straightened out his kimono sleeve. “We aren’t exactly home right now.”

“I’ll talk to them. This _is_ their first time outside the castle walls and, no doubt they’re just used to calling you that is all.”

“Yes, I suppose it is a habit, but, heh, compared to this estate of the Emperor’s, our castle in Hasetsu is merely a mansion.” Yuri figured as he lowered his arms once Phichit was done with that part of the dressing process. “But I suppose they are a little star-struck…”

His friend nodded and spoke quickly as he fixed the back of Yuri’s collar. “Yes, one could say so. Emil in particular. I remember when I first came to your castle to train…” his voice trailed off.

Dressed richly in multi-colored brocades and silks, Yuri turned around, away from his full body mirror to face his childhood friend. “Bad memory?”

‘We are lucky.’

Victor’s words went through Yuri’s head as he placed a hand on Phichit’s shoulder, the sole survivor of the Chulanont family from Thailand. “I’ll be right here for you should you need me. You know this, right?”

Phichit placed his hand over Yuri’s for a moment. “Thank you.” He shook his head and wiped an eye. “Okay! I better get going so I can join the others.”  
Yuri nodded. “Yes. I wish you were there for practice, but thank you for relaying Father’s messages. Michele will need you as his partner tonight, okay? You two will be sparring so be careful of his right side. Make him look good, he’s a bit rough still.”

The good friend nodded and pulled out the mask to pull over his head whenever he was about to leave the closed off wing the Katsuki family resided when they were visiting, or home in Hasetsu for the night in general. He tied the mask in place and put on gloves, thus, covering himself completely in the same near black, but dark blue color, finishing his uniform. Now no one would know he wasn’t Japanese. It was the same for Michele, Sara, and Emil, no one would know for no one dared asked a ninja to remove their mask, or even speak. They were there to take orders, remain mute, thus, the four of them had remained safe.

“All right. I’ll be off once I-”

Yuri waved a dismissive hand. “I already know where I’m going. Hurry, you lot have to be present before even I do so it wouldn’t look good if the four of you were late.”

“Right. See you later.” With that, Yuri’s friend slipped out.

Alone, Yuri’s smile gradually faded into a scowl.

The front he had for Phichit and the others withered away as he sighed bitterly.

‘Always secrets…’

Yuri grimly reflected on how Emil, Sara and Michele were in a similar boat as Phichit, how all of them, survivors from their respective countries, and more, had looked to Yuri’s and Victor’s strong clans for shelter, leadership and purpose. While tonight the four of them represented the Katsuki household as trained pupils ready to serve, they were all friends, considered family, behind closed doors.

‘We scramble to survive, to live and love.’

Yuri flinched as the truth surfaced within his thoughts.

The world was becoming smaller as it was evident humans were violent towards weaker clans. It was a truth they couldn’t avoid anymore, not as though one could pinpoint how it all started. Humans were becoming aware, wary, and such forced Yuri’s kindred to become a hidden society over the past few decades.

‘Well, we are their predator,’ Yuri reminded himself, thankful it was also true he was still alive. ‘We are lucky, Vitya. Even if I hate secrets…’  
And the fact his love was a dangerous week’s journey away.

Yuri brought his arms around himself, and tried to pretend Vitya was there holding him as the luxurious fabric around his body felt it was growing heavier and heavier with his weighted troubles. He wanted to cling onto his beloved’s self-confidence and courage he had only felt for himself when Vitya was near.

And yet ugly truths pierced his hope for a mental reprieve.

‘Can’t humans just leave us alone?!’ He frowned.

But who was he to judge when his family had killed for the Emperor as a faction of ninjas under His Majesty’s command? Who was he to deny his clan a chance to partake in fresh blood, privacy, and lead a comfortable life, regarded as nobles to the human eye as long as they completed orders?

‘Ah forget it.’ He slid his arms back to his sides with a frustrated huff as his chest clenched around what felt like ritual worry on his part. It was a life, sure, but he felt it could vanish easily should the human royal family change their mind, despite any possible retaliation. This he believed and thus made him feel unsuitable as the next in line as he worried so often.

Katsuki took a seat in front of the mirror and studied his reflection and saw how tired he was. He looked about the ornate room absently and wished he was surrounded by peaceful snow instead.

Yuri let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Sparkling, thick snow. Surrounded by such frozen tranquility, it felt Time stood still. It felt as though the world had left him and Victor alone, free from trouble. The others may have chosen his country over Russia for its warmth, which arguably made it feel more like their old homes, but he loved the simplicity of the white landscape.

However, in the end, such days of blissful ignorance were now memories best played out in the far more isolated Russia during the special occasions he and Vitya were able to reunite and enjoy each other’s company.

‘It’s been a long month already since then...’

Yuri placed his right hand over his chest. “Happy Birthday, Vitya…” he whispered his beloved’s name as his engagement ring hid from the world on a chain, under the layers of clothing.

“Missing out his actual birthday because of this event-”

Yuri whipped around in his seat. “Mari!”

“…still doesn’t mean you have time to sulk around,” she reminded.

Dressed in her best color, Mari stood at the doorway in an evergreen kimono with gold accents as she took a drag of her long pipe.

“How did you-?”

“Know you were here instead of getting to Father?” She interrupted, letting out the smoke. “I know you too well.”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. “Oh and I’m sure your Blood Sense had nothing to do with it.”

She stepped into the room. “Shush or our place in Hasetsu will be-”

“At risk if any one heard you, I get it,” Yuri interrupted as he gripped the fabric about his legs. “No one is around in this wing of the castle each year we come, Sister. We are fine,” he clipped.

“Tch, then why do you look like you’re going to be sick? Worried Michelle will fall on his ass? About Father too?”

A long pause.

Yuri dropped his head sadly.

Mari swept forward, regretting she went too far. “Oh, Brother...honestly, you get anxious way too quickly. If you slept more I think it would-”

“You’re the oldest one, Mari,” Yuri’s voice broke as she held onto his hands. “Why me? Why this year? Father shouldn’t have named me the heir, I-I mean, I know-” and so he rambled, his nerves unraveling. “-we live-”

She shook her head. “Shh~, I understand,” she soothed, having already heard it all. “But I’m a woman. This is Japan. You know this and will inherit Father’s place should the day come, not me.”

Yuri squeezed her hands firmly, unable to look up at his sibling. “You’ve always been stronger, Mari, I worry too much to be effective. I hope Time will soon give women more freedom.”

His sister shrugged her shoulders. “Yes, well, right now, we have to go.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Okay, Brother? It’s Father we are talking about so we have to, we have maybe minutes left,” she finalized.

‘It’s a promise we have to uphold. We shadow Japan. Our clan from a Noble line survives for our secret lies with the leaders Humankind sees and recognizes…’ Yuri took a few moments as these drilled thoughts and of the like ran through his head before he brought his hanging head back up and nodded to Mari’s reassurance.

The younger of the Katsuki siblings rose up from his chair and walked past his sibling. “Thank you, Sister.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder, close to his neck, and turned to walk beside him. “Anytime.”

Yuri took three steps and suddenly felt dizzy.  
\---

“Failure!”

Big tears of shame fell down Yuri’s face. He was on the floor, back against a wall of his guest room trembling, while Phichit and his mother who stood between him and his angry father.

“You are an embarrassment!”

He wasn’t just late. He had _missed_ it entirely.

“H-How is that possible!” Yuri shouted back. “I-”

“None of your excuses!” His father yelled, holding a beating stick high and threatening in his hand. “I won’t hear it, ungrateful boy!”

A boy. Not a man.

Yuri shook his head. “But it doesn’t-”

“Silence!” He roared.

Make sense.

‘I-I was dressed! I was ready to go!’

But he couldn’t deny being shaken awake in his chamber, found in his white sleeping clothes ten minutes ago by his raging father who had stormed into his room.

“Ah!” Yuri held up his arms in time to block the bamboo switch from striking his face, but it stung.

“Toshiya!” His wife pulled her husband back who promptly shook her off.

“And you!” He pointed to Phichit. “Don’t you even try to hold me back either.”

The two somberly moved aside as anger rolled off the shoulders of the clan head.

“Leave us.”

“Dear-” His mother raised her hand to her face, but shuffled out once he glared at her. With a soft clack the screen door Yuri’s guest room was closed.

Phichit winced, hearing Yuri’s pleas on the other side. ‘I might as well be in the room.’

“It’s not fair, ma’am,” he couldn’t keep it to himself. “I dressed Yuri myself, he was already to go and…” he shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Phichit-kun,” Hiroko sighed as she privately prayed for her son, “I know the emotional pressure of responsibility has always been hard on him, but he didn’t show. This is the consequence,” she spoke low and matter-of-fact. “He who had taken you in has always been strict to protect his family. You know this. It was offensive he didn’t show up and we can’t afford to disrespect His Majesty of the humans.”

“You know how Yuri gets and can’t help it. He’d rather be anything else than do what the clan has been.”

The woman nodded, having seen it all. “Such a caring boy who do far better as a healer I’m sure, but that’s not possi-”

The two froze to a loud cry, but kept outside despite how hard it was.

“Mother,” Mari was bustling toward them with the other three having already retired for the night. “I was with Brother when collapsed before we left the room. Let me go in and explain!”

She shook her head. “If you father knew Yuri was susceptible to be that weak…” her voice trailed off as she continued too keep her head low. “Your father is just…I won’t lose my son.”

Mari nodded. “Of course, Mother, but I won’t lose my brother.”

She pushed past them and entered into the room before she could be stopped.

“Father!”

“Leave!” He barked.

“Please, listen, Yuri couldn’t help it!” She begged.

“Mari, silence!”

“I can’t, Mother!”

Toshiya lowered his arm and turned around. “And just what could your shameless brother not help exactly?”

Wracked in pain and embarrassment up against the same wall, Yuri’s cuts finally begun to heal themselves as his Father’s attention was on someone else for the moment.

‘Please, Sister, don’t tell him! It won’t help!’ He panicked.

“He fainted,” she blurted. “I saw him burn up with need so I had to undress him, and put him to bed until we found someone.”

The room fell silent as tension hung high in the air.

“Fainted?’ Toshiya muttered as he repeated her words, knitting his brow in confusion.

‘No, no, no, that has to be a lie! Mari! It was a panic attack, wasn’t it? What are you doing?!’ Yuri’s mind raced as he was still at a loss, only remembering the room getting dark, but not because of what Mari was suggesting. While a part of him knew she was trying to save him, Yuri felt their had to be another way to end this fight.

Toshiya straightened up slowly and pursed his lips in thought and narrowed his eyes. “It’s only been a month or so since we’ve returned.” He shook his head. “Such as you suggest shouldn’t be necessary....”

“I speak only truth, Father. I undressed him. I sent him to bed and I couldn’t tell you in time.”

“Li-!” Yuri clammed shut under his father’s glare, shaking his head as a never mind.

It was either he played along or be shamed further, thus Yuri remained silent, feeling unworthy all over again.

The clan head sighed. “You two know how to drive an elder to drink,” he muttered, having enough, and turned to face his son who remained on the ground. “Regardless, I won’t have my family heir be negligent in body and mind. Perhaps a partner tonight would do you some good.”

‘No.’

Like a candle blowing out in an instant, a switch flipped in Yuri’s mind as he slid up the wall to stand. “I won’t do it.” He balled his hands into fists at his sides.

“What?” Toshiya’s eyes narrowed, meeting his son’s, sudden, convicted ones.

“I’m engaged, Father. I won’t do it. I fainted under pressure.” Yuri replied evenly before he bowed deeply. “I’m terribly sorry I missed the event.”

The elder folded his arms. “Hmph, leave it to Nikiforov to give you a spine, eh?”

Yuri held his bottom lip for a moment as he remained bowing. “Yes, Father...”

‘Just don’t make me sleep with someone else. I beg you.’

“It would seem Mari misjudged your needs and you were ill. I’ll take that when I speak with the Emperor tomorrow.” He then turned to leave the room, taking his sibling and mother with him.

“Are you all right, Yuri?” Phichit asked in a whisper. “This is all bullshit and you know it,” he hissed angrily.

Yuri felt he had aged ten years when the tension finally lifted as he slid back down the wall to cry. “I know…I’ll be counting the days, Phichit. B-Believe me…hic.”

He'd turn it over to Mari the moment he could, on the day he could be surrounded by snow forever.

\---  
Notes:  
Thank you for reading! I will be going on a hiatus as I have a convention in less than two weeks!  
Reviewing and sharing gives life! Lol  
Please check out my other ‘Yuri on Ice’ fanfics if interested! ;D


	8. Tourniquets

**10:05 AM**

A shaking hand reached towards the door several feet away in a feeble, last ditch, effort. The man reaching desperately wished he had a chance to run for it as he laid on the floor on his stomach, writhing in pain.

“Ah, ah, ah~” A teasing voice scolded.

The man trembled as a figure knelt down beside him. He whimpered as his bleached hair is yanked up by a gloved hand, forcing his wavering hazel eyes to look into steely, golden ones.

“Where are you going?” The golden eyes peered behind him for a second. “Not that you could go with that busted leg of yours.”

“P-Please, sir,” he begged. “I d-don’t-”

“Shh~” The trembling man was met with a cold smirk. “Let’s not behave like a B movie, all right? Give me what I want and we will be ju~st fine.”

Scared, his fingers dug into the red carpet of the room, the perfect flooring for all the blood that had spilt. “Sir, I don’t know what h-happened to your shipment I swear.”

“It’s been two shipments unaccounted for. Care to explain why the good man Christophe found you selling what was mine last week, Albert?”

He started to shake his head. “P-Pakhan, sir, I-”

Victor Nikiforov leaned forward, not letting up on the man’s hair. “That shipment was carrying life saving blood and such life is pricey. I’ve grown tired of you your associates trying to make a buck.”

“Fine! I-I’m sorry okay? I wasn’t alone, I had three -ow- others h-help me too! I-I-I’ll give you names! Please d-don’t hurt me!”

A silver eyebrow rose. “Oh? Do tell. This would’ve been nice to know before I broke your leg.”

Tears from the pain of his throbbing leg and hair being pulled ran down his red cheeks. “T-They are- urk!”

A chill went down Albert’s spine as he saw a full-on devilish smile breakout across Victor’s lips.

He already knew.

“L-Let me go! Don’t do this!” The underling begged.

Victor cupped the man’s face, under the chin, with his free hand. “Hmph, a little late for that as you’ve seen me.”

“I-I won’t say anything!”

“Too many problems…” Victor remarked in a nonchalant whisper as he moved his gloved hand to muffle the man’s screams.

Just as he sunk in his fangs, Victor yanked back, spit whatever blood he had out while twisting Albert’s head -breaking his neck- in a heartbeat instead.

“Damn that was sour…” he muttered, referring to the drugs he detected in the man’s blood.

In the corner, having watched it all play out, Chris stood by until he was needed. He’s tried to step in during such meetings before, but over the years he had learned to wait.

‘There goes another one…’

Don’t kill him is what he wanted to say, but, over the years, he had learned to not stop Nikiforov from doing anything.

There was a knock at the door. “Oi~!”

It was Yurio.

“Otabek spotted those two out and about.”

Chris walked towards the locked hotel door. “Thanks! Page Mila to go on ahead towards the foyer. She’s been dying to see Y- them both anyway. 

Also, send Otabek here.”

“Fine. See ya.”

“Chris...”

Nikiforov’s right hand man turned around with a look which struggled to bury the sadness he felt when he saw Victor look at up him with dull, calculating, eyes.

‘This isn’t you. It’s never been you.’

Chris scratched his stubbly chin. “I’ll also send word to Georgi to tighten security on our ports and be on the look out for those three accomplices since we know their names.”

“Those three had been dealt with,” the pakhan informed bluntly as he stood up, dropping Albert’s body onto the ground while wiping the blood off his lips.

“H-How?”

Blue eyes with their fading golden hue glared back into shocked green. “The only way we do, Christophe,” he clipped.

“Er, sorry,” Chris half apologized while the other half should’ve figured.

Victor took off his gloves and sighed, closing his eyes. “What I want to know is who is buying and if they are a third party. My shipments need to go to our clients not random strangers.”

Chris straightened up. “Right. I’ll inform Georgi’s men personally.”

Victor nodded. “Good. Oh, and bring him to my office. Have Mila chat with Phichit for awhile.”

Chris frowned in concern. “Are you sure?”

Blue eyes saddened slightly, but only a slightly. “I need to speak with him…” Victor cupped the side of his neck.

‘Yuri…’ I didn’t take much for the Russian to be spacing off, trying to remember how it felt. The pleasure with the pain.

Victor’s right hand man pointed to the dead on the floor. “Otabek to dispose this one too, all right?”

Nikiforov snapped out of it. “Hmm? Oh. Yes, please do,” he replied as he turned around to head towards the bathroom of the suite while adjusting the cuffs of his three piece, royal blue, suit.

“Yes, boss…”

Chris watched his former prince leave the room before turning to leave to go out to the hallway. He closed the door behind him and sighed heavily before heading towards the foyer.

‘It’s never been you….’  
\---

**10:05 AM**

“Yuri.”

A lump under downy covers turned over.

“Come on, get up.”

The lump shuffled away a bit, groaning to be left alone.

“It’s a been a whole day and a half, you can’t keep yourself holed up in here.”

“I can and I will,” the lump replied, muffled, pulling the comforter tighter around themselves.

“A day. And a half!” Phichit reiterated forcefully. “You don’t eat you’ll shrivel up for sure!”

Yuri pushed back his comforter with a frustrated whomph and a scowl on his face. “Feed then sleep,” he muttered, ignoring his terrible bedhead.

“How ‘bout feed, shower, dress and leave the damn room?” Pichit took the opportunity to pull away the covers. “Come now, I get sleep can let you dodge your cravings and whatnot but this is ridiculous.”

“I don’t want any of his,” Yuri muttered and yawned.

“You know it’s not really his.” Phichit dropped the comforter onto the ground. “But, I imagine after an incident like that…” he shook his head. 

“Honestly, Yuri, I’ve never seen you ever attack like that. Ever….”

Yuri brought up his knees to his face, having found a set of baggy pajamas in the drawers of their prepared room the fabric was soft against his cheek, and leaned back on the headboard, not saying a word.

Knowing that look, Phichit winced as he stood at the foot of the twin mattress. “I said too much, I’m sorry,” he apologized, dropping his shoulders.

Yuri shook his head. “No…you’re right,” he rubbed his eyes free from sleep, “Though hungry on the plane, I was just _so_ angry…” he sniffed. “I wish we could go home. I want this to be all a bad dream,” he mumbled.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Listen to yourself. You’re not a damsel in distress.” He shook his head. “Leave. Let’s just leave. We have the capacity even if we have to take the next month to fly ourselves to another country. Have you ever thought of just walking out the damn door?”

Yuri lifted his head with a frown. “Do you really think its that simple? “He shrugged his shoulders. “He’ll just drag me back sooner or later.”

“Devil’s advocate for a sec? You two do need closure.”

“Phichit~” Yuri warned darkly.

“Yeah, yeah. Listen, last time I wasn’t with you in that car in New York, okay? So let’s stay or go and see what happens. I’m sticking right by ya like I always have. You just need to make a choice.”

“Thank-” Sudden, white specks filled Yuri’s vision. “Hgn~” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt similar to nausea suddenly.

“Ah, blood. Be right back.”

Phichit went to a well stocked fridge and pulled out a pack. “Here. Type AB.”

‘Yay?’ Yuri studied the pack in his friend’s hand, but didn’t take it, instead grimaced.

“I swear. If you don’t take it simply because _he_ owns it, I’m gonna feed you like a mother bird.”

“Fine,” he growled and drank up. The fluid was colder than he was used to, but satisfying.

Glad he was drinking, Phichit turned around towards the bathroom. “I’ll start the shower. It’s Saturday so let’s see what the others are up to or get going. The closet is over there.”

Its up to you was the question that lingered.

Once he was done, the Japanese placed his empty pouch in the trashcan as he walked over to the closet to get dressed.

“How in the world do you know my size?” Yuri muttered as he inspected the various suits, casual wear and line up of shoes. “What kind of memory do you have, Niki-?”

Yuri promptly shook his head and grumbled incoherently as he yanked a pair of kakis and blue, knit, long-sleeved shirt off the hangers for once he was done washing up.  
\---

“Do you even know where you are going, Phichit?”

“Yes, because someone decided to play sleeping beauty for almost two days.”

“Well, excuse me for having jet lag.”

“Yeah, yeah…here, this way…are you sure you want to leave, Yuri?”

“Definitely. I don’t care where we end up in Russia but anywhere is better than here.”

The lobby, the renovated foyer of the castle, was empty save for a handful stragglers and staff.

“Strange…it’s a Saturday…aren’t hotels busy?” Yuri wondered aloud.

“It’s not exactly a Holiday weekend, but we manage to stay afloat.”

Phichit and Yuri turned towards the familiar, female voice.

“Mila!” Yuri recognized.

The redhead who came into the space in time to overhear was walking towards them dressed in black and dark pink business attire complete with black pumps and a silver watch.

“Hello! It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” She beamed. “I’ve been hoping to see you around and I was hopping we could catch up!” While that was true, she’d never admit she was actually following.

Yuri blinked, shocked, at her eagerness, as if time had never passed. “Y-You…How?”

“Why?” She raised an eyebrow. “Heh, I imagine lots of questions after so long,” she bubbled.

They all knew the number of years, but it wasn’t a private space as humans ran the scene behind the counter.

“Come with me,” she invited, “We have a lot talk about.”

“Actually we don’t have time for that.” Yuri held his ground, halting the others. “I want to go home, Mila.” He eyed the two men behind the counter. “I don’t want to be here,” he whispered.

Her eyes saddened. “Yuri…why? I’m sure we could invite your sister too! It’s been-”

Yuri shook his head hard. “She and I haven’t been in touch since the incident, Mila.”

“W-What? Why? You are family.”

“I don’t have time for this, I want to leave,” Yuri insisted with an aggravated sigh. “If I have to yell at _him_ to get him to understand then I will.” He turned around. “Better yet, I don’t see why I have to ask permission.”

Mila stepped forward as Yuri rushed towards the door. “Please wait! Vitya is-!”

Yuri had almost reached the handle only to clutch his chest instead.

-Tha thump-

A swirl of images of what once was took place in Yuri’s mind’s eye within a sensation similar to a heartbeat which pulsed through his undead cavity. Memories that weren’t his directly, but _of_ him instead.

‘Skating…’

A happier time, the recollection so vivid he could almost feel the white snow and it was all initiated by Mila saying his ex’s old name.

“Yuri?” Phichit asked, concerned.

The former Katsuki heir gasped as if he were drowning and looked at his friend with misty eyes before slowly turning back around towards Mila.

‘What was that?’

“Are you all right?” She asked.

Yuri stepped forward, the clenching sensation in his chest dulled as he made his way back. “I uh…no but…” He slid his hand on his chest a short way down before returning is hand to his side. “I don’t know why…” 

There was certainly no human diagnoses book for this case.

“...but please don’t say his name…” he spoke low as he held back the tears spurred from the flashback. "I have a feeling since I took his blood by accident I...it hurts..."

Mila gasped but nodded in understanding. "Chris told me what happened. It still lingers in you I'm sure."

To drink the blood of a kindred didn't happen for a reason and now Yuri was paying the price.

“Come now, don’t act so down!” A hand clapped around Yuri’s shoulder in surprise.

“C-Chris!” Yuri exclaimed, causing a slight echo.

‘Where did he come from?’

“We didn’t have you two come all this way to disappear.” Christophe teased and brought his other arm around Phichit before the three of them started to walk forward together. “Come on you two, let’s go. Time to give us here a chance.”

“Eh! Chris, come on!”

But Yuri was no match for the blonde.

“Been working out, buddy, so don’t bother, ha ha.”

‘Working out my left foot! You’ve gotta be blood gorging!’

He couldn’t budge from Chris’ grip at all and was forced forward effortlessly.

“Phichit help me out here!” Yuri hissed, noticing while they made their way up the stairs he was just walking, going along with it all.

Phichit shrugged. “And compete with Chris?”

Yuri sighed angrily. “What is with everyone wanting us to make up? What are ya, fan girls?” He folded his arms.

“Tired, actually,” Chris’ smile vanished with his usual, outgoing, self.

“Eh?” Yuri knitted his brow.

“Sad too.” Mila nodded, walking ahead of the males of the group. “It’s been hard…” her voice trailed off. “So much time…” she whispered.

“H-Hard?” Yuri choked out in disbelief. “How can you pity, let alone stand by him for what he has done?”

“There are those who’ve paid for their wrong doings, Yuri, and are set free,” Mila remarked softly. “He’s had to pay for what he has done for centuries. Chris, myself, Yurio, Otabek, all of us, have been his wardens so to speak and we just…please…” her voice trailed off.

“In other words, you may want to punish him, but don’t punish us too,” Chris surmised.

Yuri held his lip and resigned to just give in and walk along.

Down familiar hallways and some new ones, the group went deeper into the East wing.

‘This one has vases of blue roses unlike the others.’ Yuri observed as one hallway stood out among the others they passed.

Chris stopped thus halted the group within this hallway. “Mila.”

With one look, Mila took the hint and walked over and took Phichit’s hand before either he or Yuri knew what was going on. “Come with me.”

“Wait what? Mila! Let him go!”

The redhead held a vice grip around Phichit’s hand as Yuri started to struggle again.

“Unhand him!” He demanded. “I will not go in alone!”

Chris moved Yuri along down the hall once more. “Jeez, you’re acting like I’m sending you to get your head knocked off on death row. Where’s your dignity, Your Highness?”

“If you want me to speak to him, Chris, I won’t go in alone! Why can’t you respect tha~a~Ah!”

Half thrown into a room, Yuri was on the floor before he knew it, watching the doors slam shut.

“Hey! Let me out!” He scrambled up and jiggled the handles.

A whistle.

Yuri froze before he whipped around angrily. “Ye-?!” Yuri did a double take.” Y-Yurio?”

Little Yurio was not little anymore as he stood tall in black with a white blazer and pulled up hair while Otabek across from him stood dressed in all black and a red tie and vest on the other side of a long wood desk, where Victor sat behind in a leather chair.

The four of them stared in silence for a long, long moment before Victor stood up.

“You two know what to do, please leave us.”

Brown eyes bore into blue as the other gentlemen left the room in silence, closing the door behind them.

Tic, tok, tic…

The grandfather clock in Victor’s plush office, complete with a set of sofas, rugs, and a coffee table, meant nothing to them. They had all the time in the word.

Tic, tok, tic…

But time was still their greatest enemy. There was so much to be said, so many knots of pain, struggle, and self-inflicted torment along with the guilt behind the accumulation of unspoken words left unshared.

‘Where on Earth do we begin?’ Victor wondered.

Tic, tok, tic…

‘It would be so much easier to just leave. Leave it all behind.’ Yuri insisted to himself, but remained frozen.

Neither he or Victor could tear away.

Tic, tok, tic…

“Still can read you like an open book.” Victor gave in first with a sigh.

“You wanted your ten minutes.” Yuri replied stiffly. “Chris and Mila has made that clear in their own way you wanted to cash that in so here I am.”

Victor nodded, and came around from behind his desk. “That said, you don’t exactly have your affects on you after our talk.”

Yuri folded his arms. “Let me guess, you turned in my ‘resignation’ to my hospital in New York, and I’ve no apartment either, do I need to go on?”

Victor strode forward. “What can I say? I’ve been busy while you’ve been sleeping.”

A chill ran down Yuri’s spine. ‘What’s with that cold smirk?’

“What, have you been talking to Phichit while I’ve been out?”

“Your friend wants what’s best for you. He’s told me to stay away, let you leave, but he also understands my resolve to get a bit of closure.”

Yuri folded his arms. “Hmph, he’s been telling me that for years.” He frowned as he stared into those blue eyes which came closer. “And once these minutes are up? Then what? What would be the point? Are you going to give me my life back?”

Victor stopped walking, standing right in front of Yuri a head and shoulders taller as always.

“Sa~ who knows…” he breathed out. “I was supposed to be once, wasn’t I?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Even if I leave, bastard, I have nowhere to go.”

I’m stuck until you let me free.

Victor shrugged. “You could fly, I suppose, but…it’s been awhile hasn’t it, Yu-”

-Slap-

“I told you…not to call me by my name…” Yuri seethed in reminding, his hand stinging from the strike.

Victor slowly turned his forced sideways face back to the center as his blue eyes darkened. “Wow~” he grumbled. 

Yuri poked a finger in Victor’s chest. “Back. Off. I may be stuck here, but I want nothing to do with you. Hell, I don’t even-”

“You could stay and find out.” Victor interrupted.

“You wish! That’s why you stole me away!”

“Can you blame me? I’ve grown tired of waiting.”

"Who do you think you are?!"

Tic, tok, tic…

Victor briefly studied his ex’s face before he turned on his heel to get a pack from his hidden fridge in his office. Since Nikiforov had frequent business meetings and guests the fridge appeared to look like a safe which opened with his thumb print and a soft click.

Victor turned around and handed a packet to Yuri. “Here.”

You might as well…

Yuri took it, yet, cautiously, briefly wondering why this packet was smaller than the standard ones he was used to seeing. “What do you want to talk about?”

Victor pointed to his neck. “You bit me, Katsuki.”

Yuri would’ve sputtered as the packet busted in his right hand from clenching tightly all of the sudden. “H-How many fucking times do I-?!”

“Don’t care, because you did and it fucking hurt!” Victor spat back as the two ignored the mess for the time being.

“You dangled some in front of me and I say you had it coming!” Yuri started to shake the blood off his hand. “But I’m sorry all right?! Would you stop saying my name?”

Victor grabbed Yuri’s right forearm followed by Yuri’s left. “Why are you so hell bent against me saying it?!”

Yuri stomped his foot. “Because you hurt me! The man I knew wouldn’t. You don’t get to.”

Tic, tok, tic…

Victor sighed as he closed his eyes for a second. “Don’t you think I would’ve said sorry if I could’ve found you sooner?”

Blood continued to drip from Yuri’s clenched hands. “You’re assuming I wanted to b-”

‘Wait.’

A familiar scent filled his nose and he blanched immediately. “I-I can’t believe you…” his voice broke as he started to struggle. “Giving me _your_ bl- urk!”

A small peck. Victor brought his lips to the back of Yuri’s bloodied right hand, not caring if drips got on his suit.

“Wait- n-!”

‘What the hell is wrong with you?!’

But he couldn’t say the words. Struck dumb, Yuri watched Victor lick the blood off his palm, calmly and collectively, as if time hadn’t torn them apart in the first place, as if he had the right to do this for his partner.

“Moya lyubov...” He whispered with closed eyes before he moved from the pointer to the middle.

Yuri gasped, tears stung the corner of his eyes as he promptly, violently, shook his head. 

“Hanashite!”

Victor squeezed his hands around Yuri’s arms. “ya skuchal po tebe…” he moved his warm tongue from the middle to the ring.

“Yamete!” Yuri clenched his jaw as he turned away, unable to watch anymore.

‘How cruel have you become?’

With the tips of his fangs, Victor punctured his bottom lip open, pulled Yuri forward and kissed his ex roughly, digging his fingers into his black hair.

The Japanese choked back a sob as he tasted the bittersweet iron on his tongue. Yuri tried to push Victor away, but his truer nature immediately overrode him. Flush together, the two stood in each other’s arms as Yuri sucked on Victor’s bottom lip as they kissed in a daze until the cuts healed themselves.

“Ah, hng~” The rush brought every emotion forward. Every sense heightened.

Yuri clenched his hands onto Victor's sleeves, if any part of him felt this was wrong was smothered, kicked out.

For Victor, the kiss was desperate on his part, but he was ready to take anything he could. To feel the slight pull on his bottom lip if their tongues weren't tasting the other, reminded him of his yearning. To feel his body against his, reminded him of his endless want that had driven him crazy.

“Phwa~ ha…ha…”

Hazy brown eyes looked up into blue ones that continued to search for any scrap of hope his words meant anything.

‘I still love you, Yuri…I’m in hell without you…’

The small high and rapidly beating hearts from such a kiss faded and slowed as guilt took its place over the brief pleasure.

Not knowing how to feel besides his anger, the only certainty he had, Yuri slowly brought his shaking hands to his swollen lips as tears began to flow down his face as his shoulders shook. “I -hic- hate you…” He sobbed.

Victor swallowed hard. “I…I knew you would be angry but-”

Sorry. All he had to say was sorry. But for a pakhan to apologize…after all these years, one could argue Victor had forgotten how.

Unprepared for a sudden, violent push, Yuri ran out of the room after knocking Victor onto the ground.

-Slam!-

Tic, tok, tic

“Gra~h!” Victor cried, slamming his hands onto the carpet floor.

\---  
Thank you for reading! I was able to find some time to write after all so I hope you like it.

Victor: My love. I miss you so much.  
Yuri (in response): Release me. Stop it!


	9. Snowfall

Mothers worth their salt usually have a good idea where their children are.

For Anya Nikiforov, she always knew exactly where to find her son. She didn’t need her Blood Sense to know.

“Ooh, a double, he’s getting quite good at that,” she whispered as she headed towards the frozen lake, adjusting her blue wool coat.

“Mama!” Vitya waved from the ice. “Are you joining me!”

She shook her head. “Not this time, dear, I wanted to watch you for awhile before we head inside for dinner.”

Her son skidded to a stop, timing it so he stopped right before her at the edge of the lake. “Dinner? We usually hunt. Who’s visiting?”

Her shoulders fell. “So forgetful. Honestly now, I just told you a few days ago.”

Vitya pushed back his silver pony tail. “Oh right…him…”

“E-Excuse you. ‘Him?’ Why act so calm, it’s a big deal.”

Vitya shook his head. “No, having Yuri here is a big deal. The Duke really isn’t considering how often his visits have been lately in comparison…that and he smells terrible.”

“Hush now,” Anya giggled before gave an empathetic smile. “I know you miss him, my son, but be happy. Yuri will live with us soon enough.”  
Vitya frowned. “You and Papa have been saying that for two years now…I didn’t exactly intend for this to be a long engagement…”

“You love sick boy,” Anya teased as she plucked up her son’s fur hat from the snow covered ground and dusted it off to hold on to it for him. “I’m glad you’re so kind, but please be patient for a while longer. It can’t be helped your two fathers are stubborn.” She gave him a smile. “Now let me see you skate for a bit, okay? After the dinner event we will hunt.”

“Da, okay.” He smiled back. “But if I land a quadruple you better let me marry that boy on my birthday next year or we will elope!”

“V-Vitya!” She stammered before she laughed.

Mothers worth their salt would see to it their children were happy. To see her son skating so passionately at the thought of his fiancé being his one day brought Anya close to tears each time.

She brought her hands together in delight as she watched. ‘Vadim…I wish you could see it…’

But his father was holed up in the castle, ‘too busy’ being his automated response.  
\---

“We shadow Russia. Our clan from a Noble line survives for our secret lies with the leaders Humankind sees and recognizes…’

Vitya squeezed his hands behind his back into fists as he stood straight and tall with a blank face. “Yes, Papa,” he replied, having heard this speech countless times.

Having changed for dinner, the prince was called into his father’s workroom, a place he had rarely in his long life. Now standing before the Nikiforov patriarch, who stood in front of his long wooden desk, Vitya noticed antiques decorated the space while expansive paintings hung on the walls. Rustic and dreary.

Vadim folded his arms. “Then you will do well to show respect to those who come tonight. Tonight is a more than special, more than just your birthday, my son.”

Vitya furrowed his brow in confusion. “By accepting his daugh-?”

A big hand cupped around the back of Vitya’s neck, forcing the prince to lean forward a bit as his father came close. “Listen, my son, you’re continual abstaining is driving your mother and I to worry. You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” He looked away for a moment. “That said… there’s something else you need to understand.”

“Da…?”

“Toshiya doesn’t want Yuri to live his days here.”

It was quick, no use sugar coating it. The fact laid barren was like a knife to the heart and Vitya felt the rug had been pulled out from underneath him.

Vitya shook his head. “But that’s what…you prom- huh?”

“Yuri is his heir,” Vadim continued, stating the facts. “He has duties in Japan. What, did you think you’ll live your happily ever after and be done? Come now, your smarter than that. Plus, I never promised so don’t you start.”

‘You did too!’

“The Duke’s proposal is risky though. What of her feelings?” Vitya protested.

“Lady Clara understands what she is doing, her duty for the sake of her family. We need to keep our ties strong so we can keep our place in the world. Why don’t you see that?”

“But does she even, truly, know who we-?”

His father’s hand came around, off his neck, and clamped over his mouth. “No, but you will be doing this.”

Vitya knew he was muffled so he didn’t have to hear his objections. So, instead, the prince narrowed his eyes.

‘I’ll run first.’

His father could read him transparently and retracted his hand. “Ha! And where would you go?”

“Then I just won’t do it.” Vitya folded his arms. “What about Yuri? I won’t have his heart torn to shreds if I have to call this off.”

Vadim put his hands on his hips. “Look. I’m not asking you to drop him. Toshiya would have my head. That is, if your mother doesn’t drive a stake through me first. I’m asking you to lead a double.”

Vitya narrowed his eyes. ‘What, like you?’ He remarked privately before he shook his head. “That…never bodes well for anyone.”

Vadim scratched his bearded chin. “It’s hard, yes, but sometimes necessary.”

“So…what then? I’m supposed to escort some human while Yuri is on business? Instead of once a year or so I’ll see him may be three, four times How cold are you?!”

Evergreen eyes narrowed. “Cold enough to see our family safe and cared for. You would do well to harden yourself a little before others judge you as too soft.”

Vitya swallowed hard as his knees tried not to buckle under the despair he felt now laden.

“Now then,” Vadim clapped his hands around his son’s shoulders. “I’ll give you a few alone before I expect to see you downstairs shortly thereafter. I’m sure those two are here by now and would love to give you their birthday wishes.”

His son remained silent, but nodded.

With the double door’s shut behind him, the prince still felt the room was spinning.

Tic, tok, tic…

‘Damn that clock…’ The prince cursed as his hand clenched into fists. ‘I want to break it.’

Every moment was getting harder to breathe.

Vitya promptly kicked his father’s desk. “How could you?!”

‘Was it too much to ask for? One thing in my life without duty calling in to ruin it?’

He kicked it again. “How can you possibly expect me to keep it a secret?”

But it would have to be, less he made Yuri suffer.

“Vitya,” a woman hissed behind him.

He turned and saw Mila had come in to check on him. “Come, we have to- what’s wrong?”

“Everything.” He muttered, looking over his shoulder.

For the first time, Mila felt a chill run down her spine.  
\---

Awkward. The whole thing was.

The men, the fathers, talked about the couple, but never too the couple.

Mila, Chris, all of them, sat and ate in silence.

Anya herself wanted nothing more than the Duke and his daughter to leave. Vitya could tell by how she glanced disapprovingly with discretion at his father once in awhile, proving this, more or less, business arrangement was all on Vadim.

The Lady beside him appeared kind, but was clearly uncomfortable. She was a beauty in her own right with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, but…

‘Clara isn’t Vitya’s type at all,’ Chris remarked to himself.

‘This is sick,’ Yurio thought privately.

‘I can’t believe it…’ Mila sighed and took a bite of a cookie.

None of them spoke, but they all could tell feelings were mutually sour.

This was messed up.

A thick man in silver and russet brocade held up his cup. “I hope our union between our children can bring prosperity.”

Vadim nodded. “Certainly, Sir Boris. Given our influence from all walks of life and your share of the ports who knows what we can accomplish.”

‘All walks of night and day. All walks of rich and poor, of good and seedy individuals. These two men held what most could ever dream about. The only, clear, exception was the Tsar of Russia,’ Vitya recalled verbatim, as he heard it all over the years. Including the promise, the one his father was hell bent to see through, it would all be his one day. ‘To lead in the shadows of the underground.’

For Mother Russia had her secrets.

Vitya wanted nothing more than to deny his father this as well as Lady Clara of his person. Wanted deny their fathers and tell him he was already engaged, and, above all, was itching to reveal his darker nature. 

‘What could it hurt? You want us to be wed all the same.’ He remarked with a sneer which he covered with his cup to his lips.

‘And this human would die eventually, would there be another, Papa?’

Sure, there would be a day he’d take over for the old man, but he’d still be under his father’s thumb.

Vitya set down his cup. ‘Unless I do something about it.”

“Oh, butler, please start clearing the dishes,” Anya commanded.

“Of course ma’am.”

“Interesting, I thought servants always knew when to clear the table,” the slightly tipsy Duke remarked only to shrug it off as he took another sip of hot wine.

Vitya nearly rolled his eyes. ‘So he knows nothing.'

Any and all servants were hypnotized.

His mother gave the commands for it was her unique gift to do so as a woman of their kindred. Plus, it was the only way to be cared for by those who would’ve been petrified by now if they had known the truth.

“Your Highness,” Boris addressed Vitya, setting down his cup. “Your father and I have other fine tuning to discuss later…would you mind…?” he hinted between the two of them with his open hand.

Vadim turned towards his son. “Yes, how about you two go for a str- **_Vitya_**!”

He kept his eyes on her as she trembled while he raised her slender hand.

“A stroll, Papa?”

Clara held back a scream as Vitya kissed the back of it…

“I’d be happy too.”

…with golden eyes.

Boris rose up. “W-What’s the meaning of this?”

‘Oh my, so he truly didn’t have a clue.’ Vitya surmised as he released Clara’s hand and sat back, watching her retreat, pushing back her chair with a start.

The son and heir turned to face the Duke, folding his arms. “If we’re to be in-laws, surely there should be transparency?”

The Duke came around the table to his daughter’s side in record speed of for man of his size. “M-Monster!” He wrapped his arms around his daughter and then blanched even further.

Vitya smirked. “Oh? I see the light moment seems to have arrived.”

“My son, stop,” Anya begged.

“Vitya, I’d stop too,” Mila warned.

But he did not. He ignored the women, rose up, and walked towards the cowering humans who started to retreat, walking backwards. “Come now, surely we can go for a stroll my dear? Perhaps…” he licked his right fang. “grab a bite.”

‘Wow. He’s lost it,’ Chris sat there dumbfounded.

‘So that’s how he is when he’s pissed,’ Yurio noted in awe before he smirked. ‘Nice.’

Georgi rose up. “Vitya, please, you’re-”

One look from the prince and he clammed up and sat back down.

Vitya faced forward again. “Now then, where would you like to go?”  


Pale and shaking, Clara was nearly about to scream before she bolted out of her father’s arms towards the castle front door.

Mila leapt over the table, gown and all. “Really, Your Highness?”

“All yours,” Vitya deadpanned, knowing full well Mila’s gift of swift speed will be more than enough before clamping a hand around the Duke’s upper arm.

“Vitya, unhand the Duke this instant!” Vadim strode forward but not before his wife swiftly beat him there to place her hands over the temples of the middle-aged human.

‘Predictable. Swift. Efficient.’ Vitya mused to himself. Feeling he had won the game of chess.

In a matter of a short time, both the girl and her father looked up at them with drool coming down the side of their mouths.

“Honestly, Vitya. I should hit you,” Anya hissed. “I was too rushed. I don’t even know if my hypnosis worked.”

“Better now than later, right?” The prince turned to his shocked father. “Marry me off and get the gold, right? It’s how you built the empire of yours, isn’t it?” Vitya folded his arms. “I get I’m a catch, Papa, but let’s just nip it in the bud next time.”

Anya turned towards her husband. “And before you go off on him. Why did you not speak to me of this arrangement?”

Vadim, though in a room full of people, felt he now stood alone and set in his ways.

“Then that settles it. You got more of what you wanted and less from me. Congrat-”

-Slap-

“I did not want this,” Vadim fumed, his son’s remark being the last straw.

Vitya caressed his cheek and stared back with colder eyes than anyone in the room had ever seen. “Yes. Yes, you did. And I’m tired of playing by your rules. Especially now when you want to drag my feelings for Yuri through the mud.”

“This is my house-”

“And will be my house,” Vitya clipped. “Or did you want to break another promise tonight?”

Anya stepped between the men of her life. “Vitya,” she hushed. “Vadim. Please, enough of this. The two will come around and be servants in a day or so. It’s unfortunate, but we have to make do now.”

But Vitya wouldn’t stay silent. “If its more property, more men, more influence, do it without me getting hitched, Papa. If you want a means to explain to the Tsar one day, draw up a marriage license. Say it’s love at first sight. You know, make up stories,” Vitya folded his arms and turned around. “You’re good at th-”

A sharp tug around his long hair kept him from moving another step.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me,” Vadim growled darkly as he pulled back, not caring if Vitya’s idea was a good one, or if he was stating the truth around his shortcomings as a patriarch and father.

“Nobody…but nobody is going to disrespect me in my house.”

“Ah!” Vitya was pulled back and around until his head was caught under his father’s armpit, stuck staring at the ground.

“You want the the truth?” Vadim started to walk forward, towards a pair of double doors, steaming in anger.

“Vadim, enough!” Anya cried as Mila, Georgi and the others at the table were up, ready to defend Vitya should she give the word. Even if it was against the raw and beastly strength of their liege.

He glared at his wife. He was putting his foot down. Birthday or not. “Silence all of you.” He looked back down and Vitya’s reddening face. “You want to turn a sudden cold shoulder and shun me? Then let me indulge you and your pompous ass how this family works. You’re well past of age so let’s get started.”

-SLAM!-  
\---

“Flip over.”

Yuri brought his head back in surprise.

The words were curt and sharp.

Hovering over his fiancé’s naked body with his arms on either side of Vitya’s lean torso while on his knees, Yuri knitted his brow as he scanned his lover’s body as though he were looking for bruises or injuries.

“Did you hear me?” Nikiforov clipped impatiently, raising his head from the thick pillows.

Yuri looked up. “I did but…you sounded...”

Vitya tilted his head to the side. “What?” Clipped again.

“Cold.” Yuri winced.

‘Hurt…though inexplicably fit…damn…’

He wasn’t about to complain, not that his lover wasn’t fit already, but it was evident something had changed.

Blue eyes widened before they softened; Vitya reached out to frame Yuri’s face, leaning back on the pillows. “I’m sorry. I…it’s… I know I don’t look hurt but…it’s been…things have become harder for me to explain, to accept…”

Yuri kissed the palm of his lover’s hand. “I wish you would tell me. You’ve felt off since I’ve arrived yesterday.”

‘And tell you of the killing, the horrors, and the lies?’

“I think it would be better if I didn’t.” Vitya shook his head before he slid up, repositioning himself a little while Yuri crawled up closer, eventually resting his black head of hair on Vitya’s strong chest. “Besides, you have your family drama as is.”

‘And tell you of the killing, the horrors, and the lies?”

**Our time together is too short for that.**

Yuri nodded. “True, I’d rather not. Are you going to be okay for the the birthday party tonight?” Katuski asked innocently, changing the subject.

The silver prince embraced the Japanese tightly. “Of course…hey, Yuri…?”

“Yes?”

Vitya ran his fingers through those black locks. “How would…um…you feel if we eloped?”

“Huh? Why?” Yuri would’ve look up if he wasn’t kept still by the strong pair of arms around his shoulders.

Blue eyes dulled. “I’m just…its father...our fathers. We keep getting put off with one excuse followed by another and…I just want you close, Yuri…” He kissed his black hair. “My one treasure in life…”

‘My one light in the darkness. Vadim made sure of that.’

Vadim. Not Papa. In one year, Vitya found it a lot harder to call him that.

His mother, despite her gifts, couldn’t help him. Neither could anyone for this was the Nikiforov livelihood their family couldn’t run from, thus all of them were quickly stuck between a rock and a hard place. The past several months were nothing but a big slap of reality, the hard place Vitya couldn’t escape facing.

Yuri pushed up, signaling his fiancé to let him go, and looked into those blue depths. “We can’t. Even if we did, what difference would there be?”

“We will be under their thumbs forever if we don’t take action for ourselves.”

Yuri caressed his pale cheek. “Shh~ patience. Good things come to those who are.”

“It’s been three years, Yuri, I…”

Yuri leaned forward and gave the silver prince a small kiss. “And we’ve been together for a whole lot longer.”

“Have you wondered about your duties as heir in Japan, Yuri? Even if we marry what if you can’t stay with me?”

Yuri frowned. “But…”

“Ah, see? So they haven’t told you.”

Yuri glanced down and sighed. “But it makes sense…less I give up my birthright…”

“That’s not fair to you…”

“Perhaps not but,” Yuri looked up, “its okay…I wanted Mari to have it anyway.”

Vitya blinked as hope returned to him like a breath of fresh air he had felt starved of for months. “Y-You would do that?”

Yuri nodded. “Of course. Let’s talk to them tomorrow, okay?”

Vitya pulled Yuri in for a deep kiss.

“Phwa~” Yuri smiled as he looked at Vitya with endless affection.

Vitya smiled back, thankful Yuri was there to cheer him up. “Now then,” he took Yuri’s hips as he leaned forward with a look of mischief. “I believe I’ve asked you to flip over.”

“Eh~? Ah ha ha!”

\---  
Thank you for reading! Hope to post a new chapter next week. ^__^


	10. Consultations

**11:15 AM**

Yuri’s hands were shaking a little.

Not because he was in trouble.

He stared at the papers. “According to the results…”

It was because who his patient was in his new residency in Saint Petersburg.

The ageless doctor didn’t want to even do the job interview, but Phichit convinced him it would get them out of the castle-hotel they’ve been holed up in for a few weeks now, away from Victor in some respect so he caved.

‘Not like I could go anywhere else if I wanted.’

In truth, he hadn’t transformed into a bat in eighty years so it would take near blood gorging to at this point get his ability back. Even if he was able to get onto another plane, Yuri had to admit the silver Russian would find him again anyway, at least be hell bent.

“Dr. D’ros?”

He shook his head to concentrate. “S-Sorry…um, my apologies, but you are in need of a heart surgery, Dr. Yakov Feltsman.”  
An elderly, balding, gentleman of short stature sighed as he nodded. “Thank you for confirming.”

“May I ask why did you want these tests? You seem to have known this was a problem.” Yuri held up two X-rays and pinned them in place on the wall-mounted light box. “You also have spots in your lungs.”

The old man shrugged. “I was careless in my youth while thinking I had all the time in the world. I suppose I was hoping younger minds with fresh eyes could help me.”

Yuri looked over his shoulder. “I follow your work, sir. You’re brilliant.”

The patient gave a small smile. “Thank you, but the government hardly funds progress without putting up a fight, Dr. D’ros. I wish I had a few more years.”

The surgeon took a step to stand sideways. “Yuri is fine, sir.”

Dr. Feltsman shook his head. “We both earned our degrees, both earned our respect.”

Yuri gave a nod. “Thank you.”

The gentleman leaned back in his chair. “Now please, tell me what you would do to treat me. I’m curious.”

Yuri turned around fully and put his hands in his deep, white pockets. “Honestly, sir? I’d live your life to the fullest.”

The patient threw his head back. “Ha! That’s actually refreshing. I’ve been told transplants, quit smoking, the works.”

Yuri smiled, but only in response to the man’s reaction. “I’m sorry…but you only have a matter of months. Bed rest will give you longer.”

“It’s quite all right.” Yakov slowly stood up and checked the time. “Whelp. I’m due for a bite. Have a good one, young man.”

Yuri bowed out of habit. “Have a good one, sir.”

The old man halted at the door and cocked an eyebrow. “Chinese?”

Yuri shook his head. “Japanese. Although I lived in America for years.”

“Hmm…I was wondering where I could place your accent. Your Russian is quite good.”

“Well I have…cousins who are from here.”

‘Crap…such a bad lie.’ Yuri thought.

“Is that so? Well then I’ll be off, doctor,” the old man put on his cap. “Again have a good one.”

“Y-Yes, thank you, you too.”

Yuri sighed as he fell into a chair after the door shut. “Good grief...” He sat there for a few moments before he eyed the clock, noticing it was time for lunch.  
\---  
**11:30 AM.**

“Working your magic I see, commemorating our first day?” Yuri asked dryly.

“Well unlike in New York we have a much easier access,” Phichit whispered, sitting down across from Yuri in the break room.

Lunch? “Tomato soup.” There in the small room, adjacent to the blood bank facility of the clinic, the two had some peace and privacy.

Tic…Tic…Tic…

“You’re awfully quiet, by the way…”

Yuri set down his spoon. “Sorry, a lot on my mind. I still can’t believe Mila had set this up so fast.”

His friend shrugged. “Yeah well, you kept yourself holed up in our room for weeks so I bet it does seem rushed.”

Brown eyes saddened. “True…”

Phichit waved a dismissive hand. “Look, like I’ve said, at least we can get out of the castle -er- hotel. Otabek and Yurio will pick us up after our shift, okay?”

Yuri took a sip of the diluted and seasoned Type O in the bowl. “Still, I don’t get how we got work visas. Or the job, honestly. We kind of came from out of nowhere.”

Phichit leaned in, resting his left arm on the table. “Well if you weren’t so busy moping and asked-”

“Enough salt, Chulanont,” Yuri interrupted with a quip, narrowing his eyes.

“Fine.” Phichit took a quick sip. “Thing is, the gang here in Russia have maintained their human ties, with their descendants.”

Yuri knitted his brow and nodded. “I suppose that makes sense as to why they have the castle still…wait. When did you learn of this? What kind of ties allows them to run blood banks, ship us here in Russia without paperwork?”

Phichit leaned back and folded his arms. “Recently. We are still all friends whether you two want to make amends or not and they insisted I know where they stood these days. As for what kind of ties, you have multiple degrees, Yuri, spare a moment and think. This is Russia and your ex-fiancé has been able to pull all kinds of stunts. I love you, but come on.”

“B-But…just how long has he…?”

Yuri’s mind raced to recall if the Russian had told him a thing, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it at all. It just didn’t make sense.

‘Was I going to ever know?’ Yuri wondered. ‘Before our vows?’

“The mafia is a means to lay low,” Phichit whispered, confirming just in case Yuri didn’t get it yet. “Besides, to keep off the books is kind of our kind’s shtick after all, and our side wasn’t exactly clean from the law either so-”  
Yuri gave him a warning stare.

“Ahem…anyway…” Phichit looked away as his ears reddened. “By the way…speaking of laying…” he muttered.

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. “What is it now?”

“I…uh…saw you escort a woman a few nights ago.” Chulanont admitted with a sigh. “In the hotel of all places.”

Yuri folded his arms. “Hmph, my blood was feeling hot, all right? I’m still a bachelor as much the rest of world hates to admit it. That said, I still have needs.”

“Were you hot or are you just upset? What if he saw you?”

“What are you Michele now? Judging my every move?” Yuri snapped. “To be a pakhan I’m sure he has killed and you’re getting on my case to live as we do?” He took his last sip.

Phichit frowned. “Low even for you. You know I miss those three terribly.”

Yuri swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Well if it still stings…” He popped in a few dinner mints after having swished his mouth clean with a long drink of water.

‘Then you should relate to how I feel.’

The modern clock on the wall ticked as they sat in silence, waiting for their lunch break to be over.

Phichit strummed the table. “Listen…have you even...you know, considered talking to him?”

Yuri sighed. “I understand you miss Christophe. I have too, over an over, but...”

Phichit placed his hand over his friend’s. “I know you've been hurt, but your job is to close the wounds, right? Maybe it’s time to close your own?”

“B-But you’ve seen him, he...doesn't even feel the same. I'm surprised he's even…” Yuri lowered his eyes, “…considering...”

Chulanont nodded as he retracted his hand. “Well if you ‘have needs’ so do us all.”

Yuri’s shoulders fell. “Jeez, stick a hot poker in me why don't you?”

“Keeping it honest. I've been by your side since you were eighty and have heard it all.” Phichit rested his elbows on the table, resting his cheek on his right palm. “Don’t think I forgot your complaints when you found out he was unhealthily abstaining year after year.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around his stomach as he grimaced.

Much like Victor, Phichit could read Yuri like an open book and softened his expression with a sigh. “Listen, I’m not trying to take his side. I’m just tired of being the buffer when I know you can be strong. I know what he did was brutal…but-”

Yuri gave him a pained look. “What would you have me do?”

Phichit sat up. “Honestly? Since he won’t let you leave without a fight? I’d either kill him or choose him.”

It was no use beating around the bush.

“I don't know whether to cry or punch you for suggesting either of those,” Yuri’s voice broke as he rubbed his arms warily, looking away to the side. “I feel…” he couldn’t form a word in how off he felt. But he was certain he was unwell for sure.

Gray eyes widened slightly before a look of concern graced Phichit’s features. “Yuri…are you sick?”

The Japanese shook his head. “No, but, close? Maybe…?”

Tic…tic…tic…

“You loved him deeply once.” Phichit reminded, packing away their dishes in a large lunchbox. “Maybe this ‘unknown’ feeling is that?”

“Phichi~t…” Yuri dropped his head forward. “Not -sniff- funny.”

His friend came around wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders. “I’m here. As always. Just do yourself a favor, after so long, and open up a little? Please?”

Yuri broke down a little, wishing he could take the rest of the day off.  
\---  
**11:30 AM**

“It would be their lunchtime right about now,” Victor figured as he glanced at his Rolex, sitting at his desk chair.

Christophe looked over from his seat on the sofa after setting down his coffee mug on the table. “That’s true. Do you think Yurio will remember to pick them up at five?”

“Worried they’d disappear, my friend?” Victor asked.

“Hmph, its been awhile since you’ve called me that, but no, if anyone should be its you.”

Victor pushed a stack of files together into a neat pile. “Heh, I’m hurt, you’ve always been special to me, Christophe. Through it all, even if you didn’t have to…” his shoulders fell a little, “any of you…”

The tall blonde rose up to walk over. “Now who’s hurting who? Family sticks together. I keep telling you this.”

Blue eyes looked up. Cold yet vulnerable. More vulnerable than Chris had seen in for a long time.

“You’re shaking…” Chris muttered as he reached out to place his large hand over his pale one.

Nikiforov held his bottom lip as he glanced down. “I don’t think I can last much longer…”

Green eyes saddened in empathy. “Vitya…before it was fine, but…are you sure?”

The pakhan shuddered as he lowered his head. Though rumored to be cold and unforgiving, he was now breaking like late season ice, a sight which killed Chris a little inside.

“He…I saw him…with another…” Victor couldn’t finish.

Chris swallowed hard.

Silver brows furrowed. “Now who’s shaking? What’s wrong?”

The blonde froze. And then straightened out his tie. “Ahem, nothing…”

Victor smirked. “Liar. It hurt, but don’t fault him, okay?” With both hands he took Chris’ hand into his own before he looked up again. “Thank you for staying close, my knight and friend. I don’t say that enough, heh.”

“Family and loyalty are the only reasons I need to stay close. The Nikiforov family has protected me so I will do so in kind,” green eyes softened a little, “so stop crying.”

Victor chuckled despite the sudden tears. “So cold,” he sniffed.

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “Heh, says you…I’ll, uh…see you later then.”  
\---  
**4:00PM**

“Oi! Are you sure having him back is a good idea?”

“What’s it to you?” Georgi asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his brown jacket.

Pale green eyes rolled. “Oh, I don’t know, they hadn’t talked much yet and its been close to a month?” Yurio scuffed the ground with his sneakers. “I’m just saying, given our recent problems, why are we adding one more?” He asked back as he and the gang, minus Victor and Chris, headed towards the boat yard.

“Demanding as usual,” Mila flipped her curled hair off her shoulder. “Look. I’ll explain later. We have a job to do.”

“Hgnn!” The youngest growled with his famed quick temper. “Why can’t we just let them move on? He’s been distracted and we need him to focus!”

Georgi halted, turned around and grabbed the still considered late teen in their standards by his shirt collar. “Listen. Punk. Mila said she’d explain later so she’ll explain your cousin’s motives later. Got it?”

Yurio gritted his teeth. “Let. Go.” He threatened. “It’s been hell enough. Ever wonder what might happen if he doesn’t choose to stay after awhile? You can’t make him fall in love again, you know.”

The lanky, brunet man frowned as he took back his hands. “Why you…”

Otabek stepped in between them. “Stop.”

“Yeah… we are gonna wish we were there an hour ago.”

The men turned towards Mila in confusion.

“Look,” she pointed.

A busted up warehouse laid before them in the distance. Their warehouse. Someone had set it aflame.

“Shit. He isn’t going to like this one bit,” Georgi cursed. “Who keeps doing this?”

The four rushed over towards the property. All contents were destroyed.

“I thought you fuckin’ tightened security!” Yurio shouted.

Georgi kicked the dirt. “I did! I don’t see any dead bodies, so they were either drowned or spooked off.”

“Before you two get your panties in a bunch,” Mila shouted as she came back over, “here, I found this.”

“A patch of brocade?” Yurio remarked incredulously. “So what?”

“Who comes to a warehouse in fine cloth?” The redhead shot back. “Someone who means business, most likely a competitor.” She checked her watch. 

“Now you and Beka got to go. And you better not give them any hard time.”

Yurio clicked his tongue and turned to leave. “Yeah, yeah. I better get an extra Type A for this.”  
\---  
**9:30 PM**

He tugged at his black knit turtleneck. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Yuri muttered as he meandered down the hall.

‘Just talk to him Phichit says. Just put water under the bridge already says Chris. Forgive and let go. What the hell is everybody’s problem?’

“…What’s my problem?” Yuri asked himself, halting once again, for the twentieth time in the hallway, trying to convince himself this wasn’t what he should be doing.

‘No, I must.’ He moved forward. ‘I can’t stay holed up forever. You’re not spineless. He’s…’

“He’s...” Yuri halted again.

‘He’s V…V~ic…’

His stomach flipped and flopped nervously. He felt a pit in his stomach, similar to what he felt at work over lunch break.

“He’s only him,” Yuri coached himself, stepping forward again. “I have to set this straight. Make it clear we can’t be toget-”

Yuri froze before the thick double doors with grand vases filled with blue and white roses on either side of the frame. These doors which led to the office he bolted out of a few weeks ago. Yuri shook his head, scrambling to hold onto his resolve, and walked in.

“I need to speak with y-!”

Two bodies. Dead on the floor.  
Two bodies. Horny on top of the cleared desk. Paying no mind someone had come in as their backs were facing him.

A second ago it didn’t matter.  
A second later, it meant the world.

Tic, tok, tic...

Yuri felt his brain had stopped working. He felt it had to be rebooted as he stood there, dumbfounded, while those in a lewd act didn’t even notice the click the doors had made when he absentmindedly shut them slowly behind him.

“Ah. Ngn~”

Yuri didn’t know if he should gag or cry when he heard _his_ voice. He strangely felt cheated on but also felt was going to hurl, upset with himself, that he shouldn’t care his ex had moved on or whom he was with.

Without thinking Yuri quickly sniffed to stifle the urge to gasp or sob, only to wish he hadn’t.

‘Oh no…’ The stressed doctor clapped a hand over his mouth and nose.

A sweet and tangy smell had wafted his way, dispelling the nausea, and he felt his eyes begin to dilate.

Yuri turned towards the door. ‘N-No…I got…’

No thanks to his sour mood since lunch he had missed dinner.

But his feet remained rooted to the ground. He felt his mouth dry out as every fiber of his being either screamed at him to run out of that room while others were convinced he needed to be satisfied and insisted he stay put.

‘Get out…’ He licked his lips, begging his feet to move. ‘…of here…’

But he couldn’t stop looking at the bodies left in a heap on the floor, and the puncture wounds where blood still dripped down the sides of their necks.

“Agn~” Yuri groaned as held his head, pinching his eyes shut. ‘N-No! This isn’t-!’

“Ahem.”

Golden eyes flashed opened and looked up to meet two pairs of the same color.

Naked at half-mast, Victor had come over with a cup in his hand when he saw Yuri struggling. He kept his distance, however, and remained a few strides away from the door by the couches.

If the smell of fresh blood wasn’t enough a slap in a face to make Yuri dizzy with want already, the clear scent of sex and seeing the vision of sexual appeal that was Victor’s sculpted body shoved Yuri closer to the edge as his whole body shuddered, recalling the memories and sensations of a far more intimate time.

Slowly Yuri lowered his hands, sliding them down the sides of his face while his lips remained parted, revealing the tips of his fangs. He felt warm and his throat was dry and ached.

Naked save for an unbuttoned dress shirt, Chris came into Yuri’s view, wrapping his arms around Victor from behind before resting his chin on his shoulder. “Oh ho? What a face…”

Yuri frowned, but words had already left him.

“Here,” said Victor, offering the cup to Yuri.

‘Anything to keep him here,’ Victor told himself. ‘I can’t believe he is…and to see me like this….’

But a pakhan had no room, or time, for shame. None of this. Of where they were and what had been, in Victor’s mind none of this was how it was supposed to go, but it was far too late.

“Here, take it,” Nikiforov repeated evenly, unjudging yet close to imploring himself.

Though not enough to puncture, Yuri dragged his fangs over his bottom lip.

“Take it,” Victor whispered. ‘Keep your eyes on me…please…’

Tic…

High off the smell of the freshest blood Yuri hadn’t in decades, he came forward while keeping his eyes locked onto Victor’s. The time to flee had run out.

To Nikiforov, the clock’s ticking seemed to vanish from his hearing when Yuri finally took a step. Exactly when, seconds, and years, Time seemed to no longer apply within that room.

Between a mix of gingerly accepting and twitching traces left over from a need to hold back within his fingers, Yuri took the cup and raised it to his lips.

After the first swallow, Yuri’s modern-day rationale drowned into the taste and feel of it running down his throat and into his core. ‘Oh…Fuck yes…’ Yuri admitted to himself. ‘Twenty minutes old or so, but damn…’

Not preserved, half frozen, months old, nor animal. Honest to goodness life source was bliss.

Yuri eventually lowered the cup, pushed back his hair back with his right hand, and sighed in content.

“Taste good?” Victor asked carefully.

Yuri set the newly emptied cup down on a small glass table next to the sofa armrest before looking up into Victor’s primal eyes with his own.

Victor swallowed hard as a smirk slowly fell across Yuri’s lips.

‘Hello…’ Yuri thought.

The scent of sex still lingered in the air and more enticing to address.

Soon that smirk grew into a sly smile. ‘…Gorgeous.’

Chris, almost slipped a whistle when Yuri started to come even closer towards them. ‘Vitya, no wonder you have it bad…’ But he didn’t want to ruin this chance. ‘Mila is totally going to kill me but if I leave Yuri might flee and you would totally blame me, Victor.’

The blonde knew he was stuck to see where this would go. ‘Not that I wouldn’t mind…’ he thought pervasively, almost chuckling, ‘…but I’d rather their pain be gone,’ but resigned to hit the doors when the moment was right.

‘This is you…’ Victor thought as he felt an urge grow and twist around in his chest. Those final steps forward, to see the look Yuri was giving him up close after so long, Victor wanted to embrace him desperately. ‘Yuri Katsuki.’

The black haired beauty stopped merely breath or two away from Victor’s lips, on his toes he looked to be studying for a weakness in Victor’s face.

“How was it?” Victor asked again lowly, unware Chris had stepped aside, letting him go.

Katsuki broke out into another smile. While lowering back down he sighed as if the taste was enjoyed yesteryear and he was reflecting on it. “Delicious, 

Vic-” His voice hitched; the golden haze dissolved within rapid blinks spurred on by a sharp panic.

His name. Like a spell, it was broken.

Tic, tok, tic…

Thus Time had returned and the pain it can bring.

\---  
Thank you for reading! Please no spoilers! :D  
Chris and Phichit tie for Best Wingman. Fact. XD


	11. Iced Over

“So yeah, he’s not coming out today.”

-Thunk-

A little far right.

“Jeez, did you have to make it sound so perverse?” Mila scoffed, pulling her winter coat about herself.

-Thunk-

A little far left.

“Perversion comes in other ways...”

-Thunk-

“Would you stop talking and focus on your aim, Christophe?” Georgi huffed, still waiting for his turn to shoot an arrow for their match, albeit he saw no point of this distraction Mila had suggested to get their minds off things.

The next arrow missed the target completely.

Chris whipped off his quiver and threw both it and the bow to the ground before staring in the direction of the castle with a growl. “We should just grab him and go.”

“Oi, and do what?” Yurio scuffed the snowy ground with his foot as he leaned against the wooden fence between Mila and Otabek. “My cousin doesn’t need you rushing in and making it worse.”

Green eyes glared in Yurio’s direction before they softened, sadly looking instead.

“Yeah…” Chris sighed a puff of visible air as snow fell around them. “I just hate being weak is all...”

Mila pushed herself off of the wooden fence. “No, you just hate _him_ and what he insists is the right thing to do for his son, Giacometti.” She came forward as he turned towards her. “When you came to the castle as a survivor, like Georgi and myself, you went on became Vitya’s knight.” She reminded. “Thus, it puts you in the toughest position out of all of us.” She placed her hand on his shoulder “So, if I were you, I’d turn that hate into something productive before it destroys you.”

Chris whistled after a moment. “Little missy has grown wise.”

“Hmph, well someone has to be one of reason.” She put her hands on her hips. “Everyone is so gosh darn emotional.”

Georgi huffed a sigh. “Can you blame us? We’ve been ordered to stand around, essentially, as the prince get’s the hardest education of his life. I haven’t seen him skate.”

Mila saw Chris’ eye twitch. “What is it?”

Chris ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not just an education, you know books and shit…at least I don’t think it is…”

The group slowly closed in as their curiosity piqued.

"The other night…I saw Vitya covered in blood,” Chris balled his hands at his sides, “with the deadest eyes I had ever seen from him.”

“What…why?” Mila asked.

“Y’all stupid,” Yurio jabbed. “Uncle wants him to take over. Vitya’s has many things, but a thick skin he does not.”

“But the blood though…” Mila defended with a furrowing brow. “Still doesn’t make it right if its blatant murder and thieving…”

Yurio’s pale blue eyes narrowed as he smirked. “Baba is very wise.”

“H-Hey! I’m not old!” She cried while pointing at him before she rested her finger on her cheek and frowned further. “So does that mean…”

“We’re part of the underworld,” Yurio shrugged, unloading the secret. “We lend our strength and influence and the human scum pays others to leave us be. Hmph, you be surprised how even the Tsar plays their hand.”

Chris bristled. “Something tells me it’s a quite more complicated than that.”

Yurio shrugged gain. “Yeah well, you joined this family. Uncle didn’t want me to tell any of y’all until Vitya took over, but I grow tired of being chopped liver.” He scratched behind his left ear. “But if you can’t beat ‘em, join, em, right? I find my cousin dense but I see no reason to be jealous.”

Georgi nearly whistled. “Astute of you.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Whatever… anyway, Uncle knows, you three especially, will follow Vitya to the ends of the Earth simply because-”

“He’s kind,” Mila interrupted.

“Passionate,” Georgi added.

“And my friend,” Christophe finished. “The Nikiforov family protected us so we never asked questions…but this…”

The younger blonde folded his arms. “And stupidly in love. His words not mine.”

Mila gasped. “You don’t mean…”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Look, I may not show it on my sleeve like y’all do, but my Uncle is has gone off the deep end and I’m sick of it. So yeah, he’s holding Vitya back on purpose.”

The crew fell silent. Each wanted to storm in and protect their friend, family, and prince, but…

“What now?” Mila asked, turning to Chris with tears in her eyes.

Chris pulled her in. “I don’t know…”  


…there was nothing they could truly do.  
\---

Yuri’s eyes wavered. “W-What do you mean we can’t go?” He asked as he sat up in his bed with a start upon hearing the bad news.

“King Vadim has special training for him…I’m sorry, Yuri,” Phichit hung his head. “That said, you have training yourself.”

‘My left foot!’

Yuri gripped his bed sheets as a pit formed in his stomach. “This…all started because Vitya and I wanted something for ourselves…isn’t it? He keeps denying it, but…but!”

Phichit’s gray eyes saddened as he recalled what had happened. “I still don’t get why they won’t see reason either, Yuri. I’m sorry your last visit was cut short because of the argument.”

Yuri started to tremble. “And now another year has to go by?! We’ve already missed one!” He shook his head, trying not to think about the pain Vitya could experience.

A door slid open with a bam. “Enough! I can hear you down the hall!” Toshiya admonished suddenly while storming into the room.

“Father, please, let me go! it’s unfair to keep me from him!” Yuri begged, getting out of bed.

“You two have had your heads in the clouds for long enough! A break would do you well!”

Yuri shook his head. “I already told you, Mari can-!”

-Slap!-

Toshiya pulled his son down by the front of his night shirt to his level. “You listen, boy, and listen well. Japan does not take kindly to women leaders. For my only son to vanish suddenly and never to return? How would I explain?”

Mari came into the room. “Am I really that incapable?”

“Mari…” Toshyia warned, letting Yuri go to look over his shoulder. “We all have our role,” he turned sideways and looked between his offspring, “have I taught you two nothing?”

Mari leaned on the door frame, folding her arms while holding her long pipe in her hand. “Does my gender have to be yours? There have been Empresses who’ve led, Father. I think you’re holding Yuri back for no reason other than their relationship makes you uncomfortable.”

Toshiya bristled and fully turned towards his daughter. “You haven't even found a lover. How can you hope to make an heir?”

“Father, please,” Yuri whispered as his shoulders fell. Saddened his sister had still not found love, a mate like he had, let alone the desire to want one.

Mari pursed her lips. “I have more likeliness than two males, wouldn’t you say? Pair me up with your choice, Father, it’s not like I’m dry also.”

Yuri’s eyes grew wide at her suggestion. “M-Mari…you’d be-”

‘Unhappy.’

Toshiya folded his arms. “Hmph, and lose our name?”

‘And there it is.’ Yuri grimaced as he looked down.

The Katsuki name.

The son clenched his fists together at his sides. ‘Enough with this name.’

“Father…do you hate me…?”

Toshiya faced his son once more. “What?” He grumbled.

Yuri gave a deflated look. “You keep me from him; you yell at me more than ever praise. Why? What good would it do anyone to be so angry?” He pointed out gently.

His father huffed before he folded his arms. “You want the truth? I tried. I tried to give you what you could possibly want. You have your mother’s eyes, handsome, my name as you are my son. You had every offer and chance to be with any beautiful woman and you…yet…and my best friend’s son to boot, putting him in a terrible position as well…” he summarized. “Whatever heir you adopt will be illegitimate and poorly looked upon by the society we have to keep a low profile within.”

‘It was never going to work…’ Yuri swallowed hard. ‘I disgust you because I love a man. I could do no right by you because of it.’

The words and realization burned greater than the sunlight could to their kindred newborns.

“Heh…wow…” Yuri muttered, hanging his head. ‘It was so obvious too, they had no choice lest they lose us both to heartbreak, and then there were our mothers who had our backs…’

“What the depths is so funny, boy?”

Yuri shook his head, “Sorry, never mind.” He turned around.

“Where are you going?” Toshiya demanded.

Yuri remained silent as he pulled out a navy wool kimono from his dresser. Much like the rest of his clothing, this, too, was covered in special embroidery, Japanese characters stitched with silver threads, incantations. Should he ever need to travel as a bat, it, too, would form with him

The clan head stepped forward as he watched Yuri. “What...what are you doing?”

Yuri ignored him. Something had clicked inside; he walked over and started to get dressed behind a changing curtain. “Just putting on clothes, Father.”

Old eyes narrowed. “Don’t take me as a fool. That is your thickest clothing.”

“No, Father, I don’t take you as a fool. Like I said, just changing. I plan to go for a stroll, we did get snow this year too after all,” Yuri half lied.

‘Action for ourselves,’ Yuri recalled his lover’s words, ‘This is mine.’

“I know what you’re doing.” His father stomped his foot. “I forbid it.”

Yuri finished off his tie around his waist and came around dressed to leave. “Or what? You and Vadim delayed us because it would be, apparently, too painful and you’re now expecting me to stay?”

“Why you ungrateful-!”

Yuri blocked his father’s incoming hands one after another until the elder grew frustrated and tired.

“What are going to do? Disown me?” Yuri argued.

“How dare you raise your voice to me!”

“You have too much pride, Father!” Yuri cried and blocked the incoming slap with his hands.

“Ack!” The elder slipped on the wooden floor and fell to his knee.

“Enough,” Yuri insisted.

Toshyia looked up to him from the floor to see a bold, piercing stare.

“Y-Yuri…” The clan head rapidly blinked as his jaw went slack.

Something had definitely clicked. Toshiya had never seen it and now a part of him started to regret pushing. 

Mari, having witnessed it all, held back a proud whistle as she took a drag of her long pipe instead. ‘Way to go, Bro…’

Yuri closed his eyes briefly, as he turned to leave. “We’re done here. You can ‘discipline’ me when I get home. I’m sure Mother would love to hear it.” He finished, quickly reaching the door. ‘Even if Vadim turns me away, Vitya would join me and they’d both be at a loss.’

“Katsuki Yuri, don’t fly away from me!” Toshiya bellowed.

However, Yuri paid him no mind as he shot out of the room as fast as his legs could.

“Mari, get out of the way!”

“Thanks, Sister!” Yuri cried over his shoulder. “Tell Phichit and others I’ll be fine!”

“Get to him safely! You owe me,” she called after him.

“Brats the both of you! I should whip you both!” His father’s voice words had all but faded by then as Yuri took off.

‘It’s going to be a long trip, but I’m coming, Vitya. I need to know you’re okay! To see you at least.’

This was time to no longer be scared.

\---  
**Two Days Later**

Vitya stumbled into his dark bedroom and started to strip off his stained clothes, leaving them on the floor as he headed straight for the tub in the adjacent room which awaited, already drawn full of water. While he could see in the dark, he ran into things along the way, exhausted.

-Splash-

The water was freezing and he knew the water would run red in moments. 

Vitya made a face as he scrubbed his hands clean. ‘Years of this. No wonder Papa had grown cold.’

And this was his birthright.

‘To lead killers?’

Gamblers on people’s lives, their side versus theirs over territory while underhanded shipments were made across the sea.

Vitya scrubbed his chest. ‘Why Papa?’

He must’ve asked himself that everyday since day one.

‘To keep them turning a blind eye, to protect our kind.’ Papa’s voice echoed within his mind.

Hot tears rolled down Vitya’s face, his midnight bath was the only time he could let it all out.

“Such bullshit.” He looked at his pruning hands as the moonlight poured into his bathroom. ‘What would Yuri think of me if he knew?’ He wiped his tears away with the back of his right and stared into the black, rippling water.

“Yuri…” he whispered.

His name always rolled off his tongue. His raven haired beauty with his quick wit and charm, always bringing out the best in him as Katsuki would always claim he had done the same for him.

“Hmmm…” He leaned back in the tub. ‘Knowing you…’ he thought as a smile fell across his lips. “You’d prolly forgive me as you were a ninja, heh,” Vitya shook his head as he smiled wider. “Honestly, we should spar sometime, Yuri…”

The sad thoughts, one by one, disappeared the longer he thought about his fiancé. Eventually Vitya stood up and toweled dry as he headed towards his warm bed, recalling the last time they had skated and how he missed it.

He sleepily climbed in, never minding he hadn’t put on any clothes, only to bolt back up when a slender arm tried to drape over his torso from behind.

“W-who, wha-?!”

A slender finger rested on his lips as his surprised eyes soon narrowed at the sight before him.

“What are you doing here, Clara?”

The human woman took back her hand to join the other which held up the sheets up over her bare chest while she brought up her legs towards her. “I was told to wait for you…”

Vitya gripped the bed sheets with this hands. “Who?”

“Their Majesties…well Her Majesty didn’t at first but…”

Vitya held back a growl. ‘It was nearly time for Yuri’s family to be here and you pull this stunt?’

The prince of Russia’s underworld looked away. “You should go.”

She leaned forward with a start. “B-But-!”

Nikiforov turned further away from her. “Please leave. I know you were on their orders and I’ll take responsibility if they get angry.”

“He knew you’d say that….”

Vitya looked over his shoulder to see the shadowy figure cry into her folded arms over her knees.

The wind outside howled as she cried softly, unwanted, more so unable to leave the room lest she wanted to be in trouble.

Vitya pulled his comforter about himself and laid back down on his side. “Just…stay over there. All right? I’m too tired. Tell them I passed out or something.”

‘Not really a lie.’

“Yes -sniff- Your Highness. Thank you.”

‘Regality…I don’t think we deserve such a golden title…’

\---  
**Three Days Later**

“You beat me, I’ll let you leave this room.”

Vitya wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Mama would-”

-Slap!-

“Your mother would want her boy to be strong!” Vadim growled.

Vitya shot forward with an upper cross but missed. “You would have me be abusive!” He then ducked his father’s punch.

“Good! Again!” His Majesty remarked, uncaring what damage he had inflicted.

They’d heal all the same.

“Ah!”

With a punch across the face and yank to the side, Vitya toppled over to the ground.

“Aw~ Come on, lad, let’s go!”

“P-Papa, enough!” He pleaded with a cough. “Stop doing this!”

Vitya was on his stomach, barley holding his head up off the floor.

Vadim knelt down in front of his son with his right forearm on his knee. “Doing what? Come now, a sparring match isn’t all that bad!”

Light footsteps rushed into the room with a pitter patter, leaving the wooden door behind to swing to a close. “Dear! You’ve had him up for the past seventy-two hours with hardly any rest. What in the Heavens are you trying to do?”

Vadim looked up. “Hmph. When we were courting, Anya, we were up hunting for a week without rest, stop making me out as some monster would you?”

‘No…you’ve become one already…’ Vitya thought.

His mother came to his side and helped him sit up. “I believe we are done here,” she insisted softly.

Vadim stood up. “You would have a pansy lead our family,” he grumbled.

“You would have a broken family,” Anya clipped before she rose up with her son at her side.

Yet, even as the pit of dread grew in his stomach, Vitya wouldn’t move along with her out of the room.

“Hun?”

He couldn’t look at her. “M-Mama, d-didn’t you know?”

She raised her hand to wipe some dirt off his pale cheek only for him to take her hand into his firmly.

She brought her head back in surprise. “Vi-?”

He still kept his eyes low. “It’s fine…Mama…if you do…know what this family does.”

Her shoulders fell a little. “Y-Yes, of course I knew, but to keep Humans to keep a blind eye...I…we.”

Vitya looked up at her then, having given up if he had ever truly known his parents, or position at all. “Then…it will do me no good to be weak now, huh?”

When their eyes met, Anya gasped, came around and forward, straight to Vadim to slap him across the face.

“What did you do?!” She demanded.

‘His eyes are cold! What’s become of my sweet boy!’

“He will join the family business,” Vadim folded his arms. “I did no more than prepare him for that.”

She stumbled back a bit but came forward so she was close to his face. “What you’ve done you’ve neglected him downright!”

“You make me out to be a monster when we offered Clara to-”

“She is not a whore!” Vitya shouted turning on his heel. “Keep her out of this! I love Yuri. Get that straight…the both of you,” he finished with a lowly and a scowl.

Anya frowned but knew she was guilty, thus she turned back to her husband. “You will allow him to see Yuri this year, even if I have to convince your little brain the hard way.”

Vadim stepped around her and headed out the door. “No.” His word. Cold and final, calling his wife’s bluff to hypnotize him.

‘She wouldn’t turn her power against her family for anything,’ Vitya shook his head. ‘Always doing what he wants…’

His Majesty headed towards the door. “They are not coming.”

Vitya chased after him. “W-What do you mean they’re not coming?”

Vadim quickly walked down the hall. “Exactly as I had said. Don’t make me repeat myself. Go be a mama’s boy and rest up, or go see if you can catch up with Chris at the archery range, or whatever that lot is doing these days,” he finished with a frustrated mutter.

“It’s been two years if they don’t come!” Vitya cried.

Vadim turned the corner of the East wing. “Thus Clara, you baffoon! Perhaps Yuri is busy? Perhaps he has a duty with the Emperor of Japan?”

“How dare you?! I don’t love Yuri just for sex!”

Vadim kept looking ahead. “Things can happen, stupid boy. That’s why I had Clara in mind for you. It's about your time anyway, isn’t it?"

The silver prince briefly thought of the maid and shook his head. “No…you’re keeping him away from me!”

Vadim opened the door to his study. “Don’t get all melodramatic! You two were-”

“What?” Vitya challenged as he strode right inside where the frigid air blew in as a window was left open.

His Father whipped around. “Out!”

“No!”

Anya rushed into the study. “Please! Stop it the both of you!” She placed a hand on her son’s chest, standing between the men in her life. “Your exhausted, you’re not thinking.”

“No,” Vitya insisted. “I want to hear it! What about it Yuri and I? I want to know the truth!”

Vadim struck the desk with both of his hands. “I don’t want you with him!” He bellowed.

His son felt the air was struck from his lungs as the lie from over the years was finally strung.

Anya turned around and spoke to Vadim’s back. “Y-You don’t mean that!

Vitya came around his mother and rushed forward. “You promised me!”

Vadim swiped everything off the table, turned around and pushed his son away. “I won’t have our lineage end with our sons unable to produce a legitimate heir. Toshiya feels the same way so I demand you two drop it! This fantasy has gone long enough!”

“You gave me your permission!”

Vadim shrugged his son off. “I gave you a choice when you asked. Was your head so up in the clouds you didn’t car- don’t you even think about changing my mind, Anya!”

Vitya’s mother halted, raising both hands in surrender. “I’m just imploring you, don’t punish our son simply because you don’t agree with their choices.”

“I said no,” Vadim growled. “I will not have our sons make the biggest mistake of their-!”

Before he could say anymore, before Anya could say another word, Vadim’s head was violently twisted around.

Dead, the body fell to the ground in a heap.

Tick, tok, tic…

“A-A-A,” her hands shook as she raised them up to her face. “A~~AH!” She screamed before Vitya slapped a hand over his mother’s mouth, pulling her in close with the other.

Her tears made his hand wet as his blue eyes bore into hers.

“You weren’t innocent, Mama,” Vitya whispered darkly, before roughly cupping his hands around her damp cheeks. “You kept sending Clara after me after all.”

Eyes wide with panic, Anya’s whole self shuddered in despair for several moments before her knees gave in and her sobs behind his hand gave out with a hitch.

“M-Mama?” Vitya’s angry face melted into horror as he lowered themselves onto the ground. “Mama!”

Tick, tok, tic…

“My…boy…I’m truly…sorry…”

Within minutes, she died of a broken heart in Vitya’s arms.

He should’ve screamed, he should’ve begged forgiveness for the spurred on moment in which he had lost himself. He was tired, he was hungry, sad, furious, you name it-

…and yet…

He wasn’t crying.

Tick, tok, tic…

Vitya’s eye twitched.

Tick, tok, tic...

A slight grin fell across his features.

‘We’re free, Yuri…’

Tick, tok, tic…

\---  
Thank you for reading and your patience.  
Please no spoilers in the comments but I’d love some feedback.  
Please share and thank you for your support!


	12. Going

“Sumimasen!” The door slammed.

The modern day Yuri, horrified, ran out of the office. He ran until he would safe within his room.

But Phichit wasn’t there.

Yuri checked the clock. ‘Fuck, he’s was going to hang out with Mila and go clubbing. Maybe I should just high tail it and hit a vodka bar or something.’

Instead Yuri dove under the covers, covering his head, mentally shutting down, not sure what to think, feel, or rationalize a damn thing anyway. 

He felt disgusting, appalled with himself for letting his nature grab him by the balls like that.

‘Practically literally…’ he shuddered.

His door opened roughly ten minutes later; Yuri pinched his eyes shut. Ready to be yelled at like his father had done.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

It was Chris, but he wasn’t yelling.

Yuri felt a pull at his comforters. “Leave me alone!”

Chris retracted his hand and folded his arms, standing there half dressed in a pair of form-fitting black jeans and socks. “Coward.”

“Yeah. I’m a fucking coward. Congratulations on figuring out what my father already figured since the day I was born!”

Chris winced. “Are you seriously comparing me to him?”

“You’re angry aren’t you? I walked in on you two and -hic- then that happened….”

The blonde scratched under his chin. “Dear Eternal, would you get out from under there?”

Yuri popped his head out. “I said, you’re angry aren’t you?”

“I’m only a bit…frustrated to see you, of all people, cower like this.” Chris sighed, his expression softening as he saw Yuri’s tears. “Its me, Yuri. You know I wouldn’t hurt you. Mila, Yurio, none of us want to hurt you.”

“…and him? Don’t you follow his orders? I saw the bodies.”

Green eyes narrowed. “Mila had found them lurking around our destroyed property and they were questioned. Traitors die, fact of life.” Chris folded his arms. “Don’t act all high and mighty over a practice which dates back before our parents.”

Yuri frowned as his anger rose. “Why do you think I studied to become a doctor? I hated fighting. I hated being an assassin for my father. He, your ‘boss’, knows this and he does so anyway?”

Chris pinched his nose. “Powers help me, and suddenly you’re a saint?” He dropped his hand to his side. “Not everybody owes you their understanding.”

Yuri sat up. “No I just owe mine apparently.”

“Good grief! You know him better than anyone of us!”

“Are you delusional?!” Yuri shouted as he got up to leave. “I’ll take responsibility for intruding but you two clearly have a history of your own.”

Chris stomped his foot. “Weren’t you banging another recently? He has needs too!”

Yuri had walked forward a bit by now and halted to turn and face Chris directly. “Yeah, but it’s you!”

“O~h, so strangers are fine but not little ol’ me?” The towering blonde scoffed. “You’re really getting on my nerves.”

Yuri swiped an arm in front of him. “Whatever! You two can get it on then! Just leave me alone!”

Before he could even think about running, Chris slammed him up against the wall next to the closet doors. “Then why were you even there?!”

“Eee~!” Yuri pinched his eyes shut, and stood there, frozen in shock.

Chris got close to Yuri’s face. “What did you hope to even accomplish?”

Yuri peeked before reopening both of his eyes. “I wanted to…talk…but you love him, don’t you?” He finished with a mutter, looking away from those angry eyes.

Giacometti eased up his grip and took a step back. “Not that way. That said, I won’t let him die. He’s had too many close calls, Yuri.”

The doctor gasped before he hung his head. “….Baka.”

“Yeah,” Chris breathed out, “he’s an idiot…” He looked to the right in silence for a moment. “Listen, Yuri…He still loves you and regrets every day what had happened.” He ducked down slightly to hint he was looking at him. “Don’t fault him for tonight too, okay?”

“The only thing I fault him for,” Yuri raised his head with a blank expression across his face, “was obliterating my trust.” Yuri then closed his eyes and gently shuddered. “And such anniversary isn’t that far off…” he exhaled.

Christophe sighed. “Yeah…I just…” he looked into Yuri’s eyes, “You know, Mila and I talked the other day…she wants nothing more for you two to make up. Wanna know why?”

“You’re gonna tell me anyways so…”

“She misses Mari, Yuri. We miss those days terribly when we could see everyone.”

The doctor shrugged. “No one is stopping you.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Goes to show how in loop you are.”

“Huh?”

“Mari has made it clear she doesn’t want to see us until we bring her brother back to her. Pinning us responsible. Not just Vic- …him.”

Yuri’s shoulders fell a little. “I haven’t spoken to her…”

“I don’t blame you,” Chris replied. “It would’ve been painful and I’m assuming you didn’t want him to track you down there.”

Yuri nodded. “Yes…I hadn’t seen Japan since I left to come to Russia alone…” Remorseful brown eyes snapped up and narrowed. “However. Presently, you could’ve at least gone to a bedroom. Save us this embarrassment.”

Chris bowed his head. “We were all compromised, Yuri, but I apologize. Not one of my proudest moments, but, not for nothing, you gave off quite a bit of Eros yourself.”

Yuri blushed, fuzzily recalling how sensuous he had become, high off the fresh blood he hadn’t taken partaken in so long. “Y-Yeah, well… -ahem- I guess we all have been better with self restraint…” Yuri glanced to the side, pursing his lips before he lowered his head again. “Are you going to let me go now?”

“Oh shit,” Chris promptly let him go, “sorry.”

Yuri rubbed his upper arms. “Its ok…um…I-I should…talk to him, huh?”

“W-What? You still want to?”

Yuri dropped his head forward a little. “Chri~s…”

Giacometti waved his hands in front of him. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just…late and you were just there…”

Yuri tilted his head. “True…but it’s what I was going to do anyway, before all this, and I don’t think I can sleep without clearing the air a little. This tension isn’t doing anyone any good.”

“I see,” Chris nodded, a bit happy. “Please go see him. I’ll come with you if you want.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok…thank you…”  
\---

-Knock, knock-

“Come in.”

Chris opened the door for Yuri, who walked in, and shut the door behind him.

Victor almost dropped his smoke, but his eyes widened in surprise instead.

To Yuri, the bodies from before had been cleared out and the silver pakhan was sitting on the couch, having donned a cotton green robe which left him modest, but his crossed legs and most of his chest bare.

To Victor, the Japanese man looked nervous as his hands trembled slightly at his sides but kept had kept his head high.

Silent save for the clock, Yuri came over though his knees were shaking.

‘You can do this. I’m done being angry and afraid.’

Silent save for the clock, Victor watched his ex-fiancé walk over and sit across from him on the twin couch on the other side of the coffee table.

Tick, tok, tic…

What now? The unavoidable question loomed over them both.

Yuri looked side to side. “Y-You do remember why I hate this room, r-right?” He asked trying to break the tension.

Victor nodded, but kept his vision fixed on the cigarette in his right hand. “It’s where it had all gone wrong.” He took an inhale.

The two continued to stare at anything but each other.

The doctor gripped the thighs of his pant legs. “Look, I…I’m…”

“I understand you want to go…”

Yuri swallowed hard and looked up. This was it, this was the moment he’d wanted.

Tick, tok, tic…

“N-No…” he found himself say, “I can’t just ‘go’…” The doctor looked to the side.

A silver brow rose. “I don’t understand…”

Yuri took his right hand to squeeze and rub his left, upper arm. “I said…I’m not just going. Phichit is tired, everyone out there is tired. I can’t keep our friends back because of us.”

For them. For family. Thus the line was drawn.

Victor rested his head in his hand, his elbow on the armrest. “Is that so? Hundreds of years later…what changed your mind?”

Tick, tok, tic…

Still looking away, Yuri scratched his left arm anxiously and returned his hand to his side. “I guess…I’m tired too. After tonight’s incident I…” he hung his head. “It would be…unfair of me to just leave,” he admitted, his ears turning red.

Victor closed his eyes as he inhaled the nicotine. “Hmph. How noble of you.” He exhaled.

Yuri bristled slightly but kept silent. ‘Says. You.’

Nikiforov leaned forward put out his smoke. “Then…can we spend some time? Or are we to remain never addressing the skeletons in our closets?”

Yuri nodded before he looked side to side, once again, at the furnishings. “But how about not here? Another day, also, maybe?”

Victor huffed a laugh through his nose as he leaned back. “Heh, yeah…this place definitely has bad luck doesn’t it? And sure…but for now I do wish you’d look at me,” he remarked. “You didn’t seem to have a problem twenty minutes ago.”

Yuri lifted his shoulders up. “That was-”

Victor waved a dismissive hand. “Forget it, Y- ahem…” he looked down.

“Um,” Yuri scratched the back of his head, “Doctor is fine.”

Victor tilted his head and furrowed his brow as he gave a deflated look. “Really?”

“I go by D’ros now, okay?” Yuri conceded with a sigh. “I don’t take to my father’s name anymore.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “Gah! That name is so fake. Of Eros? Really? Do you not remember how we used to make fun of each other’s exaggerated portrayal of the Greek god on the ice?”

A slow but steady look of recollection came across Yuri’s face before he gave a dry laugh through his nose. “Yeah…now I do. I should note to kick Phichit later then. He suggested the name back in nineteen-forty, when the paperwork in the U.S. started to get crazy.”

Victor pointed aimlessly. “That. I’ll never understand how you laid low legally with the war going on,” He shook his head. “I’m impressed.”

The doctor crossed his legs. “Laying low in plain sight was kind of my families’ shtick you know…but the intern-camps a few years later…that was tricky.”

Victor rubbed his temple. “A pain I’m sure.”

A black eyebrow rose. “Says you and your methods?”

Victor switched out his crossed legs. “Hmph. Beginning to see why you chose surgeon over therapist.”

Yuri leaned forward in his seat. “Enough with the snark! You had a choice!”

“No! I didn’t!” Victor shot back. “I was put through hell! I didn't do right by you and I’ve had so many years to regret it!”

“You certainly don’t show it!”

Victor struck the sofa cushion with both hands. “What do you want?! Me to grovel?!”

Yuri recoiled a little. “No one made you,” he hung his head, “You still…” his voice trailed off.

The clock chimed, seemingly loudly as the two returned to just looking at the other.

Yuri rose up with a sigh. “It’s late.”

“Yes, it is,” Victor huffed. “After tonight, I think we could use a shot.”

“A drink, huh?” Yuri lightly snorted. “After tonight’s ‘drink’?”

“Look, I’m serious. What is it that you want?” Victor replied frankly.

“I want...”

‘What did I want? I could just leave, like he said and I…’

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose. “Frankly I’m tired too, in more ways than one…”

“Closure then. In order to move forward,” Yuri finalized before he looked side to side in the room. Though modified overtime, it still brought terrible memories. “But I suppose here won’t do.” He sighed in concession once more. “Fine. A drink then. Somewhere neutral so out of the castle.”

Victor remained on the couch to light up another smoke. “Good. I know a place.”

Yuri took the handle. “Fine.”

“Yu…?”

The doctor pause and looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

Victor gave a slow nod. “Thank you.”

Yuri gave a short nod back and exited the room.

Head to toe Yuri felt numb all over as he walked back to his room in a daze to what had transpired.

‘His eyes…are dead inside…’

Yuri didn’t stop until he was leaning against his bedroom door. He wrapped his arms about himself as he stared up at the ceiling without thinking much of it, letting his sleepy mind wonder.

_The fresh smell of mint and pine...the intoxicating scents of fresh blood and sex while all the senses lit up like a holiday tree…_

Yuri grimaced and held his head in his hand as his mind had betrayed him in the end.

Fact remained he had almost relished in it.

Yuri slid down the door with a frustrated, embarrassed groan. ‘What is wrong with me?’  
\---

“I should cancel…”

“Oh no you don’t, Phichit insisted. “You’ve been in and out of doing this for a week because of conflicting work schedules and nerves and I, for one, am tired of it. You’re going. It’s a public place and one drink.”

Yuri shifted between his feet. “Hgn…come with me?”

“What are you, fifteen?” Just go, okay? It’s not like he can pull anything, right?”

“Hmph. You’ll kill him if he does I take it?”

Phichit stepped around him. “No shit. We’ve all had our time to simmer down so if he botches this, closure of all things, I’ll kill him.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, unable to not smile a little at his friend’s antics before he looked at himself in the mirror, dressed in black slacks and a crisp dress shirt that brought out his ombré brown-red eyes. “Did I really need to wear this?”

Phichit gave Yuri a look as he handed him a suit jacket. “After all the whining I had to put up with?”

Yuri dropped his head forward. “Just don’t expect anything to happen, okay? I know you and Mila got this suit.”

Phichit came back around and buttoned his friends cuff links. “And if something does I won’t say I told you so. That’d be all on you.”

“Hmph. Liar.”

Phichit raised his hands. “As if your ‘stealing’ glances weren’t bad enough...”

“Oi, so I’m leery okay?”

“Leery or horny?”

Yuri slapped the backside of his friend’s head. “Enough, or have you forgiven him already?”

“Heheh,” Phichit shook his head. “Hell no, but from the perspectives I’ve been told by the others, I can see a little wiggle room.”

Yuri turned around. “Is that so?”

Phichit closed the mini fridge door and came back. “Yeah...well, we aren't saints. "

"So I've been told....

"Here, you better get some in ya before you go.”

Yuri took the blood packet and drank, wishing his nerves would stop making him act like a high school girl.  
\---

“I should cancel…”

“You do that and I’ll kill you. If I can’t, Mila will. She was able to manage to get you a table last minute after all.”

“In which I thank her, but," Victor adjusted his black tie, “this is the third attack on our property this month, Christophe. Since we brought Yuri here.” The silver pakhan turned around from the mirror and left the bathroom to Chris was leaning against the wall by the bedroom door. “Have your heard from Mari yet?”

Giacometti shook his head. “I understand you want to make amends, but Yurio told me he had sent word repeatedly.”

“Really? You had Yurio do it?” Victor deadpanned with a sigh.

“Ye~ah…honestly, I should just go in person. In hindsight, he probably wasn’t the most diplomatic...”

“Not my first choice either,” Victor replied, smoothing his hair as he opened the door. “Have Mila try. With that, I’m off.”

Chris remained in the hallway as Victor strode away. “Tell the forgetful birthday boy hello.”

\---  
Thank you for reading! ^__^


	13. Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May Trigger

He had thought he could speak to Vadim directly and surprise his love later for his early return to visit. Every muscle ached from the journey, but Yuri was beyond glad he had made it to the castle clear from hunters or major winter storms.

‘Oh! The window is open! What luck!’

But he had fluttered by to see it all bound to hell. Shocked to the core, Yuri witnessed Vitya lose it, unable to stop him in time. Yuri nearly dropped himself to the windowsill, yet went unnoticed, and remained until Anya had passed away.

“V-Vitya!” Yuri gasped, transforming back from a bat.

His fiancé did a double take and bolted up from his mother’s body. “Yuri!”

The Japanese rushed forward and framed Vitya’s face. “W-What have you done?! Your parents! I-!”

“You saw?”

“I-I saw the m-moment you twisted his neck!” Yuri exclaimed. He shook his head as he looked down, “but I couldn’t bring myself to…” before he looked back into those blue depths, “w-why did you do this?!”

Vitya tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brow. “Don’t you see how I had to?!”

“N-No I don’t!” Yuri interrupted “How could you?”

Vitya held onto both of Yuri’s forearms. “I had to! Vadim and Anya were trying to keep us apart,” he defended with little to no remorse. “I-I couldn’t take that.” Nikiforov shook his head. “Not anymore…”

Yuri felt himself blanch as he heard his love ramble. “W-What happened to you?”

Vitya quickly wrapped his trembling fiancé in his arms. “Y-You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

“B-But-!”

The silver prince squeezed tighter. “I’ve missed you.” He buried his face into the crook of Yuri’s neck, drinking in his scent as though the familiarity would soothe him. “Please don’t leave,” Vitya begged in a whisper.

Yuri trembled harder and harder until he finally shoved Vitya away and stepped backwards. “You just killed your parents! How can we hope to convince my father now?!”

Vitya had reached out to the retreating Yuri with shaking hands and a pleading look, but now let them fall limp by his sides. At the same time, the desperate eyes slowly shifted into harder blue, harder than Yuri had ever seen.

“Were they even going to let you come?”

Yuri gasped before he shook his head to focus. “N-No but I came anyway and I-”

Vitya grabbed Yuri’s wrist and started to walk out of the study.

“Where are you taking me? Where are we going?!”

All around them panicked servants were bailing left and right as Vitya dragged Katsuki along to undisclosed location. Servants took one look and ran, some pointed, others screamed before they fled.

“V-Vitya! They’re abandoning the castle because your mother died! It’s risky to let them go after being hypnotized,” Yuri hissed as he was half dragged along the hallway.

Vitya remained silent.

‘Don’t you care?’

Up the stairs Vitya’s strong grip remained, the further they climbed the colder and darker it became.

“The prison tower? W-Why?”

A metallic slide followed by a clang, Vitya pulled Yuri inside one of the cells.

“W-What are you doing?” Yuri watched, dumbfounded, as Vitya closed the jail door.

Nikiforov turned around and swept forward, quickly propping his hand and arm so he had Yuri in a haphazard waltz pose. “Finally. We~ get to da~nce.” He sang.

‘Is he out of his mind?’

“V-Vitya, what are you do-?”

Yuri found himself roughly twirled around ungracefully before he was rushed into a dip with hot lips seared onto his. Such a kiss though was hardly enjoyable as Yuri felt a hand pull at the ties around his waist.

Katsuki turned his head away. “N-No! What are y-?”

Vitya placed a finger down on his lips “I don’t want them to take you away from me again.” Then he raised same finger up to his pale ones. “This place will be our little secret.”

“Th-this is craz- And stop pulling at my cl- stop!”

Vitya stood back upright with Yuri with a grunt before he firmly pushed the already tired Japanese man up against a corner.

“Ah!” His back hit the wall. “What is wrong with you?”

Chilly hands framed Yuri’s face. “Don’t you see?” Vitya whispered. “This is the only way…”

“What way?” Yuri searched desperately for rationale or understanding in those eyes but couldn’t. “I came for you, Vitya,” Yuri clutched the Russian’s upper sleeves. “Against my parents and-”

Blue eyes dimmed. “So your father is the same, da?”

Yuri blinked. “Huh? W-Well I -ah! Stop pulling at my clothes and list-!”

Vitya clenched his hands around Yuri’s wrists. “They need a reminder!”

“W-Wha- hmmph!”

After a bruising kiss, their eyes bore into each others’.

“You belong to me.” Cold and final.

‘Vadim…what have you done?’

A chill ran down Yuri’s spine as tears started to fall.

“Th-This isn’t you!” The Japanese cried as he pushed at Vitya’s shoulders or pulled at his long silver hair in vain while Nikiforov pressed forward.

-R~ip-

To Vitya, he paused with half torn obi fabric in his hand as he looked into Yuri’s teary face, feeling confused.

To Yuri, his blue eyes were closer to blue stones.

“Y-You’re scaring me, V-Vitya…just please…I want to be with you!” Katsuji sobbed. “B-But not like this!”

Vitya blinked, and blinked again before slowly cupping the shorter man’s face. “Yuri…”

“Please…please calm down,” Katsuki implored. “I see it in your eyes your tired…you’re not yourself…”

Nikiforov wiped those tears away with his thumbs before he titled his head to the side. “I don’t understand.”

“Eh?” Yuri sniffed.

A smile fell across Vitya’s lips. “I’ve never felt better…”

‘Free.’

Yuri shook his head in horror, his heart was breaking, as Nikiforov got closer to his face. “What have they done to you?” He choked out in sobs.

Vitya didn’t answer, and opened his mouth.

“Ah~omph.”

“No-Ahgn!”

To Yuri, his vision flashed white spots here and there in reaction to the disorienting pain of fangs in his neck. “Hgn~!” Yuri winced and panted as he tried in vain to push Vitya away. “P-Please-!” But he had next to no real energy left after such a long trip. “St-ah-!”

To Vitya, the scent of Yuri’s blood made his head swim. Blissfully lost at sea, his hands moved seemingly on their own from then on. ‘I’ll treasure you…keep you safe…’

Time was cruel as two years of without Yuri’s touch…

-Ri~p-

…two years of abuse and now their death.

‘You’ve gone insane! Wake up! Please!’

“Ah~!”

Layer by layer, tearing and eventually screams, it was all a painful blur.

‘Yuri…my Yuri…my Yuri...’ It was all Vitya could think about within his craze as he licked the side of love’s swollen neck while he ran hands down the sides of Yuri’s bared torso. ‘I love you so much…’

“Ah. Ah~!” Tears streamed down Yuri’s face as he was forced in that corner to ride out the worst storm of his long life.  
\---

“The castle is empty, the servants had all but fled, no longer under your mother’s control,” Chris reported that night in the throne room whereas the castle remained a mess of dropped, half-done chores or stolen goods. “What happened, Vitya?”

The new king of his inheritance swirled a crystal cup of Clara’s blood in his left hand as he lounged on his throne without a care in the world. He had his Yuri, safe, and locked away, he didn’t need anything else.

“The handful of us had just returned from a ride in time to see the castle becoming abandoned,” Georgi pressed. “Please tell us. We had to hunt them all and I would like to know why,” he implored.

Vitya continued to hum.

Yurio came forward and kicked at Vitya’s chair leg. “Where is Uncle? Where is my Aunt, you miserable-”

“Dead.” He took a sip.

“Y-You cannot be serious!” Mila cried from the bottom of the handful of steps before the gilded chair.

Vitya rose up and set his cup to the side. “Actions speak louder than words. Vadim wasn’t going to listen to me so-”

“Hold up!” Chris rushed up and clapped his hands over Vitya’s shoulders. “What?!”

At that moment, Chris saw what Yuri saw. Blue stones.

Giacometti’s hands shook. “What have you-?”

“They are gone,” It was cold and final. “Now Yuri and I can be together. It was the only way.”

Chris let go and held his head in disbelief, trying to take it in.

Yurio shoved Vitya from the side. “Has the lack of blood to your cock make you go senile?!”

“W-What about Yuri? How will he take this once he finds out?” Mila asked as tears fell down her cheeks. “You could’ve destroyed any likelihood...”

Vitya folded his arms. “Why are you lot upset over those who sought nothing but temper me down like a piece of metal for the sake of family?”

The “lot” remained silent.

“Hmm?” Vitya looked among them. “Nothing for nothing. It’s what happens.”

Guilt rendered their remarks useless, they may not have felt they had any power, but they didn’t even try.

‘We did nothing.’ Chris admitted to himself.

‘And now it’s too late,’ Georgi finalized.

Yurio rushed forward and gripped the front of his his cousin’s shirt. “Did you think about us at all?! What now? What about our future, eh?”

Vitya shrugged. “I’ll take over, simple as that.”

“Eh? A murder like you?”

Vitya gripped Yurio’s chin with a shaking hand. “Don’t play dumb…you know that won’t matter.”

Yurio knocked his arm away. “Let me go. I can’t believe you would be so stupid.” He pivoted to return to Otabek’s side. “Come. Beka. It looks like I need to cool my head,” he growled.

Nikiforov looked among those who remained. “Any others?”

“I-I am…so…” Mila sniffed, but she couldn’t find the word for her deep sorrow. “W-Where are they? We have to bury them.”

“You’ll find them in my father’s study. I’m sure they are dust by now, however…”

She wiped her eyes. “Fine. Come, Georgi.”

Eventually, it was just him and Chris.

Vitya turned, walked up the short staircase back to his cup of blood and finished it off. “And for the record,” he wiped his mouth, “Mama died of a broken heart. I didn’t lay a hand on her.”

“They’ll come for him, Vitya…” The blonde folded his arms. “And before you say it, I know you better than you think.”

A silver brow rose. “Really now?”

Giacometti rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I know, I failed you. But you failed yourself, Vitya. One day, you’re going to see that.”  
\---

“Yu~ri!” Vitya sung as he dragged in a human within Yuri’s cell the next day. “Happy Birthday, Y~uri!”

Yuri rubbed his tear stained face as he sat up with a start from the cold floor, having cried to sleep for the second night in a row.

‘Is it morning out there?’ Yuri briefly wondered before a frightened, young woman was brought before him, half falling into his lap.

“Drink up, Yu~ri~!” Vitya encouraged. “It’s been awhile, da?”

He couldn’t deny that it hadn’t been, he couldn’t deny his nature, nor need. But the partaking was hardly satisfying as a pit of worry grew larger in his stomach.

Soon Vitya came over and lifted the human off Yuri’s lap once the woman had fainted after several gulps.

“W-Wait, what are you doing? She’s-”

Vitya brought her up into an embrace, holding the back of her limp head in his hand. “Still fresh, no?”

Yuri scrambled up. “Please, don’t!”

“Ah~omph.”

All Katsuki could do was kneel there and watch. If he had tried to pull them apart it would only cause injury.

Eventually a crumpled waste on the floor, Yuri checked for her heartbeat in vain though she was clearly dead.

Vitya wiped his mouth. “Come on, don’t tell me you suddenly care.”

Yuri scrambled up, pulling in his kimono about himself as he no longer had anything to tie it shut. “What I care about is how cold you’ve become.”

Blue eyes dimmed. “Is that so?”

“You hurt me, Vitya,” Yuri felt the tears again. “Wake up and see what you’re doing!”

Vitya stumbled back as if he’d taken a punch in the gut. “Y-Yuri…I…”

Yuri wiped his eyes and came forward. “But I still love you. And I’ll -sniff- forgive you for I don’t know what you had gone through. Y-Your heat. Right? Th-that wasn’t you,” he rationalized, though a part of him felt it was in vain. “J-Just please, tell me,” he reached out for Vitya’s cheek, “Speak to me. Let me be your side…”

Nikiforov clamped his hand around Yuri’s wrist by his face. “Why do you insist on leaving?”

Yuri shook his head. “I-I’m not! B-But a cell? Come on I-”

Vitya frowned and pushed Yuri back. “I don’t want them to take you away!” He turned and kicked the jail bars upon the final word of his declaration before bolting out of the space.

“No wait!” Yuri was too late and clutched the icy bars instead as Vitya relocked him in. “Please! Don’t keep me here!”

Vitya shot a hand in between the bars to wrap it behind the back of his love’s head and crushed their lips together for a moment before pulling back. 

“I just want you safe,” he pried Yuri’s fingers off his shirt. “I’ll be back later tonight.”

Katsuki blanched at what that could mean, but shook his head to focus just as Vitya turned to leave. “N-No wait! Please! _Vitya!_ ”  
\---

Three days of it, rinse and repeat. Pleas and imploring.

Each night it hurt, each night Yuri’s heart broke further.

Lying on the floor, dry of tears, Yuri laid unmoving as he barely registered the jail cell opening again behind him.

“Y-Yuri?”

‘Phichit?’

“Yuri!”

Katsuki looked over his shoulder as his friend rushed to his side and help sit him up. “How are you here?” He whispered numbly.

Phichit looked him over. “How else? Your mother’s Blood Sense told her where you were. What happened?! Why are you here like this?!”

“M-Mother?” Yuri’s eyes went wide. “They’re here?!”

“Mari was left home to look after things while your parents and I flew after you.”

Yuri stood up with Phichit’s help. “I-I don’t understand. I-I though he’d disown me by now.”

“Honestly, Yuri,” Chulanont shook his head. “to disown you or not, your parents still love you…even if Toshiya is a hard nut to crack, heh.”

Yuri stepped forward before looking at his disheveled state. “That means my mother…” Yuri gasped, “I can only imagine how furious she might be.”

“You have no idea.” Phichit nodded, opening the door again. “I had to force Vitya to give up the keys and Georgi looked like he was going to deck him personally.”

The two rushed down the stairs of the tower. Running down the hall, Phichit saw a sash decorating a table and halted to hand it to Yuri he could tie his kimono shut.

“Um…are you going to tell me why your clothes are ripped or do I need to take a guess?”

Yuri remained quiet as he worked the satin sash around his waist.

Phichit clenched his fists. “That bastard,” he spoke between clenched teeth. “We are so out of here!”

Yuri had finished the knot but grabbed his friend’s sleeve. “Wait! I-its not what-”

Phichit took his shoulders. “Yes it is. Don’t you cover for him anymore, Yuri.”

“B-But! I- hgn…!” Yuri put his shaking head in his hands.

Grey eyes softened. “Yuri…please…”

“I-I…A~h!” Katsuki clenched his chest over his heart with one hand before Phichit drew him into a tight embrace.

“Yuri…Yuri, please, hold on. Let’s get to your parents and leave.”

Katsuki sobbed for another minute in his friend’s shoulder before he nodded.

They made their way down the hallways at a much slower pace, but the two eventually heard the clanging sounds of swords. The sounds of which spurred them on to walk faster and soon run on over to the foyer, but had arrived just in time to witness the end.

“This duel is mine, Toshiya Katsuki,” Vitya declared as he retracted his skewered sword.

“N-!” Yuri felt his whole self violently shudder as he brought his hands to his face. “NO~!”

Before Yuri took even five steps he saw mother collapse in the corner of his eye. She was caught by Mila, who dropped to the ground with her in her arms. “Okasan!!” He changed direction and rushed to his mother’s side. Once there, on his knees Yuri took her into his arms from the redhead and cradled the short woman instead. “Please! No!”

Her hand weakly draped over his while she looked up into her son’s eyes while Mila rose up and held onto Georgi beside her in tears.

“Tobu…” She whispered in Japanese.

Fly.

Much like Anya, she too was lost within minutes over the despair of losing her mate. Shell shocked Yuri remained, staring at his mother’s absent face until he heard a charging cry from behind.

“You fucking bastard!”

Yuri whipped his head to the side. “Phichit, no!”

Chris rushed forward and stopped the furious man from going any further.

“Chris! Let me go!” Phichit demanded as he swung his punches and kicked his legs in the air.

“I-It was a duel!” Chris struggled to keep the shorter man from tackling Vitya. “H-His father challenged him for Yuri! W-We can’t do anything!”

“Whatever! Was it a duel to rape him too?!” Phichit accused, his voice echoing in the room. “Was it?! You don’t deserve him, Nikiforov!” He spat.

Vacant without remorse, Vitya continued to wipe his blade down. “He’s mine.”

Cold and final.

While a pin would drop, a metal band hit the marble floor instead.

Yuri spun around on his heel without a word, enveloping himself into a bat and flew towards the front door.

The noise of the metal on marble, that faint ‘enough of this’ jolted Vitya up with a start. He looked up just in time to see Yuri was trying to leave.

Vitya dropped the blade. “N-No…No! Where are you going?”

Phichit took this moment to run. He ran for all he was worth with Vitya behind him while Chris took after in last.

Phichit threw open the door and transformed to join Yuri who flew out, up, and away.

“Yuri, wait!” Vitya cried as he ran out onto the well trodden snow of the castle grounds. “Wait!”

Chris latched onto Vitya’s arm and held on. “You can’t go after him!” He bellowed as he struggled to hold his friend back. “They’ll kill you in Japan!”

The silver prince struggled in vain anyway. “But I-!”

‘What have I done?! No! No! No!”

Chris pushed and followed it up with a slug across Vitya’s face. “You fucked up! Leave him be!”

Vitya, cradling his face in the snow, scrambled up on to his feet before he let it all out to the moon and stars above.

“YUR~I~!”  
\---  
….  
I’m going to sit here in my corner in a Time Out for a while… T.T  
This is what I get for building up tension and wants timeline contrast. *ugly cries into her chibi print YOI pillowcase but thanks you for reading* Please no spoilers.


	14. Mercy

Yuri looked around while sitting across from Victor in their private booth and still couldn’t believe it. “Y-You brought me to this fancy place?”

‘And a limo no less? Who are you trying to impress?’

“Whatever you do, don’t gawk,” Victor teased, reading a menu.

Yuri rapidly blinked and looked down at the table. “Sorry...” 

Victor shrugged. “Yes, well, it’s been quite -er- awhile, no? I’d figure I’d at least humor us a little.” He looked up with a start. 

“Waiter!” He flagged. “I’ll have a bottle of this please,” he quickly pointed to the menu.

The attendant nodded. “Very good, sir, I’ll be back.”

“A-A bottle?” Yuri stammered, digging his fingers into the plush, velvet seats.

Victor shrugged as he fixed his tie. “Can’t order just shots. This isn’t some hole in the wall so relax.”

“O-Oh…that’s fair…” Yuri’s voice trailed off just as he turned his head and looked out the window. Past the crystal clear pane which nearly made up an entire wall of the restaurant, he saw couples were walking by on the streets while cars whizzed past under the night sky. 

To Victor, Yuri was gorgeous as ever in that suit. Time didn’t pass for them, sure, but still.

‘Yet, I have no claim…no right to be beside him.’ Victor frowned. ‘But would be worse to have him gone,” The Russian thought. ‘Without him knowing…’

Nikiforov strummed the table. “Can I ask what you’re thinking about?”

Yuri turned his head away from the window, but pretended to take interest in the short menus on the table as well as the fancy salt and pepper shakers. “Um…so Phichit told me…what you do…” Yuri shrugged. “Well…more so hinted…”

Victor rested his head in his hand, his elbow on the table. “Is that so? Mila then, I assume...I wonder what she was thinking...”

“Not much?” Yuri replied before clapping a hand over his mouth, looking down.

‘I’ve got to get a damn grip!’

“O-Ouch,” Victor chuckled but sighed in digress. “Hmm, well…I guess…the next question is, what do you think? Now that you know?”

The Japanese idly spun his still-wrapped silverware on the table. “Truthfully? Was I going to ever going to know?” Yuri looked up for a second. “Before our vows?”

Victor’s shoulders fell a little. “You have Vadim to thank if you’re curious.”

Yuri kept spinning but frowned. “Yes well, blame your father all you want, but he wasn’t the one who-”

The waiter by then returned.

Yuri held his lip. ‘-was in that cell…’

“Your vodka, gentlemen. Shall I pour the first?”

Nikiforov only gave a nod. The two of them sat in silence as the waiter did his job.

When the waiter had left they both had a shot glass while the bottle was left in ice on a stand beside their table.

Victor raised his glass. “Happy Birthday,” he announced quietly before he shot it back and swallowed.

Yuri felt he’d sputter if he had taken his too. “Y-You brought me here for that?”

“Too? Da. It’s been awhile, like I said.” Victor shrugged.

Yuri sat there in silence as Victor refilled.

“You forgot, didn’t you? Chris had a feeling you had.”

“N-Not exactly…considering…” Yuri looked at his drink and mimicked Victor without taking another thought.

‘Not much reason to celebrate…’

Blue eyes dimmed as Victor frowned. “Yes…I understand,” he nodded, “but, again, I figured I’d at least try.” He then sat up a little straighter with a start. “Ah. Swallow quickly.”

“Hack -cough- jeez…I can’t believe I f-forgot it burns.” Yuri swore he was red in the face. “I was almost afraid to consume it there for -cough- a second.”

Victor facepalmed. “That was from a two-thousand-dollar bottle and you’re saying it burns?”

Yuri hammered his chest. “Hey, -cough- I sometimes find pepper -cough- too much, remem -wait- two-!”

Nikiforov placed a finger on Yuri’s lips. “Yes, that much. Now can we at least try a little harder to enjoy it?”

The doctor watched that slender finger left his lips for a moment before he straightened up. “Y-Yes, sorry I,” he stuttered as he shook his head. “I didn’t handle that one very well.”

The waiter stopped by with a complimentary basket of butter rolls and a relish platter and left without much of a word.

Yuri leaned sideways and took some bread. “So…it’s always been?”

Victor gave a puzzled look at first and then nodded. “And I know it wasn’t smooth of me to keep you in the dark. I mean, you told me your family’s line of work, but you were _raised_ into that life,” he pointed out. “My father thought it would be smart to have the whole thing fall on my lap one day.” The silver pakhan looked at his folded hands on the table. “I-I didn’t know how to break it to you…”

Yuri’s eyes were saucer-wide for a moment before he swallowed, wiping his hands off with the napkin before reaching for the vodka while sighing in aggravation. “Do you have any clue how much pain we could’ve prevented if you had just-!” He hissed as to not disturb the others.

‘Just tell me. Speak to me.’ The doctor could remember those words like yesterday.

“I broke spectacularly,” Nikiforov grimaced, staring at the glass across from him as Yuri refilled it. “I replay that dreadful day all the time…as though I’m outside looking in.” 

Yuri’s shoulders fell a bit. ‘How often do you think I do?’ He then cleared his throat and kicked his next shot back.

Victor set down his glass and took a dill pickle off the platter.

Yuri, meanwhile, and swallowed and cleared his throat. “A-After I left…these thoughts started to…um…fester….” His voice trailed off as he watched the shot glass turn around and around on the table between his fingers.

“What thoughts?” Nikiforov ventured.

“Were we really in love?” Yuri rose his shoulders up and pinched his eyes shut, unable to ask looking Victor in the eye who had about dropped his drink.

“W-What?”

Yuri fidgeted in his seat, opened his eyes, but kept his head low. “Y-You kept me…you…well,” he looked side to side with his eyes, “you know, and…was that all we were?”

‘I don’t just love Yuri for sex!’ Victor recalled his statement to his father immediately.

“I guess…we had some issues,” the Russian admitted.

“Kind of hard to love when you only see the other so rarely,” Yuri figured softly.

Victor raised his glass to the tilted bottle in his hand. “That’s unfair, you know…”

Yuri winced and meekly looked up, but only to refill his glass in turn. “I know…but one can’t help reflect on it considering.”

Victor nodded in digress, letting out a sigh. “Well I’d toast to erasing the past and starting over, but I have a feeling that’s more of a wish.”

Yuri nodded as he set the bottle back in the ice. “Y-Yeah…”

Victor shot back his drink and swallowed.

Yuri had done the same.

Two glasses set. Two pairs of eyes met by chance.

Suddenly the noise in the room seemingly quieted. Time stood still in their little space, in their little corner of the world.

“But still?” Victor dared to ask.

Yuri nodded, unable to look away anymore. “But still.”

‘We had something,’ Yuri admitted to himself.

‘Is it still there?’ Nikiforov hoped as he slid his hand across but a little. “I…want you to know…”

Yuri saw Victor’s hand move forward discreetly from the corner of his eye, but didn’t have the heart to retract his hand around his shot glass.

Victor leaned forward. “…that I am terri-”

**Bacrash-bacrash-bacrash-bang!**

It had started from the far end of the long wall-window. Bullets tore through the middle of the pane, injuring anybody that was in the crossfire.

To Victor, he considered himself lucky enough to see it was a car that drove past with a couple of machine guns as he got down to the floor to take cover.

‘At least I can tell Chris later...those men are dead meat for interrupting my evening.’

When the sudden blitz of the drive-by was finished, leaving the window-wall utterly in ruin, the restaurant was in an uproar, smoky from knocked over table candles, full of frightened and mortified people who aimed to flee the scene if they could. 

There in the chaos, Victor looked up, over his right shoulder to see Yuri’s eyes were rolled back into his head as his temple had been shot into from the side.

Victor scrambled from the floor and propped Yuri up immediately.

‘Dear Eternal! Yuri, wake up!’ He patted the Japanese’s cheek as he plucked bits of glass off of Yuri’s body. ‘You know I’d shout for you if that wouldn’t draw attention! Wake up! Please!’

As though someone was pushing the bullet out from the inside, the piece of metal exited Yuri’s skull and eventually dropped into Victor’s awaiting hand.

Victor placed the bullet into his pocket. ‘Yep. Those individuals are dead.’

A manager in heels rushed over. “A-Are you all right?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, please help!” Victor feigned distress as he threw his arms around her and turned her body away from Yuri in order to distract her from the doctor’s healing.

She patted his back. “There, there, the police are coming.”

Yuri blinked, looking at the ceiling, and blinked once more before he turned his head to see Victor looking at him while in a woman’s arms.

‘W-Why do you look like you’re going to cry?’ Yuri furrowed his brow, confused, and open his mouth about to say something.

Victor raised a finger to his lips to signal Yuri to hush.

‘Pretend.’ Yuri read his lips and proceeded to do just that, holding his head as though he were merely knocked out temporarily.

Victor let the woman go. “Oh thank heavens,” he exaggerated. “Miss, we’re good, thanks!”

In a daze to what happened the woman nodded and proceeded to see if others needed help.  
\---

-Bam!-

“Is bringing me back here to the study really necessary? After all that, we should call it a night, no?” Yuri asked. “I’ll take my arm back now too.”

Victor let Yuri go but firmly sat Yuri down on the couch. “Stay.” He commanded as he briskly walked towards his desk.

Yuri folded his arms and stood up defiantly. “You’re barking orders again.”

“It’s what I do, all right?” Victor replied, walking around his desk. “Can’t live forever and be the same.” He pounded a couple of phone keys. “So spare me a little understanding,” he whispered as the phone rang, “and stay.”

“Y’ello?” It was Chris who yawned as he answered.

“Get in here. Get Georgi too. I don’t care if you’re half naked in P.Js. I have an assignment.”

"You're not killing someone!" Yuri cried.

"Er...boss?"

"Get in here."

-Click-  
\---

“On it, boss!” Chris was out the door first.

“I’ll start the hunt tonight!” Georgi declared.

-Slam!-

“W-Well that was quick,” Yuri remarked in awe fifteen minutes later, unable to do a damn thing in the end. “Are you sure your 'investigation' will be fruitful this time of night?" Yuri placed his hands on his hips as he sighed. “Because I give up.” 

Victor started to come back around from behind his desk. “Eight minutes.”

Yuri spun around “W-What?”

“You stormed off back then.”

“Are you?” Yuri rapidly blinked before he frowned. “You’ve got to be kidding…”

“I told you before,” Victor continued to walk forward. “I want you.”

Yuri walked backwards, towards the wall opposite from the desk. “H-How can you possibly still be so insistent? Haven’t you been listening to me?”

Victor kept moving forward. “Yeah, well, then you got shot.”

“O-Oh…” But Yuri kept moving back, however he couldn’t look away from Victor either.

“Even if it was for a snippet of time. I never want to see death on your face that again so let me protect you.”

“S-Sometimes I feel I only need protection from you.” Yuri felt his back reach the wall. “W-What is with you cornering me?”

Nikiforov placed his hands on either side of Yuri’s shoulders, pressing his large hands on the wall. “I…uh, guess it’s to…ensure you don’t run? I’m sick of seeing your back.”

Yuri huffed through his nose. “Drama queen…”

Victor rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah… Look. Hate me, throw your fists at me for another hundred years if you must, but I'd rather have you do this here than across the sea where I can't feel you.”

“You...” Yuri’s wide eyes dimmed, “are a masochist,” he deadpanned.

“Nn~ you know what I mean...” Nikiforov whined.

Yuri dry laugh. “Yeah, yeah...Dear Eternal this is messed up.

Victor rested his forehead on Yuri’s, “Just…mercy…please…” and gently placed his hands on Yuri’s shoulders.

Yuri’s eyes dimmed further under his long lashes brought closer together. “V...”

“Three hundred years…” Victor sighed, placing his head onto Yuri's shoulder. “Hate me tomorrow...just not right now...”

‘If you ever loved me….is that it?’ Yuri sensed as he felt Victor's large hands slide down the sides of his arms. “Vi...” But he held his lip as he looked at his silver head of hair.

Tick, tok tic…

Yuri eventually sighed and raised his chin to look up to the ceiling. “So…here I thought we wanted closure…but now it seems you want a truce.” He wondered aloud, partially seeking to confirm. “After all this time…after flipping my world upside down you want me to hang up my heart and just let you do what you want?”

“No…” Victor shook his head, brushing his locks by Yuri’s cheek. “I _need_ a truce. I ache. I needed you to come home.” With wet eyes, Victor lifted his head, lowering his hands down to brush along the tops of Yuri’s. “I need you,” he lifted those tan hands up, “to stay…please…” and finished with taking Yuri’s hands into his own.

‘If you ever loved me.’ The notion wrapped around Yuri’s heart now, too, and squeezed.  
Mercy please. It was written all over Victor’s face.

Yuri nibbled his bottom lip and looked away for a moment. “You…you’re a piece of work…dragging me around…expecting me to drop it…”

“I can’t argue with you there…”

Yuri returned to look into those blue depths. “I know we aren’t saints. Everyone keeps saying that, but…but you…”

Victor tilted his head. “But still?”

“Yeah, it still hurts,” the doctor sighed. “I just-”

It was sudden. But it was gentle and light.

Victor recoiled from his impulse, knitting his brow. “Sorry I…”

Yuri gave his ex-lover an even gaze, passing the tip of his tongue between his pressed lips. He was a little surprised with himself he wasn’t upset. Instead the brief kiss had sent a pleasant tingle down his spine. He hadn’t expected that and, yet, his heart fluttered all the same.

“V-Vic-”

A long finger over his lips hushed him before chilly lips pressed lightly, innocently, against his tan cheek as if to test if this was okay.

‘Stupid, Victor. You already crossed that line when you kissed me in the car.’

But Yuri remained still.

“Please…” Victor whispered in Yuri’s ear, brushing the black hair with the tips of his fingers, “mercy…please…”

Another gentle kiss, this time Yuri pressed back if only a little.

‘I’m being swept away…but…’

One had turned into two, then three. Each one Yuri could feel he was being coaxed out of his shell out a bit more.

‘You loved him deeply once.’ Yuri recalled Phichit’s words as he slowly brought his hands up to hold onto the lapels of Victor’s jacket. ‘I did.’

The doctor’s heart squeezed as the kisses deepened ever slightly with each passing one.

‘But this still isn’t right…’ Yuri argued with himself.

“Please...” Victor whispered between their lips, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame protectively about the waist.

‘Choose to stay or move on...’

Victor pulled back to rest his forehead on Yuri’s once again. “I miss you…everything…our lives come in endless supply, but…”

‘Yuri’s laugh, humor, kindness, everything that makes him...’

“I had royally screwed up. I know…but I need you…” Victor lifted his head.

Yuri shook his head. “You hurt me…and mother...”

‘Where am I supposed to put all my resentment?’

Victor drew Yuri closer in their embrace. “Please…I am terribly sorry…”

But Yuri shook his head. “Do you know what you even did?” The doctor asked, starting to tremble. “You took her away from me on top of already hurting me in unimaginable ways…” Yuri looked at his ex straight in the eyes. “You forcibly took love from me…”

Victor’s shoulders fell. “What kind of apology can possibly make memories go away?”

Yuri shook his head. “You know there isn’t one.”

Victor dropped his hands to his sides. “If I can’t be by your side, your forgiveness is the closure I need before you leave,”he admitted before his blue eyes melted. "I hope you can grant me at least that one day."

“If I forgive you, I will not be considered weak or seduced,” Yuri finalized. “It will be my choice.”

“I understa-” Victor’s soft voice hitched in pain.

Yuri tilted his head. “What is it?”

Victor stepped back. “Frankly I need doctor if anything at the moment.”

“H-Huh? W-Wait. What are you doing?”

Victor started to unbutton his shirt. “Get your mind out of the gutter.” Victor left his shirt on but revealed his torso.

Unaffected by the blood and drama unlike last time, Yuri gasped at the revealed sight now made clear and ran a hand down Victor’s chest and stomach, lightly touching the raised lines. “These scars…how in the world…” he shook his head, “don’t tell me you did this to yourself?”

‘Though we don’t sustain injuries otherwise.’

“Between the self-loathing guilt and the craze of our heats, some things don’t heal.” Victor confessed. “I, uh, quite literally bear the backfire of my actions…some of my nerves acted up just now…”

‘How many years did he hold the urges back? What kind of torture must that have been?’

“Baka…” Yuri whispered. “To be suffering this much...”

Victor remained silent.

Yuri raised his hands and framed Victor’s face. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

Victor rested his hands on Yuri’s hips. “I’m broken,” he finally confessed. A single truth he couldn’t avoid anymore. “Vadim strove to break me, to fit a mold that he wanted…but in turn I broke us,” he choked out as tears threatened to fall. “I-I should’ve been st-strong- a-and I-”

Yuri pulled his silver head back into the crook of his neck and held on tight, smelling the familiar fresh scent of pine of mint as he wrapped his other arm around Victor’s neck. ‘Dear Eternal…help us…I don’t know what to do.’

\---  
Thank you for reading!


	15. Fly

A small creature collapsed into the snow as the dawn greeted the sky, unable to fly, exhausted.

Another of its kind soon joined its’ side under the snow laden tree.

A wolf spotted the two, deemed itself lucky, crouched down, and sprung forth.

Just as the predator met its prey, the beast was met by its greater match within the instant and lost to quick snap of its neck and two pairs of fangs.

“Ah~ that was close…” Phichit huffed, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

Yuri kept drinking and didn’t respond.

Grey eyes softened. “Yuri…are we staying out here tonight?”

Yuri kept drinking.

Phichit got onto his knees and pushed Yuri’s shoulder. “Neh-”

“What?” Yuri snapped his head up. His mouth and chin were covered in blood, his eyes puffy from lack of sleep.

Chulanont frowned. “Hmph. I get you’re hurting but don’t need to be a pig about e-”

“Shut up,” Yuri commanded and went back to it, sucking up the blood through the wolf’s neck from the wound his fangs had created. ‘Gah, this blood is gross…but I’m starving…’

“Oi! You go any longer you’ll get fluids you don’t want.”

Yuri kept going.

_“Yuri!”_

“What?!” Yuri sat back up and haphazardly swiped his mouth clean. “J-Just!” He picked up a fist full of snow to throw it. “Let me -hic-” but he hung his head instead. “L-Let me…-sniff-…” and dropped his hand back down.

Phichit pulled the wolf away as swiftly as he could, but before he wrapped his arms about Katsuki’s shoulders, Yuri enveloped himself into a bat form once more to flutter up into the branches. Not wishing to speak.

Two bats in the tree. Soon one’s wings wrapped protectively around the other as the two remained dangling throughout the night.  
\---

The door to the late Vadim’s study opened and closed.

A pair of searching green eyes soon fell upon the figure they’d been searching for all morning.

“Figures,” Chris muttered. ‘that I find you here in one place I thought for sure you wouldn’t be…’

Chris walked towards Vitya, noting the place was trashed. The grandfather clock knocked over, curtains ripped to shreds, and the expensive stash of alcohol was either drunk or smashed against the wall. Meanwhile all the heirloom paintings were punched through and the books on the shelves were either torn apart-

‘-Or thrown out the window for all I care,’ Chris remarked to himself before he knelt down and picked the passed out Vitya off the floor, propping him up against the front of the desk. ‘Dear Eternal you smell awful…guess I know where some of the vodka went…’

“Vitya....” Chris patted the pale cheek. “Oi. Vitya…” He started to shake his shoulder a bit too.

Puffy blue eyes slowly opened before the silver prince looked side to side in a daze before settling on his knight. “Chris…” he sniffed. “You’re…still…?”

“Hmph, here? Of course I am. And you’re a mess.”

Vitya grimaced as he recalled his behavior last night. “My head…” he groaned.

Chris stood up, hoisting Vitya up with him to sit on the desk. “Yes…your blood is more booze than food I’m sure.”

The new clan leader hung his head and remained silent.

Chris scratched his chin. “Look. It’s been two days since…”

Vitya gripped the edge of the desk but did utter a sound.

Giacometti placed his hands on his hips and looked to the floor. “I, uh…”

Vitya remained silent but nodded to show he was listening.

“The family is worried you know?”

The silver prince finally looked at him, puzzled. “Aren’t you going to leave?”

Chris took a step back at the suggestion. “No I-”

A rap at the door. “Can I come in?” It was Mila.

“Georgi and the others are here too,” she included.

“Sure,” Chris replied, looking over his shoulder.

Vitya frowned. “Christophe…” he whispered as the door opened.

“I think this family can use a little intervention,” Chris ensured gently yet firmly.

“Oi…this place is a dump,” Yurio remarked as he shut the door behind him.

“Yurio, shush,” Mila warned as she, Georgi and Yurio came forward.

“Vitya?” Georgi asked carefully, “I brought a cup from the hunt in case,” he offered.

Nikiforov shook his head. “No…besides…how can any of you look at me?”

Chris wrapped his arm around his prince’s neck and pulled him in, resting his forehead on his. “Listen. We all failed. You suffered, you had loss, meanwhile, we did _nothing_ ,” the knight lifted his head and took back his arm. “Don’t get me wrong though, I’m mad as hell.”

Yurio raised his hand a bit. “I can second that.”

Georgi rolled his eyes. “Not helping, shorty.”

“Whatever.”

Vitya cupped his jaw with his hand and gave a reflective look. “Yes…you made that quite clear the other day, Chris, when you wouldn’t even let me go after them…and after…” he put his hand back down and placed the third-full cup on the desk.

Giacometti folded his arms as he recalled their anguish shortly after Yuri had fled. “If I had let you go, Phichit could’ve gone ninja on your ass. Or, worse depending how you see it, you could’ve killed Phichit too."

“Then he would’ve never, _ever_ would’ve forgiven you,” Mila added.

Georgi held up his hands to her. “Let’s not rub unnecessary salt in the wound, okay? Kinda moot considering…”

‘But she’s right…’ Vitya admitted to himself, but it wasn’t enough to stop the anguish he felt.

“Get. Out.” He spoke through clenched teeth. “Let me be.”  
\---

Phichit yanked the boar away and grabbed Yuri’s hand. “All right, enough silent treatment.”

“Let me go, Chulanont.”

“No. It’s been days and I’m trying to help.”

“Fine!” Yuri erupted. “What do want me to say?! S-Sorry I flew off? That I tried to love and-”

Phichit took his shoulders. “Stop! This is **not** your fault! I am _appalled_ Vitya would-”

Yuri convulsed violently, whipped around, and hurled his dinner onto the snow, racked with sobs.

‘Damn!’ Phichit could only bring himself to pat his back. “Yuri…Yuri…let it all out…I’m sorry…”

“Ack…” Yuri groaned and weakly wiped his mouth… “Ugh…-cough, cough-”

‘Don’t say his name,’ Phichit noted, silently cursing himself for being careless and looked up. “Here…” he stood up. “Have this...”

The wind howled as Phichit sat back down and watched Yuri suck on the fresh icicle. “Hey, come here.”

Weak and tired, Yuri allowed himself to be drawn into a hug; the two leaned against the fourth tree both figured they’d be staying in as they made their way East.

“Yuri…we will stick together…you know that right?” Phichit hugged Yuri closer, placing his head on top of the Japanese heir. “I’m not going anywhere…”

Yuri nodded. “Thank you…” he mumbled, bringing up his knees.  
\---

Chris trudged through the snow, back to the castle with Vitya over his shoulder as Georgi went on ahead to open the door for him.

Mila set down her embroidery as the males walked into their home. “Where did you find him?”

Chris grunted and kept going through the foyer and up the stairs, leaving Georgi to explain.

“He vanished for three days and you find him like that? Where was he?” Mila insisted to know.

Her step-brother looked at her, exhausted from searching. “In the village, passed out drunk.” Georgi started to take off his coat. “Even though we were sure he had sought to go after Yuri…all we had to do was follow the bodies…”

Mila let out a gasp before tears stung her eyes and Georgi took her into his arms.

“What are we going to do? We have nowhere to go…” she whimpered as tears fell.

He stroked her red hair. “I understand you’re scared. The Nikiforov clan is done for if Vitya can’t get his act together before our livelihood catch wind of our ruin.”

“Livelihood?” She wiped her tears. “To Yurio, it’s dark and cruel and you want to be a part of that? Will he have to follow Vadim’s footsteps after all of this?”

Georgi shook his head. “I think it will only cruel if we don’t set our boundaries. Change them from what they are now over time, become better than Vadim was,” he reasoned. “He was considered ‘good’ at what he did because he listened to no one. Can you imagine what we can do if Vitya does? We need to snap him out of this for the greater good that is all of us or we will be hunted like the rest.”

‘As we would no longer have cause within the shadows which protect us,’ he thought.

‘We would be out in the open. Odd. And oddities are feared.’ Mila reflected and remained where she was for several moments, pulled back while wiping her tears, and then nodded. “True…if we just leave, deep inside, I feel, I’d regret it.” She looked up. “I think you feel the same.”

Georgi nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Thick and thin, family sticks together.”

“Oi.”

The pair turned around and saw Yurio and Beka were walking towards them.

The first thing the redhead noticed was how red the young one’s eyes were.

“Are you okay?” ‘He’s been crying I see…’

“Is the jerk back?” He quipped with a sniff. “I haven’t slept,” he lied.

“Yes,” she replied calmly. “Back but broken.”

Yurio scowled. “It’s all my uncle’s fault.”

Mila drew the blonde into her arms. “It’s everyone’s fault in many ways.”

‘We did nothing.’  
\---

“Yuri…Yuri…” Vitya groaned in his sleep, unaware of Chris unbuttoning his shirt.

“I hope you burn,” Chris muttered upon sight of self-inflicted wounds. ‘You ruined your son...’

“Papa, no!” Vitya lurched forward, waking from his nightmare.

“Easy! Easy…”

Vitya looked side to side. “W-Where…a-am I?”

“Home.” Chris proceeded to help Vitya out of his dirty shirt and tuck him in. “You need to rest.”

Vitya remained silent as the bitter storm of guilt stirred within his gut. “I…I…”

“Lay down, get some sleep.”

He did, but the storm wasn’t about to leave. ‘Yuri…Dear Eternal…’

Tears nearly matched the blue eyes they fell from as Vitya stared into the ceiling while he white knuckled the sheets underneath his comforters.

“Rest, Vitya.” Chris pulled up a chair and took a seat. ‘We need you too.’

“I…what did I do, Chris?”

The blonde folded his arms. “…You know what you did.”

The tears fell harder. “H-How can you put up with me after all that?”

“Because I am your friend and my responsibility your mother gave unto me as your knight.” Giacometti reminded, folding his arms.

‘And I failed you.’

Vitya wiped his eyes. “W-What’s going to-?”

“Sleep. That’s what you’re going to do right now.”

Vitya turned away, onto his side, exhausted, ashamed, wanting nothing more that to hit the bottle so he could hope once again it was all a nightmare, that Yuri was still coming to visit.  
\---

Waves. The sun shone through the parting clouds overhead.

“What do you want to do, Yuri?”

There they stood, right on the edge, between the snowy country and the expanse of the sea.

“I want to go home…be warm and see my sister…” Yuri numbly replied.

Phichit set a hand on his prince’s shoulder. “What’s holding you back?”

Brown eyes dimmed. “I-I’m afraid to. What if he follows me there one day?”

“Yuri…you know we’d protect you,” Phichit sighed.

Yuri nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry, I had tried to convince myself it would be okay…but...”

Grey eyes saddened. “I see….so now what?”

“We will rest here and go on.”

“So we are going home? I’m confused.”

Yuri shook his head as he pulled in his hands inside his sleeves. “I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to take my place when I’m a mess like this. Besides. You know I never wanted to be the assassin Father wanted. If I go home, then there would be pressure. At least this way Mari and the others can have a life for themselves.”

His friend took back his hand. “You’re assuming they can. You’re assuming they’ll ever learn what had happened.”

‘It’s cruel I know…but still...’

“I’d rather they moved on. I’m sure they’ll become curious what has been taking my father so long and figure out the truth. If I send a letter it will only spur them to find me and I rather not go home for…h-him to find me.” Yuri shuddered as he felt sick again, that is, until the bitter thoughts grew in his head, which only solidified his resolve. ‘I am not his…I am not yours…It pains me I had become like property to you…’

“So…we are island hopping until we figure things out? Disappear?”

Yuri frowned and nodded. “Yes…it would appear so…I’m-”

“Don’t be.” Phichit interrupted and held out his hand. “Where to?”  
\---

The door to Vitya’s still-trashed study opened and closed.

Pairs of searching eyes soon fell upon the figure they’d been searching for to speak with.

Vitya looked up as he sat behind his desk. “Mila? Georgi? What’s all this?”

The family had reconvened once again.

“Vitya?” Mila asked, “I brought a cup for you...” she offered.

Chris took the cup from her and placed it on the desk. “And I insist this time. Eat. Live and, perhaps, see the day to apologize.”

'I doubt I'll see the day, Chris...' 

But Vitya looked at the cup for a moment and scanned across, taking in all their worried faces, and gave in. “Forgive me if I’m surprised you’re all still here,” he looked down, wiping his mouth after he had swallowed a few gulps. “I’ve ruined so much…”

“Well I can’t speak for everyone, but I’m not going anywhere,” Chris replied.

Nikiforov blinked and looked up. “So…all of you want to stay?”

‘After all I’ve done?’

Mila stepped forward and nodded. “We may be upset for awhile still, but what can we do now is the question.”

Georgi and the others nodded too. “Let us rebuild this family,” Georgi added. “Please?”

‘Family?’ Blue eyes hardened.

And Chris noticed, came around, and clapped a hand on Vitya’s shoulder. “You’re not him.”

The silver prince sighed and looked up from said hand. “A little late for that, Chris. I feel no better than for I’ve messed up terribly,” he shook his head, “so I don’t-”

“Your destructive self is exactly why I want to stay,” Mila quickly argued. “We did nothing to stop this from happening and I, for one, also feel, partly, responsible.”

“J-Just let us help,” Yurio insisted impatiently. “I know more than you think and if you don’t look after us then I will.”

“I see…” Vitya slowly rose up and looked around the trashed room. “We will have to work from ground zero. It will be messy, cruel, and take time,” he scanned the faces again, seemingly wanting to challenge their resolve. “Are you sure you still want to follow?”

“Good thing we aren’t saints then,” Chris folded his arms. “So let us bare some of the burden.”

Vitya nodded as he looked over to the busted clock in the corner which had remained on its side. “Then…let’s get started…”

\---  
Thanks for reading!


	16. Research

‘Over five hundred years old and you’re still a big baby…’

Exhaustion while having no fucks left to give after talking for hours last night, the two had fallen asleep slept on the couch still in their suits, their jackets their only blankets.

Yuri had woken up first but dared not move save for looking up at Victor’s sleeping face. ‘…I’m pathetic…’ The doctor huffed through his nose as he rolled his eyes at himself.

He knew he had caved. Victor had no right, but had been insistent nonetheless.

‘Okaasan…what would you have me do?’ Yuri slowly adjusted his resting head on Victor’s chest as the grandfather clock across the way caught his attention, it’s swinging pendulum already bewitched him to watch.

‘He fought with father, you told me to fly…he…but he…’ Yuri held his bottom lip. ‘If it were just me he had trespassed…then maybe but…’

He couldn’t justify it.

‘Mercy please…’ Yuri recalled and pinched his eyes shut as he lightly shuddered. ‘Gah…it’s too early in the morning to be acting like this…’

Tick, tok, tic…

Yuri slowly relaxed to the sounds. ‘I should go…yeah…’

The clock chimed nine.

Suddenly arms held him closer.

‘What am I, a body pillow?’

“Hrm…hmm?”

Yuri lift his head and looked back up.

When blue looked in brown, for a moment, they were just two beings. No roles, no history, nothing outside to worry about, nothing more.

“Morning…” Victor yawned.

“M-Morning…um…”

Victor nuzzled Yuri’s hair still half asleep.

“Ano…”

Victor blinked. “Hmm?”

Yuri squirmed. “I-I know you want me to stay but we’re still on square one…”

Nikiforov shifted a bit. “Hrm…dun be~ a buzz kill, da?” He nuzzled Yuri’s the top of Yuri’s head again, holding the Japanese firmly down. “I’m sleepy…”

Yuri stopped moving and was unable to not yawn himself. ‘Well...it’s a Saturday…ugh…fine…’

He was too tired to argue anyway.

Tick, tok, tic…

A rap on the door caused them to stir ten minutes later.

Another rap on the door. “Boss?”

It was Chris.

Yuri looked at the groggy Russian. “Hmm…we better get up…”

Victor pouted. “Yeah…”

‘Damn…and we were having a moment too.’ Victor thought. ‘But it can’t be helped.’

The two sat up, ran a hand through their hair and straightened out their clothes quickly.

“Come in,” Victor allowed.

Both Chris and Georgi came in, Georgi shut the door, but then both gave pause.

Victor rubbed his right eye. “Ugh…don’t just gawk there, what is it?”

Chris looked at his partner for a second. “Uh~ sleep well?”

Victor’s shoulders fell and gave an irritated look.

Georgi cleared his throat. “S-Sorry -ahem- we uh, have our report.”

Yuri stood up. “P-Please tell me you didn’t kill-” the doctor blanched as he read their faces. “You did…” He dropped his head forward.

“What did you find?” Victor yawned again, indifferent.

“Grr, come on!” Yuri stomped his foot. “Was killing necessary?”

“Faster and easier than you may think.” Chris folded his arms. “The group of punks were celebrating with cheap vodka portside thinking they were scot-free.”

“And they were wrong.” Georgi shrugged. “According to the police we overheard they’d killed four.”

Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose. “Humans have a justice system you know….”

“But they shot you too,” Chris reminded. “Among other things these assholes had done to our group -vague to spare you the details- we finally got them. So. It’s Welcome to Russia-”

“Bitch,” Georgi finished for Chris and held up his for a high-five.

Yuri facepalmed and the others deadpanned at him with a shaking of their heads.

“Georgi…no…” Chris rolled his eyes.

“Georgi, yes,” the man smirked.

“Ugh~ I give up,” Yuri flopped back down, taking a seat on the sofa across from Victor. “How can I be expected to hold my job as a doctor if my patients figure out I know mafia?”

Victor crossed his legs. “How do you think you even got the job in the first place?”

Yuri bristled. “Mila told me she had found the job interview. Don’t tell me I couldn’t land a job on my own merit.”

Victor just shrugged. “Believe what you want.”

“Besides, if you want, you could become a private doctor?” Georgi suggested.

“Yes…you could…” Chris teased, perverting the idea with a smirk.

Yuri stood up. “Oo~kay! I’m out! Gonna go get something to e-!”

Chris pulled out a blood packet from his deep pocket and tossed into Yuri’s hands. “I had brought two in case,” he tossed the other to Victor, “seems my assumptions were correct.”

Victor promptly tore the plastic back from the top as he switched out his crossed legs. “Report, please. I take it there’s more?”

Chris nodded.

Yuri headed for the door. “Thank you for the this, but I should be going. The less I know the better.”

“Wait, um,” Georgi looked at Victor. “We can delay if you two had more to discuss first.”

Victor and Yuri gave a brief glance.

‘Did we? Shouldn’t I just go?’ Yuri thought before shaking his head. “N-No. I-It’s fine, you guys have your business a-and I need to see Phichit anyway,” he excused himself in a hurry.

Georgi stopped him again. “You still have a half-drunk packet. I highly doubt you want to walk around with that in your hand in the off chance someone sees.”

‘Shit.’

“Then we will report later,” Chris insisted, “excuse us.”

“W-Wait, I can-!”

“Very good,” Victor replied.

“Just give me a few and then-!”

Yuri slowly clenched his free hand into a shaking fist at his side. “Does no one listen!” He erupted, spinning away from the door that was shut in his face, before sipping away at his breakfast in a huff. He strode over and plopped back down in the sofa, returning to the same spot, and swallowed. “I mean really?!”

Victor shrugged as he sipped away and swallowed. “You didn’t want to be around to hear the tale so they were trying to be respectful. Can’t have it both ways.”

“Respectful? Give me a fucking minute and I would’ve been out of ya’ll’s hair!”

“Ya’ll’s? American much?”

Yuri continued to stew in silence, looking down at his lap as he sipped away.

Tick, tok, tic…

“Did you want to know?” Victor replied coolly.

Brown eyes looked up and met his before he swallowed. “What difference would it make? If I can’t be heard or listened to around here, who cares what I say?” The doctor grumbled. “You’re a mafia boss, right? I don’t owe you my loyalty. Besides, someone might think I know something so what would happen if I was interrogated, hmm?”

“Heh. Hehehe…” It was soft at first and then it grew louder.

Yuri swallowed. “Wha~? What’s so funny?”

Victor set his wrapper on the glass coffee table with his right hand as his shoulders shook from chuckling, at the same time pushed his hair back with his left. “S-Sorry but I don’t see you betraying anybody.” He folded his hands over his knee. “But, what m-made me laugh was someone trying to kidnap you. You? What happened to all your fighting moves?” Victor shook his head. “Come on…”

Yuri put his emptied packet down onto the glass table with a frown. “It’s called lowering your sword for the pen. I haven’t fought or kept up such skills for over a hundred years.”

“Oh stop, those skills were drilled into you and you know it.”

Yuri dragged a hand over his face as he leaned back into the sofa. “Me no ue no tankobu…” He grumbled.

“Eh?”

“I said your getting on my nerves,” Yuri replied louder. “No, I don’t want to know what else they did, or why, all right? I can’t be sorry for not wanting this life, nor would Phichit want it either.”

“Can you really speak for your babysitter?”

Yuri bristled. “Watch it.”

“Fine, fine…” Victor digressed and propped his head in his hand with his elbow on the armrest. “But the truth remains…I can’t leave.”

Yuri’s eyes widened but looked away. “Then…”

‘Then…where does that leave us?’ Yuri shook his head. ‘Not that there is…is there?’

“…what were you hoping for?” The doctor gripped the sofa cushion and looked Victor straight in the eye. “Me to get all weak in the knees? Fall for your bad self?” He finished with a curt shake of his head. “What the hell?”

“Hmph. Of course not.”

Yuri huffed through his nose. “Liar.”

“Fine I lied,” Victor exasperated. “Yes, I’ve killed. I’ve done things I’m not proud of, but what would you have me do? Can’t change the past, now can I?”

“I-I know,” Yuri lowered his head, “but…”

“Seems to me you prefer a life full of red tape and rather risk becoming a science experiment for our modern world.” Victor rubbed his left temple and sighed, letting his shoulders drop. “Ugh…you say I’m getting on your nerves but this in and out dance of ours is-”

A knock at the door and Yurio’s head popped inside without permission. “Yo. Came to remind ya your allotted ice time is today.”

-click-

“Bold as always,” Yuri huffed, “and random…what was that about?”

Victor rose up. “My reservation.” He walked over to a shelf not far away, pulled out a box, and came back over to reveal the contents on the coffee table.

Yuri almost gasped at looked up. “You? You still?”

The Russian nodded and gave a small smile. “Yes. I still skate.”

Yuri looked back down at the high-end, black pair of skates with golden blade covers. ‘They’re beautiful…’

Victor tilted his head thoughtfully as he watched Yuri look. ‘Vadim hadn’t changed me completely, Yuri. Please…let me show you…’

The Japanese looked between and Victor and the pair in the box. “I-I’m surprised you still do… um, have you landed any triples these days?”

“Would you like to come and find out?” Nikiforov invited genuinely.

To Yuri, he saw a flicker hope he had thought he would never see again and found the familiar twinkle strangely reassuring.

“Um…sure.”  
\---

“Oh man, its honestly too bad Victor can’t compete.”

Chris nodded he stood by his old friend up in the bleachers. “Yeah…too much media attention I’m afraid, Phichit.”

“Still though…I’m impressed.” He tapped Chris’ shoulder with the back of his hand then pointed. “Looks like Yuri is still attached to the wall, heh. Bu~t it has been quite awhile...” he digressed.

Chris folded his arms. “What did you have to do to convince him?”

“I told him I’d hide all of the Type Os…his favorite apparently.”

Giacometti snickered. “Vicious man…hmm, I wonder if he thinks Victor is being a show off.”

“Who knows?” Phichit shoved his hands into his pockets. “But at least one thing hasn’t changed.”

Christophe nodded, knowing full well where this was headed. “Hmhmm…”

“Morons till the end of time…” they chorused.

“Yep...” Phichit added, popping the P with his lips.

“But we love them.” Chris shrugged. “It’s the only explanation my friend.”

Phichit sighed. “What we wouldn’t do for such a thing… Ah. Seems Yuri is finding his feet a little…”

Chris tilted his head to the side, inquisitive for a moment, but smiled in understanding. “You too, eh?”

Phichit kept looking ahead. “Two of the biggest flirts and womanizers back in our time and now look at us…hell I’m not even gay…”

Giacometti clapped a hand over Phichit’s shoulder and looked out onto the ice with him. “I understand though. Three hundred years later and they reward our patience by getting back together themselves.”

Phichit dropped his head forward. “Heh. Salty much? And that’s IF they get together.”

“Oh?”

Phichit shrugged. “I mi~ght give Victor a little more hell, if you don’t mind?”

Chris took back his hand and chuckled. “Yeah, yeah…, thought, to be frank, I feel I’ve got the Dead Sea in my back pocket.”

Chulanont tilted his head. “Heh, and why’s that?”

Chris folded his arms. “I may sound like I’m joking most of the time, but I’m actually saltier than I get credit for.”

“Have you expressed this to him? How you feel?”

“Have you?”

Phichit shook his head. “Touché.”

“You see?” The blonde nodded. “They’ve had enough drama and we know it. At this point, I just want our family to move forward. Victor wronged Yuri, I’m not about to pussyfoot around this fact. In the end of the day it’s his decision but…”

“No, I agree,” Phichit waved his hands in front of him for a moment. “Its been lifetimes. And to be hung up over someone for this long,” he faced the rink again, dropping his hands to his sides, “it gets to you.”

“That it does….”

The two stood there and watched Victor help Yuri off the ice and linger close while the two made a casual lap.

“That said though…”

Chris tilted his head. “Yeah?”

“No offense, but I don’t think Yuri would want to join the family ranks considering where they lie these days…” Phichit shook his head. “Not after leaving the world of fighting for so long.” He looked down for a moment. “Not after seeing a fight end his parents lives like that.”

“I’ve told you again and again it was a duel you know.”

Phichit cracked the tension out of his knuckles. “Yes, well, she still died, Chris. She wasn’t fighting.”

The tall blonde sighed. “Yes…and we can rehash that ‘till next year or we can maybe consider it from another point of view?”

“All ears.”

“You weren’t there. Yuri wasn’t there. Having witnessed, I’ve felt it was Katsuki’s fault more than anything that she died.”

“Ooo if Yuri heard you,” Phichit warned, giving Chris a sideways glance. “He’d rip you up.”

“Yeah, well, the clan heads were ages older than us. You mean to tell me Toshiya didn’t know the risk of what would’ve happened to her if he’d died?” Giacometti scuffed the ground. “Seems to me you shouldn’t risk yourself like that for the sake of your mate. He didn’t care. He had too much pride. Victor saw that, though he was deliriously overprotective and stupid, I could sense that he did.”

“…I see…that’s quite a -wow- um…” was all Phichit could make of it.

“Yeah…”

The two remained silent as they watched Victor’s allotted two hours run out, feeling they’ve said enough.

Chulanont turned to go but took one step before he paused to walk further. “I’ll…see if I can bring Yuri to see that…maybe it will help.” He shrugged, looking over his shoulder as he finished.

Chris nodded. “Okay. Oh and if you ever want to be salty together over a drink you know where to find me, heh.”

Phichit grinned and nodded back. “Sure…I’d like to catch up.”  
\---

‘I can’t believe he had to rink to himself…’ Yuri gave a tiny shake of his head as he undid the laces of his boots.

Victor shut to door to his locker and took a seat on the bench to wipe his blades down, checking on Yuri from the corner of his eye once in awhile.

‘Well this is awkward…’ Yuri could feel those blue eyes on him. ‘Oh ma~n...and no else was in the locker room eit-’

“Tired?” Victor broke the silence first.

Yuri nearly jumped out of his seat. “Ah! Er, hai -er- yes, yes.” The Japanese replied as he quickly nodded. “I-It’s been awhile -er- I’m sure it showed, uh…”

‘Calm. The Fuck. Down.’ Yuri clammed shut and wiped down his blades with a little more intent than needed.

A silver brow arched. “I’m not a wolf-”

Yuri sat up straight. “I know!” He nearly announced to the ceiling. “Urk… I mean,” Yuri’s shoulders dropped. “I know…” He repeated far softer. 

“Sorry…”

Victor turned to open his empty box and started to place his skates away after snapping the guards back on. “Good.”

‘Good? Well, what did you want him to say? Give him a little credit where its due. He didn’t have to pick you off the ice so many times today Mr.  
Slipper Foot.’ Yuri rose up, aggravated with himself. “S-Sorry…I’m, uh, I’m going to return my rentals.”

“Doctor…”

Yuri froze after taking a step, with the skates in his hands his back facing Nikiforov behind him. “Y -ahem- yeah?” He looked over his shoulder.

Victor shook his head with a slightly pained expression. “Those skates...” he turned fully towards Yuri from his seat, “they aren’t rentals...”

Yuri turned back around. “E-Eh? B-But they -I mean- they’re in g-good shape but,” he rambled, “they don’t appear like yours so I- b-but I didn’t realize they were yours and…”

Victor calmly stood up as Yuri carried on, still looking down at the dark leather brown skates in his hands. ‘Sure I suppose the blades have changed…’ Victor privately digressed.

Yuri jolted as hands laid over his gently. In that instance, blue looked into startled brown eyes.

“No need to be anxious…here, let me show you something…” Victor pulled out the tongue of the right boot. “Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t notice when you first put them back on...”

Yuri furrowed his brow slightly. ‘Back…on…?’ He looked down to the skates.

Inside, a couple inches down from the top, embroidered in gold over a square of fabric that was then sewn into the old fashioned boots, were two letters.

Y. K.

Yuri had to look closely and then blink rapidly at first to convince his brain that, yes, those were there. Yes, Victor had kept his skates, as memories of how they had looked like came to mind, and, yes he felt like the biggest dunce for not noticing either.

“You…y-you kept them?” Yuri shook his head a little before he looked up at the Russian close to him. “All these years.” He felt his chest swell. “You kept them?”

Victor gave a sideways nod. “More or less…leather doesn’t quite last that long before it starts to break down.”

Yuri looked back to the skates. “I…I don’t…”

Stitch for stitch. Just as he remembered them. Though a replication, it was evident that Victor had tried to care of the one thing he had left to remember Yuri by.

The doctor looked back up. “…know what to say….”

Victor leaned forward slightly. “Then don-”

A rap at the door. “Yo! You coming?”

Chris, who had leaned his back against the wall nearby, couldn’t help but chuckle as his eyes followed his mischievous friend walking away from the locker door in front of him. “A vicious man indeed…”

“Like I said. Hell.” Chulanont looked over his shoulder with a smirk as he shrugged and kept on walking. “I’ll be outsi-”

The two friends froze and stared at each other and then at the door. Chris pushed himself off of the wall and slowly opened it….

***Moments ago***

“Yo! You coming?”

“Urk!” The two froze. Both startled to the sudden request for moment, that is, until Nikiforov facepalmed into his right hand after a couple seconds.

Yuri tilted his head. “V-?”

Keeping his right hand on his forehead, Victor stood back up straight, brushing back the silver bangs, looking at Yuri for a second before he robotically pivoted towards the door, dropping said hand to his side.

“Just. Come. On. I mean. Seriously? Can’t? Grr~” The silver boss made a choppy, side to side, movement with flat open palms, gesturing between either the door and Yuri, Yuri and the skates, the skates and himself, or himself and the ceiling between each of his spoken works before ending with seething at the door with a deadpanning sound between a huff and a growl.

“Snrk.” The doctor brought a hand before his mouth but couldn’t stop sniggering at Victor’s antics. “Phichit -snort- you ass-” eventually tears stung the corners.

Victor didn’t know how to take the laughter at first, but soon grinned, shaking his head at himself before he found that laugh contagious.

By this time Chris and Phichit remained at the opened door at a loss, unknowing they were watching how the first crack in the ice had finally split open.

\---  
Was on a roll but it will be awhile before the next update. Thank you for reading! :)  
Please share and please review!


	17. Rx'ed

“Vitya?”

Nikiforov jolted awake before he groaned and sat up. “Yes?”

Green eyes danced. “And I present to you our silver-tongued pahkan!” Chris announced to an imaginary crowd. “Not to be confused with his hair color, he comes with a rising reputation within the ranks of the Underworld during WWII and-”

One steely stare and Chris silenced immediately. “I was having a nice dream you bastard.”

Chris snapped his fingers. “And it’s a _still_ a work day. So. I have a docket for you to look over a~nd Mila needs instructions on what you want to remodel downstairs.”

“Any luck on Mari?” Vitya huffed, letting his silver bangs fall back across his forehead as he took the papers.

Chris shook his head “No, she has made herself clear with her latest threat should we ask again. Find Yuri. Bring him home to her.” The blonde scratched his chin. “Not that all these years of trying hasn’t been proof this is an easier task said than done.” He put his hand on his hip “Dear Eternal…you’d think Mila would have her see reason to at least help us so we can make amends quicker, but I suppose the Americans are on her mind so let’s give her space.”

Vitya rubbed his eye. “I see…all right.”

Giacometti leaned forward slightly. “Are you all right? You look out of it.”

“I’m just a little warm, Chris…” Vitya complained, as he loosened his tie. “I-I…need…”

Giacometti frowned, knowing whom his friend wished for. “The world it’s still too big…” he came around to Vitya’s chair. “Honestly, there are days…”

Vitya fruitlessly tried to calm his flushed face with his cooler hands. “Silence. And you will keep looking. I don’t care how big this ring has to reach, or how dirty I have to become. The further it goes the more chances we may have to set things right.”

‘Set things right, eh…?’

“Hmph. How noble,” Chris replied as he placed his hands on the arms of the new desk chair. “Don’t forget…” he pivoted the heavy chair towards him, “…our hands…are dirty too…Sir…”

“You know I don’t,” Vitya nearly panted from his increasing warmth in his being, however, crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

“What are you, ten? I can tell you’re not feeling good so let me look.”

“I’m just…I don’t want to…”

Green eyes narrowed. “Then you shouldn’t have been wearing a light colored shirt today…”

The tell tale specks of blood on his chest gave Nikiforov away. Unnoticeable to most, but not to one of them. “How many nights have you avoided, Vitya?” Chris pried.

“I’ll put a vest over it then-”

“Not good enough!” Chris slammed his hands on the desk angrily. “You promised! See someone! _Have_ someone! Heat-delirium drives any of us insane-”

“I’m fine, Christophe!” Vitya barked, striking his chair with a fist.

A pound on the door.

“Just fuck already,” cried a muffled voice.

It was Yurio, who happened to walk by.

“Will. You. Just!” Victor grabbed the sides of his head before he snapped, shot up, leapt over his desk. “That dumb piece of-”

“Vitya, no-!”

-ZOOM-

“Victor? Neh, Victor.”

“Ah. Hmm?” Blue eyes shot open before they fell back to sleepy the next moment.

“Hey, the airplane is landing, boss,” Christophe informed.

“Hmm -yawn- okay...” Victor stretched in his First Class seat.

Blonde brows furrowed. “Are you all right?”

Victor shook his head. “No, I…I had bad dream,” he cracked his neck “I was back in the- ahem- I-I mean, I dreamed I was in 40s.” The pahkan checked his watch.

-5:30 AM. Friday-

“Oh? Well your present day sanity welcomes you back.”

Blue eyes rolled. “Ha. Ha.” Victor ran a hair through his hair. “It’s been a long week, all right?”  
\---  
**Monday - 11:30 PM**

Tic...Tic…Tic…

Yuri set his spoon to the side and wiped his mouth free of their ‘tomato soup’ and chuckled.

“Are you, seriously, still on that?” Phichit rolled his eyes but smirked.

“Heh, you didn’t see his face.” Yuri smiled. “I still can’t believe what you did either.”

Phichit swallowed another bite. “Well, I wasn’t intending it to be humorous, but whatever it takes make you laugh these days.”

“H-Hey now…”

Phichit shrugged. “I miss the old Yuri all right?” He set his spoon down. “I’m sure the others miss the old him too.”

Yuri swayed a bit in his seat, unable to stop grinning. “I guess laughter was the ticket, a step anyway…and those skates…”

Chulanont’s eye twitched but he forced a fake smile. “Careful now,” he waved a finger, “don’t blush with a crush whatever you do.”

Yuri bowed his head sheepishly. “Hardy, har, har, heh.”

“Well, between his emo and your crying I think it was a high time for a change,” Phichit agreed, although increasing more sarcastically. “I’d make a medical analogy but, hey, what do I know. You’re the surgeon, not me.”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. “And that’s supposed to mean?”

‘It just gets to you…’ Phichit recalled his words to Chris.

“Not asking for a night and day change just…can we move forward now or…” Phichit’s shoulders dropped with a forget-it sigh. “Sorry…I should just shut up.” 

He swirled his remaining food with his spoon.

“P-Phichit…” Yuri tilted his head, confused. “Did…did you want to stay?”

The spoon was let go with a clatter in the bowl as Phichit frowned, not liking where this was going but couldn’t seem to stop himself. “And finally stop looking over my shoulder and have some solidarity and comfort, for a change? Me? No,” he muttered in reply.

Yuri frowned. “Enough salt, Chulanont.”

Grey eyes looked up. “No.”

Yuri sharply pulled his head back. “W-What?”

“A step? That ‘ticket’ was only a step? Come on. I know he doesn’t exactly fit a Hallmark definition of a decent person, but a ‘step’? Chris as told me you fell asleep together so give me a br-!” Phichit held his lip and balled his free hand into a fist under the table.

‘I’m making it worse, what’s wrong with me?!’

“P-Phich…W-Where is this coming from suddenly? I mean, are you for or against or…I’m lost.”

‘Just tell him, get it off your chest, Phichit,’ he encouraged himself.

Yuri’s companion shook his head. “Look, I’m not minimizing what he did. I’m not saying I’d take a bullet for the guy or join his ranks if we do stay in Russia. 

Its just…I don’t know…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know…now that I’ve seen to listen to the others I…”

Brown eyes softened. “Like I said, I had no idea you felt this way. We were forced here after all…”

“Just stop,” Phichit dragged a hand over his face. ‘Man, this is going to hurt.’ “Listen, Yuri…I feel there is something you should know.”

Yuri tilted his head. “Is it to why you’re upset?”

Phichit let out a long sigh. “Yeah…I guess…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Jeez, where to start…”

Tic… Tic... Tic…

“…and that’s Chris’ take on your mother’s death.”

Yuri sat there appearing dumbfounded as his brain did the best it could to processes the intel.

“So you see? That leaves Victor’s actions against you, personally, to sort out.” Phichit set his bowl aside. “I guess I was hoping to hear about a date by now or something...or at least some form of a decision so I don’t get my hopes up.”

Tic… Tic… Tic…

“I see…because its such a simple matter now...” Yuri replied bitterly before he rose up and turned towards the door. “So you wish to stay, my mother’s death is my father’s fault, apparently, and I’ve become a whiny bitch who has taken too long,” he muttered.

‘Crap.’ Phichit thought. “L-Listen, I didn’t mean to-”

“I love you!” Yuri declared as he whipped back around and slapped his hands on the table with both hands.

Yuri knew truth was never an easy pill to swallow, but this just _burned._

“Even if it were only two years in after leaving this country, if you wanted to make a decision for yourself and leave…gr~ah!” He struck the table again, but softer. “You’re my _friend_ , like a brother, not my _slave_ , baka!” He shook his head, looking at the table. “Was this ‘point of view’ to help me forgive him or something?” He looked back up, nearly grimacing. “Speed this whole thing up so you knew if we were staying or going? Was that it?”

Phichit rose up and got in Yuri’s face. “And what if it was?”

-Slap-

Tic…Tic…Tic…

“Ass,” Yuri hissed. “I just…wanted to consider your feelings too,” he confessed, lowering his voice while he confessed he intentions.

Grey eyes had become saucer-wide, but Phichit remained silent as he tended to his cheek with his cool hand.

“I didn’t want to make it all about me, or have you stick around for a life you didn’t want because I was ‘in love’ or whatever,” he whispered between them, lowering his arm. “If you had grown tired, if it came down to me leaving and you staying I wouldn’t have held it over your head…so…why did you keep how you truly felt away from me?”

“Because…I guess it’s complicated,” Phichit confessed. “It was just us in America, but now? After listening to the other side of the story and seeing you practically drag your feet I just…enough…all right? It hurts to see you like this. If you don’t want to be around him, then don’t. If you do, own up to it and not tip toe with these ‘steps’.”

‘Make a call. Don’t let the wound fester. Close it up.’ Yuri could see it in those tired eyes.

“I see… I need to make more of an honest effort…I’m sorry for frustrating you.” Yuri sniffed before he rubbed his upper left arm with his right hand

“I’m sorry too. In the end, I get you have to take time, just pick a mood, will you?”

‘This in and out dance of ours…’ Yuri recollected Victor’s words as he nodded and turned towards the door. “I’ll try….and thank you, Chris makes a point...”

‘I knew it would hurt.’ Phichit felt his chest ache as he watched a Yuri walk out the door before collapsing back into his seat, putting his head in hands. ‘What have I done?’

Tic… Tic… Tic…

His phone rang. Caller ID: Christophe

His grey eyes softened as he could, almost, hear what the blonde would’ve said. ‘Yeah…way to go me…but I’m not the one he needs…’  
\---

**5:00PM**

The truth always stung: the car ride home was a silent one.

‘Yuri won’t even look at me,’ Phichit stewed in silence. ‘I’ll just keep my distance for now.’

The truth always hurts: it didn’t help Yurio and Beka weren’t in a talkative mood either.

‘As if they ever really are…guess some things never change,’ Phichit looked out the window.

The truth tears down one’s pride: at the third light, waiting for it to turn green, Yuri turned his head.

Yurio, in the passenger seat, looked at Phichit through the center review mirror. “You two are fighting?” He asked, not caring if it wasn’t his business, per usual. “What’s with the silence?”

Yuri shook his head. “Long day, Yurio, it’s all right.”

Yurio blinked a few times before he smirked. “Finally.”

“Eh?” Yuri turned away from the window.

The youngest in the car turned to look at Yuri the best he could, pushing his blonde hair over his ear. “You’re the only one who has _never_ told me to shut up, be silent or ignore me…save for Beka,” he acknowledged with a nod.

“Oi, I haven’t either,” Phichit reminded, glancing at Beka for a moment. “Plus your companion turned mate is practically a mute, no offense, so not really fair comparison.”

Pale blue eyes narrowed. “You have a record. I remember.” He looked back to Yuri. “Point is? Frankly? I’ve missed not being judged for how I talk.”

Phichit looked out the window as the light turned green. “Hmph. Hold grudges much?”

“You do tend to rub people to say shut up,” Yuri added.

Yurio shrugged. “I tell it as it is and most can’t deal. So why should I deal with them? I’m not apologizing.”

The doctor looked out the window. “Others can’t change what’s you. It’s not their job.”

Yurio turned back around. “See, you get it.” He adjusted his seatbelt.

The car fell silent as Beka made a right turn.

The Japanese folded his arms but kept looking out. “I see…” He whispered before, eventually, smiling as he thought about the words he had just said.

‘Thanks, Yurio.’

The truth can make you stronger.  
\---

**Friday – 6:30 AM**

He didn’t need glasses.

The skates against the wall across the way on the floor of his shared hotel room, however, were a blur as Yuri awoke for another work day.

His vision was more than fine.

‘Ugh…I feel like lead…Yakov’s bypass was ridiculously stressfull…’ the doctor thought as he rubbed his eyes before looking across to his skates beside the closet.

Yuri smiled in a sleepy stupor, unable to not replay the locker room memory in his mind before his smile faltered. ‘A step…that was a bad choice of words…’  
It was more like a leap the more he thought about it per his friend’s insistence. Those skates were the center of so much happiness, those old memories that came with the laughter he’d thought he’d never hear again.

‘Even though it were brief…it felt… _really_ good…’

“…Oh jee~z” Yuri turned over to smother his face into his pillow and groaned. ‘Dear Eternal, if he heard my thoughts he would call me out as the woman in town playing hard to get.’ Yuri thought as he pressed a cool hand against the back of his neck. ‘That aside…’ He turned over to see his friend was sleeping soundly in his own bed, ‘I wish you told me he had wanted to stay, Phichit, that you were worried I wouldn’t let you go if it came to a different-’

Yuri shook his head as he turned to lay on his back, and quickly pushed his blankets off his torso. “Man, I feel warm…must be the blankets or something.’ 

The Japanese took his same hand to his cheeks before he glanced at the clock.

He had to squint.

‘Six…ish?’ Yuri rapidly blinked at the clock. ‘You have _got_ to look into brighter digital clocks, Victor-’

An abrupt chill shot down his spine…

Yuri clutched his chest. “Urk!”

…at the same time the warmth he had felt spiked into an unexpected fever…

Yuri held onto the sides of his head as he brought up his legs to his chest. ‘No, no, no, this is too soon! It can’t be that!’

…but his vision got worse before suddenly sharpening, winning over any feline.

“Yu- Yuri?!” Phichit scrambled out of bed when he saw his friend was close to panting, to see what was wrong, only to clap a hand over his mouth and nose. 

‘Aw, shit…!’

Unexpected and unprepared, both woefully wanted it to stop.

‘This is bad…if he- oh no…’ Phichit held up his free hand warily, fighting himself to not touch his friend and make things worse. ‘He comes home today…’

“I’m going to call in. You stay. Do what you need to do, all right?” he spoke quickly while Yuri had time to understand.

Panic-wide yet hazy eyes watched Phichit go for a moment before Yuri put his head in his hands. 

“I’ll keep Victor out,” Phichit said in panicked rush.

When the door shut, the digital clock thirty-nine blinked to six-forty.

A feral smile graced Yuri’s lips. “…Hnn~?” Dancing, hungry, eyes looked up, towards the door.

‘I love that name…’

Outside looking in? The good doctor had checked out.  
\---

**7:00 AM**

“Sorry…yeah...yes, it would seem both Dr. D’ros and I have a bit of food poisoning from the café……yes…all right, thank you. We hope to be back Monday. Yes…thank you.”

Phichit halted in the hallway when he turned the corner just has he ended his phone call on his cell. “What are you doing?”

Victor looked over his shoulder. “Nothing besides being in my own home?”  
“Oh, and I guess standing in front of _his_ door is nothing, now?” Phichit asked, stopping right beside the door frame, folding his arms.

Victor rolled his eyes at the judging look as he turned to face Chulanont rather than the door itself. “I just got back from my trip to Barcelona and I was wondering if he’d wanted to talk, so sue me.”

“Don’t play dumb with me and tell me you can’t smell it,” Phichit blurted sarcastically his accusation before slapping a hand over his mouth after a moment of silence. “Don’t answer that,” he muttered, dragging his hand off his face.

Victor took one more glance sideways before it hit him. “Oh…o~h I wish you hadn’t said anything.” His hands twitched to the faint familiarity that was Yuri’s inviting scent on the other side.

“Yeah. Way to go me.” Phichit ran a hand through his hair as he slid to the side to stand in front of the door. “It was sudden and unexpected so I’d walk away while you can with your sanity.”

Blue eyes glared down into grey ones. “Is that a challenge?” Victor folded his arms and took a step back. “And here I thought Chris had you see things from my si- …o-oh…” Silver brows rose upon revelation. “…and now you can’t because- oh~ that has got to su~ck.” He put finger by his grinning lips. “No wonder you’re agitated.”

“Yes. Well. Tell him and I’ll make your life hell.”

Nikiforov blinked in surprise. “You mean…you never?”

“Yuri? No. So shut up.”

Victor cocked an eyebrow. “Impressive.”

“Go fuck a whore,” Phichit seethed, dabbing the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. “He may be a whiny bitch these days because he can’t see the light of merit to give your sorry ass a second chance, but I’m not going to let you in.”

Victor leaned over slightly, bending from the waist. “Give my restraint some credit, Asshole.” He leaned back. “That said, why do I feel ‘whiny bitch’ are his words and not yours?”

“Because that’s how he feels!” Phichit hissed sharply as he lurched forward and pushed Victor backwards until the Russian ran into a wall behind him.

Blue eyes narrowed. “How he feels or you?”

“He’s had three hundred years and is still hung up over you, and yet can’t get over you.”

‘He calls for you still in his sleep, other nights he sits up from nightmares.’ Phichit bowed and shook his head. “Don’t you see?” He looked back up. “Despite his intelligence, he can’t think straight when it comes to you!” His hands shook as his hands gripped onto Victor’s black lapels. “But…but!”

“Enough.” Victor pulled at Phichit’s wrists.

“H-Huh?”

“I said enough. I get it, you fool.” Victor cleared his throat to distract him from the inviting scent on the other side of the door and shook his head to focus. 

“Besides, while your words ring true, your _particular_ frustration, isn’t doing you any favors so don’t act rashly as you play ‘knight’.”

Phichit leaned forward. “I suggest you move along,” he snapped coldly.

Victor straightened out his collar. “Yes, yes,” he replied as he turned to leave. “For the record, maybe you shouldn’t have been silent.” He started to walk away. “You, too, had three-hundred years after all.”

Once alone, Phichit kicked the wall, angry with himself even more, angry he had already known Yuri would never be his that way. ‘I lost that chance. I did nothing…’

Victor, eventually, turned the corner to the East wing main hallway and leaned with his back against the wall to keep steady as he put his head in his hand. ‘Dear Eternal I feel dizzy…damn you, Phichit…’ He balled his free hand into a fist at his side as he felt he had to swim back to the surface, to be free of the potent nectar smell. ‘Of course I don’t want to hurt him again you prick…’

Victor had seen to it his day back was a day off so he strode to his bedroom. He started to pull off his black tie to his three-piece suit off when he opened the door. When he stepped into his luxurious room, he draped his tie over the chair he had placed right nearby and took off his jacket to have it also be on the chair.

The Russian took one step towards the bed before he felt the urge to collapse to his knees. Unable to take it any longer.

“You are most unfair…Doctor…”

A giggle was the only reply.

_If there was one of their kindred who was more so black and white in likeness…_

‘Of course his room still smelled of him.’ Victor surmised as he took another step. ‘Phichit wouldn’t dare set foot and would wait until he came back out.’

Yuri gracefully sat up in the king-sized bed. His face was flushed while his flawless skin gave a slight sheen from the fever, ultimately leaving nothing to the imagination save for a gathered bed sheet draped just over his hips.

‘Let me guess, you slipped out when Phichit made his phone call…’ Victor noticed a guest robe on the floor as he approached the bed carefully, keeping distance.

Yuri leaned forward.

_…more so than, morally, grey that was in likeness to the rest of them…_

‘Curse you, Time, most of all,’ Victor berated as his whole body had grown tense with fraying restraint. ‘This is the worst of you timing. Ever.’

It would’ve been one thing if they had made up by now, but those red-brown eyes were latched on to him, and made him well aware they were eagerly a waiting for him to come closer.

Victor stopped walking. ‘I feel I’m drowning… with anchors tied to my ankles…’

Yuri held out one hand to him with a suggestive look on his face, one Victor felt the sudden urge to place a hand over his heart.

_…it was Yuri._

‘Any Gods, I love him…but surely his compulsion isn’t letting him think straight.’ Nikiforov’s conscious still nagged.

Yuri smiled.

‘And mine is slipping…fantastic…’

Yuri reached out to him with both arms. 

‘Oh, love, you’re not ready. You can’t be…You’ll hate me, you’ll blame me when you come to...’

_Utmost dark or Utmost beautiful._

‘So…so unfair…’

Yuri got onto his knees but kept his arms out.

Silver brows furrowed into concern, if not worry, thus those ombré eyes grew sad as Victor still didn’t move forward after several moments, still several feet away.

“Oh…don’t give me that,” Victor begged with a slight groan as his feet seemingly moved a few steps closer on their own before he forced himself to halt. ‘I want to. Just. You’re right there. Naked and perfect. But.’ The Russian argued with himself as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Japanese beauty on his bed.

Growing impatient, Yuri dove forward, sliding his body across the expensive sheets onto his stomach, ending with propping his head with one hand under his cheekbone.

The Russian balled up hands which trembled at his sides. ‘To your moral compass, I will have repeated my mistake…Fuck me…Yuri, this isn’t your fault.’ Victor made his lip bleed as he pinched his eyes shut and turned his bowed head away. “Say my name.”

‘This will do it, he’ll snap out of it like back then for sure and-’

“Vic~tor~”

Blue eyes flashed open to the soft touch of finger on his bloodied bottom lip and the sing-song whisper of his name.

A silver head slowly turned.

Mouth parted enough to lick dry lips and show his fangs, Yuri’s beast knew he had what he wanted. ‘Hello…’ Yuri tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow along with a slight smirk. ‘Do I have your attention?’

In a last ditch effort, with every fiber screaming at him, Victor pulled Yuri’s head to his, resting his forehead on top. Their open eyes couldn’t be closer.

“Y-Yuri?” Victor spoke in a desperate reverence, if not to implore though risking it once more. ‘Would this-?’

To Yuri, he was just breaking into a smile before Victor sharply pulled to kiss him deeply, enveloping his naked body tightly.

Ombré eyes didn’t open again until his head rested on top of a pillow, even then that was for a blink.

Desperate hands, Victor had no restraint left, all thought, gone save for babbling one word.

“Yuri.”

Over and over.

Greedy kisses, when starved of food, its what you become. Starved of love held no difference.

“Ah~ Hgn!”

Yuri’s back arched off the bed as he panted; Victor winced to the digging nails into his shoulder blades, but it barely deterred him enough as his hand enveloped, pressing, their hardened flesh together.  
\---

**Friday – 11 AM**

Phichit kicked back another blood-shot, of Vodka with Type A. “So yeah. They’re not coming down…” he set down his glass and rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe that’s all it took.”

Chris shook his head. “If he was that easy we’d have this settled within the first week.” He knocked back a shot and swallowed. “Ah~ To be honest I’m kinda glad…”

Phichit literally knocked on wood, their table, as he took a sip.

“Ha, yeah, here’s to hoping this time it sticks, true, but…”

Phichit swallowed. “What is it?”

“Well,” Chris set down his glass. “Let’s be ideal for a sec and think. They’ve made up, Yuri wants to stay, which frees you from feeling bad about wanting to stay if he chose to leave sooner or later…”

Phichit furrowed his brow. “Go on…”

“We are who we are…” Chris implied.

Chulanont sighed. “Yep,” he replied with a pop of the p, “the mob…Dear Eternal…” Phichit put his tipsy head in his hands. “Some days I wish that fool wasn’t so contradicting with himself.”

Chris clapped a hand over his shoulder. “I know…here, have another. A sad heart does no one any good and we have tended to two long enough.”

Phichit rose up and took Chris’ offered shot. “Yeah….to change.”

“To change.”  
\---

Extra long for extra patience.  
I regret nothing/spare me the ‘finally’ I’ve been dying to write this I assure you. XD  
Please share and leave a review! _No Spoilers Please_  
I’m a little burned out, but I will prevail! XD  
Rx’ed, Prescribed, or Wrecked if you stretch out the pun. LOL


	18. Sutures

Groggy brown eyes slowly blinked open.

Yuri was on his stomach with his head turned to the side and the downy comforter pulled all the way up over his shoulders.

Content blue eyes were already looking back.

Victor was on his side with a grin, just taking in the view he had missed for so long, and reached out as those brown eyes finally opened to gently, oh so gently, brush the black bangs aside.

“Feel all right?” Victor softly asked. “I slept like a rock and it’s six….”

‘I feel…I…hadn’t slept this well in a long time…’ Yuri thought.

But a “Hmm, hmm,” was all Victor got from the Japanese, who’s mind was still coming down from his dreams and was utterly relaxed.

A long finger stroked Yuri’s cheek. “We’ve been asleep for hours so I have a stocked fridge if you’re hungry…”

Sleepy, yet a bit more aware, Yuri slowly blinked once more as Victor leaned forward to peck his lips as a possible last chance. “Before you say anything, you were amazing…” the Russia whispered.  
\----

**“Ah~n! Y-Yuri…slow down!”**

**‘Just. Hold. Me.’**

**Yuri felt he couldn’t get close enough. Hot, Yuri clawed and pulled at Victor’s body, anything he felt he could latch onto as they turned over and over again in what felt like only a couple of minutes between while the shared bruising and crushing kisses.**

**“Phwa~ Jeez!” Victor had let go of their hardened members long ago and now worked to pin the younger of them down by the wrists. ‘If anything to let me catch up!’**

**“Ha! Got you,” he chuckled before he pecked Yuri’s forehead. “Let me last a little, Yuri, heh.”**

**‘But this is what you do to me…’ To Yuri, he was detached from his daily lines of reasoning, logic, and any self-depreciation. His whole being was seemingly run by another entirely, but he knew he was himself.**

**‘No~ this is torture, Victo~r!’ His mind screamed when Victor pinned him down, when he felt he was barely swimming in consciousness, raw while his senses craved everything from his partner.**

**“Let me last a little, Yuri, heh.”**

**Yuri pouted for a second, but remained silent. ‘Hn~?’ He looked down to see his legs were still free.**

**‘Uh oh,’ Victor thought. ‘I know that smirk a mile away.’**

**Ombré red-brown eyes danced playfully as Yuri hooked his legs around Victor’s hips in a flash.**

**The Japanese lifted himself up, working his core, at the same time forced silver pahkan hips forward in a fluid motion. Taken by surprise, Victor had to let go of his wrists immediately to stabilize, in which Yuri took the chance to wrap his arms around the Russian’s neck and crush his lips onto those once more.**

**Victor embraced his lost lover around the waist and lifted him up so Yuri straddled over his knelt knees. ‘Rough now, sweet later…okay, Yuri…show me…’**

**Yuri slid his lips off to the side, and kept going across Victor’s cheek and jawline before he dug his right hand fingers into silver hair yanked sideways.**

**“Agn~!” Victor quickly tasted his own copper from his self-bitten bottom lip as Yuri bit down into the base of his neck.**

**The copper drawn was that of an inviting cider to Yuri, but he did not drink.**

**Victor winced again. “Agn~ W-what are you d-doing?” He pulled Yuri back by his hair after a second mark, while keeping his left tight around his waist. “Hickeys…are too Human…Y-Yuri…” Victor panted.**

**“Hn?” A glint spread across those dark eyes.**

**‘Uh oh.’ Victor’s lips formed into a stupefied O; the fist of black hair relaxed into a placed hand over the back Yuri’s head before he smirked back. ‘That fucking smile…’**

**The near demon on his lap slid hands down Victor’s front and moved his hands to cover those that were on his body. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off him even Hunter had a gun to his head.**

**The Russian felt rocked back a bit as Yuri rushed forward to plant another, deep kiss on his lips. Locked, the two inhaled the heady scents he’d had found himself relishing due to its absence while Yuri guided Victor’s hands lower and lower until he got the hint.**

**“Hmm~” Victor purred and pulled back to watch his hands cup and spread apart the firm round flesh before Yuri lowered his hips.**

**To be stretched out beforehand was for Humans.**

**Yuri let out a gasp of finally when it started to feel the pressure. He quickly wrapped his arms around and pulled Victor’s head to the crook of his neck to hang on. Bottoming out with his legs jutting out, hovering over the mattress, he felt more than ready to be carried away, to endure everything.**

**Victor squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his lips to Yuri’s neck as hard as he needed to keep himself from crying in relief he had Yuri back in his arms. ‘Just have him love me when he comes back down.’ He silently prayed for the first time in his life before he started to thrust. ‘Please…’**  
\----

Brown eyes slowly grew wide before the black head of hair retreated under the comforters. “No, no, no, no, no,” Yuri muttered, more so whispered, in shame, just loud enough for Nikiforov to hear.

Silver eyebrows furrowed, Victor placed his hand on top of the covered head. “Please…Yuri, please, don’t…”

Yuri shook his head. “No, no, no…I can’t believe…I’m no…”

“Yuri Katsuki get out from under there,” Victor chided but gently.

The black head of hair didn’t pop back out of the blanket “shell” angrily, instead Yuri slowly peeked back out until the blankets were still covering his nose as Yuri still faced sideways on the pillow while still on his stomach.

“Hey, hey,” Victor scooted over, slid his fingertips into the black hair and started to finger comb soothingly. “You’re not going to take your name from me now, are you?”

Yuri looked up into those worried eyes and eventually gave a shake of his head. “I-I won’t…Vic-”

Nikiforov frowned, and hesitated for a moment before resuming his breezy tousle in those dark locks. “Can you honestly not say my name without looking sick?”

Yuri swallowed and looked down.

“You know I’d take it all back if I could, right?”

“Y-Yes…I just…” Yuri turned to lie on his back. “Just now…I didn’t really even give you a choice did I?” Yuri covered his forehead and eyes with his right hand.

“True…as if I was going to leave your condition to a hooker…”

Yuri groaned. “Was I what you had become, I-I mean, did I hurt you -any Gods- I am _so_ sorry if I did!”

Victor ignored the stings Yuri’s words created and came over even a bit closer. “Hey, hey now, I knew we wouldn’t make amends with dinner dates and flowers so don’t think for a second I regret this choice, or regret giving into what we needed.”

“You mean what _I_ needed,” Yuri rolled his eyes at himself under his hand. “I-I’m sorry that I-”

“No I meant we,” Victor interrupted. “Besides, do you feel good?”

“Er…I’m not hurt but-”

Victor took back his hand and pecked his cheek. “Then don’t feel bad about a part you can’t control. It was far different than what I did. I had snapped and had taken it out on you for days. Sure, today, timing sucked, but It’s like asking us to not drink blood anymore.”

“I see…” Brown eyes became watery. “But I doubt this was how it was supposed to go, heh...”

Victor joined him to stare in the ceiling. “Ha. Was _any_ of this planned? Speaking of horrid timing, I was the one who fucked up first –not that you have.”

Yuri groaned and slid his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Man…Now I’m going to look like I was whimpering back to you…that is, if Phichit tells them…wouldn’t put it past he found out I wasn’t in the room though.”

“I see…” Victor turned his head towards Yuri. “Well, if _anyone_ makes you feel that way I have expletives to share.”

Yuri lowered his hand. “Heh, thank you?”

Victor gave small smile and took his right hand to put it over Yuri’s left and squeezed. “You’re not weak, Yuri, no one thinks you are either.” Victor tilted his head down to better see Yuri’s face. “I destroyed your trust, anyone here knows that; thus you had every right to be wary. For that I am truly sorry.”

Yuri nodded. “I’m sorry too…three hundred years is…quite a sentence…”

“But what you had to do...” Victor’s chest rose and fell. “Now that you’re of the right mind and we’re just here on our backs…now what…?”

Yuri nodded. “Indeed….”

“You know…I am still curious what spurred this suddenly.” Victor smirked. “Time has made you deadly, I thought your stamina was going to kill me.”

Yuri’s ears burned as he looked away. “Um…I think it was memories…that I recalled since you…um, gave me the skates….” Yuri finished with an embarrassed whisper.

Blue eyes grew saucer-wide. “R-Really?”

Yuri groaned as he whipped the blanket over his head. “Any Gods, I’m such a girl!”

Victor snorted before letting out a chuckle. “Hope not. I’m gay.”

“Fuck you.”

“After you? I’d suck.”

“Go to hell.”

“Can’t. Next?”

Yuri gave a frustrated groan.

“Heh, love you.”

“Why?! How can we even look even look at me when I’ve been such a stubborn ass to come back and talk things over?” Yuri confessed, though muffled under the covers. 

“After a well deserved century sure, but three?”

Victor rolled onto his side. “The same reason I know you can look at me? After hurting you, your parents, causing you terrible pain?”

“Dear Eter~nal~aaa~rg!” Yuri groaned louder his frustration.

Victor shook the buried lump next to him. “And we’ve been morons, heh. Come on -snort- Yu~ri…heh, come out.”

“Naaao~!” Yuri stayed put.

“Ah oomph!”

Victor was nom-ing the blanket as his hands tickled through, hitting along Yuri’s sides.

“Naao~! Hahaha! Vi~cto~r! Stahp it!” Yuri cried.

“Then get out from under there- ah ha!” Blue eyes smiled as they looked into embarrassed brown as Yuri continued to blush. “I win.” Victor pecked his nose before placing a deep kiss onto Yuri’s lips.

Silence, save for the tweeting and trills outside, Victor eventually returned onto his side, propping his head in his hand.

Yuri glanced as he watched Victor move off of him, but didn’t move. “So…what now?” He sighed. “We leave this room and our friends are going to want to know where we stand immediately.”

“Forget the world’s opinions, Yuri, what do you want?”

“What do I want?” Yuri whispered. “Today we we are on different walks of life and I can’t change your choices unless you want to.” Yuri remarked as he shook his head and rolled onto his side, soon mirroring Victor’s pose. “But what I want...is to believe we are worth trying…as much as it still stings.”

Victor nodded, appreciating the honesty, before he frowned. “It nearly killed me when you flew out that day…I had searched for you ever since…when I could find my feet again that is…”

Yuri tilted his head. “You did? How-” Brown eyes narrowed after a moment. “If you say building this blood-bank, medical, ring of yours was for me I’ll kick you off the bed,” 

Yuri claimed as he sat up.

Victor did the same. “…Can I have one point for good intent- ah!”

Yuri lurched forward and started to push. “That’s not a reason, baka!”

“Well excuse me that Google wasn’t around.” Victor pushed back, more so he could stay on the bed.

Eventually the two ended up wrestling on their knees, their hands locked together.

“How did you grow the human underworld anyway?”

Victor pushed them into a shaky stalemate in the middle. “M-Mila.”

“Eh?” Yuri blinked. “She already had speed, she can hypnotize too?”

“What c-can I say? Lucky bastard?”

“I get Chris and Georgi is y-your muscle but,” Yuri struggled as shook his head to get to the point, “I can’t be your only reason.”

Victor frowned. “No…Vadim was…”

“Eh- whoa!”

Victor purposefully fell to his side, pulling Yuri along in order to roll over top in a smooth motion and brought up his knees on either side of the doctor, straddling his hips while their hands were spread out on the mattress.

“Yes,” Victor panted lightly, “my father he…he had me see the mafia as the only reason to live on, under the radar. Mankind will always have a metallic-green mistress, money. If they can keep a blind eye for it, its protection for us to be who we wish to be.”

Brown eyes softened. “I remember blaming him for your pain…but you couldn’t tell me what he did.” Yuri frowned. “That is still no excuse to kill though. More bodies, more risk of suspicion.”

Victor shrugged. “Tell my track-record that. I’m fine.”

“Victor…”

“Look. That was what Vadim drilled into me and I can’t…its far too late, Yuri…” Blue eyes clouded over and hardened before they looked away. “I’m sorry. No matter of the abuse…it was no excuse for my actions… and yet-”

‘I can’t get out, Yuri…so please…’

‘Aren’t I enough?’ Yuri pulled his right hand free and cupped Victor’s cheek in order for those eyes to look at him. “Victor, I still-”

There wasn’t even a rap at the door.

More so a break-in instead.

The two bodies on the bed rushed to cover themselves, but the intruder had already got the picture within the first three seconds, complete with seeing Victor’s naked ass.

“M-M-Mari?!” Yuri exclaimed with a near screech.

The older sister kicked the door shut with her foot before resuming her glowering stare as she stormed forward “You. Are. A piece of shit, Vitya.”

“Eh?” Yuri looked between Victor and Mari, rapidly blinking before he started to wave his hands in front of him. “No, no, no, it’s not like that! He didn’t this-!”

As Yuri flailed to make his case, his sister strode over to his side of the bed, leaned over and started to pull on his arm.

“H-Hold on! St-Stop!”

Mari didn’t reply and didn’t care if Yuri was butt naked himself as she dragged him out of bed.

Stunned, Victor finally shook his head free of him delaying and scrambled out of bed to pull on the same pants he wore this morning.

Yuri clawed at the sheets. “You don’t understand! Please!”

-Slap-

“Yuri!” Victor cried.

“Silence Russian bastard.” She spat and turned towards her sibling. “And No. _You_ don’t understand.”

Yuri slowly turned his face back towards his sister before he hung his head in shame.

“Three-hundred years,” she hissed. “No word. Not even a letter. Not even a chance. I am your blood and we lost our parents,” she pointed to Victor. “To that bastard. They finally find your pathetic ass and I still don’t get a call from you. Mila finds me, the poor girl didn’t even know where to start when she came to Hasetsu. Sara and Emil found her at at restaurant by cha- Yuri!”

Specks of white had filled Yuri’s vision and he put his head in his hands before his fangs started to jut out.

Mari took her brother by the shoulders. “Oi! Yuri!”

Victor made quick work towards his fridge and towards the siblings. “Here. The doctor imitates human meal times these days.”

She grabbed the packet from his hands. “Are you for real, brother?” She tore it open and handed over to him. “Mila told me you were a surgeon now. Good grief, we’re not saints,” she huffed.

Yuri gulped a third of the packet down before he replied. “I know. I’ve been told.” He finished the packet. “But to delve into one of the hardest accomplishments Mankind had was my coping method I had chosen to face the long years.” He lowered his hand with the wrapper and bowed his had. “I was ashamed, Sister. Worried I would drag you down if the Emperor made me clan head. A leader I felt too shaken up to be after what had transpired.”

Her hazel eyes softened slightly. “You’re an idiot. Emil, Sara and her twin all looked up to you.” She frowned and turned back to Victor. “Oh~ he didn’t want to be found,” she realized.

Yuri clasped a hand over her wrist. “It was my choice though. I was foolish-”

“But you didn’t want to be tracked,” She moved forward anyway. “or wonder if it was only a matter of time before he had found you again.”

“Oneesan, I-”

She yanked her arm away only to grab her brother’s hand instead. “We are leaving.”

“N-No wait, please I-”

“Enough of this-”

Yuri pinched his eyes shut and raised his shoulders. “I want to stay!” He blurted.

She halted in her tracks.

Victor held back a gasp.

“Centuries and you…want to stay?” She bristled as she talked out her disbelief and turned around.

“I’m perfectly c-capable to come home I-I’m just,” Yuri glanced at Victor for a moment. “…I’ll only want to visit.”

She dropped his arm and stumbled back. “I know you and Father hardly got along but…for you to disregard the fact that…”

The former prince shook his head. “Victor didn’t touch Okaasan.”

“Toshiya charged at me first,” Victor piped up. “He threw the gauntlet down first…as I told you in our letters.”

“And Mother? Did he convince you of this?” Mari wondered aloud.

Yuri shook his head. “No. Our friends did. Those who had witnessed it did. Emotionally I ran out, but…but!”

“Enough!” She barked. “Any Gods, cover up already before you shame yourself further.”

Beet red, Yuri briskly sought to pick up the guest robe still on the floor. “I just…how, when did you? Aren’t you exhausted?” Yuri tied off the belt as he rambled. “Who told you we were-?”

His sibling rubbed her right eye. “Anger is a potent shot of adrenaline.” She lowered her hand before she stomped her foot. “And I always fucking know where you are, Brother! Always! I always hoped you’d just come home!” Tears ran down her face. “I refused to help him find you because I thought we could talk first, you know?" She wiped her eyes. "But I ended up just giving you space and felt forgotten...why couldn’t you come see me?”

Yuri’s shoulders fell before he stepped forward. “I am sorry…but I think you know why, not that I am still ashamed that I didn’t.”

Mari scowled in Victor’s direction. “Yeah…”

A rap at the door. “M-Mari?”

It was Mila.

“Come in,” Victor invited sullenly as he put his hands in his pockets.

The redhead peeked before she stepped inside. “Sorry, she had bolted the moment she stepped inside the castle and I-”

Victor waved a dismissive hand. “It’s all right. I think we’re all emotional at this point and you did good work bringing her here, Mila. Thank you.”

Mila nodded. “You’re welcome…o-oh. Oh dear,” she blushed to the obvious scent and turned towards Mari, “um-?”

“Yeah,” Mari hinted while making a face in disgust. “Butt naked.”

Yuri swore he felt steam coming out of his ears.  
\---

Thank you for reading!  
Please share and review!  
Please no spoilers. ^__^


	19. Scars

A bright light shone in his face. Immobile, limbs strapped down in every possible way, his throat burned as his conscience swayed back in forth between reason and bloodlust insanity.

“How’s the patient?” A hoarse voice in the dark muttered. “It’s been a day.”

“The strength of their will is impressive. But. He has been prepared to your specifications, Doctor,” a deep voice replied.  
\--  
**Four Days Ago**

Victor plopped into his office chair before he started to rub his right temple. “What is with the Katsuki clan being so damn stubborn?”

The referred to siblings gave him a ‘really?’ deadpanned look.

‘I just wanted to kick back this Sunday, okay?’ Victor complained to himself. “Father, fine, whatever,” Victor huffed. “Still doesn’t excuse you, Mari, from not helping us track Yuri. It could’ve been way easier.”

“And way shorter.” Mari folded her arms as she sat on the sofa across from her younger brother while sitting beside Mila.

The redhead gave the woman a hurt look. “It wasn’t fair of you to punish all of us with this waiting.”

“Oh? Then enlighten me. Why I would help a murderer? Your clan head? More importantly, why did the lot of you even stay?”

“Mari, that wasn’t-” But Yuri clammed shut under her glare. 

Chris rolled his eyes as he stood beside the pakhan’s desk. “Do Japanese not know what a ferkin’ dual is even?”

Mari folded her arms. “Not the point. I don’t care if you claim our Father ‘threw his gauntlet’ as you put it,” she insisted, before she point to every member of the Nikiforov clan. “One of you could’ve stopped them I’m sure.”

“Do you recognize self-defense?” Mila pointed out. “Besides, it happened in, like, three minutes. Plus, if your father hands an order what do you do?”

‘We follow…crap they were told to stay back,’ Yuri reasoned.

Georgi gave his step-sister a nod. “That’s right, Toshiya charged first.” The lean man frowned. “As for your mother…it was a bitter scene and I’m sorry.”

“You have got to be kiddin…don’t roll your eyes at me, Christophe.”

Broad shoulders fell. “What is it, Yurio?” Victor asked.

“Well if I had known we’d have this impromptu family gathering…” Hand in hand with Otabek walking beside him, the blonde headed inside the office. “But jeez are we gonna let this go or not?”

“We’ve kinda been waiting for this…” Mila justified. “Clearing out the cobwebs takes a bit.”

Victor’s cousin took his spot to stand on the other side of the desk and folded his arms. “Yuri and Victor made up didn’t they? Fuck, half the castle heard it.”

Yuri stared into his lap as he held his lip, beet red if he had more blood for breakfast.

Giacometti folded his arms. “Look, kid, enough. Be a part of this or not.”

“Whatever. My vote is to drop it already, it’s been too much time,” Yurio remarked callously.

“Oh by all means, let’s put grudges and bitterness to a vote,” Mari bristled.

“What is it that you want? I’ve already apologized, profusely,” Victor reminded. “We’ve pleaded our case. Christophe accounted why your mother passed and-”

“You blame my father’s irrationality, lack of responsibility to his mate.” The Japanese woman interrupted. “Is my forgiveness really what you need to move on? I mean, who am I to stop you two from getting it back together? You know its not just my parents that you’ve hurt and I am appalled to have seen you two-”

“Mari, enough,” Yuri blurted. “I don’t need your blessing, okay?” He clapped a hand over his mouth.

His sister’s face fell. “I…I just want you to come home” she finally admitted. “I am annoyed because the more we talk, yesterday and today, I’ve felt I had no point. You seemed to have no qualms in just forgetting our parents, our family and me.”

‘So that’s why you tried to leave this morning…’ Yuri let his hand fall as he sat up straight. “I get it. But why just go and not talk? Why pull me away? 

To guilt me to stay? To show, ‘this is what your choices led us to do’? I get a little validation of your feelings would be nice to go with that apology, but I-”

“Please see you’re not alone in this,” Phichit added, unable to remain quiet as he sat at Yuri’s side and then gestured to all of those in the room. “We have regrets too.”

Tick, tok, tic…

Yuri read each face. ‘We understand, we all do.’ His eyes landed on Victor last. Those deep blues didn’t judge either.

“I see…so you’ve made up your mind,” Mari confirmed as her shoulders sunk a little as she sighed. ‘Very well…’ she thought.

Yuri tilted his head. “Oneesa-?”

A cell rang, breaking the laden atmosphere.

“Ah, looks like its Emil,” Mari mumbled to herself.

Yuri leaned forward. “You haven’t told him you arrived yet?”

Mari shrugged as she texted back. “He knows, but he wanted to let me know about our shipment.”

“Shipment?” Georgi asked as he stood by, near Mila’s side.

Mari hit send and looked up. “Yes, business. Now,” she stood up. “if you don’t mind, I wish to leave, but this time with a little more dignity that what had transpired downstairs.”

The redhead scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, me shouting didn’t help…sorry, Mari.”

“I can’t imagine you will get plane tickets this fast,” Victor shrugged. “Order one if you must leave so soon, but at least stay here, be with Yuri at least.”

“Yes, please?” Appreciative to Victor’s suggestion, Yuri stood up next. “Oneesan, you know I’d visit Japan, right?”

“I…even if I have to do them online, have duties, Brother,” she put her hand on his shoulder. “But, yes, it would be good to see you…but...without him. Till that is respected, please give me space.”

‘So be with him or be with me...is that it?’ Yuri’s heart sunk further and further as he heard her words and watched her go in silence as Mila escorted her out the room, trying to convince her otherwise, to at least have tea. ‘She has her recovery to fight through, Mila….and my absence didn’t help…I was unfair too…’

When the door shut Yuri felt a hand wrap around his right hip from behind.

“She just needs more and we have plenty,” Victor ensured.

‘Time.’ Yuri kept looking at that door and gave a nod.

Tick, tok, tic…  
\---

Dazed eyes shifted colors as the fact remained blood was drying up within.

“The lack of replenishment appears to have quiet the adverse effects on the patient, Doctor.”

“Hmph. Have you read a fantasy in your life?”

The so-called patient opened his mouth to cry out in agony.  
\---  
**Four Days Ago**

“If you two start blubbering sorry at me I’ll never forgive you,” Chris started.

“Same,” Phichit admitted, resting his head in his hand, with his elbow on the arm of the sofa.

Yuri and Victor gave a side glance to each other for a moment, as they sat across from their loyal friends.

“Then?” Victor looked straight into Giacometti’s eyes. “You have no requests?

Chris brought back his head a bit. “Requests?”

“What is he on about, Yuri?” Phichit asked.

“When, um, Mari left Victor’s room last night with Mila we sat down and talked.”

“If you don’t want an apology we can respect that,” Victor added, “but…you also exemplified faith in us, despite the long years.” Victor gave a sideways nod, looking at the ceiling, “well, barring any accrued hell I’ve received though I recognized that’ve deserved it.”

Yuri patted Victor’s knee and leaned forward. “Point is we want you to speak freely. I’ve held a grudge, Phichit, and you’ve endured that with me and been incredibly loyal.”

“I’ve ruined the course we were on, Chris, and yet had you by my side at my lowest.”

Yuri put his hand over Victor’s. “So we wish to thank you.”

Grey and green eyes widened with surprise before identical smirks fell across them both as if they were twin brothers.

“So are you a mobster now?” Phichit faked cried, truly hamming it up. “-sniff- So proud.”

“Eh?!” Yuri waved his hands in front of himself. “N-no, you, i-it’s not going to go that far.”

“But darling you promised,” Chris jumped in, nearly chuckling.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Would you two cut it out? We are trying to-”

Phichit waved a hand of dismissal. “Yeah, yeah, you want to grant me a favor, Yuri is that it?”

Yuri nodded. “At least _something_ in return. We-”

“So is that a yes or a no on the orgy, boss? The blonde quipped.

“EHHH?!” Yuri nearly jumped out of his seat as Victor threw his head back laughed.

Phichit bolted around the coffee table. “Pucker up, handsome!”

Yuri brought up his legs and turned his face away as Phichit tried. “Noo~hoho~!”

The four broke down into a fit of side stiches within minutes.  
\---

“Crazed asshole! He’s acting no better than a wolf, Doctor, with all this snarling!”

“Putting him under wouldn’t help us reach what we want. Stop your complaining and quivering!”

The golden eyes rolled back into his head as he strained to focus on his grounding memories, to hang on, to not give into the madness.  
\---

**Three Days Ago**

“Mari? Can we talk?” Yuri asked as he knocked on her hotel door.

“Over here, Brother.”

Yuri turned around. “Oh. Just coming back. I see…um…did you book a flight? J-Just curious.”

“It’s tonight, yes, why?”

“I was…hoping we could talk more? I know work has kept me busy and-”

Mari looked over her brother and noticed he was dressed in a suit and tie. “A little too dressed up to just for a chat don’t you think?”

‘Shoot, Victor and I just got done with a lunch date, how stupid of me…’

“W-Well I…we…um…”

Mari waved a dismissive hand and sighed. “Look, Yuri, I’ve said my piece and between everyone I’m just tired of been tried to be convinced.”

Brown eyes softened with understanding. “I felt that way too, Sister. I-It was still nice to see you. Um, did you and Mila get to catch up?”

“You mean when she wasn’t trying to convince me too? To let you and the modern day pahkan be together?” The woman ran a hand through her hair. “I guess I just don’t get it,” She returned her hand to the side. “What in the great Eternal changed?”

“I guess…forgiveness hits where you least expect.”

Mari frowned, disappointed. “Then I will call you when it hits.” She stepped forward, cluing Yuri to step to the side so she can reach her door.

“Sister I-”

“I need to pack.”

“Okay...um…”

The door shut in his face.

Yuri stood there. ‘Wow, I think I have an idea how Victor felt…'  
\---  
“Gr~aaargh~!”

“D-Doctor, I don’t know how long these straps will last!”

“Ah ha! There they are, little beauties!” The hoarse voice before now declared in delight. “Quick sedation! I don’t care what combinations you use!”

Feral golden eyes rolled back as a few needles were slammed into his shoulders.  
\---

**Two Days Ago**

‘In the end it’s still strange…’ Yuri thought as he stood in front of the castle entrance, across the street, recovering from his run as he performed his cool down stretches near a bench. He recalled the anger he felt for were the doors he had left trough, and the loathing he’d felt when he was forced back inside. ‘To look at them now. So close to three months after three hundred years…’

“I’m sorry, Mari,” Yuri whispered before he took a step forward. “But I still love-”

“This is Vic-”

“Call the family together! Now!” Phichit shouted into his cellphone.

‘How did he even?’ Victor shook his head and bolted up onto his feet. “What is it, Phichit?!”

“Yuri! Fuck! I feel I’m in a movie suddenly!”

“Focus! What’s going on?!”

“Someone got him. Black cars the works, man!”

Victor felt his heart plummet and looked up to Chris. “Get everyone here!”

The blonde didn’t ask questions and left without a word.

**“Hello?!”**

“I’m here!” Victor shouted back. “Why aren’t you-?”

“I don’t have Mila’s speed, bastard! Don’t you think I wouldn’t!”

“License plate?!”

“Too far away!” Phichit continued to panic, unsure where to even go. To run after the car in vain or go inside the castle. “I was going for a stroll in the park when I saw it happen. Aw, man! The patients!”

“Do you think I give a fuck?” Victor yelled into his phone.

Phichit ended up half running across the street towards the castle. “If you were Yuri you would! He landed the case of a lifetime!”

Victor halted his pacing. “L-Lifetime?” Blue eyes went wide before he slowly started back up. “Listen carefully. It was in the the news a week ago that a so-called ‘Infamous researcher’ undergoes surgery…Yuri isn’t on Dr. Yakov Feltsman’s case is he?”

“Yeah, why?”

Victor kicked his desk. “Come upstairs, Phichit. We can’t chase the car but when it stops-”

Nikiforov clapped a hand over his mouth as any blood in his gut threatened to upheave. ‘Any Gods, Mari had left last night…’

“I’ll be up soon.” Phichit ended the call. ‘Mari is gone and we don’t have evidence…’

Victor collapsed onto the sofa and put his head in his hands to stop the world from spinning. ‘Not again…I-I can’t. Yuri…No, not-’

Bam!

Mila had run inside the office first with the others behind her. “I have Mari's cell number. I’ve been hounding it so she knows to call!”

Victor strode over and gave the redhead a hug. “Thank you.”

Phichit came forward. “What do you know about Feltsman? Why do you care about an old man?”

Victor stood up and took a step back as Chris shut the door behind him. “Yakov Feltsman…isn’t some old man.”

Drip…drip…drip..

Yuri awoke with a headache.

“Ugh…I need to eat…huh?” He sat up looked around before alarm set in.

“Evening, Yuri, how is my doctor doing?” A horse voice called out from behind him.

Yuri looked down and saw he was in red hospital gown and on cushioned surgery table, yet was in the furthest thing from such a place normally appropriate.

Yuri turned around as panic rose in his chest. “F-Feltsman? W-What? How are you?”

‘I did a bypass on this man…there’s no way…’

Yet the revered scientist now stood before him, standing between two others.

“I must thank you, you did a bang up job, young one,” Yakov praised, touching his chest. "I don't heal as fast as I used to, so I feel much better."

Yuri shook his head, dumfounded, with his mouth agape. Sat there stupefied to demand any questions he might’ve had to be answered.

Tick, tok, tic...

Phichit rushed forward and took Victor by the collar. “You knew this and you didn’t even-?”

Chris held the fiery man back by the waist. “Oi! Yuri didn’t want to hear it remember? Yuri went out on a run on his own, but what the odds?!”

Phichit let go of Victor’s lapels and turned around. “Well gee! A ‘look out for Feltsman he just so happens to be one of _us_ who has gone bonkers with old age’ would’ve been fucking nice!”

Chris took Phichit’s wrists before the shorter of the two moved. “Listen! Yakov was, well, _is_ a competitor. A part of the whole shtick your prince wanted to avoid!”

“Gentlemen!” Mila cried, pushing them apart. “Enough with the blame game!” She decreed. “Yuri is still gone and we need a plan of action!”

Phichit turned around. “Fine! We have time to kill so, explain, Victor Nikiforov, how is a croon like him dying? Needing heart surgery? Acting human? Spill. Everything.”

Victor folded his arms. “Everything comes with age. Wealth is easy. But the older you are the more respect you earn, especially after our kind had started to be hunted. With age there is also power, more so influence, among our hidden ranks which on the clan heads and their select individuals are privy too. Information such as location and family standing because we hide in the shadows to most of each other in order to remain safe.” Victor informed. “We may’ve been around for centuries but we are merely _babies_.”

Grey eyes widened. “So…Yakov is _that_ old? Are you saying he’s a clan head? Why not grab any of us?”

“Why Yuri I don’t know. But. I do know we’ve been lead to believe we have eternity,” Victor continued. “My family, the truth is we don’t. My father knew of this and feared it. He feared it so much he had grown cold.”

Phichit blanched. “His fear…he wanted his family line to go on...”

Victor looked to the side. “Yes, can’t have an heir with two men.”

Drip...drip...drip...

Feltsman leaned forward. “Oh you must be confused, young one. Not to worry it will be over quickly.” He shrugged. “Painfully but your donation is much appreciated.”

Yuri numbly continued to sit there, he wasn’t even looking at the accomplished man until he felt a pair of hands push him back.

“N-No! Let me go!”

Yakov turned towards his left as his right hand man worked to pin Yuri to the table. “Thank you my dear, you may leave.”

Blank, indifferent, eyes looked into panicking brown-red orbs before they looked away.

Yuri reached out to the exiting figure with his right hand before it too was pushed down. “M-Mari~!!!”  
\---

Thank you for reading.  
Took all day to write. ^__^;;  
Please Don’t Spoil about the plot twists. I’d like to leave it a surprise. ^__^


	20. Botched

“Thank you…bye…” Mila ended her call and looked up. “That was Mari. She said she had felt it on the plane…but it’s odd.”

“What is?” Phichit asked.

“She…didn’t seem all that upset.” Mila looked to the grandfather clock in the office where they had all remained to brainstorm and visit with the exception for one or two business meetings - one could imagine those didn’t go very smoothly- Victor couldn’t miss. “She said she’s not in Japan yet…must’ve been a delay at the connecting flight too, she’s late.”

“Can’t help that.” Georgi figured as he shrugged. “That said, maybe after hours of not being able to do anything, the initial shock left her system?”

Mila turned towards the group. “Y-Yeah…I guess but-”

Dressed entirely in black and blue, matching the group who had donned similar colors and had prepared to move out at soon as possible, Victor stood up from his desk. “Where is he?”

Mila straightened up as she put her cell into one of her pockets of black utility belt. “Your assumptions were correct, Victor. The Doctor has him and, frustratingly, right under our nose.”  
\---

“Gr~aaargh~!”

“D-Doctor, I don’t know how long these straps will last!”

“Ah ha! There they are, little beauties!” The hoarse voice declared in delight. “Quick sedation! I don’t care what combinations you use!”

Feral golden eyes rolled back as a few needles were slammed into his shoulders.

Bam! A door was kicked in.

Not there.

Bam!

Not there either.

Mila and Georgi took East and West, Yurio and Otabek took North and South, meanwhile Victor, Chris and Phichit headed down to comb through the expansive basement.

“Any Gods, could this be more cliché?”

“Stuff it, Phichit!” Christophe barked as he kicked another hallway door down that just-so-happened to be locked. “You get to kick ass so quit yar bitchin’.”

It was still not easy as each member fought to take down one thug after another which swarmed the Stem-Cell Therapy Research clinic that night.

However, to get in, fight, and get him out was the only plan they had.

Phichit pulled off a black knit mask. “They’re human!”

Chris knocked out two at once. “No shit, I feel I’m kicking sandbags! Probably had paid these loons off!” He turned around. “Oi, Victor! Go on ahead! Leave this mess to us!”

Phichit disarmed another and punched him in the face. “Yeah! It’s not like we have cameras to deal with-” he ducked, spun around close to the floor, shot up and slammed another against a wall of the hallway with his shoulder, “-they’d be recording these guys as trespassers too!”

After one last punch, the silver pakhan gave a nod and ran for all he was worth, listening for anything, looking for any light or indication of movement within the rooms.

Bam!

Not there either.

“North clear!” Yurio reported via radio.

“South clear,” Otabek reported.

Mila and Georgi did the same.

‘He’s got to be here!’ Victor rushed. ‘Hang on Yuri!’

Drip…drip…dr-

“Doctor Feltsman! Intruders!”

The referred individual, however, remained calm, collected, and proceeded his work professionally. “Mr. Takeshi Nishigori? Answer please.”

The doctor’s guard picked up the radio with his left, thick, hand as he continued to hand tools over with his right. “Keep ‘em at bay, end them if you must!” He shouted into the receiver.

“Roger! Over!”

Old eyes continued to keep steady alongside a steady hand, unconcerned. “Never fear, I’ll soon have what I want...”

Takeshi lowered the radio onto a table and stepped forward. “Efficient as always, sir.”

“Yes, well, we will have to thank this young one when he wakes up.”

Bam!

“Y-Yuri!” Victor cried.

Yakov held up his hand to stop Nishigori in his place. “Leave him be. I want him to admire my work,” he ordered firmly as he continued, unphased.

Victor rushed over to Yuri’s side as he pressed the radio button. “Phichit. Chris. Found Yuri,” he shouted into his receiver. “Basement. Room 3-B437!” He clicked it off before he moved to hold the sides of Yuri's head and inspect his face. ‘He’s clammy…and flushed with a fever…’

“What have you done?” Nikiforov barked.

Yakov continued to tinker at his table with his back turned. “I wish to live, what else?”

“It was one thing to ruin my property and be a competitor, you’ve truly become a monster! You had your millennia!” The silver boss spat.

“Don’t accuse me of such material damages.” Dr. Feltsman continued to mix, still unphased and cool as ever. “I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“Oh?! Then enlighten me, bastard!”

The old man shrugged. “If you insist, it grew hard. First, it hard to walk, then hard to hunt, and then any sexual discourse went drier than a desert so loneliness was only but assured.” Yakov paused only to gesture to himself. “Heh, I mean look at me.” He kept tinkering. “Left and right I was just falling apart,” he sighed as he held up the funnel, watching the contents dispense. “Eventually, those of my kind turned away, leaving me out of the loop of where they lived so I couldn’t visit. Nobody wanted me around, who was a reminder we don’t live as long as we thought. Ignorance was bliss apparently.” He started to chuckle at the irony. “At least humans show their seniors consideration.”

Victor held Yuri’s hand as he half listened, looking between the two. ‘Please…please, Yuri…’

“I grew frustrated,” Yakov continued. “Angry and- are you going to stop staring holes into the back of my head now?’ Dr. Feltsman turned around. “Young ones like you should be paying their respects.”

“I don’t care. Your nothing but a fraud,” Nikiforov sneered. “A mad croon. How dare you do this to one of our own?”

“Hmph. One?” Yakov returned to his work. “Progress is never made after one try.”

Blue eyes blinked as horror soon fell across his elegant features while the pieces, the stories of hunters, fell into place, and blanched at how much power Feltsman must’ve had.

‘Or could have…they didn’t leave you out, they _had_ to leave you out!’

“H-How...dare you...” Victor choked out while squeezing Yuri’s hand harder, the only thing keeping him from bolting over there and tearing the old man apart in vengeance for his kind. ‘But I still have questions…I need to know…’ His vengeance for Yuri screamed at him even louder.

“How did you even _know_ he was one of us?”

Yakov paused and looked over his shoulder. “D’ros? Really?” He deadpanned.

‘That can’t be all of it…’

“And you.” Victor looked at Takaeshi incredulously. “How is a Japanese like you fit into all of this?”

“Ohohoh, racist much, young one?” Dr. Feltsman chuckled before he set his collection of tubes into place on his rotary shaker. “Never mind him, he’s no threat to you if you remain none to me.”

Blue eyes narrowed. ‘It’s at least strange-’

“Yuri!”

Dull brown eyes blinked open, grabbing Victor’s attention, but immediately tears started to fall.

Victor started to pet his love’s hair “Yuri! It's okay, I've got you!”

‘It hurts…I’ve never…’ Yuri winced as tears rolled. ‘It’s unbearable...’ He looked up into blue eyes. ‘V-Vitya…it hurts!’ But he couldn’t utter a word.

The practitioner stepped to the side to reveal the device proceeding to shake the tubes in preparation of the formula. “Regenerative DNA…after centuries and rounding up enough subjects I was finally able to perfect my medicine with the right properties to extend my life pain free. This young one was offered to me as a final step.”

 _‘Offered?’_ Nikiforov thought.

Victor shivered when it finally dawned on him. Nothing else looked cut into, nothing else appeared bruised. Slowly, he parted Yuri’s lips with two shaky fingers.

He clapped a hand over his mouth when he saw an upper retainer of gauze had been fixed to Yuri’s upper teeth.  
If looks could kill. Yakov would’ve been ashes.

To Yuri, what exactly was transpiring was but a blur, he felt increasingly numb upon that table as he felt each of his nerves continued to be seared one by one. He was spent, beyond starving, could barely move while the pain from the remaining nerve ends was growing at the same time. He opened his mouth to scream.

But all Yuri could manage was whimper and wince. 

Victor looked back down, framed Yuri’s face with his gloved hands to wipe those never ending tears with his thumbs before kissing Yuri’s forehead and turning his silver head to the side, towards the madman once more. “You butchered him…” he growled.

“Sir, we should go,” Nishigori reminded. “The other intruders…I’ll send word to haul out once we’ve escaped.”

Dr. Feltsman nodded and turned back around. “Right, right, of course.”

“You’re a thieving coward,” Victor spat, rising back to stand tall.

Yakov started to pack away the dosages for later testing. “Hmph. He should be proud to be the few to not die immediately on the operating table. They say go in with an empty stomach before surgery,” he mused darkly.

Victor pushed the bright light above Yuri away so hard it broke off its hinges and crashed onto the ground. “Arrogant bastard! You took his _fangs_!”

Yakov had put the tubes in a briefcase. “I don’t see you coming to tear my head off. Has loving him turned you soft or…?”

Victor didn’t move save for clenching his jaw tightly.

Feltsman’s eyes widened to dramatize realization. “Ah, you’re afraid you’ll lose him the moment you come over.” He shrugged. “Hmph. Goodbyes are such sweet sorrows.”

‘Bastard. I try to destroy the serum your buddy there would threaten to break Yuri’s neck!’

Nikiforov dabbed Yuri’s brow with his sleeve. “At least tell me who kidnapped him for you.”

Yakov chuckled as he and his associate started to walk towards the exit, through another door, diagonal from where Victor had come in. “I prefer my connections alive my foolish grandson.”

Victor bristled, his finer hairs could stand on end as his entire self shuddered with rage. “You. Are not. Family.”

“It’s a truth you can’t avoid any longer, Vitya.” Yakov stopped right in front of the door. “You can confirm with your mother at her grave if you like,” he scoffed.

Victor frowned as his eyes remained ablaze. “Is that why?!” ‘Why you sought Yuri?’

“A love for a love.” Yakov pushed the door. “Dasvidaniya.”

Cold and final, the door shut with a slam.

“V…V~ hic.”

“Yuri!” Victor tore away from looking at the door and squeezed his love’s shoulders when he saw the black head of hair droop and worked to yank off the straps. 

“Yuri…” He whispered kissed his damp forehead and held his trembling body close.

“Vitya, where are you?!”

“Chris! Over here!” Victor shouted.

“Sorry, boss! There were more thugs than we thought and we may need to break for it before the police might get here!”

“Yeah, sorry we didn’t get here sooner!” Phichit added. “Mila and the others are rounding up outside, ready to run as soon as-!”

“I don’t care!” Victor bellowed. “Destroy what you see! Yakov has crossed the line and stole from Yuri. We can’t let his work be duplicated!”

The two froze when they heard the order, saw Yuri’s ashen face, and immediately moved like machines, quickly and efficiently. Action now. Questions later.

Phichit and Christophe swept around the workbench to break, burn, rip everything and all research within the hidden lab.

Christophe threw open a pair of refrigerators doors and clapped a hand over his mouth. Top to bottom, blood samples, curating bacteria, and age-old fangs. Chris swallowed. “This is fucked up.”

“See if there are any blood packets in one of those fridges!” Victor cried as he patted Yuri’s black hair, by now his limp body was in his arms on the floor. He looked back down and caressed his clammy cheek. “Yuri…please…” Victor was nearly crying himself. “Please hang on…”

Phichit was a step ahead, already having checked, and scrambled over, sliding onto his knees. “H-Here!”

Yuri couldn’t speak. By now, he couldn’t even feel his legs while the heat felt it was boiling in his chest.

“W-What’s happening to him?” Phichit frantically asked. “What did they do?”

Victor didn’t answer. He reached in, pulled off the gauze inside Yuri’s mouth, twitching to Yuri’s yelp. He next tore the top off the packet with his teeth, poured some of the blood into his mouth, and brought it to Yuri’s lips in a hurry.

Drip…drip…drip…

Victor tried again, thankful to hear Yuri trying to swallow, but a good portion was trickling over and down on either side of his face.

Chris knelt down with a grave expression. “I’ve never prayed before, but this…”

Phichit looked over his shoulder. “I found a bunch of notes before I shredded them. What did you find in that fridge, Chris?”

“From what I can tell?” The blonde ran a hand through his hair. “What we did won’t matter as I’m sure that bastard has back up copies.” Giacometti shook his head. 

“He took Yuri’s fangs, didn’t he, Victor.”

The silver man gravely nodded.

Yuri reeled, turned his head and vomited.

Victor blanched as he lowered Yuri to the ground. “Blood is no longer food…”

“I-Is he...? I won’t lose my friend like this…” But Phichit couldn’t stop the tears either.

Yuri’s whole self next convulsed into that of a great seizure on his side. Silent screams in which the surgeon was mute but his mouth was wide open while he held his head in agony.

“Yuri, no!” Victor rashly picked him back off the floor, not wanting to give up, and held that lithe body tightly, fully scared out of his mind.

From the briefest of moments Yuri’s eyes were ever open, the others saw the once beautiful orbs were deteriorating, the whites already blackening, at the same time, spidery veins were popping out at alarming rate, framing his face.

“Victor!” Phichit cried. “Hollywood B movie this _shite_ and fucking _change_ him!” He demanded.

“What the fuck?!” Nikiforov snapped back, holding Yuri’s head close to his chest.

Chris blinked, stupefied for a moment himself at such an absurd suggestion. “Fuck. What do we have to lose?”

Tears were already streaming from those frantic blue eyes. “B-But!”

Phichit yanked at Victor’s hair. “Just do it! This whole thing is messed up anyway!” He pushed Victor’s head close to Yuri’s neck. “Do something or I’ll try and never forgive you!”

“Fine!” Nikiforov shook the copper toned hand off his head and brought Yuri’s neck to his lips.

Drip…drip…drip…

Victor pinched his eyes shut as he felt his fangs sink into the flesh. ‘Any Gods, use my Eternity if you must. Mother Earth, hear one of your darkest creatures in need of pity…Mother…I am so sorry…’

Yuri’s convulsions slowed the longer Victor held fast into his neck, but all those in the room could do was take it as an indicator he was running out of time. 

“Okay…so~ Victor can suck all he wants,” Chris hissed in reason to Phichit, “but to remove what he had just put in…?”

“What properties did Yakov find out is the question,” Phichit replied. “I briefly saw some of his notes and so I wondered why would Yakov take fangs in the first place. 

A set from one far younger sure, but its not like any of us needed doctor visits or created a biology class for our kind so consider it a gamble at this point.”

‘More like a twisted research project, but something had to be done.’ Christophe rationalized with a sigh. “I see…”

Victor pulled back, but his tears didn’t stop. “His eyes are nearly coals!! He’s not! What do-?!”

Instinctually, robotically, seemingly what could’ve been a spirit taking over Yuri’s left arm, the limb sprung to life only to whip up and latch around Nikiforov’s neck.

Victor didn’t have time to scream.

He wouldn’t have enough time to forget either. To see his love’s face at its worst, horrifyingly ghoulish in appearance for longest two seconds of his life. He would never forget.

Victor fell back onto his rear end, weakly propping himself up with one arm as dull teeth crept up, transforming slowly, into those sharper than razors which eventually pierced into the side of his neck.

Chris got up in a rush. “What if he takes too much?”

Phichit held his friend back. “Just wait! Get extra blood packets from Fridge marked 289-A over there, okay?”

“Where are you losers!? Yuri better be okay!” Yurio shouted into the radio suddenly.

Giacometti threw open the fridge door and dove for the closest packets. “Fuck off kid! Yuri just happens to be down for the count so we need time. Hold off the cops if there are any.”

“We’d be needing to kill said cops if there were! We’re too obvious out here!”

Chris shut the fridge door with his foot. “Then bloody go! We can’t leave!”

“We ain’t leavin’ We’ll come in-”

Chris halted. “Listen to me you little prick. Scram. You don’t want to see this. All of you got that?”

…Static…white noise… “Fine. We will see home,” Yurio muttered.

“Good. I’ll explain later.”

Christophe knelt down and handed a packet to Phichit. “Here. You fought well tonight.”

“Thanks, but I’m too tense to eat.”

Giacometti tapped his shoulder with the packet anyway. “Eat or Yuri will haunt you.”

Phichit shook his head. “Not funny, but fi- Victor!

The silver boss gave a weak shake of a dismissive hand, more or less swiping back and forth along the hard floor, as he gave into lying completely back, allowing Yuri to take what he needed.

“Whelp,” Chris took a seat on the floor. “Some have popcorn, others have blood.”

“Y-You’re an ass,” Phichit chuckled lightly despite himself as he tore back the plastic.

The blonde shrugged. “Non-saints u~sually are.”

“Facetiousness? Really?” Phichit took a sip.

“Oi. I just knocked fifty or so guys’ lights out. I’m tired. Give me a break.”

“Pfft. Liar.”

To Victor, the two bantering could’ve been in a whole ‘nother room as his hearing dimmed along with his senses. Yuri was feeding and he felt more and more lightheaded but held every urge to show he was in pain. ‘Whatever helps…just come back…’ He finalized, determined.

“Yuri…” Victor whispered. ‘I love you…’

Just before deep blue eyes rolled back for loosing so much blood at once, crimson orbs wondering why were staring back.

Chris blinked and blinked again, almost dropping his quarter-emptied packet as he watched Yuri pull away enough to hover over Victor’s exhausted body. ‘Well I’ll be…’

\---  
Thank you for reading! Please review and share!  
Rotary shakers - http://www.labdepotinc.com/c-651-rotator-shakers.php  
I argued with myself to have Yakov return as a character or not, I could’ve said he’s old so the young ones kicked his rear end, but…I got my reasons.  
**No Spoilers Please!** :)


	21. Disclosures

A slender hand held up a smartphone to her ear, her ankles were crossed as her feet rested on top of a plush ottoman.

“Is that so… I see, well, you know I will…uh huh. No worries…Thank you, good-bye.”

A manicured thumb ended the call.

“Jeez…that old fart is just annoying…” Mari muttered to herself as she got up from her sofa.

It was quiet save for the howling winds outside and to her chagrin there was the chill which seeped in and through the old walls of the home that was but a shell to what she once knew.

“Now then,” she tossed her phone back onto the sofa, “are you two going to come forward and shut that door or just stand there?”

“Good evening,” a light voice whispered as the owner of which stood beside a taller silhouette. Both figures backlit from the light of the full winter moon.

Mari looked over her shoulder, towards the side porch entrance, with a sigh before fully turning around. “I finally get to show off my home and you choose to be ominous?”  
\--

A wrinkly hand held up a rotary phone to his ear, the cord which connected the phone was being pulled every which way as the speaker multitasked within his lab.

“Yes, I given you want you wanted…I want to follow up with you later…don’t worry the chances are small but I still wish to give you my condolences. Pardon the time zones, I tend to forget…your welcome, good-bye.”

-Click-

It was quiet save for the slight whirring from the stark white lights above and shaking from the lab instruments as he diligently checked his cell samples and jotted down notes on a nearby pad of paper.

Eventually he heard a click-beep noise before the opening creak followed by the heavy thud of a closing security door.

“Ah, Nishigori would you-”

The flask in his hand was dropped to the floor.

“Good afternoon, Doctor,” a rich voice greeted. “Do you have time for an appointment?”  
\--

Nothing save the whistles of wind blew as Ms. Katsuki and her visitors remained where they stood.

“Dear Eternal, well this is more than awkward. Where’s Emil when you need ‘em, eh?” Mari figured she’d might as well ask randomly as she scratched the side her head. “He was always the class clown.”

“Driving to the airport to go home by now I imagine,” a deeper voice replied.

Her eyes narrowed as she returned her arm to her side. “This is home, Georgi…and what is with the formalwear, Mila?”

The redhead smoothed out her satin, black sleeve of her cocktail dress. “Oh this? Why not? We are guests.” She shrugged indifferently.

The Japanese woman rolled her eyes. “Uh huh, sure.”

“Besides I don’t think Emil will come in at this hour even if he was here,” Georgi added.

“….What?”

Mari held up one finger up by her lips. “One apology. One explanation.”

Georgi stepped forward and gestured to himself with an open, faced up, palm from his chin down to the middle of his waist. “One look of proof. That’s all it took while you were on the phone down the hall.” The slender man tilted his head to the side. “Tell me, how is Yakov doing?”  
\---

Nothing save the A.C. and machines running was heard as the two males remained where they stood.

Doctor Yakov took a step back to grip the edge of a work table. “W-What brings you here, Chr-”

Giacometti held up one finger up by his lips to hush the other. “One apology. One explanation.” He gestured between himself and the old doctor before he tilted his head to the side. “Tell me, how is Mari doing?”  
\---

“Hmph. Traitors,” she remarked bitterly.

Georgi rolled his eyes. “Rich coming from you as those three never held grudges. It’s not my fault they made their own decisions. We simply told them the truth.”

She gave a low whistle, looking up and down, taking in the sight of the pair. “So after all this time, after all these years, I don’t get a hug, huh?”

Mila ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know you might stab me in the back this time.”

Katsuki folded her arms. “That’s fair…”

Georgi took a step forward. “Why did you do it?”

Mila joined and took a step too. “Why couldn’t you let them be happy?”  
\---

Foggy eyes narrowed. “One deal. She’s fine. You shouldn’t be here.”

Plump lips whistled as gloved hands went about to casually touch this and that on the work bench near by. “Not like you stick up for yourself.”

Yakov dabbed his brow with the back of his sleeve. “I did my part.”

“Yes, well, you were dying, good doctor.” Christophe looked over his shoulder. “You came to me first so let’s not make this a blackmail call.”

It was a truth Dr. Feltsman couldn’t avoid any more and continued to sweat.

Green eyes widened in surprise. “Hmm? I didn’t think you had the latest in this!” He declared albeit randomly.

Yakov came forward to briskly take a tool out of Giacometti’s hand before walking away. “Don’t touch and leave.”

A smirk fell across Chris’ lips as he stepped forward, following after the old doctor. “But I have so much to thank you for,” he teased.  
\---

“Five minutes in and your cutting to the chase, eh?” Mari asked.

The step-siblings nodded.

Mari lowered her head as she placed her hands on her hips. “I see…”

Suddenly she bolted for the door, more so busted through the screen to reach the long hallway.

To get answers, the step-siblings chased after her. The floor was suddenly acting like lava as the three jumped side to side down the hall, then weaved in an out of rooms, knocking things over in vain to slow the other down.

“Ah!” Mari landed with a thud, pressed against a wall. “Ow, ow, ow!” She winced. “I’m not apologizing you asshat, all right?!”

Georgi had her by the wrist. He pulled it up and behind her while at the same time had her attention as a blade’s edge now posed threateningly near the side of her neck. “I want answers!” He demanded.

“Fuck off!”

“No,” Mila informed lowly. “Listen first. You wanted him dead but I wanted to be the first to tell you he lives.”

“I-Is that so?” Mari huffed. “Of course, he always had all the damn luck in the world while I remain as trash best left forgotten,” she sneered.

Georgi reaffirmed his grip. “Is that why? Jealousy?”

Mila stomped his foot. “He has to, again, suffer the century of no sunlight and his memories are like a shattered plate,” she nearly snarled, “and for what?”

“Fuck you…” Katsuki grumbled. “ _Why?!_ ”

“Yes, why?” Mila hissed. “How can you hate your brother so much?!”

Mari tried to wiggle free but gasped as the blade’s edge stung, sending a lick of fire down her spine. “I see the traitors had showed you to Father’s collection too.”

“Please, tell us anything…we just want to understand,” Mila begged.

“Whatever. I thought my brother and I would be together on at least this. It was _our_ parents. But hey, when your boss get’s his ass back in Russia - for what a few months? - you all can apparently wipe the slate clean without me.”

"They still had a ton to work through still!" Georgi squeezed the handle of his knife, his knuckles white. “Why not speak to us? Why hold his feelings over his head?”

Mila nodded. “Exactly. We’re just as guilty as did nothing to prevent your parents’ death, Mari.” A single tear went down the redhead’s cheek. “Why even call in and help Victor locate Yuri if you hated so much?! None of this makes sense!”

“Your string-bean bro is inquiring me with a knife to my neck. Does any of this make sense?”

The siblings fell silent as the assassin’s daughter made a point. Spite made no room for reasoning. Whatever they came with to bargain or argue with was pointless.

“Mari…this goes beyond those two doesn’t it?” Mila whispered. “Yuri being the heir, having love…its about that too, isn’t it?”

“Bravo for you. Heh, you can thank for damages too, since it’s show n’ tell day,” Mari spat, her nerves only allowing her to be sardonic. “Might as well confess all my sins.”

“So you’ve been behind the property destruction and murder around the ports too, huh?” Georgi clipped. “I’ll be sure to tell Chris.”  
\---

“I-I had to involve her, okay?” Yakov stammered over his shoulder as he made his way towards the exit.

A gloved hand shot out to take the researcher’s upper arm. “Now, now, why are you trying to flee? I think you misunderstand why I am here.”

Yakov felt his feet were suddenly lead under the hard green gaze. “W-well excuse me if I don’t find your cold reassurances very convincing.”

Giacometti shrugged. “Not apologizing for my speech, Doctor.”

Yakov looked to the side. “S-Sorry…th-that I got too carried away, all right?”

Chris tilted his head as he nodded. “It’s unfortunate it has come to this.” The blonde tightened his grip. “That woman would have you butcher him. You almost killed him when you knew what _we_ had intended.”

Dr. Feltsman shook his head as he winced. “L-Look she jumped into the _car_! We thought the whole thing was busted when suddenly she wanted in!” He barked insistently.

Christophe took the doctor by the shoulders. “You wanted to live. You were on a waiting list that was taking too long.”

Yakov nodded, looking down to his shoes, having heard it all. “And with the right money, blood donation from the likes of you for a quick recovery, and heart you provided-”

Christophe bristled. “You got what you wanted.”

“Look. He’s back in your boss’ arms, isn’t he?” Yakov shot back, looking back up as his hands trembled at his sides. "You know, ruffle him up, make your boss look good? Wasn't that the point?"

Green eyes narrowed. “Not your business.”

“But he’s alive. S-Sure, the theatrics were overboard but-”

Chris stared down at him dangerously. “Way. Overboard. If Phichit didn’t take your ‘notes’ seriously…”

“Sh-She had knowledge she was willing to provide about your kind, you know, I’ve been f-fascinated by. P-Plus! It wasn’t like I had to manpower to kill her.”

“Do I look like a fool?” Chris scoffed. “Do you think I care about your curiosity as a scientist?”

Yakov suddenly blanched gloved hands took a hold of his shirt collar.

“If I had _half_ the brain you brag about I would’ve played along until she had left. I mean, Victor said she wasn’t even there when he arrived!” Giacometti increasingly got louder. “If I didn’t know better _you_ took Yuri’s fangs because _you_ got full of yourself in your ‘scientific pursuit’!” He bellowed right in his face.

“J-Just let me live! Please!” Feltsman begged. “I didn’t have a choice but go along with her impromptu ideas! I’m sorry I took his fangs! I’m sorry!” He blubbered before a gloved hand slapped over his mouth.

Eye to eye. Yakov sworn he’d met the devil as his throat became constricted.

“Tell me, what ‘knowledge’ do you know of comes as installments?”

Yakov’s shoulders sagged. ‘That bitch…’  
\---

“You know its rather ironic…” Mari muttered aloud as she remained stuck in Georgi’s hold. “I thought so much about you visiting…”

Mila grimaced. “I know…”

“W-Wha-?” She gurgled before she fell onto the floor in paralyzed shock while Georgi wiped his borrowed now bloodied knife clean with a hanky he had pulled out of his pocket.

Meanwhile, Katsuki’s wide eyes, even though this moment could’ve been foreseen they still begged why.

“Don’t worry your partner is next,” Georgi informed.

“A message,” the Russian woman began as she knelt down onto one knee to join Mari’s side as she held her throat. “You two stole from Yuri. With doing so, stole our chance at true peace after such a long pursuit of seeking forgiveness.”

“Y-You…” Mari gasped before the slit turned bubbly and puffy. All meanwhile dark eyes watched.

“His forgiveness was his alone to give.” Mila continued. “You had no right to hunt him down, to pass judgment on him.” Tears finally rolled down the sides of her face as she closed Mari’s eyes with one hand. ‘Please, just rest in peace. Free from your hate.’

The redhead soon rose back up, having dressed for the occasion for this moment and had said a quick prayer under her breath.

‘Not even you…’ she confirmed with a shake of her head as she and her brother left Mari’s body on the ground to soon decay to ashes.

Under the light of moon, the duo walked out of the old castle home with dry eyes, their heads held high while their ages long friend waited for him by the limo car door.

Yurio didn’t say a word as he opened the door. He didn’t say a word until after he had shut the door and had walked around to take his seat as the driver. “Airport?”

“Yes. We are ready to go,” Georgi replied.

The car started up and in the middle of that chilly night; under the passing street lamps, Georgi ended his phone call, having given his report. “That was Chris.”

Mila continued to stare out the window as tears fell down her face. “I see. So Chris probably has done him in already too.”

Georgi looked at his step-sibling with sad eyes. “I know you wanted a happier ending.”

The red head sniffed. “It’s so, so unfair...”  
\---

Tick…tok…tic…

“Ah. Hmm~”

There was knock at the door.

“Phwa~” A silver head looked over. “What it is it?”

“It’s me. Can I come in? It’s time for his check up.” It was Phichit.

“If you don’t think you’ll mind me being here,” Victor insinuated.

Though the clock ticked, it was near silent under the weight of awkwardness.

“I’ll wait, but they’ve called in, by the way.”

“Sounds good. I’ll like to hear about it later.”

Victor smirked as he heard soft foot falls indicating Chris’ friend was leaving, not bothering with a reply, and returned to looking at the divine scene which currently straddled his hips, dressed only in a pair of boxers and a dress shirt.

“Sorry about that, Yuri,” Victor apologized as he cradled his love’s face.

Flushed, Yuri placed his hands over the Russian’s while he gave a vacant yet happy smile in return.

“Who was that?”

The question gave a reality check, was a painful sting in Victor's heart. 'Chris, its been months. He better remember me.’

"Vitya?" Yuri tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Victor scooted up while shaking his head in reply. “Nothing, never mind all that right now.” Victor firmly pulled the black head of hair closer to him. “Just keep your eyes on me…”

‘Love me.'

And those wide, oblivious eyes did. 

One red. One blue.

**-Fin-**

\---

*casually adds a 'Slight Horror' tag and flees*  
Thank you so much for reading! I wanted a darker tale, a possessive tale and I felt this was a good stopping point. :)  
Please No Spoilers!  
A/N: Its up for interpretation if Victor had a hand in this or not, if it was all Chris, or if Mila or Georgi knew what was truly going on. However, Yuri is but a shell of himself in comparison but, after arguably a few months of recovery and coaxing, his body and what’s left of his mind is still very much so attracted.


	22. Alternative Medicine

**A/N: Decided to do some bonus material. This would take place within the Chapter 21 timeline.**

Naked he stood before the window curtain. He was told not to touch. He was told to leave the green fabric alone.

Yet, he pulled the curtains back a smidge and his fingers wrapped around the corner immediately felt they were being singed off by a hot iron.

Yuri pulled back his hand and watched the burns heal themselves. ‘Oh. Right…but I wanted to see.’

I want to feel.  
I want to eat.  
I want to go out.  
I want, I want, I want.  
Jittery, restless, sharp yet in a daze.

The room wasn’t spinning, it just felt constantly new. Crimson eyes looked to the floor, to the scattered blood packet wrappers that were strewn about. He turned away from the window and quickly picked one up just to lick what had remained, only to toss it over his shoulder when the closet suddenly interested him. The closet smelled like moth balls dunked into cheap, strong cologne. Yuri slammed the closet doors shut.

‘It’s not like clothes are in there. The redhead took them all out when I said they were all too itchy.’

Suddenly he was cold. He spun around and dove under the covers, only to feel the downy blankets were smothering warm in minutes. He scrambled back out, only to freeze when the door had clicked open. ‘Is it grey eyes again?’

A new face. Dressed in black, crisp business suit. New made him instantly anxious.

‘Silver hair…blue eyes…’

However, the sight of the beautiful man who suddenly came in, who had shut the door behind him while keeping his eyes on him, who was still in bed with the blankets still over his legs and waist, the anxiety just wasn’t there to last this time.

Breathing. Eye to eye. Hearts pounding in his chest.

For one, the room finally felt it was settling.

For the other, he felt he had to say something but didn’t know what.

For the Japanese, he felt pulled, drawn to this someone more so than the others; because of this, the shattered fragments of his memories scrambled to fit together, _needing_ to remember and quickly.

Victor slowly took a couple steps forward. “Yuri?”

Yuri recoiled, raising the sheets to cover his chest.

The sight was a stab to the Russian’s chest. ‘Just don’t freak out on me…please…I know I’m the last to see you, I’m sorry…’

It wasn’t he hadn’t tried. ‘They didn’t know how I’d take it…Gods this does hurt…’

Crimson eyes remained ever watchful and wary.

Victor held up both hands. ‘I feel I’m corralling a piglet whose about to scamper off in any moment.’ “It’s all right…I’m not here to hurt you.”

Yuri remained frozen where he was.

“Can I…have a seat?”

Yuri nodded.

Victor gladly, and slowly, took one at foot of the bed. It was apparently too close as Yuri brought up his legs a little but became still once more, studying the new face in his room.

“You seem…do I-?”

“Yes. You do,” Victor interrupted quickly, he was certain his heart would shatter if Yuri had finished that question.

Yuri pursed his lips. “Great…just one more person to remember…” He dug his hands into his black locks as he frowned. “Everyone keeps telling me and telling me what to think but I don’t know what to feel is the truth.” He slammed his hands back down as his tears welled up. “I can’t sleep! I see faces and remember pain and all the others just tell me it will go away.”

“And that’s not a solution, is it?” Victor asked lowly.

Yuri shook his head and furrowed his brow, surprised to get a different answer this time. ‘Does he get it?’

Victor raised his hand. “Instead of me telling you who I am, how about you search for it. Would that help?”

The senses. Far more concrete than the baseless words. Victor figured the others wouldn’t nor feel remotely comfortable in touching, even if their kind was far more instinctual than humans. ‘Well, I’m sure Phichit had tried to hold his hand, but that’s not much…this is something only I can do…’

Yuri looked between Victor’s eyes and the offered hand.

“Trust yourself, Yuri.”

His name. He could believe that much. ‘If he knows my name…speaks my name like that…can I…?’

Yuri scooted forward, taking the sheets along with him, until his legs were dangling over the end of the bed. Their eyes never breaking contact. Their hearts beating wilder the closer Yuri became.

‘This! This is crazy…I want to hide, I want to run, I want to-’

“Yuri?” Victor asked, saving Yuri from his thoughts.

The Japanese breathed in and out. “I…you’re different…we were different…weren’t we?”

Victor readjusted himself so he better faced Yuri and held up both of his hands. “You tell me.”

The pulling, the drawing-to feeling was stronger than before as Yuri took Victor’s hands into his own.

Yuri licked his dry lips. “I... I’d like to try…something…” Yuri spoke as he scooted closer, keeping his hands over Victor’s, keeping his eyes downcast until he reached where he wanted. “Please?”

Blue eyes melted into a relief when Yuri looked back up. “I’m glad you said that...”

He wanted to see, he wanted to feel, he wanted to _know_.

Yuri slid his hands up Victor’s arms, they slightly trembled as he fought any hesitation. He saw no judgment. He wrapped his cautious hands around Victor’s neck. He saw no pity.

“Can I…hold you too?” Victor asked carefully.

‘How would that feel? Too cold? Too hot?’

“Hmhmm…”

Large hands settled around the middle of Yuri’s back but just laid there, no pulling in or pressing.

‘They’re firm...and gentle…’

‘Dear Eternal…I promise you, Yakov, you’re going to pay.’ Victor told himself as he watched Yuri close his eyes and lean forward. ‘Please, Gods…don’t let it go without justice.’

It was soft; to Victor, it felt like the first time.

Yuri felt himself relax the longer their lips were pressed together. ‘Strange…how this feels right…’

Victor raised both hands to cradle Yuri’s face but changed his mind the last second. ‘Keep it in, don’t scare him off.’

When the two pulled back, Victor gasped as the crimson eyes began to change.

One red. One blue.

Yuri tilted his head to the side, confused. “Is there something wrong?”

Victor wordlessly took Yuri’s chin and gently turned his head so Yuri could see himself in the vanity mirror across from them. “Hmm, it would seem your body wants to reflect something.”

‘That voice…why do I feel so comforted?’

Yuri felt pleasantly warm as Victor spoke before kissing his check. It was sudden, but he allowed it.

Victor centered Yuri’s face and rested his forehead onto his. The move was bold, but he allowed it also, the sensation felt right, just as the others had been.

Nose to nose, Yuri studied those blue eyes, searching as he splayed his fingers upon Nikiforov’s chest. He felt he was teetering on the edge. It was so tempting to just fall but…

“It’s still so blank.” ‘How can I go further when there’s nothing to trust to catch me?’

Broad shoulders fell but Victor lightly chuckled while he pulled away. “Not expecting the puzzle to come together that fast, silly.”

Yuri allowed Victor to kiss him once more; this time the kiss was firmer and slightly more assertive. Yuri felt his chest swell as the scents of pine and mint made his head swim, drove him to recollect, more and more, at least, what he could.

‘Heart smiles…winter snow…a band of gold.’

To have next to nothing suddenly turn vivid caused Yuri pulled back abruptly with a gasp.

Victor removed his hands, unsure what happened. “Yuri?”

Still eye to eye, Victor was frozen as tan hands moved to hold the sides of his face.

“V...Vitya?” Yuri swept the silver bangs aside as he searched to confirm his guess.

Blue eyes crinkled. “Da lyubov?”

“Vitya!” He gasped as his new dual eyes grew wide.

All the Russian could do was nod. He didn’t want to cry or laugh, wary those might be misunderstood. Though he wanted to convey everything, he trusted Yuri to show what was okay. To show what he needed.

Meanwhile Yuri leaned forward and up onto his right knee as he planted his left foot onto the ground in earnest as his eureka moment startled him more and more, excited him, as he planted pecks on this Vitya's lips between repeating his name as his hands held this Vitya's face. 'This face…I had loved this face…'  
\---

**A Week Later**

‘Chris, I’m glad you found Yakov, but Yuri better be remembering me, one day soon, or I swear...’

“Victor?”

The Russian shook his head. “Sorry I got distracted there for a moment. It’s been busy.”

Yuri tilted his head. “Can I help?”

Victor shook his head. “Oh, you have done more than enough, believe me…Um...tell me, Yuri, do you remember when we skated?” Victor asked, to change topic.

Yuri looked away, furrowing his brow in thought. “I um…remember the cold…a warm smile…but I don’t remember you well beyond your face and...” Yuri took Victor’s hand and placed it over his heart. “what I feel here, something keeps pulling me to you.”

Victor nodded. “Yes, you keep telling me that…”

“Do you not believe me?”

“I do but…is it too much to hope for something a little more…concrete?”

The Japanese shook his head. “No but…we loved each other, right?”

Victor almost grimaced but held his composure. “Yes…I’m glad those feelings are at least there.”

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “Can you tell me why this time? What was it about me?”

Victor just stared into his beautiful face with the most ‘isn’t it obvious?’ expression before he gave a small smile and cupped Yuri’s right cheek. “You make me always want to hold you. I want to hold your hand. I am warmer, better, as a person, with you beside me.”

To Victor, he saw Yuri appear more and more conflicted as he spoke.

“What is it?

Yuri looked side to side, sort of embarrassed to ask. “Oh I, um, I believe you, don’t get me wrong, I just realized, um, even in books lovers fought…um…did we? I suddenly wonder if I need to be sorry for something I forgot.”

Victor shook his head. “No. You have nothing to worry about.”

Yuri gasped as the Russian quickly embraced him. “V-Victor?”

“I am sorry. I must confess I had hurt you. I know it doesn’t feel like it anymore, but regardless how long ago it was it was terrible of me.” Nikiforov slid his head down and rest it upon the crook Yuri’s neck. “We did have some headway, in making up awhile back, but now you don’t remember when you first came back here to Russia. That said, I feel I’ve lost you anyway, especially, if, one day, you’ll remember everything, remember I’m not as kind as you may make me even now.”

‘Around and around, can we ever break free from this guilt-ridden vicious circle?’ Victor grimaced in his thoughts. ‘Maybe I’m just cur-’

The Japanese shook his head and pulled back, taking Victor’s head between his hands. “No…I…I wouldn’t go that far to assume I’ll leave, okay? You…I want to…hold yours too.”

Victor looked up. “Really?” Blue eyes shown a flicker of hope as he lifted his right hand towards Yuri’s face only to hover over it, wishing to touch but wasn’t sure if he was worthy yet. “I just…even if you don’t quite remember I want you to know I am sorry. When you do, I’ll say it again until you believe me.”

Yuri gingerly covered Victor’s hand with his and brought the lingering hand up to his cheek. Meanwhile his eyes never strayed from the blue ocean in front of him. “I can tell,” he whispered. “I understand.”

The Russian’s eyes shone like glossy two orbs of water in relief in which Yuri felt the need to kiss his lips again right away lest those eyes collapse with a gush if he didn’t.

It was firmer, hopeful. Had far more wanting than the ones they shared before.

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,’ Victor repeated in his mind to whatever force or deity wanted to listen.

“So yeah…” Yuri opened his eyes as he spoke against Victor’s lips. “I think we’re good.”

Victor halted from returning Yuri’s kiss and retreated but a little to see a coy grin and expression taking form. 

…

Blue eyes blinked twice. ‘oh.’

“O-Oh~” Victor realized aloud with a low, gravely, voice.

Yuri held up a finger, holding back a giggle. “N-Now, to be fair…”

Victor wasn’t listening and the look on his face made Yuri smile himself as he stood up to leave the bed. “…you could’ve easily kept our worst moments to yourse-aah~oof!”

“Seems to me you’re in trouble you little sphinx.” Victor pressed his lips onto Yuri’s neck and was awarded with a gasp. “Hmm~ I missed that.”

Yuri pressed his hands up, fingers splayed, onto Victor’s chest as the Russian hovered over his body, his knees pressed against his hips. “Victor, you’re not mad are you?”

Victor cocked an eyebrow before lowering his lips to kiss Yuri’s forehead. “No, heh, but I meant every word…gosh those eyes…it’s going to take some getting used to.”

Yuri smiled back. “Are they that distracting?”

“They used to be different is all. But never mind me.”

Yuri nodded. “Yes, I was told they used to be brown…um…can I get up?”

Victor smirked mischievously and slid his hand around to the back of Yuri’s head. “Oh I don’t know…I missed this too…” Nikiforov lowered his face so the tips of their noses touched. “Curious. When did the memories start taking shape?”

Dual eyes crinkled as the ticklish glee of being caught red-handed still lingered. “When you first kissed me?” He spoke in a gradually tinier and tinier voice with a bigger and bigger smile before Victor planted another on his lips.  
\---

*Slaps this onto the Internet* XD  
Thank you for reading! :D


	23. Doors

**AN: A Fluffy Side Story**  
\------

“Are you sure?”

A heavy wooden door was pushed shut. “Of course, they won’t find us here. I think we will have the rest of day, till dinner, if we play it right when we head back down later.”

“B-But, Vitya, I-”

An elegant finger hushed, resting on his lips as his blue eyes crinkled in happy mischief. “It’s fine, Yuri. I promised you, didn’t I?” Vitya came forward, away from the door, and took Yuri’s hands into his. “We don’t have to tell them anything until you were ready, but I wanted to do something special…different.”

“Eh?” Yuri asked in a small voice before taking a moment to take in his surroundings.

A cleaned out room, small, chilly, more or less a storage space with small glass windows, but it had been cleaned out and polished spotless.

‘He did this for us? How long did it take?’ Yuri thought in awe. 

Candles alternating with potted flowers humbly decorated the circumference of the room, half the space was left bare while the half behind them was a lounging space completed with assorted blankets to pillows while a deck of cards laid waiting nearby to use.

“Besides, you are turning a hundred-ninety tomorrow,” Vitya took a step closer, bringing up their folded hands between them. “Now then…what do you think?”

Yuri shook his head before settling his eyes to straight into his. “S-So…we can…”

‘Let loose?’

Vitya nodded and cupped Yuri’s cheek. “Heh, you’ve been so nervous ever since I said I had a surprise.” The Russian brought his closer. “I thought you were starting to doubt me.”

Yuri started to rapidly shake his head before Vitya closed the gap.

All year, Yuri had waited for this moment, to have those cool lips on his.

‘It’s been harder each time…’ Yuri thought. ‘…to be patient.’

Behind closed doors, however, Yuri felt it was for the best.

‘It’s been three years now, Yuri…some day we will have to tell them,’ Vitya fleetingly thought as he brought Yuri closer, having wrapped his hands around Yuri’s waist. ‘I wish you weren’t so scared…’

But Vitya didn’t want to burden them with more questions, more mental health discussions, opting to just be present instead. They had mere hours and these hours were stolen, white-lied for, with their friends in collusion, to keep their Majesties in the dark. 

‘For now...’ The Russian hoped.

Yuri stepped back first, but assured Vitya by framing his face with his hands. “Thank you. I’m glad we were able to get some time alone.”

Nikiforov smiled. “What would you like to do…er…or do you need a moment?”

Yuri quickly brought his hands up to cool his face. “I’m fine.”

“Does going with your heart fluster you that much?”

Yuri pointed. “That. How can you say such lines with a straight face?”

The taller of the two laughed. “Guess I have a knack, da?” Vitya took Yuri’s hands and slowly positioned them into a dance pose. “Now then,” he finished with wrapping his hand around Yuri’s hip.

Yuri chuckled bashfully. “V-Vitya…idiot, we have no music…”

The silver prince shrugged. “Meh, use your imagination…heh, or do you need coaching in that area too, Your Highness?” He smirked.

Ombré red-brown eyes rolled. “I know how to dance, but this is awkward…even for you.”

Broad shoulders fell as Vitya sighed before striking a drama queen pose which included his hand on his forehead. “I’m hurt!” He sniffed. “And I had all this planned.”

“Ha. Haha. Ha.” Yuri retorted dryly before putting his hands on his hips.

The Russian hooked around Katsuki’s elbow and pulled. “Fine. Let’s work on it then.”

“Eh?” Yuri was forced to follow. “O-Oi~ whoa!”

The shorter of the two landed with a muted poof on top of the quilts and a few pillows of the assorted arrangement which heavily padded the wooden floor.

“V-Vitya,” Yuri scrambled to sit up best he could in his navy wool kimono. “Seriously?”

The Russian prince took a seat on a pillow across from him. “Well if we can’t dance let’s play a game.”

“A…game?”

“Yu~ri…” Vitya deadpanned, halting in shuffling a short stack of brown, handmade, cards.

Katsuki flinched. ‘He’s trying, idiot, let him have this and stop being a downer,’ he mentally chided.

“Sorry, its just…” Yuri tapped his pointer fingers together. “I just don’t know that many card games…er, or games in general.”

Vitya gave an all knowing grin. “I think you’ll pick up on this faster than you think.” He shuffled some more and placed the deck of between them. “You draw and then I’ll draw. Don’t look until we start.”

“How many?”

“Hmm~ Let’s say five. Then I’ll put the rest of the cards away.”

“Er…okay sure…”

The two took turns to draw and and set their cards face down on the quilt beside them. Once Vitya had put the cards away he pulled out a silver coin in his pocket. “Heads or tails, Yuri?” He smiled, holding it up.

“Um, heads?” ‘What is this?’

Vitya flipped and it landed on just that. “Oh good, now then, Yuri fan out your cards and I’ll pick one.”

Yuri went about doing so but nearly dropped the cards when he started to read the handwritten note on each.

In that moment, it took everything for Vitya to not chuckle at Yuri’s shocked blush he’d found adorable. It took everything to not tease him, for he knew he’d lose him instantly.

“W-What are these?” Yuri showed his hand.

Vitya looked away so he didn’t see. “They’re cards.”

“Don’t play dumb! These a-are…” Yuri blushed harder.

“I would hope…” A silver eyebrow rose as Vitya pointed to his chest, implying Yuri’s heart, “what’s in here?”

‘That’s besides the point! You’re calling me out or something?!’

“Y-You wrote these, didn’t you?” Yuri flustered as his hands trembled.

Vitya frowned. “Yu~ri…” he deadpanned again.

“But! This is a little much- oi!”

Vitya rocked forward on his knees to yank a card from Yuri’s hand, undeterred from Yuri’s nerves, famously, getting the best of him or trying their ruin their time.

‘Love you, hate that about you,’ Nikiforov quipped to himself. ‘Relax, they’re not that bad.’

‘These are horny and embarrassing!’ Yuri’s mind screamed.

Vitya returned to his seat. “Ah, ha! Let’s see… ah. What is your favorite thing to touch on the body?”

Okay. So it wasn’t the “Worst” out of all of them. Yuri knew he could fluff an answer.

‘He still could’ve told me the nature of this game…what if I draw something really bad next round?’ Yuri paled at the thought.

“Gods, would you relax. You’re not making out with a stranger over here.”

Yuri raised his head and saw his childhood friend turned secret lover with his arms folded.

“You could’ve at least told me.”

Vitya waved a finger. “Then you would never have played.”

‘Can still quit, Baka…but then you’d never forgive me…ugh…fine.’

Yuri huffed through his nose. “Fine. I’ll play, but I reserve the right to turn do-”

Vitya shook his head. “You could’ve danced with me.”

“What is this a guilt trip now?”

“Answer the question, Yuri.” Vitya pouted.

‘You big baby… love you, hate that about you,’ Katsuki remarked to himself. “Fine. I like to touch -well hold- your hand.”

Vitya’s eyes lit up. “Wo~w, didn’t say my body.” Vitya tossed the coin to Yuri before he could say a word in retort. “Flip, da?”

‘Fine.’ Yuri casually flipped the coin so it landed between them.

It landed on tails.

‘Oh, Gods…’

With a shaking hand Yuri selected a card. “Um…” Yuri shook his head. ‘It’s just the two of us get a fucking grip.’ “Er, this is a question too, um…kiss my…hand? Did I read that right?”

It was in Russian after all.

Nikiforov scooted closer, took the manicured, tan, hand into his own and kissed the back of it while pushing down the growing urge to laugh at how cute Yuri looked when he was baffled.

“See not so bad, right?”

Yuri took back his hand. “O-Of course not…its just-”

“Ah ah, ah~ Play.” Victor took the coin after wagging a finger. “Now then, my turn to flip…”

Tails again.

Yuri nibbled his lip. ‘Just don’t pick a weird one…’ He picked one to the right. “Ah, okay, uh, what do you like to play with?” Yuri looked up from the card. “Vague much?”

Nikiforov scooted forward even more and ran his hands through the obsidian locks with both hands.

‘Why do I feel there aren’t any rules…’ The Japanese was a little startled at first, but felt himself slowly relax slightly under the massaging touch.

“Do you want to flip, Yuri?”

“Hmn? Oh. Yeah, sure.”

Heads. ‘Aw, but this felt nice…’

Vitya took back his hands as Yuri worked to present to him a spread of four cards.

Blue eyes soon lit up, but instead of reading it he had Yuri look at it.

“Kiss…me…” ‘Well it’s not like I haven’t before...’

Yuri slowly wrapped his arms around Vitya’s neck. “I swear, if one of your cards has kinky shi- Oof!” Pushed flat down by the shoulders, he found his head had landed on top of a small pillow. “H-Hey!”

“All right, that’s it,” Vitya finalized as he went to straddle Yuri’s hips. “I tried the coaxing…”

“O-Oi!”

Vitya pushed Yuri’s hands down to his sides. “Tried the dancing…”

Yuri squirmed underneath, but the weight was too much.

“Tried to be bold, but in a fun way…” Point blank, Vitya lowered his face so their lips were but an inch apart. “But now I’m just at my limit,” he whispered.

“V-Vi-”

“Cut. The Nerves. Yuri,” Nikiforov hissed before let go of Yuri’s arms and proceeded to tickle his sides. “Be with me!”

“Ah! Haha! Stop it!”

“Say you will! Stop being so nervous!”

“Haha! Oka~y! I just- ahaha! I can’t bre- ahaha!”

“Say you love me!” Side to side, Vitya nip-tickled Yuri’s neck with his lips. “Kiss me, you, idiot! Just let us be us! Drop whatever is holding you back!”

“Fi~NEah~ha! You win! I love you! Stahp i~t~!” Yuri begged as laughing tears rolled down, over his temples.

Suddenly Vitya halted. “Good.” He remarked in triumph before promptly capturing Yuri’s lips.

"Vi-..."

‘I love you…’ Vitya thought, pleased to hear a content sigh and feel Yuri finally relax beneath him.

When Nikiforov pulled back he gently rubbed his thumb over Yuri’s cheek. “What do you want?” he whispered.

In a slight daze, having tasted what they’d shared, Katsuki frowned slightly. “You’re being unfair.”

It had felt wonderful. A warm bliss while a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. ‘How can I not want more of that? More of what no other has given me?’ Yuri thought.

“Is that so?” If he was being cheeky, Vitya didn’t care as he grabbed a stray card nearby and looked at it. “If you don’t want to answer maybe you can stretch your imagination for a moment to guess what I want, here, on this card?”

Yuri snatched the card before Vitya could blink and tossed it away, over his shoulder. “Come here.”

A silver brow rose. “Oh? Do I have your attention now?”

Katsuki looked out the closest window from the corner of his eye. “Don’t we have time?”

The Russian pecked Yuri’s forehead and grinned. “All the time in the world.”

“Vitya…” Yuri whispered as the silver prince lowered closer to his face. 

“Oh, is that your answer?”

Yuri nodded and closed his eyes as cool lips met his once again, but froze when tip of a tongue quickly ran over his bottom lip.

“Ah. Hm~” Yuri hummed as he felt his whole self melt.

Vitya rocked forward slightly, on his hands and knees, slowly deepening the kiss while pressing Yuri deep into the pillow.

\---  
Thank you for reading! :)


	24. Castoff

“I _had_ tried.”

Yuri trembled as his back pressed up against the castle wall of their secret room as Vitya’s large hands firmly squeezed around his shoulders.

“Yuri, Yuri…” a silver head shook as he whispered his love’s name repeatedly for a moment. “Tell me why, Yuri. What can you not tell me?”

Katsuki’s eyes settled down onto the floor. “I feel if I did, you’d run off and be stupidly noble. I’m just trying to-”

“Look me in the eyes!”

Yuri centered himself. “Would you stop yelling?”

The Russian pursed his lips. “Would you just tell me? Can’t we just try to work this out?”

‘Even at two-hundred I still can’t…’ Yuri thought against himself. “You know how my fath- let go of me you’re starting to hurt.”

Vitya took back his hands. “Then don’t just say we need to end what we have and walk away from me this time.”

‘He deserves to know,’ Katsuki struggled with himself. “If I tell you, you need to promise me you won’t do something stupid.”

The silver prince set his right hand over his heart. “I promise -er- barring what you count as stupid may be differ-”

“Vi~tya~” Brown eyes narrowed in warning.

“Fine, fine, fine…please? I promise.”

Yuri took a tiny step forward and took Vitya’s hands. “I’m…I’ve uh…am betrothed now…” He finished in whisper and had bowed his head.

They should’ve seen this coming.

Considering their position, they were in, with their titles among their kindred.

The Russian started to tremble. ‘Fuck, now I want to run and declare to our fathers…shit he was afraid of that wasn’t he? Fuck!’ 

Vitya dropped his hands to his side. “And now I’m dying…”

“Huh?” Yuri sniffed while looking up, slightly shaking head with a confused look. “What kind of reply is that?”  
Blue eyes looked towards the wooden door for a second. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t go down and tell our father’s ‘too fucking bad’?”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Why?! Huh? We’ve had a decade to tell him, Yuri. I only hold back because I know it’d make you upset. Every one else knows. Don’t you think it’d be better us than a hotheaded Yurio who finds out and wants to take matters in his own bratty hands.” Vitya balled his hands into fists at his side. “How…long?”

“Eh?”

“How long has this been the case? You’re…arrangement…”

Yuri sharply brought his head back. “I’m not trying to keep secrets. I actually going against my father as we speak…” his voice trailed off.

Blue eyes widened. “Then he already knows.”

Katsuki took a small step back before taking a slightly larger step forward. “Now, you’re just conjecturing.”

“Really? Am I?” Nikiforov folded his arms. “Why would he tell you not to tell me then? If you don’t want me, supposedly, taking stabs in the dark, I suggest we go right down there and tell them the truth.”

“Fine. Let’s go down there and tell them,” Yuri clipped sarcastically. “Let’s assume they do take it well. You know what’s going to happen when I get home?” He pushed his hair back with his left. “Take a guess since you’re good at those.” He let his left fall to his side, a slap to his thigh.

“Then come here.” Vitya rationalized. “Stay close to me then.”

“N-Nani? And just say ‘fuck it’ to my duties? Just like th- who do you think-mmph!”

A hand around his waist with a hand around the back of his head, Nikiforov’s hasty kiss was deep.

‘Just don’t run without me,’ he thought, hoped, begged, for the horrid idea, which had stabbed into his mind as an irrational fear just then, not to pass.

Yuri kissed back. He felt he had little choice, technically, but it went without saying he would anyway. ‘Your as much as my light in my world as you claim I am in yours.’

However, the longer the kiss lasted, the more the elephant in the room grew, becoming a burden.

The Russian pulled back and ducked down so they were eye to eye. “I just… I realize it’s now terrible of me but…I was truly hoping to be closer to you this year…I,” he cupped Yuri’s face, “want you…if not at least once.”

Brown eyes widened to the implication, the huge confession, as his heart skipped a beat. ‘I wanted to hear these words…’

Yuri frowned but was visibly conflicted. “You’re right, that is terrible…”

“What would you have me do?” Vitya took back his hand only to lift Yuri’s chin. “We could ask all day, consulting our friends on what they think or how they feel. But what do you want, Yuri? I’ve been asking that for years.”

Yuri moved his chin away with a sigh. ‘And what splendid progress I’ve made.’ Four to five days out of the whole year, meanwhile the rest of it spent with tireless hours of training and high expectations. ‘Of course what we have would be the closest thing to a paradise compared to that.’ Whatever confidence Yuri felt Vitya had given him, it felt drowned out over the long months.

“Talk to me, Yuri.”

“Y-You’re…too good for me…I wish I was stronger but I’m not.”

“What’s the worst thing they can do, huh? Throw you out? I’d leave too.”

Yuri looked at him point blank. “Kill me. Actually.”

Blue eyes narrowed slightly before a smirk fell across his lips. "Well then,” he slid his arms around Yuri’s hips, "they’d have to get through me first,” he claimed, calling the anxious nerves’ twisted bluff that had, somehow, warped such a notion into some form of a possibility.

Narrow shoulders fell. “V-”

_BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! Thunk!_

‘…Aw, nap is already over?’ Yuri groaned awake and yawned before eyeing the digital alarm clock.

3:00PM

Technically a newborn, his sleep schedule was all over the place in combination with a huge appetite and needing to avoid the sun. It didn’t help those around him insisted that he slept when they saw a correlation between sleep and regaining his memories once he had started to share his dreams of late.

‘But hey, sleep, who can complain, right?’

In a manner of good time there was a knocking at the door. “Ney, Yuri, you up?”

The Japanese scratched his head. ‘Punctual. Wow.’

“Yeah, come on in!”  
\---

**3:30 PM**

Grey eyes looked up and down before he whistled. “Should’ve figured a few of Victor’s traits would filter down the pipe, you even move a bit more confidently.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he straightened out his black jacket. “Come on. You make it sound like I am bound to drink only his blood from now on.”  
Phichit raised his hands. “Yo, I’m just as new to this sire shit like the rest of us, okay?” He lowered his arms. “Er, does that mean Victor is going to be more like you…er, were?”

Yuri started to knot his scarf. “I still can’t say if he’d picked up anything from me yet. Besides, don’t make us out like we were total polar opposites,” he pulled the ends to make the knot snug.

Phichit nodded as he tucked in his maroon dress shirt. “True…but if you can’t remember much of your history still…” he reached for his jacket and put it on, "just saying, are you sure you don’t want to wait and see if you remember more?” He buttoned as he spoke. “You understand, right?”

“Yes, yes,” the Japanese reached over for a watch. “And I can’t believe I can’t be a surgeon anymore…well any time soon anyway…”

“Not like we can explain.” Phichit shrugged.

“Right, but least we can argue we all have things we can’t explain so let’s move on, okay?” Yuri asked as he turned around, away from the mirror, to hold out his hand.

Phichit looked at the hand and looked up. “Er, wut?”

“I leave that door, we are still friends, if not brothers. Most of my memories are still foggy, but those well rooted are coming back and, if nothing, feelings don’t vanish. So…” he raised his hand up a bit to reiterate, “let’s move on, together, okay?”

Chulanont rolled his eyes. “Fuck a handshake. C’mere and give me a hug.”

Yuri smiled and happily complied. “Of course.”

After a sincere embrace, Phichit handed Yuri a Venetian inspired silver half-mask with black chiffon covering the eyes to dim Yuri’s red-blue combination.

“How do I look?”

“Hm~ Honestly? With the gold lace embellished lapels and studs around the cuffs? Like an ass,” Phichit teased bluntly.

“O-Oi!” Yuri poked him for that but the two chuckled none the less. “Not my fault this New Year charity decided to ruin our pastime dignity with this masquerade theme.”

“Which part? The satin, cheap as hell, knickers or the heeled boots with the metallic bows along the sides?” Phichit shook his head. “Last time Yurio will be sent shopping, I swear.”

“Gods, could you be more of a diva?” Yuri shot sarcastically.

Phichit ducked down from Yuri’s swipe, side-stepped, and shot back up. “You can remember our clothes but not when you cried like a baby on the ice when you were two-hundred?”

Yuri proceeded to tackle his friend onto the bed, causing them to land on their sides, but the mattress was bouncy enough Yuri gave into one bounce only to come up, appearing he had bounced back up, away, from Phichit, and landed onto the floor in one sweep of an instance as though he had intended to recreate a cartoonish moment.

Phichit rolled over onto his other side, just roaring.

“O~w~ I was too close to the e~dge…” Yuri whimpered.

“I-I take it back,” Chulanont sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes, “y-your Yuri all right. Shi-i-itahaha! That was a-amazing!” He wheezed.

Yuri groaned as he rolled onto the back while still on the floor. “Well…now what?”

Still chuckling, Phichit got up, walked over to the stocked closet. “You’re hopeless.”

Yuri sat up. “This costume party is tonight. I humored you with a dress rehearsal so I’m just going to have to deal.”

Phichit dug through the closet and pulled out some clothes. “Screw that and let me have this.”

“Eh?”

“I’ve been dressing you for how long, Your High -er- I guess we are on a kind of a reset…anyway, time to learn some damn pointers.” Phichit laid out his selections and looked at Yuri’s boots. “Rip off those stupid bows, ditch the studded jacket, and wear this instead…fuck it strip.”

“EH?!”

Phichit gave a look. “Oh, please…the whole thing is just…we can do better and you know it.”

Yuri stood up. “But that’s just a plain suit jacket. Come on, even I know I need a dress shirt.”

Phichit leaned forward, laser-eying through the mask as he squinted. “Says who?”

“I-I’m not baring my chest in public.”

“It’s a costume party and you owe me. If you don’t put this on in ten seconds while I figure out pants I’ll make you wear panties and fishnets.”

“Fine! The jacket, the jacket!”

“Good boy.” Phichit walked away while Yuri scrambled to switch out the tops. ‘Gonna need some back up…better call Mila…better have her bring extra blood packets too…’  
\---

**6:00PM**

Yuri soon found himself in front of a shut door so Phichit could get dressed. ‘Did you have to kick me out too?’

Mila, next to him, could hardly keep the excitement. “You look so good! Like a model!”

Yuri smiled. “Thanks again, I mean it- oh are Emil, Sara, and Michele staying?” Yuri slipped the mask back on.

The redhead sighed. “Seems convincing people is all I’m good for, heh, but this time I just couldn’t. They did some talking over, but they’d rather be on their own and had appreciated the hospitality.”

Yuri nodded before giving a shrug. “I was hoping they’d stay, but I can’t make them. I mean, I could, but, heh.”

Mila nodded. “Yeah…well, it is what it is unfortunately. Our ties with them had grown so weak and it doesn’t help you barely remember them anyway…”

Yuri nodded, getting the hint. “Yes, it makes sense they’d want to be independent for now.”

“Well that’s that then,” Mila finalized before turning to leave. “Take a look in the mirror along the way, Yuri, and smell the roses. You’ll be fine.”

Yuri grinned. “Heh, will do, see ya soon.”

“Bye!”

Yuri walked over to Victor’s office feeling truly good. Confident. Past the cloudy eyes of his half-mask, he saw his reflection whenever he happened to walk by a mirror.

‘They did do a fantastic job…for a borderline punk look…but it’s a costume party so fuck it.’

Yuri halted midway down the hall and sniggered at his thought. It just inexplicably tickled and had a feeling his former self wouldn’t be caught dead in such attire.

Paired with slicked back hair and de-bowed knee-high boots with a half-inch heel, Yuri wore an ebony silk, three-button down designer jacket which the v-neckline revealed a modest expanse of his chest. The garment’s lapels were embellished with crystals of various sizes while flourishing thin lines of red embroidery wove around and curled between the set jewels. The jacket had a longer, slightly gathered, backside while the hem lines gradually grew shorter to the front which cut across just below his hips.

Mila had been dying to have an excuse to get it and had made Yuri a little nervous at first to be wearing a ‘woman’s’ jacket but, in the end, he figured it didn’t matter.

‘Not that I had a choice, heh…still though…the pants…’ Yuri shook his head. ‘Who knew…’

A pair of form fitting knit pants was slashed here and there to reveal a pair of fishnets underneath.

Yuri started to walk down the hall, still giggling a little. ‘But, Phichit, we are ev-’

The door to Victor’s office opened. Yuri froze but ten or so feet away to watch Victor step out and shut the door behind him.

In a deep rose, Victor was dressed for the party in a tailored, laced up doublet with golden embroidery and a pop up collar over a white shirt paired with black pants and boots.

When Nikiforov turned around, he froze and remained in front of the door.

There was no clock to go by as they stared.

Yuri closed his slightly agape mouth first and smiled. “Hello.”

Blue eyes melted as a smile fell across his lips in return. “Hello beautiful.”  
\---

Low-lit, balloons, streamers, glitter, it was a New Year’s Party to a tizzy fault in the castle ballroom. Surrounded by unsuspecting guests, unaware those belonging to a legend were among them, Victor never left Yuri’s side. Phichit and Chris hung by the bar chatting with the ladies while Mila with Georgi and Yurio with Otabek made rounds to enjoy themselves as they saw fit.

All bathed by the black light, over the sounds of pop music and chatter, Victor pulled Yuri in close to speak into his ear.

“How are you holding up, love?”

Yuri smiled, looked up into his eyes and pecked his check before speaking into his ear. “Fantas-”

Suddenly the mixed tune was phased out by the D.J and a slow dance was ushered in to play. At the same time the black lights mixed with the rave, multi-colored sprays of scattered lights were switched out into soothing, slow-moving white ones gracing across the floor.

“Come with me,” Victor whispered.

“All right.”

The base and instrumental scores were still thudding within Yuri’s ears and chest as Victor held his hand. The two of them walked pass all the dancing couples and kept going and going, soon leaving the ballroom entirely.

Through a pair of glass double doors which towered above them, the former princes headed outside onto a balcony. To their luck they were alone, but Victor ordered a nearby pair from the extra Security to prevent anyone else to come outside to fetch them unless it was an emergency.

Past the shut doors one could still hear the music. Under the light of the full moon, Victor pulled Yuri into a casual dance pose, his arms laid around his waist while his forehead resting on his as well.

“Ah~ better,” Nikiforov remarked lowly as he led them to rock back and forth in place. The first dance they’d ever had shared.

The Japanese chuckled. “If the music was too loud it is your party, you know.”

“Not really, I’m afraid. The organization of this charity rented out the room. I’m not exactly the host but was invited.”

“And you just…extended the invite?”

“My house, da?”

Yuri lightly snorted and pulled away from his partner’s forehead. “Yes, yes…I guess that much remains true, Vitya.”

Victor pulled Yuri in closer at the sound of his older name. “Better believe it. Now then…dance with me.”

‘Your memories are bound to be full fledged one day, Yuri. And, with that, what of your infamous nerves?’ Victor worried. ‘Can I hope that maybe I as your sire I could keep them at bay?’ Victor thought. ‘You look so much happier, freer, without that quirk, Yuri, and your happiness was all I wanted.’

Victor raised his arm and led his love into a spin; with the biggest smile, Yuri went under and came around and returned his freehand to the Russian’s shoulder.

“You know…I had an interesting dream this afternoon.”

“Oh? Another memory?” Nikiforov asked as they rocked back and forth.

“Hmhmm, I appeared jittery, worried about being found out…”

“Is that so…”

“But…you were…a rock, like a rock…er my rock in that, heh…man I didn’t explain that very well…”

Victor smiled. “You’re fine, Yuri, were we in a small room?”

“How did you know?”

“We went there a lot. It was our space to be ourselves.”

Brown eyes softened. “I see…yeah I had a feeling…Um, I woke up before things resolved…do you, uh, recall what we did? How did our parents take it?”

“Whole ‘nother conversation, Yuri, but we wouldn’t be like this if they had stopped us.”

“Ah, okay…but you know…it made me think.”

“Oh?” Victor led him into another spin. “What’s on your mind?”

Yuri returned his hand onto his shoulder once more. “I want this.”

The Russian smiled and gently cupped Yuri’s face with both of his hands. “Me too.”

Slow and assured the two brought themselves together as the clock struck midnight.  
\---  
Thank you for reading!  
I thought I was done and the writing muses be like hell no. XD;;


	25. Prognosis

Under the comforters, warm, cloud-nine lazy, and oh-sweetly too comfortable to move, to be so relaxed after a deep sleep with no need to get up anytime soon was a little slice of heaven.

‘Good morning, Yuri,’ Victor thought as he saw the Japanese’ eyes flutter open.

On their sides they awoke facing each other, having returned to Victor’s bedroom after the fireworks display marking a new year.

Nikforov pointed to his throat.

Yuri shook his head, indicating he wasn’t thirsty, understanding the sign.

Victor nodded back and ran his right hand through the thick black hair lazily before sliding said hand down to pull Yuri’s bare waist towards him before pecking the top of his head. With one peck, he inhaled, taking in Yuri’s, soothing lavender scent he had more or less indulged in appreciation last night.

Sleepily happy, Yuri nuzzled in and hummed, enjoying the attention as his feet slid back and forth a little, across the slippery sheets.

‘Dear Eternal I could get used to this…’ the Russian thought. ‘to have my light back in my life…’ Victor pulled back only to slide down to capture Yuri’s lips for a morning kiss. ‘I don’t want to ruin this.’

They could talk, share any dream memories Yuri may’ve recollected, share any stories of happier days, regrets, make promises, confess to any troubles.  
Eye to eye, however, there just wasn’t room for it, they could feel it. No room in their little bubble of peace and warmth. Speaking beyond what was necessary was for later. Speaking could break what little of heaven their kind would ever feel.

Yuri leaned forward, letting himself falling back into another kiss as the first, he felt, was too short.

Victor almost paused from running his right up and down the length of Yuri’s back as they kissed when he heard a moan spill from Yuri’s lips. ‘Heh, still sensitive?’ 

Such a moan slid up in volume slightly when the Russian slipped in his tongue to taste Yuri once again. At the same time, Nikiforov brought their bodies closer, wordlessly insisting Yuri wrap his arm around him too.

Pressed together, lazily yet deeply connected by their morning kiss, the silver boss let his hands travel, feeling the soft skin wherever he could reach. Only with feeling the pull of Yuri’s fingers to be closer with a firm, needy grip, was it enough to spur the Russian forward to heighten the already blissful morning.

Melted. Molded. Soon joined as one. In the moment he had awoken and had laid eyes on the pair of fair blue across from him, Yuri felt cherished. The way his heart felt in his chest and the mood, as it were, both became assurances this was right. Yuri felt they belonged to couple this hazy morning, just as they belonged to breathe. With every touch since he opened his eyes, he felt he hadn’t woken up at all. Just a dream. A beautiful, sweet, dream he was more than happy to wade within under the blankets.

\---

**10:30 AM**

Yuri turned back to rest his head on Victor’s chest, away from the clock. “As much as I’d love to stay…food is gonna call us soon,” he mumbled.

“Hmm~” Victor let out a slight rumble in understanding, but wrapped his arms about Yuri anyway. “But I don’t want you to go.”

“I know, I know,” Yuri pecked his cheek, “but I’d like to eat…Vitya, let me go…”

But Victor wouldn’t budge. “I have food here, I’ll get some for you so stay, all right?”

“But…don’t you have a weekly meeting on Sundays?”

The Russian eyed the time and grumbled as he sat up. “Hgn~ yeah…damn…and its at eleven too.”

“Do you have to travel for this one?” Yuri shifted onto his side.

Nikiforov shook his head. “No, it’s in my office this time. It should only last two hours, tops.”

“Then how about we eat here as you get ready and I’ll see you _back_ here when you’re done?”

A silver brow arched as Yuri winked. “Oh~ now I really don’t wanna go…” he purred lowly before playfully attacking the curve of Yuri’s neck with nibbles.

Yuri giggled. “Ah! C-Come on! Y-You’ll be late!”  
\---

**11:15 AM**

“Well, well, good morning sleeping beauty, what’s up?”

Disheveled and not giving a hoot he was carrying his pants while dressed in only boxers, socks, and the designer jacket from last night, Yuri shut the door to his shared room behind him and yawned. “Morning, Phichit.”

Chulanont whistled. “Ooh boy…Mila is not going to appreciate the fact you ruined her new jacket…”

“Eh?” Yuri looked down and saw what he, technically, already knew, but needed the reminder anyway, “oh yeah…” he plopped onto his cold twin bed facedown. “Oops.”

Busted buttons.

“Please tell me no one saw you dressed like that, sporting love bites and all,” Phichit whined as he moved to take the jacket off.

Yuri turned his head away from the window. “They all did,” he muttered.

His friend paused. “Really?”

The Japanese gave a lop sided grin to show he was kidding as he slid his arms out with his friend’s help.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Hmph, a piece of work as always…man I’m going to go apologize to Mila with this…”

Yuri shook his head as he crawled his way towards the head board. “Don’t, I will lat-”

Phichit followed Yuri’s eyes to the item on top of his bed and grimaced. “Crap. I should’ve put this away.”

The former prince got up and beat Phichit to it, taking the item into his hand. “I…recognize this…”

“That knife was your father’s,” Phichit whispered grimly.

A sculpted jade handle stuck out of a black leather sheath, while a small the knife it still had a solid weight to it, in more ways than one.

Yuri kept staring at it. “Yes, I recall being drilled about the inventory. This knife can hurt our kind. One of the handful of items in the world that can kill us because of what its -yawn- imbued with.” Yuri rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat down on his friend’s bed. “Where did you find this? How did it get here?”

Phichit gave an uncomfortable expression before he shook his head. “No offense, I really would like to have that knife back.”

Yuri looked up from the weapon. “Why?”

“Well for one, in all intents and purposes, you still suffer from amnesia. You’re much better, but still, I don’t want this to accidently trigger-”

Yuri huffed. “Then why was this on your bed?”

“Because I…” Phichit sighed. “Look, I didn’t think you’d be coming here so I opted to get ready for the day first.”

“Phichit…where. Did. You find this?”

Phichit sighed, knowing it was too late to stop Yuri’s curiosity, and took a seat in a chair by a small table in the room. “I found it in Georgi and Mila’s room earlier this morning. I had stopped by to see if she wanted to eat breakfast together. She, however was dressed in a robe, had just showered, but had let me in for small talk…well I found this half hidden away in the closet when I was pulling some clothes out for her.”

Yuri swallowed hard. “W-Why would they need to go to Japan?”

Chulanont shook his head, hesitant.

“I’m more stressed when kept in the dark, Phichit…” Yuri warned. 

The Thai man rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look at Yuri in the eye. “They had…had gone to Japan to pay Mari a visit.”

“I see…were you ever going to show me this?”

“I felt I’d show you after you recalled some more,” Chulanont returned his rubbing hand to this lap. “I didn’t want tax you, but you seem to be doing fine though.”

Yuri turned the sheathed knife over and over between his hands as he spoke. “My family memories seem to be foggiest still…maybe I don’t want to remember something.”

“Er…you do remember…Victor had…?”

Yuri waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, yes, but _other_ things…”

Phichit nodded. “Ah, well no surprise there to be honest. You didn’t exactly get along with him and your sister turned out jealous.” He clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Jealous…sister?” Yuri frowned, holding the dagger still. “I only recall her smiling and being a good sister if anything.”

“Then focus on those memories. Don’t mind me.”

“Phichit…” 

“Don’t narrow those red-blue eyes at me and get some rest. I’d rather not get into it, okay?”

“Ok…um, I’d like to hold on to this.”

“Yuri…”

“I insist. I can’t very well escape the truth. A Katsuki.” Yuri swallowed hard when he said the name.

“See? Right there. You haven’t been able to say it without looking sick.”

Yuri swallowed. “I’ll endure it if it means knowing. I can’t go forward naïve. I am grateful you had brought this to me. No doubt Mila and Georgi will wonder why it’s missing and maybe we can get the full story.”

Phichit blanched. “You don’t think-!”

Yuri unsheathed the blade and with a ‘I thought so’ huff, he showed his friend.

Grey eyes became like saucers before he leaned forward with a start. “Yuri, I-!”

The Japanese held up a hand and maintained a calm expression, one Phichit felt was eerily uncharacteristic.

‘Then again, he has changed…for better or worse…’ the Thai man thought before he furrowed his brow, conflicted, before he gave in with a sigh. “Just...be careful with it, okay? I’m going to go return this jacket to Mila. The two of us were going to go shopping anyway.”

“I see…are you going to tell her about the knife, and what we know?” Yuri sheathed the blade back into its holder. “Aren’t you upset with her that she kept this from us?”

Phichit got up to go, taking the damaged clothing with him. “A little,” he shook his head as he headed out the door, “but we don’t know the full story. Your sister was fighter, just like you.”

Yuri nodded. “True…I’ll see you later.”

“Ja ne.” Phichit shut the door behind him.

Alone, droplets soon started to fall onto the pair of tan hands.

For the first time in weeks, Yuri cried, no longer able to keep a stiff upper lip. ‘All of them…are gone now…the whole clan…but me…’  
\---

**1:10 PM**

“Ah, Yuri, I was about to send for a search party,” Victor mused, standing up from his seat on the foot of the bed when Yuri finally came into his bedroom like they had planned.

Yuri, however, remained silent by the door.

Victor came forward with open arms and a smile before he realized something was wrong half way. “Yuri?”

The Japanese lowered his head. “I am…a Katsuki…” he muttered, keeping the hint of bile down.

Victor halted for a moment before he came forward again, this time, much slower. “Yes…you remembered last month.”

“Then…why…” Yuri lifted the knife, presenting the weapon in his hand, “not tell me _last_ month?”

Silver brows furrowed. “That’s a knife…am I supposed to know what that means?”

Yuri’s eyes widened slightly before he stepped a few forward himself. “You mean? You don’t know?”

“I’ve never seen that knife before.” Nikiforov shook his head.

“Phichit found this in Mila and Georgi’s suite. Why? Why bring back such a thing?”

Victor’s eyes darkened as Yuri spoke. “I truly don’t know what you’re on about.”

Yuri studied his eyes and saw he spoke the truth, but such left him more confused. “But then…” he unsheathed the knife to reveal ‘Mari’ was written on the blade, “why is my sister’s name on this blade?”

Victor’s throat restricted but remained silent.

“Last killed, one’s blood last spilled is twistedly honored as it is scribed on the blade until its next victim,” Yuri recalled his father’s drilled words coldly with pinched eyes shut until he finished. “Mari, my sister, is dead. I want to know why.”

“You think I did it?”

Yuri shook his head. “N-No! Well…did you order her to be? I mean, this was in their room.”

Victor swallowed hard as a swell of anger rose towards the step-siblings. “According to Phichit you muttered her name in your sleep,” he admitted gravely. “barely a shell of yourself, you were having a nightmare. It was clear to Chulanont you were thrashing about, reliving when you were taken from us. Back then, it took everything to restrain myself, but I knew if I had ordered anyone to kill her and you happen to find out…” he shook his head, “I already lost you once. I couldn’t risk that.”

Yuri trembled. “Y-You mean…she was…”

“You lost your original fangs no thanks to her,” Victor spoke carefully and softly. “We had no choice for you to recover enough so we could explain what she had done to you.”

“Why just keep it around then?” Yuri shook his head. “Phichit found this in a closet for Gods’ sake! It doesn’t add up.”

Victor held up his hands for a moment. “I don’t get it either. Maybe they wanted to confess when you were stable enough?”

“This is her murder weapon!” Yuri nearly screeched, trembling harder. “They didn’t even report to you what had happened! Seems fishy to me.”

“Oh I’ll chew ‘em out later.” Nikiforov put his hands on his hips. “But I want to you to let this go, all right?”

Yuri’s eyes blew wide. “W-What do you mean? Why?!”

“Mari nearly killed you!” Victor hissed.

It wasn’t meant to justify. It was just the truth.

“She…was _my_ sister,” Yuri started to tremble as tears stung his eyes. “I’ve..I’m…”

“You’re not alone, Yuri. Never.” The silver boss came forward and firmly, though gently, took the knife out of an emotional Yuri’s hand with his right while he wrapped his around Yuri’s waist. “This our family, our kind…” At the same time Victor’s eyes never wavered from looking into his.

“So…you sent those two to kill her?” The Japanese tried to pull away. “I still don’t get it.”

“No.” Cold and final. “I didn’t.”

Brought closer as Victor spoke, Yuri felt the truth shaken down to his very core and bowed his head slightly. “But I…it hurts…I don’t know where or to who I should be angry with…”

Victor had brought his love closer by wrapping both arms around the Japanese with the sheathed weapon still in his hand. “What do you want to do, Yuri?” He asked huskily, resting his forehead onto Yuri’s. “Will the truth help, change, or correct anything I am missing?”

‘Or will letting go be for the greater good?’ Yuri could almost hear the words out loud.

The Japanese looked right up, into, Victor’s eyes. “Can you swear you had nothing to do with this? That is was their action alone?”

To assure his love, Nikiforov promptly unsheathed the knife, took a small step back, and presented the blade close by his neck. “I swear it. I hurt your family enough over you and, despite every screaming fiber in me, I didn’t order Mari’s execution. I merely wanted Mila and Georgi to pass a message in person. To tell her she was thwarted, that you lived.”

Yuri gasped. “Okay, okay, I believe you!” He waved his hands quickly in front of him. “Maybe they had to do self-defense!”

Victor chuckled, slid the blade back inside the sheath, and tossed the blade onto a nearby chair. “Good. Glad to clear the air there.”

“Jeez, dramatic much?”

“I will speak with Georgi and Mila what had transpired, all right? I swear this is news to me and you can be right there if you like.”

Yuri timidly nodded. “Okay. Can we go now?”

Victor shrugged as he pulled Yuri back into an embrace. “I’m afraid one is on a holiday and the other is making security rounds out with Yurio.”

“Er, this is kind of important, don’t you think?”

“Yes, but, what if I wanted you here to myself,” Victor leaned in close, “that they will get what’s coming, but right now I don’t care?” He finished with having brought their lips a breath apart.

“I’d say you’re a selfish prick.” Yuri chided.

“Good.”

“Eh?!” Yuri nearly squealed when he felt ticklish pleasures trilling down his spine when Victor suddenly started to nibble his neck, returning to their activities from morning. “V-Vit-! Could you least-!”

Nikiforov pulled back but kept Yuri close in his arms. “What?”

The Japanese pouted. “Could you least tell me how your meeting went or something?”

“Heh, well this is a random tangent…”

“B-But, there’s actually quite a bit of your daily life I’ve yet to learn and I don’t want to be a pretty face lounging around without care until you bed me.” Yuri confessed.

The Russian shook his head. “Wasn’t my intention for you to feel like that, but when you winked I…”

‘Oh…’ Yuri scratched the back of his head. “I guess that was misleading…”

Victor shrugged. “But you made a point. I guess I just wanted to you to be free of worry.”

“Free of worry or free of knowledge?”

“Again, point taken…” Nikiforov sighed. “But what I deal in is…well shady and I’m…”

“Not ready to see me judging you I bet.”

“Heh, see? This is part why I love you, you get it.”

“Did my former self understand?”

The Russian scratched his cheek thoughtfully. “No…not really…but we weren’t exactly in accord either, to see things from all angles.”

“Oh…I guess that makes sense.”

“You had also said you’d rather be kept in the dark as you were afraid you’d be a liability.”

“Ah.” Yuri let out a sigh. “Sounds like I trapped myself in a corner.”

Victor tilted his head to the side. “Why say that?”

“I don’t want to be useless…and yet…”

“You had studied medicine once.”

“Yes…I recall a few things...”

“Maybe look into that again?” The silver boss suggested. “It definitely suited you.”

“Are your shady dealings violent? We heal, no? Would you even need a doctor?”

“It can if I am forced to hold my ground, but it protects us as our kind who live under the radar as we feed off of humans.” Nikiforov tilted his head to the side and back. “Not that we feed off our own men.”

‘Ah, and they might need medical attention…’ the Japanese put two and two together.

“W-Well, it’s not like I can forget our basic instincts and needs…”

“But I can see how kept upstairs and, or, under watch would make you restless, Yuri.” The taller man cupped the Japanese’ cheek. “Just give yourself some time. Study, retrain, and you’ll feel far from useless before you know it.”

Yuri grinned and his dual eyes sparkled as he leaned into Victor’s touch. “Thank you.”

“Yep.” Victor crouched down and swooped back up with Yuri over his shoulder.

“Ah ha! Really?!”

Victor strode right over to where they were that morning and tossed Yuri down onto the mattress.

“What’s gotten into you?” Yuri asked as he scrambled backwards, towards the headboard.

Only dressed in suit pants, shirt, and socks, Victor crawled onto the bed after him with a cocky smirk. “You if you’d let me…”

Yuri paused and blinked, stupefied. “E-Eh? Ah-!”

Victor took the hesitation to grab both of his narrow hips and pull him forward across the slippery sheets. “Yu~ri,” he sing-sung lowly as he brought their noses together. “I want to hold you…” his voice trailed off.

Yuri raised his left hand to stroke Victor’s cheek with his thumb. “Then…do so. I just...let’s not go further, okay? I understand the justification behind Mari…but…she was my sister…”

The smirk faded, and the Russian wordlessly nodded with a small, relaxed smile instead, scooting down a little before he laid his head on Yuri’s chest.

Bittersweet yet content, Yuri combed his fingers through that silver hair as they shared a quiet moment.

\-----  
Thank you for reading! ^__^


	26. Incisions

One night, Nikiforov slid down from the headboard onto his side to see his lover eye to eye on their respective pillows before wrapping his arm around Yuri’s waist.

“Say…?”

“Mm~?”

“I made you a promise…and I feel bad we haven’t sat the family down to talk about the knife yet.”

Yuri made a face and groaned. “It’s been two months, Vitya…” he buried his face into the pillow.

Victor leaned forward and pecked Yuri’s temple as he rubbed his back. “I know, but, between your day-long studies, training, meanwhile I run a business on top of a hotel, it doesn’t take much to realize what we are doing…”

‘We have been avoiding this…’ Yuri turned his head back to its side.

Victor turned onto his back to look up to the ceiling. “I mean don’t you want closure?”

Yuri scooted in and rested his head between Victor’s shoulder and chest. “Yeah… we should just clear the air. I’ll tell Phichit tomorrow morning…”

Victor pecked the top of Yuri’s head. “Good, I’ll take care of organizing things on my end.”  
\---

From the waist, eyes pinched shut, arms straight down their sides while facing Victor’s desk, both Mila and Georgi deeply bowed in shame the moment Yuri calmly set the the sheathed knife upon on said desk the Nikiforov clan had crowded around for an impromptu meeting.

“Discovered by Phichit in a closet, this had led to question of unspoken of events,” Victor started, holding Yuri’s hand with his left hand as he gestured to the knife with this right. “I apologize for not gathering us all down as soon as Yuri had brought this to my attention, but now is better than never. So you two. What happened?”

Georgi rose up as Mila kept bowing, keeping his eyes to the floor. “I am at fault. Mila delivered the message, but it was I who did the deed.”

Yuri swallowed hard as his long hopes for self-defense were dashed. “This knife belonged to my father. How did you obtain it?”

Mila rose up next and kept her gaze lowered too. “Michele and the others…had shown us to the inventory.”

“W-What?” Yuri stammered. “W-Why would they?”

“For you,” the step-siblings replied matter-of-fact in unison, though laced in regret.

“That said, with them not here to verify,” Mila added, “we can understand if you don’t want them included on our motive.”

‘Oh no I will,’ Yuri thought. ‘So the five of them thought this was right? How? How is any of this…?’ Yuri’s mind raced.

“We took it upon ourselves, we know,” Georgi bowed again, “but we felt if we hadn’t we would live to regret leaving Mari to her own devices.”

Yuri frowned as he recalled Victor’s words. “Your prince, your pahkan, your boss, only wanted you to pass a message.” He started to shake as he gripped Victor’s hand tighter and tighter. “Had it ever occur to you that I could’ve spoken with her? Possibly heal sore wounds only family could understand?” His voice rose louder as tears stung his eyes. “You speak of murdering a traitor but, if I recall correctly, Victor betrayed me once and you didn’t see me stabbing him in the back!” He ended with a shout that vibrated into the hearts of those around him.

Mila and Georgi visibly flinched and returned to their deep bow. “Forgive us!” They begged in unison.

“Love…?” Victor whispered as he winced a little.

Yuri wiped his eyes with his sleeve before he realized Victor’s hand was growing red from his grip. “Ah. S-Sorry,” he muttered.

The silver boss kissed the back of Yuri’s hand as the Japanese relaxed a little. “Its all right.”

‘To think three of the Katsuki constituents were in on it as well…’ Victor thought, but it made sense, otherwise, Mari would’ve just healed and been alive if any normal weapons were used.’

Phichit stepped forward. “Yuri…?”

“Yes?” He sniffed.

“Um, what do you think we should do?”

‘Will it change anything?’ Yuri realized before he stood up straighter. “I’m not sure…” He faced forward again, to look Mila and Georgi. “I feel no punishment will make this better…” He looked to Victor as the tension mounted.

“To go scot-free on this won’t set a good example, but if fairness were to be factored into justice, three of the, now revealed, accomplices are not here,” Victor rationalized.

“I am more than disappointed those three would do this.” Yuri scratched his head irritably. “Now we have no idea where they are or why they wanted to help. I couldn’t have been the sole reason, a tipping point maybe, but…”

Georgi stood back up. “Sara…she told us Mari had kept them there, throwing her weight around as a Katsuki, her words not mine.” He finished with returning to his bow once more

“So…they felt abused…” Yuri’s voice trailed off, his dual eyes soon shone with regret as the step-siblings nodded.

Yuri bowed his head. “If I hadn’t run…”

Victor gave the Japanese a reassuring squeeze. “You didn’t know…”

Yurio stepped forward next. “As messed up as this is, I vote we drop it. We don’t know if the others will ever feel it would be right to step forward.”

Chris stepped forward beside him. “For once we agree. The guilt these two will feel will be enough.”

The silver boss looked at Yuri for moment as other members, not guilty, nodded around them.

Yuri tore his eyes away from the step-siblings, looked at Victor and reluctantly nodded too.

Nikiforov stood up from his chair and brought his hand around Yuri’s waist. “Then let us put this to bed.”

The Georgi and Mila rose up straight and kept their eyes glued to the floor. Sure, Mari’s murder would now pass as justice in time, but they had willingly withheld information from their former prince. A fact they couldn’t escape.

“Yuri will hold onto the knife as it is his heirloom.” Victor started. “Mila, there are plenty of rooms to be cleaned and, Georgi, I believe there is a high quantity of product I’m sure the men would appreciate you’re help with at the docks. I expect you two can handle this for the next few months on top of your regular duties?”

Two pairs of eyes looked up from the floor and the two stood up straight as if they were soldiers. “Yes!”

“Dismissed.”

The two gave a short bow in unison and turned to promptly leave the room.

“Ah~ why do I feel punished too?” Phichit groaned a few moments later. “Mila and I had a lunch planned.”

Yuri facepalmed. “Leave it to you to shatter tension.”

“Yuri?” Victor asked.

“Yes?”

“Will it do?”

Yuri paused before a moment and lowered his hand to his side before he nodded. “Yes,” he replied softly before he placed a hand over his stomach. “Ah, in time too.”

Phichit hooked an arm around Yuri’s neck. “Hungry?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. Let’s go and get back to work, okay?”

“Ah. Hmhmm,” Yuri nodded. “Er, would any of you like to have lunch with us?”

Victor shook his head. “I have to work through lunch unfortunately. Got a lot to catch up on with Chris.”

Meanwhile, Yurio and Otabek had already started to head for the door.

‘Guess that’s a no for them too,’ Yuri figured. “Mah, okay then, see you for dinner then, maybe.”

Phichit started to pull Yuri away, towards the door. “Come on, let’s go before we become ravenous.”

“Yes, yes, ja ne!” Yuri waved goodbye as they left the office.

Victor waved back until the door was shut.  
\----

Yuri swallowed and looked up, past the rim of his glass. “You know, when you ask if I’m up for a drink…”

Victor set his glass down and smirked, resting his chin on the back of his right hand. “Were you expecting wine?”

“Oh, am I to only expect such in a public place?” Yuri retorted softly with a smile.

A round table for two covered with a purple cloth, decorated with a few tea lights in the middle, the former princes were sharing another rare night alone, this time, under the spring sky on the balcony of Victor’s bedroom.

Nikiforov scratched his cheek. “You know, after today, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’d want actual alcohol...”

Yuri comically slumped forward almost immediately, resting his head on the table. “Ya~s,” he fake-sobbed, muffled as he spoke into the tablecloth. “My nerves are fried, my head is killing me from studying, and my arms exhausted from hand-to-hand comba~t ah~ugh.”

Victor let out a laugh. “There, there. Let me go back inside and get us some.”

Yuri looked up, resting his chin on the hard surface. “Arigato~” he drawled in a sarcastic whine.

Roughly fifteen minutes later the two resumed their evening with a lightly sweet choice.

“Careful, its dangerous as its sugary but strong as hell so drink slowly.” Victor cautioned as he offered Yuri a half-full glass.

That was down in two minutes flat.

“Well fuck me, what do I know?” Nikiforov deadpanned, muttering while his lips were still around the edge of his glass while Yuri sat his back down, newly emptied.

The Russian swallowed his sip and crossed his legs. “Well gee, is the piggy needing something stronger?”

“P-Piggy?!” Yuri giggled. “It was good! I hadn’t had anything like it!” He defended.

‘You’ve had this mead before trust me.’ Victor replied in his thoughts.

“Well then,” the Russian uncorked the bottle again. “Here’s to saying ‘fuck it’ then.”

Yuri lifted his refilled glass. “And to fucking later.”

Victor spat and hacked, completely taken off guard.

Yuri through back his head and laughed at the silver boss’ expense, partially surprised at his own boldness.

Once again, Victor sat down his glass, and, this time, promptly rose up from his chair. “Nope. Nope. No~pe.” Victor had knocked over his chair when he stood but didn’t care, and grabbed the nearly snorting Yuri’s arm.

“A-Aw~! C’mon~! Heheh,” Yuri wiped his mouth with the back of his freehand as he got up from his chair too.

Victor pulled the Japanese through the open double patio doors. “Nope, you’re not getting away with that. Nope, nope, a~nd nope.”

“It just tumbled out, I swear!” Yuri chuckled as he barely gave resistance to Victor pulling him along into the bedroom left dimly lit to help see the stars.

The Russian pulled Yuri into his arms the moment he stopped at the foot of the bed. “Oh sure, and I own pink socks with poodles.”

Yuri smirked. “Uh~ that’s oddly specific…”

“I _don’t_!”

“Mental note. Check drawers.”

“Oh screw you.”

“Isn’t that what-?”

“Shut up.”

The two shared a chuckle before the serious moment settled around them. “Can I?” Victor brought his hand up to cradle Yuri’s cheek, smiling when Yuri nodded and leaned forward.

Tender. Milder. Passionate. Shirts pulled out and half unbuttoned when Victor, finally, pulled back first from their long kiss. “Are you sure? After today?”

Yuri licked his lips as he reached up for Victor from his place on the mattress. “Especially after today.”

Victor furrowed his brow slightly. “But…”

The Japanese settled his hands onto Victor’s upper arms. “I don’t want to think, Vitya, I don’t want to think, too close to overload,” he begged somewhat in a breathlessly. “Just let me grieve later.” Yuri bounced up just enough to wrap his hands around Victor’s neck and pull them back down. “For now, I just want you to keep your eyes on me,” he whispered as he traced the Russian's lips with a finger.

Nikiforov slid his hands around Yuri’s waist. “Well this is unexpected…”

"But I don't have an answer," Yuri pecked the Russian’s forehead, “only that I selfishly need you right now.”

“Hmm~” Victor let out a low rumble. “Well, I am sure I can oblige…”  
\---

Yuri’s back arched into a pretty curve while on his knees. “Sss~t-ahn!” He winced as he moaned, digging all ten of his fingers into the sheets. “Itai!” He half-heartedly protested as he, yet, keened for more while long, cool, fingers of his partner behind him lightly traveled down the length of his sides.

Victor pulled back to inspect his work and grinned as a few, long narrow lines which traveled down the course of Yuri’s back were already starting to heal. 

“W~ow…heh, do you want more?”

“Ah ha~ Vit-! Hngah ha~” Flushed and rolling his hips, Yuri could barely contain his moans as he felt Nikiforov’s warm tongue lap the marks of drawn blood his fangs had scratched into creation.

“There~ all better…” The Russian’s voice rumbled as he rolled back onto his knees to change the angle of his lustful attack from behind, gripping Yuri’s hips.

“M-Mph!” Yuri pushed his face into the pillow.

“Nah, ah, ah~ I want to hear you, Yu~ri~” What do you want?”

The tips of his ears having turned crimson long ago, Yuri slid his head to the side so he could see Victor over his shoulder. “More…harder…I want to remember how -ah- we were -ngh~” He pinched his eyes shut, embarrassed and, yet, craved for the mix of pain with the pleasure.

Victor slowed his thrusts for a moment and draped his body over Yuri’s back. “I want to know everything there is to know about you too, Love…” his voice trailed off as he embraced Yuri from behind. “But just remembering is not why I would want to make love to you when we get a chance.”

Though close to the edge of release, making the pause slightly painful, Yuri took the opportunity to catch his breath. “What do you mean? I want to know what makes you feel good too.”

“What I mean is…” Slowly so not to need to re-enter, Victor helped Yuri turn around. “I’d rather we move forward than try to ‘replicate’ what we were.”

‘Let’s just surprise ourselves,’ Yuri thought, trying to understand. “That so,” he whispered in Japanese before he reached up to Victor’s face. “Well, its not like I see you complaining…”

Victor smiled as his lover’s dual eyes twinkled mischievously by the low glow of the lamp on the nightstand and leaned forward with Yuri’s slow pull. “Hardly.” Nikiforov pushed his hands around the middle and lower parts of Yuri’s back and smoothly leaned backwards onto his knees, having Yuri straddle his hips with arms around his neck.

“Ah~ha! W-Warning next time, it feels like a jolt down my spine when you do that,” the Japanese hissed close to Victor’s ear.

The Russian grazed along up and down Yuri’s spine with a light scratch. “Surprises, love, kind of the point.”

“But I- ah!” Yuri jerked, held tighter, as Victor suddenly resumed their pleasure.

“Enough talking…” the silver boss whispered into Yuri’s ear before running his tongue down the side of his lover’s neck only to pierce the skin with his fangs.

Yuri dug his fingers into the silver hair letting out a strangled shout mixed with a gasp.

Victor pulled back to see the pleasured torment his love’s face was twisted into, as blood from the already healing puncture wound trickled over Yuri’s shoulder, and smirked in satisfaction. ‘Be mine…Always be mine as I’ll always be yours…’

“Ah~n!” Yuri held on and dug where he could while he felt Victor grasp onto his hips as he licked and bit the other side of his neck.

The Russian chuckled airily through his nose to Yuri’s babbling, reveling in the fact he had sent Yuri back over the moon so quickly.

When Yuri felt his sensitive body back down on the mattress, he wrapped his legs around Victor’s torso, his toes curled tightly while flashes of white filled his vision upon every bite and thrust afterwards until they met their release.  
\---

Tic, tok, tic…

Blue eyes bore heatedly into the green pools ahead. “Months...Closing in on a year…” Soft lips grew constrained within a frown. “And you now tell me this? At this late hour no less?”

The blonde folded his arms. “I felt compelled to confess, yes.”

“Chris...” Nikiforov’s voice was strained as his soul yelled at him to lunge forward, towards his long-served knight. “What you have done?”

Giacometti kept a straight face. “Traitorous. I know.”

The Russian’s pale, trembling, hands balled into fists at his sides as he warred with himself.

‘Would you have Yuri by your side?’  
‘He betrayed you both!’  
‘Yuri would’ve kept fighting against you! Held regrets over your head forever.’  
‘He’s a traitor!’  
‘He created an out. Mari was unfortunate, but a surprise to everyone.’

“Vict-?”

“He can never know. You got that?” Victor snapped. “I hear one modicum of hint from Yuri and you’ll know pain, my friend,” he rumbled lowly. “I don’t care how well-intentioned you were…”

The blonde gave a curt nod. “Understood.”

Meanwhile, outside the office door, one’s hand covered one’s mouth to prevent a frustrated scream before they scurried away.  
\----

Thank you for reading!  



	27. Overdose

The door to Victor’s stately chambers quietly opened and closed.

‘Chris…what in the blackest pits were you thinking?’

A shadowed figure, one that had taken the past hour to cool off his head, slowly made their way towards the foot of the bed in the moon-highlighted darkness which flooded past the half-drawn curtains.

‘No!’

Victor gasped. He thought his heart would stop when he saw his bed was now empty.

“Y-Yuri?” Victor whispered when he looked left and right, almost franticly, close to checking if the comforters were truly abandoned. “No, no, no…” Nikiforov muttered anxiously. “I can’t. Not again…” He shook his head.

‘I can’t lose you…not again!’ Victor thought as he stood there in shock.

‘You should punish them by death.’ His thoughts betrayed.

‘No. You should thank them.’ His rationale fought back. ‘Their efforts indirectly helped you get a second chance.’

‘You should set an example for your men, show what becomes of traitors.’

“But I’m not you, Father…” Victor mumbled as he put his head in his right hand. “Relax…he probably got up for some water or something…” he muttered.

It was then the silver boss felt lean arms come around him from behind.

“Ah ha~ I got you…” the pleasant timber of Yuri’s voice sleepily whispered between them. The Japanese pressed his cheek onto Victor’s back as he gently embraced the 

Russian before him. “I was wondering where you went...I was about to go look for you and just put on some pajam-”

Warm. Desperate.

Victor spun around in place, wrapped his left around the back of Yuri’s head and pushed it forward to meet him for a deep kiss as he wrapped his right hand around Yuri’s waist.

“Hrm~ he- hmm- hey n- Vic- hmm~ oi!” Yuri pushed Victor back as well took a step backwards. “H-Hey now, what’s gotten into you? Heheh…”

Victor silently pulled his love into a firm embrace. “I had to go visit with Christophe…”

Yuri started to gently rub Victor’s back. “What did Chris want at this hour?”

His stomach churned. “Chris…wanted to…confess something and I’m afraid to believe it,” the Russian answered before he pulled back enough to look into Yuri’s concerned eyes.

‘I had threatened my most loyal friend too...’ He thought as he raised a hand to cup Yuri’s cheek. ‘But how could such a friend risk us, love?’

“Vic..tor?”

The taller man started to slowly rub his thumb back and forth affectionately but could barely look at him in the eye. ‘I just…didn’t want Chris to be the one to tell you before I could…’

Yuri slightly tilted his head to the side. “H-Hey now this isn’t like you, please tell me what’s wrong?”

The Russian’s shoulders fell. ‘Really? What passes “like me” these days...?’ “I just...tired of drama…I truly am,” he sighed.

“Snrk…says the mafia boss…” Yuri awkwardly chuckled before he squeezed Victor in his arms. ‘I’m afraid. Will you believe I’m not at fault?’

Yuri framed the taller man’s face with his hands. “Trust me, okay? We’re obviously not going to sleep unless we clear the air.”

Nikiforov cringed but wordlessly nodded. ‘He’s right…this is gonna hurt…’

Inhale. Exhale.

“Chris he…he felt guilty after today’s gathering…and consulted with Mila and Georgi to have him step forward with something….” Victor took a large step back while shaking his head, “Gah I just want to rip his-”

Yuri held onto the Russian’s shoulders. “What is it?”

Victor bit his lip before he looked up with just his eyes, keeping his head bowed. “Your kidnapping…he was…” He swallowed hard.

But that was enough.

Yuri virtually pieced the rest, his eyes grew wider than Victor had ever seen.

“Then…Mari was…” Yuri slapped a hand over his mouth as started to shudder.

“She got in the way-” Victor croaked before he had to catch Yuri from collapsing onto his knees.  
\---

A glass fell, spilling whiskey, onto the carpet floor.

“P-Phichit?” Chris stammered as he was pushed abruptly back from the door to his room.

Angry grey eyes glared as tears strolled down copper-brown cheeks. “You have some fucking nerve!”

Mila and Georgi sat down their shots of vodka and stood up from their chairs.

You and you and you! All of you can go straight to hell!” Phichit shouted and he pointed among the three of them. “How dare you?!”

“Can’t answer if you don’t settle down first,” Chris replied calmly.

Chulanont yanked at Giacometti’s collar with both hands. “I trusted you! I believed in you like a brother and now I hear the three of you have gone and _ruined_ him!” He finished his shout with pushing Chris back, forcing him onto the bed.

The tension of the room peaked within moments, all bets were off as the Thai stood there bristling in emotion.

“You overheard me…” Chris gathered before he looked away, recalling Phichit had insomnia. “Shit-”

“Christophe!” Mila stepped forward as Phichit gave the man a mean right hook.

“Fuck right I did! Y-You ruined-!”

“No,” Georgi stepped forward, “ _Mari_ ruined everything.”

Phichit glared at the much taller man for a moment before he took a hesitant step back. “I-Is that why you killed her?”

There was a pause.

“What we had done without orders we are already paying the price,” Mila admitted sadly, folding her arms. “But she did get in the way. And no, Victor didn’t know about this, and you will regret it if you don’t vow not to tell Yuri.”

“I will not make such a promise.” Phichit took one step forward. “Was Yurio in this too?”

The redhead tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Of course he was.”

“Assuming you only heard bits and pieces of my argument in the office, those two would’ve never gotten together without a push,” Chris added.

“Oh. I heard plenty!” Phichit snapped.

“Clearly not, we just wanted to give a push. That’s all we wanted to do,” Mila insisted with a yawn, exhausted from the long day. “Provide a moment to show Yuri he wasn’t all talk, that Victor does care,” Georgi included.

“Through a _lie_!”

“Victor’s caring, his affection, isn’t a lie, Phichit,” Chris reminded. “But neither was Yuri’s stubbornness.”

“His stubbornness is why we hoped to stage it but Mari got in the way…” Georgi continued.

Mila lowered her head. “You and Victor were the only two not in on it because-”

“W-What you wanted believable surprise factor?” Phichit interrupted. “Gods, you all…do I even know any of you…”

“It’s the truth!” Mila insisted.

Yuri’s friend took a seat with a huff and folded his arms.

“Clearly you’re livid,” Giacometti acknowledged, still seated on his bed, “and I get that. I don’t expect you to forgive any of us soon for this venture gone horribly wrong.”

There was a strained pause.

“Figures…when we do something it fucks up,” Georgi scowled, angry at himself and at the backfiring as a whole.

Mila wiped her eyes with a quivering lip. “A little knight in shining armor. That’s all we -sniff- figured it would be.”

Phichit huffed through this nose before he eventually let out a sigh, looking down on the floor before he spoke. “Well…there is only one who can judge properly more so than anyone right now.”

Another paused of painful tension fell across the room.

‘Yuri would have to learn sooner than later….as if I could trust anyone to spill…’ Phichit grimaced.

“If you go, Phichit, let us help if not at least apologize,” Mila offered.

Chulanont shook his head. “You and Georgi have done enough. I’d steer clear of Yuri for awhile, so have him want to come to you.”

No one in that room could argue, or be mad, however, none of the truth did anything to ease the tension, instead it pushed such higher, nearer to the breaking point, insufferable.

‘What would Yuri do?’ The redhead thought.

‘Will Victor be okay?’ Giacometti wondered. ‘What if Yuri bolts again?’

‘We can’t go through more of this drama for another century…’ Georgi hoped the worse wouldn’t happen.

Phichit eventually pointed to the whiskey bottle on the minibar. “Gimme a drink,” he grumbled.

Mila was on right on it and wordlessly poured some over ice.  
\---

“Please, let’s at least have a seat…” Victor suggested, breaking Yuri’s fall onto his knees and helping him back onto his feet.

The two pivoted around and headed to the sofa across from the bed.

“So now what?” Yuri sniffed. “You going to tell me your family planned this without your knowledge? Had planned with Yakov to kidnap me? To, somehow, push us together?”

‘I mean why else would they risk this?’ Yuri concluded.

Victor growled in pained frustration. “To hear the truth from you somehow feels worse…”

“B-But why not want to tell me right away?” The Japanese’ voice cracked. “Was it to...protect my ‘fragile’ mind?” He asked, his voice slightly rose in volume.

Victor grimaced as the two finally sat down. “After already losing your sister and hearing the truth behind that? I wanted to be considerate not, necessarily, protective, okay? You already lost faith in those around us and now this? I just…” The Russian sighed heavily in defeat, losing his words to silence.

The faint hooting of an owl flying by was the only sound as the two remained, unsure what to say for five, long, minutes.

“My relatives are gone, while yours… _seriously_ messed up…” Yuri grumbled, laced in sorrow as he wiped his eyes with his hand. “What were they thinking? What are any of us doing?” He groaned as he put his tired head in both of his hands.

Victor ran a hand thought his hair. “Right?” He grumbled. “Just…” he exhaled, “wow…”

Five more silent minutes passed. The wind started to pick up and whistle pass outside as the couple inside struggled to process with half-asleep minds.

Victor rubbed his chilly upper arms. “Yuri I…”

Yuri shook his head and sat up with an inhale and let out a sigh. “We can choose our friends but we can’t choose our family…but we have some serious trust issues right now.”

Victor nodded and took Yuri’s hands into his own and looked at their interlocked fingers. “I can’t lose you again…”

Yuri leaned forward with a sigh and closed his eyes as his forehead met Victor’s. “I know…but I’m glad you trusted me to handle the news…” Yuri replied softly before he felt the wet flickers of his love’s relieved tears upon his nose. “Shh~ we got this…just hold me once back under the covers, okay?”  
\---

“Ugh…too much…I feel like shit…”

More than irritated, Phichit slowly went back to his bedroom, having insisted he’d be left alone the rest of the night. ‘At least I gave ‘em a piece of my mind…not that it mattered…’

“Do I an~ vey?” He muttered as he slurred.

The Thai man shook his head slightly and trudged on. ‘If it weren’t for the banister or walls my tipsy ass wouldn’t have…’

“Ugh…” Phichit struggled to keep his eyes open, part thankful his room was not so far away.

‘I still don’t believe for a moment Victor didn’t know.’ He sniffed as he fumbled for his room key. ‘It would’ve been easy, a perfect trap,’ he concluded, all rationale retired for the night.

Once inside his dark bedroom, Phichit swiped an arm across this chest, angrily cutting through the air as if someone was actually there waiting to argue with him while the door shut behind him. ‘To be at least convincing you’d have to hurt Yuri to some level, Mari or no, thus hurting one person he cares for most!’

“They don’t deserve you, Yuri…” Phichit mumbled as he collapsed onto his bed facedown to make the room stop spinning.

Yuri’s empty bed.

‘He doesn’t…’

There, he didn’t want to move, even though he felt like hurling.

“Victor totally had to know a little,” Chulanont insisted. “He is their _prince_ He’s held plenty of information from us before!” Phichit half-shouted and half-groaned into the comforters. “Grrraa~gh!”

Hot tears fell down his cheeks. Was he to break it to him? Could he trust they would break it to Yuri eventually?

“Fuck no…” Phichit doubted as he sniffed while he angrily slap-wiped his tears before he hugged his legs to his chest, short of breath as his heart clenched tightly. 

“Yuri…you can’t live this lie…”

Phichit wiped off the sweat off his forehead and fitfully shuddered. There in the dark of the room, came the darkness of the truth which swelled in his heart.  
\---

Yuri stirred when he heard the door faintly open and close, wondering if Victor had left again.

‘No…he’s still here…what was-’

“NO!” Yuri bolted up and covered Victor protectively with his body.

Victor woke up in a jolt the second Yuri shouted and clamped his hands around Yuri’s form instinctively. “What are you doing here?!” He roared at the intruder. “Urk! What are you doing with the dagger, are you insane?!”

‘This can’t be happening!’ Yuri frantically thought, clutching to the Russian with everything as he stared at their morning assassin. “W-Why?!”

“Why?!” He croaked, half-shouted, as his hands around the dagger’s handle started to shake. “How could you forgive him so easily?! To be in bed with a liar like him?!”

“Phichit!” Yuri shook his head in horror. “Don’t do this!”

“Yuri! They _planned_ it!” He struck the mattress, making them both jolt in fear.

“Stop it!” Victor commanded. “We had already talked!”

“LIAR! You lied to Yuri!”

Every word came with another strike into the mattress, the five strikes pushed the couple to frantically retreat towards the other side of the bed.

“Phichit! Please!” Yuri begged. “Stop!”

“Why? Tell me why him?!” Phichit shouted back, coming around the mattress with the dagger in his left hand.

The Japanese’ heart pounded as both he and Victor stood trapped with the wall behind them and Phichit stalking closer.

Yuri rose both his hands up. “Okay! I will! Just lower the dagger…please.”

The former prince could see, from the dark bags under the eyes and sweaty sheen, Phichit wasn’t clear in the head. Yuri could _feel_ the rage alongside the stress and hurt practically radiating from his shoulders.

“I didn’t do anything to Yuri!” Victor repeated in frustration.

Yuri held up his hand to the Russian. “But you had and that’s what matters." He spoke slowly and carefully, taking the smallest of shuffling steps forward to soothe his longest and closest companion. "Isn’t it, my friend?”

Phichit nodded.

“Yuri…” Victor rumbled in caution.

“Shh~ I got this…Phichit? You’re okay,” Yuri kept his hands up. “I see you haven’t slept well and can smell the vomit and alcohol on your breath…”

Chulanont bristled before he let out an angry sigh while he bowed his head. “I…I’ve felt alone…then to find you may get hurt again I…”

Yuri steadily extended a hand towards his friend, a flat palm. “You’re all right…can I have my dagger back?"

For several, tense moments, all was quiet before tears brought on by exhaustion started to flow down those copper-brown cheeks.

"Please, can we talk after we get some blood in us?”

Eventually Phichit dropped the dagger onto the floor before he fell to his knees in which Yuri wasted no time to embrace his friend down on the carpet, regretful they weren’t given a chance to set the record straight.

“I’m here…you’re all right…”

“Dude.” Phichit sniffed as he continued to let out his stress through his tears as Yuri hugged him tightly. “Your nude.”

Yuri snorted and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, heh. And…er…apologize before that man behind me rips you a new one?”

Phichit squeezed tighter around Yuri’s shoulders. “Heh…all right.”

\---  
Thank you for reading and thank you so much for your support!  
This chapter was the absolute pits to write this week, I’ve had to scrap it several times.  
My muses are spent on this fanfic for now, need ideas, and August is crowded with life things so…  
Hiatus. ^__^;;;  
My hope is to return to it again before this month is over.


	28. Program

He missed landing another triple.

Christophe winced. ‘Yup, still pissed,’ he thought. ‘What I wouldn’t give to switch with Georgi at the docks right now…’ The blonde shook his head. ‘It’s been a week…maybe I can talk to him?’

Victor grimaced in slight pain. ‘You can choose our friends, but you can’t choose our family…how ideal, Yuri…’ He got up and dusted his pant legs free of the shaved ice of the skate rink that morning but gave pause before skating off again. ‘Yuri...can you consider us family?’

His Yuri, twisted by him centuries ago and betrayed by those under him.

‘And yet you still smile…’ 

“Try it again, boss!” Chris shouted in encouragement from the barrier.

Blue eyes glared in Giacometti’s direction.

‘Yup. Still pissed…way to go me…’ “What was I even thinking confessing?” Chris muttered to himself but he already knew the answer while Victor started of around the rink once more to build speed and start improvising footwork. 

‘It’s been a week…’ the Russian’s mind wondered off again. ‘Business as usual and profitable…if you don’t count all the cold shoulders and deserved stares between us all…I’m just grateful no one has stormed out for good.’

Nikiforov leapt into a Salchow but nearly landed onto his knees.

“Graaagh!” Victor threw his hands onto the ice. ‘I’ve only been on the ice for thirty minutes what the hell?’

“O-Oi! You’re all right?”

The silver boss looked up. “Leave me alone, Chris.”

“You almost hurt yourself four times since we got here,” the blond put his foot down. “The last thing we need is-”

Victor scrambled up as Giacometti spoke and got straight to the barrier to grab Chris by the collar. “-Is for you to shut the hell up!”

Shocked green eyes slowly dimmed within the following tense moment. “…No”

Victor did a double take. “E-Excuse me? Did you forget what the hell you’ve done?!”

The blonde shook his head. “We need to talk.”

Nikiforov froze still.

Large hands gently yet firmly wrapped around his gloved ones. “The family needs to talk…”

‘Shut up!’ Victor wanted to shout, but his jaw clenched shut even tighter.

“...or we will all lose sight of what’s important.”

The ice rink was completely silent as the two stared at each other.

‘And you know this,’ Giacometti thought.

“Damn Phichit,” the Russian caved in with a grumbly exhale, shaking his bowed head in frustration while he took back his hands. “Storming in with the dagger like that…if he had hurt Yuri I swear…” Nikiforov;s low voice trailed off.

“But…?” Chris prompted in concern.

Blue eyes looked up. “But I had…”

Though forgiven, it remained a pointed truth, a fact.

‘So, who am I?’ Black knit-clad shoulders fell as blue eyes looked into his turned-over, gloved hands which had caused much harm to those around him, both family or otherwise alike. “Until all roses stop having thorns…” Victor sighed. “My sin will always be there to haunt me…you were right, Christophe, I’ve come to regret so much what I had done.”

Chris nodded as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and remained silent.

Victor balled his hands into fists as he confessed. “As furious as I am with you…I’m far from one to talk.”

Giacometti returned the steady azure gaze with with his own. “But I will apologize until the day you forgive me, Vitya.”

“I understand.” The skater ran a hand through his hair before he nodded. “As members of the Nikiforov family and clan we now all have fucked up with our intentions…what pieces of work we are…”

‘We are more than fortunate Yuri hasn’t reverted to being so stubborn like before.’ Victor thought.

“Problem now is…where do we want to go from here?” Chris shrugged.

Victor gave a long pause to think. “From the bottom…there’s only up, and I can’t do that without my family.”  
\---

‘Just past seven-thirty,’ Yuri read his watch and put his arm down as he looked at the door in front of him. ‘Looks like I have plenty of time before Victor comes home.’ Yuri softly knocked on the door of what was their shared suite. ‘Maybe he and Chis can smooth some things over today…’

“Phichit-kun?”

“Oh don’t start with that,” came a muffled reply from the other side of the door.

The former prince leaned in close. “Come on, for days you’ve either holed yourself in there or come out only to glare at people and drink. Please, let me in?”

“Yeah, yeah…” The voice now seemed closer to the door and with an unlocking click and a twist of the knob, Yuri’s friend pulled the door open. “I think the fam is doing just fine without me though…” he grumbled.

Yuri let himself in. “I think you’re being ridiculous.”

“Heh, not sugar coating this, huh?” Chulanont retorted as he shut the door.

“Nope. You had just turned and left that day and you haven’t talked to anyone since. I’ve tried giving you more time, but you did come at us with _that_ dagger.” Yuri plopped onto the foot of his old bed and crossed his legs. “So~ what the hell gives?”

The Thai leaned against the wall across from the bed and sighed. “I was many things that night after I had overheard Chris and Victor talking…” he put his hands in his pockets. 

“I had…a lot come to the surface…and it just…busted I guess…”

Yuri relaxed a little, but frowned in concern. “You were more than beside yourself and said you were lonely. Why? You and Mila hung out all the time. I also recall you wanted to stay once, back when I was being stubborn. What changed?”

Chulanont’s right eye visibly twitched. “I guess…the lies were triggering?”

‘Got to be more to it than that.’ Yuri thought. ‘You get upset over lies not a borderline raging lunatic…’

“Phichit…are you neglecting yourself?” Yuri insinuated. “Forget the lies for a moment and tell me,” he frankly spoke.

Chulanont gave a quick shake of his head, confused. “I-I’m sorry, forget? You took three hundred years and you want me to just forget?”

Yuri sat up right and folded his arms. “Excuse you, I was the focal point of those lies, correct? Besides that’s not what I mean. If you must know right this second, I personally gave them all a piece of my mind, just like you apparently had -er- before you started to throw booze down the hatch.”

His friend gave a doubt-it expression. “Really?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Well, if you weren’t still locking yourself away in here you would’ve seen me. Even a shocked Yurio needed to sit down.”

“That so? To do that would certainly be a newer trait acquired from your sire,” Phichit replied, referring to, reminding them, how Victor had saved Yuri.

“O-Oi…” Yuri winced. “Can you not make it sound Victor’s my parent or something? Its weird.  
Phichit nearly laughed. “New kink?”

“Sh~uttie. Plus, people can change thank you very much. This whole thing with traits and stuff is just…weird.”

“Ha! Somehow that is rich coming from you.” The Thai put his hands on his hips and pushed himself off the wall. “But honestly, and no offense, a hamster can be a more intimidating unless you were uber piss- you were, weren’t you?”

Yuri’s eyes had narrowed, prompting Phichit’s change in tone before he whistled. “Well shit. Guess I missed out.”

The Japanese rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, but this is about you. Please, going back before that tangent, I want to know what is going on,” Yuri insisted. “I care about you.”

Chulanont looked off to the side. “Well…between stress at work, the whole amnesia recovery fiasco, and weak trust I…” his eyes misted over, “I just…” he covered his face with his left.

The former prince rose up. “It all came crashing down last night…” Yuri surmised. “The alcohol was all on you though…”

Phichit nodded. “Yeah…that was dumb.”

Between friends the two embraced.

“I’m sorry you’ve been hurting,” Yuri apologized. “I was too wrapped up to see the signs.”

“Hmph, I nearly stabbed you two… and with that…” Phichit choked, resting his forehead on Yuri’s shoulder. “Gods, I am so sorry,” he sniffed.

“I think the whole of us has made plenty of mistakes.”

“Not you.”

“I’m stubborn. That trait is a mistake when I let it be.”

Phichit took a step back and gave a weak grin. “Hmph, well aren’t you Mr. Perfect.”

Yuri cupped a hand around the back of his friend’s neck, pulled him forward slightly and looked at him dead in the eye. “I need you to find happiness, or at least someone too,” he spoke in a gentle, kind, hush. “You have taken care of me and I can hardly be mad at someone as devoted as you, you know? So what you had an off day?”

His friend cocked an eyebrow. “An ‘off day’? Is that -sniff- what we are calling it?”

Yuri reaffirmed his grip around the cool neck. “You know what I mean. Baka. I can’t have you living the rest of your eternity feeling like you’re only worth my keeper. Take care of yourself too.”

There was a heavy pause before Phichit nodded. “Very well… I will take this opportunity to take something for myself.”

Yuri had taken back his hand as his friend replied, returning it to his side. “Good I-”

It was a long moment in which expressed plenty when Phichit quickly took Yuri’s shoulders and pulled him forward for a kiss.

The Japanese remained silent in shock while his friend pulled back with a gentle expression falling across his features.

“Thing is…I had already found someone,” Chulanont took back his hands, “but I had lost him ages ago and had to live with that,” he whispered.

‘The lies…he didn’t just fear it would hurt me all over again…’ Yuri realized.

“Phichit…” Yuri was hardly audible, a deer in the headlights while he continued to stand there perfectly still.

The Thai shook his head and grinned, albeit pathetically. “I’ll continue to live with that…somehow,” he shrugged and then gave an awkward laugh before he sighed. “But it’s a _load_ off my mind you at least, finally, know…” Phichit waved a hand in front of Yuri’s face, “at least before that Russian kills me if he finds out.”

Yuri finally moved with a start, rapid blinking before giving a half-hearted punch to Chulanont’s shoulder. “Moron! Centuries, and you chose now to tell me?! What the fuck?!”

Phichit let out a laugh. “Love and loyalty have blurry lines, Your Highness. It took quite a while to figure it out on my own and took even longer for the right…um...moment?”

“But…you know I can’t…and I want you to be happy...” Yuri replied, his voice deflating into worry as he spoke.

Chulanont shrugged. “Not a single of our kind can predict the future. Besides, I think I can manage, feeling a bit freer now having this off my chest and having this talk.”

Yuri nodded but then frowned. “You’re making me keep a secret.”

“Na~h, by all means, tell Victor and see what happens,” he quipped in his usual sarcasm.

“Phichi~t!” Yuri groaned.

Spontaneously, the Thai linked his arm around Yuri’s neck. “Yeah, yeah, lets go together and say we’re gonna elope.”

“Not. Funny.”

“Really? I think it will be hilarious,” Chulanont quipped once more as he stepped towards the door with a chuckling Yuri, despite it all, in tow.  
\----

Are you sure we have enough time for this?” Yurio drawled in irritation.

Mila rolled her eyes before checking her iPhone. “It’s only a quarter to eight. I think we will be fine to take a short break, da?”

“Let’s sit over there in that booth,” Georgi pointed to an empty one in the corner of the hotel café.

Yurio plopped down. “So now what? Otabek isn’t going to want to be on the look out for us for long.”

“Ten minutes, okay? Sheesh,” Mila sighed, leaning back into the cushioned leather behind her. “This week has already been long.”

“If you wanted a power nap, why drag me into it?” Yurio asked.

Georgi rolled his eyes. “Look, Yurio, I’ll get right to it, alright? Do you want to stay?”

“W-What do you mean?”

“We just…” Mila paused as a waiter stopped by with some waters. “We feel we are causing more pain that its worth so…”

The blonde’s jaw dropped slightly. “We did what we did because we thought it would help!” He hissed. “Not our fault Mari got in the way and filled that scientist’s head!”

The step-siblings flinched but nodded. Though younger than them, Yurio had Victor’s iron-clad conviction…minus the class in presenting it, however.

“You’re his cousin, Yurio,” Georgi whispered after taking a sip of water. “but is that the only reason you’re wanting to stick around?”

“I stay, because family stays,” Yurio replied through gritted teeth, undertones of how stupid can you be slipped through his quick to be irritated.

“We just feel we don’t deserve to be here…” Mila finally admitted.

“Whether you do stay or don’t is not up to me…but as his cousin...” Light blue eyes narrowed. “Is that why you came to me?”

The step siblings remained silent.

“You never needed me for much and I’ve had to deal with that,” Yurio scoffed, “but don’t insult me. Hell, did Yuri really shake you up that much? He had choice words and we deserved every one of them.” Yurio started to slide back out from the booth. “You two don’t need me for your own decision, get with the program alrea-”

Yurio rolled his eyes and watched Phichit and Yuri enter as well. “Ah great, the hammy duo is here. Are you ‘bout to shoot us another lecture?”

Dual eyes -hidden behind a pair of tinted, blue framed glasses- darted between the trio of Russians sitting in the booth. “No.”

‘We just wanted to speak somewhere other than the bedroom,’ Yuri thought.

“Say…since the five of us are here, let’s at least chat a little,” Phichit suggested.

“Eh?” Georgi almost dropped his glass.

“You lot can have fun with that. I’m getting Otabek.”

“Your statue of a boyfriend is fine, alright?” Phichit replied, slightly pushing Yurio’s shoulder. “Scoot over, we need to get this chat going before Victor comes back and wondering why you three aren’t carrying your consequences…to which I think I’ll be chipping in myself, if I may add.”

“Huh?” Mila asked, after taking a sip. “I mean, Yuri told us of your incident, is that why?” She then waved to a waiter to bring additional waters.

Chulanont rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, it will only happen after my shift in the blood bank but,” he briefly glanced at Yuri from the side. “I think it’s only fair.”

Yurio folded his arms. “Um, no shit?” He deadpanned, now trapped between Georgi and Phichit while Yuri now sat across from Mila.

The Japanese rolled his eyes as the waiter set two new glasses of water and left.

Phichit and Yuri took their glasses as the table remained hushed, not knowing where to even start.

‘Where do we even go from here?’ Yuri wondered absently before even thoughts became hushed to make way for a peaceful observing of the outside past the glass wall. People walked by while birds fluttered to pick bits off the ground, meanwhile traffic lights flashed, car horns honked, and there was a breeze rustling the limber trees which lined the street…

“They have such a finite amount of time…don’t they?” Yuri muttered.

A collective sigh or nodding went around the table.

“Sometimes…I’m jealous…” Yurio muttered in confession several moments later.

More agreeing hums and nodding.

To endure an endless life, they all knew would be hell without company.

‘Without family…’ Yuri took a long sip of the ice water, observed the outside a while longer before he sat up a little straighter. “Mila…Georgi…Yurio and Phichit?”

Four set of eyes soon looked his way in time to see him take off his glasses for the few moments he needed to say what he felt was right.

“I forgive you. Now forgive yourselves some day.”

Mila covered her mouth and closed her eyes while Georgi silently gave a thank you, holding back the tears himself.

Meanwhile, Yurio gave a slight nod in acknowledgement before he looked out, off down the street again.

Under the table, Yuri had balled left hand into a fist. ‘Hardest words to say, but we can’t let this fester,’ he reflected as he put his glasses back on before any human saw. ‘Either we stick together or fall apart.’

We fall apart we all lose.

‘We can choose our friends, we can’t choose our family,’ he confirmed with himself. ‘And Vitya is my family.’

Phichit raised his glass to Yuri. “To going up from here, I follow you to the end.”

Yuri nodded and raised his water glass in turn. ‘I’m surrounded by those who have a bad mark against me, even by my closest companion and lover-”

The Japanese set his glass down after the toast. ‘But I care for them. This is my family now.’  
\----

“I’ve ruined centuries of loyalty, I saw it a week ago and I see it now, Vitya, in your eyes,” Chris calmly pointed out as he and his prince stood still, facing each other at the skating rink.

The Russian kept his eyes steady ahead into those green depths ahead as he pressed his lips into thin line for a moment. “Naturally, a grudge of the like will linger, but Yuri owns the right to have one if he chooses. Not me. Of all people, I don’t.”

“Come now, I wouldn’t be that hard on yourself. You were furious and had the right to be.”

“But I realize you were trying to come clean.” Victor ran a hand through his hair as he bristled a little with a rough sigh. “Besides…who was I to be furious? Especially when I had...”

There was as strangled pause as Victor dropped his head forward. ‘Yuri…’

“Dear Eternal,” Chris sighed in agitation. “I had forced things and deserved your anger. You are my friend and prince and I stand to apologize.” He folded his arms. “That said, you appear holding back where I deserve a solid right hook.”

Nikiforov shook his head. “Can’t argue there, but what good would it do?”

Chris frowned before he relented, seeing Victor’s point. “Ah.”

The Russian waved a dismissive hand. “Come, let’s go, it would appear I’m not in the right mindset today anyway so let’s go back.”

Thus, in leaving early, those in the café were in for a surprise when Victor walked inside a whole forty minutes ahead of schedule.

The silver boss halted, took one look at them before flagging down one of the staff. “Waiter?”

“Yes?”

“Two more waters please.”  
\---

It lasted all day. Meetings were cancelled save for the can’t-miss few and Victor had made a few calls on his cellphone to excuse Georgi and Mila from the tasks during which time Yurio insisted to fetch Otabek to join the conversation…in his way. Sure, all took obligatory breaks to meet their needs, but only to reconvene at the café as a family trying to make amends, address concerns, and lay it down on the table the best they knew how, given humans were watching.

Tomorrow, much would have to be made up for the lost time, but time well spent would make it worth while.

Hearts were sore by the time dinner rolled around that evening, a bittersweet feeling which clearly translated across each face before they broke off to eat dinner and take the rest of the day to process.

The door to Victor’s suite opened and closed, the lights remained off as Yuri and Victor sullenly walked inside, wordlessly strolled right across the room, and right outside the small bedroom balcony hand in hand.

Fresh, cool breeze was pleasant on their skin. The scattered overcast of the night sky was moving along, revealing, hiding, revealing once again the full moon and stars as they watched, standing close to the carved stone rail in silence for a long time.

“You know what I miss most on nights like these?” Yuri softly asked. “Not having to hear damn cars, heh.”

The Russian, still looking up, chuckled and affectionately squeezed Yuri’s hand at their sides. “It’s still perfect sight.”

Yuri, still looking up, nodded. “Hmhmm…”

Lights of a red night flight flew past while the muffled cars beeped and honked in the distance.

“…Say…”

“Yes?”

“Do you think…um…”

Yuri gave a quick shake of his head but kept his eyes glued to the sky. “No, I don’t…”

“Eh?” Nikiforov tore his eyes away from the stars to look at Yuri in surprise.

“I don’t think Phichit would be better for me,” Yuri insisted.

Broad shoulders sank, though in bittersweet relief. “Wow… that transparent, am I?”

Yuri gave a sideways glance and a small smile. “Yup.”

Victor let out a cross between a sigh and a chuckle. “Figures…so…we’re ok then?”

“Of course we’re okay...” Yuri looked over his shoulder and studied Victor’s eyes before turning to face the taller man after a few moments. “You- You’re still guilty over what happened back then in the tower, aren’t you?”

The Russian winced, however nodded. “Hard to drop terrible sins which loomed for hundreds of years…”

“I understand this matter was hard for us to face…but do you doubt my forgiveness?” Yuri asked.

Victor stood a little taller and shook his head adamantly. “No. No of course not, but I-”

“After today it was made clear,” Yuri swiftly framed Victor’s face with his hands, “your family loves you. So much they felt they had to go to an extreme to keep me here to make you happy and have _immensely_ regretted this.”

Blue eyes warmed into a regretful laden, golden hue. “All I know is resentment and revenge and guilt, Yuri…

“Shh~” Yuri gently rubbed his thumbs across Victor’s cheeks as his eyes warmed into a, calmer, golden hue in return. “Right now, I think as long as you can’t forgive yourself as their leader, they can’t officially move on themselves. From I saw and heard today was they all wanted to return to once was so badly. They wanted us to be happy to move on themselves with certainty.”

“How…How can I even do that?” The silver boss whispered as he took Yuri’s hands into his own.

Yuri allowed Victor to remove his hands from his face. “You duel with your heart over to whether believe or doubt in yourself, but fight to believe you have learned from your mistakes. Forgive yourself.”

Victor solemnly looked down at their interlocked fingers between them. “Again, how? It’s not like I just stopped making the world around me miserable after I had lost you.”

“So it’s not just forgiveness…you feel…?”

“Unworthy yes…” Victor whispered. “Dirty, a murderer and I can’t leave…” Victor sniffed at the same time briefly looked to the heavens with tears stinging the corners. “Heh, that fact alone should be scaring you-”

“But it doesn’t.” Yuri stepped forward, closed in while he brought up their hands between them. “The son of a former assassin, it shouldn’t surprise you in the least this doesn’t scare me.”

Don’t underestimate me, we both have blood on our hands and in ourselves. The message in the darkness was yet clear between them as they stood eye to eye.

“More importantly, we certainly _can_ leave.”

Victor blinked, shocked. “W-What?” He sputtered. “N-No I can’t! Vadim would-”

“Vadim is dead, Vitya.”

The Russian froze as Yuri’s voice grew stern for that moment.

“Listen…” The Japanese relaxed and gave a reassuring squeeze around Victor’s hands. “Take all the time in preparations, we have plenty. Give this circle to one of your most trusted humans and leave. Just leave. Take whatever fortune you want or none at all. Start over. Family wants us together to move on with their lives? Let’s give them that. Give them real freedom, peace of mind.”

‘Any human would be in for a surprise if they came after us, Vitya,” Yuri thought.

‘Start over?’ Victor began to tremble.

“Besides I’m not so innocent either…am I?” Yuri reminded.

Victor furrowed his brow. “Where in world can we go?”

Yuri placed a hand on Victor’s cheek. “You’ve never left Russia so I know this sounds insane. However, the world is big place. A huge place, despite its modernization.”

‘So let’s go.’

‘I…can go…?’ 

“And… you’d be there?” Victor whispered.

Yuri took his other hand to frame the taller man’s face. “You stayed here not just for family but for me too, didn’t you? Let this go, Vitenka.”

Victor melted, giving into age-old tears held back for many a year and gathered Yuri into his arms in a tight embrace before he wept into the shorter man’s shoulder. “I…can’t…this is my bed I must lay in it…”

Too many years. Too much pain. Too much history to be erased to give into a whim.

Yuri emotionally held around the silver boss’ form as tight as he could as his worn heart from the day squeezed in his chest. “Then consider yourself at least forgiven,” Yuri spoke into the crook of Victor’s neck. “Don’t close yourself off from me.”

“Y-Yuri…”

“We will turn it around instead. Slowly, make it our own. Free from our fathers’ mistakes. We have all the time in the world, Vitya.”  


Victor sniffed and promptly kissed Yuri’s cheek, more so his jawbone with a hiccup. It was sloppy but neither cared as the kisses repeated themselves across their faces until a full one relentlessly swept both away. 

\---  
Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. ^__^


	29. Timeless

“Five years…” Phichit mumbled as he worked his dark red tie while standing before a mirror.

Giacometti came into view beside him nodding before he checked his blond hair and straightened his sleeves. “I’d say its been a long time coming but…”

Phichit turned to the side, towards Chris. “Yeah…so, have the box ready?”

Chris patted his breast pocket. “Yup. You?”

Chulanont did the same and nodded before he eyed the clock on the night stand. “Let’s get going, we’re going to be lucky if we’re only a few minutes late as is.”

The blonde took Phichit’s wrist, stopping the man from going anywhere. “I think a minute won’t hurt anyone.”

“Eh? What is it?”

“Nothing.” Soon, cool lips met the backs of slender, copper fingers. “I’m happy is all.”

Grey eyes melted as shoulders relaxed. “I see…”

Those same lips swiftly met his forehead. “Are you sure we have to bolt right now?”

“C-Come on, Christophe,” Phichit chided, suddenly flustered. “Or Mila is gonna kill us.”

“Heh, fine, fine,” Giacometti let go of Phichit’s wrist, but not before he stole a peck on the cheek. “Let’s go.”  
\---

Warm, sweet, and many.

“Hehe, aren’t we…getting…the order…wrong?” Yuri chuckled between a run of peppered kisses. Instead of a reply, he found himself further enveloped in a strong embrace around his lower back while half-sitting up on the headboard and fluffy pillows. “Victor~, hehehe, we’re gonna have fifteen minutes to get dressed at this rate!”

Victor, who was straddling Yuri’s form when kissing, wordlessly slid down flat, over the lithe body under him, and rested his chin on Yuri’s bare stomach so he could still look up into those dual-colored depths and then he smiled.

Silence. No clocks. Just peace.

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “What?” He whispered with a small smile of his own.

The Russian only replied with hugging Yuri a bit tighter before turning his silver head to the side to rest a while longer.

Yuri sighed through his nose and started to run a gentle hand through those short locks. “Five years…come a long way since then, haven’t we?”

Victor hummed in agreement, nodding for a bit.

Yuri looked up to a framed certificate on the wall by their bed and beamed a little, still so happy to have finally pass to get his license and practice medicine again.

‘Dr. D’ros…’ Yuri turned his attention towards the pair of awaiting pressed suits draped over the back of the couch. ‘…well…not for much longer, but still…” he thought before he looked down to the resting head on his stomach.

His smile grew. He was a doctor again. Not a surgeon -yet- but he could heal. If he could heal, Yuri felt useful, content, and was thankful to Victor for supporting him.

“Yu~ri? What are you thinking about, darlin’?” Victor drawled in a sleepy happiness.

Yuri ruffled the silver locks affectionately. “About today. Come. We’ve waited too long.”  
\---

‘An evening affair, not a big to-do, tender, and sincere,’ Mila thought, recalling Yuri’s words for the nth time as she balled her anxious hands into fists at her sides.

“Georgi! What did I say about the roses?!”

“To scatter them!” He defended.

“Yeah _nicely!_ A car might as well have run into a flower truck!” Mila argued.

Both of the step siblings next heard a whistle. “Good to know his creative talent hasn’t changed.”

Mila turned around and pointed at Yurio who indifferently stood beside Otabek. “Stuff it. They’ll be here in ten minutes and I don’t want it to look like some winter dumpster dive, all right?!”

Yurio rolled his eyes while taking Otabek’s hand. “Chill, princess, they’ll love it regardless what you do,” he retorted as the two walked over to take their seat on one of the handful of golden chairs set out on the grand ballroom balcony.

The redhead caught herself from letting her jaw drop from the almost compliment and stood up straighter. “Er…r-right…still tho…um, Georgi let’s pick up a few of these messier ones.”

Georgi quickly nodded and got to work, rounding up broken rose blossoms he somehow thought were just fine a few minutes ago.

“Hey, we’re here!” Phichit announced, pulling Chris along a few minutes later.

Mila groaned as she hurriedly threw away a dozen blossoms over the ledge to the trimmed landscape below. “You’re late! You had to be here _thirty_ minutes ago!”

Phichit froze. “Huh?! You said seven!”

Mila shook her head. “I needed you two for a quick rehearsal, especially you, Chris, as you’re officiating, but never mind now and help!”

“Breathe, lady!” Yurio shouted in reminding. “It will be fine!”

“I’m in heels and having to pick up Georgi’s mess. Hurry!” She commanded. “And pray they are running late too!”

“Whelp…looks like we need to give them twenty,” Yuri chuckled, able to hear the whole upset from where he stood, in the middle of the dark ballroom save the full winter moon’s pale light ushering past the tall windows.

Victor ran a hand through his hair while he stood by Yuri’s side. “Family. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them,” he sighed.

Yuri looked down to Victor’s offered hand. “Nani?” He whispered.

“Well we’re already out of order…why not?” Victor suggested with a grin.

Hand in hand, the two soon brought each other into a starting waltz pose, with Victor taking the lead Yuri followed in graceful stride. One-two-three, one-two-three, the pair softly danced between the shadows and bluish light, their feet gliding, whispering across the ground, their eyes never straying from their partner.

Right after another twirl, Victor brought Yuri into a kiss before sliding the two of them into a dip.

Yuri pulled back first. “Victor?”

‘Dear Eternal you’re beautiful in the moonlight…’ Victor thought. “Da?”

Yuri didn’t look away as blushing brides often did. “Do you know why I love you?”

Blue eyes widened before Victor cocked an eyebrow. “I know we’re out of order, but shouldn’t we save that bit for what’s waiting for us on the balcony?” He lightly teased.

Yuri shifted, prompting Victor to bring themselves upright. “Those hundreds of twinkling lights wrapped around the stone banister, the dozens of rose petals while under the countless stars is but a setting. I want to tell you because some things are worth repeating.”

“God…dammit, Yuri,” Victor sniffed with a shake of his head. “I’m a mob boss and you’re making me choke back a big sob today.”

“Because I know the real you. Before the mob, before our biggest and longest trial, I know your warm self,” Yuri whispered as he stepped into Victor’s space as close as possible, cupping the pale flesh of Nikiforov’s cheek with his right hand. “And, today is a day we’ve waited for a very long time…and so, I need to tell you.”

Victor sighed through his nose, wrapped his hands around Yuri’s hips, and closed his eyes after resting his forehead onto Yuri’s. “Ok…I’m ready.”

Yuri closed his eyes too. “I love you because I feel cherished beside you. Wanted. We faltered, we fell, but we pulled through, our hearts pulled through. I am happiest beside you, Vitya Nikiforov...for better or for worse.”

“And I love you,” Victor replied, his heart feeling so full, “because I-”

“Oh lovebir~ds! Better get in here before Mila has a conn~iption~,” Phichit sung in a tease, his head just peeking around the beam of the balcony entrance with a flat hand by his mouth.

Yuri started to snigger as blue eyes dimmed.

“Yup, he’s dead.” Victor deadpanned. “Bye, love,” he let Yuri go and whipped around, “I’m gonna kill him.”

“No~es!” Yuri giggled, and quickly wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist to hold him back.

“Y-You’re, without a doubt, the w-worst best man,” Giacometti chuckled, meanwhile Georgi had to hold Mila back, who was so close to losing it, having realized the pair were waiting on them to get started.

Phichit turned around with a shrug. “Meh, can’t have a wedding without a few laughs.”

Yurio started to rub his temples. “This family…I swear…”  
\----

“Say it again?” Yuri happily requested, letting a rose pink tie slip onto the ground as firm lips pressed into his temple.

“Again, huh?” Victor replied as he tossed Yuri’s suit jacket onto the couch before starting on Yuri’s cerulean tie. “Let’s see…”

Within the shadows of their candle lit suite he had prepared for them, Victor saw Yuri’s eyes shine.

“To Yuri…” The tie slipped through his fingers onto the floor. “I feel needed beside you.” Victor stepped in close and guided Yuri around so his back faced the foot of the bed a few strides away. “I love you because you’re willing to look past my faults…” He stepped forward, prompting Yuri to walk backwards. Hands in hands, their eyes never wavered from the other’s. “and forgave my transgressions. I am so proud of your accomplishments since your recovery and look forward to seeing what you become at your side.”

The two paused right at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning each other’s shirt, silently taking in each other’s closeness as the lit fireplace crackled in the background.

Yuri slid his hands up Victor’s bare chest.

Victor pulled Yuri’s hips close. ‘Gods, I just want to kiss you…’

Yuri smiled, settling his hands over Victor’s shoulders. 

“To our Eternity, I swear to love you with everything I am.”

With a full heart, Yuri covered Victor’s lips with his. Deep, with the rush of giving in, Yuri next jumped up into Victor’s arms, leaving Victor to catch as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Victor held onto Yuri’s ass while blindly climbing onto the bed, soon lying the two of them down all arms and legs reaching and wrapping around in urging hope to bring the bodies closer still.

The two pulled and tugged until the remainder of their clothes littered the floor hardly breaking their heated kiss. No need to see, only feel.

“Vit…ya…please…”

Victor moved to sit on his knees, lifting Yuri onto his lap.

Yuri moaned into Victor’s unrelenting mouth as he sat down, letting his bent legs spread apart across the sheets, and held around Victor’s neck to hang on for every pleasurable stroke which slid in and out of him.

“Harder,” Yuri begged into Victor’s lips with a gasp. “Nghn!”

He held his hips, he ran his hands along Yuri’s back, dug his fingers in those raven locks as he embraced him with one arm. Victor couldn’t make up his mind to holding him close yet knew he was as close as he possibly could, relishing every moment inside.

“Phwa~ Victor…ha…ha…”

From there it slowed, from there a heated night gave near pause. Slowly up and down, the two rose and fell, eye to eye, their gaping mouths brushing each other, almost sharing breath instead of a kiss, both wishing to speak but the warm pleasures took all words. Eye to eye, Yuri adjusted himself to let his legs extend towards the foot of the bed, taking Victor deeper inside while Victor watched, fixed to Yuri’s flushed expressions.

Yuri framed Victor’s face with shaking hands. “Vit..ha…ha~ ngn!”

The tender respite ended as Victor resumed his pace, unable to wait any longer. They took and they gave until the met their release head on, together.

“Yuri…” Victor breathed out in a whisper as the two collapsed onto their sides.

“Victor…” Yuri nuzzled in. “This was amazing…”

“Yuri,” Victor ruffled the black hair affectionately. "Gods I love you."

"Me too," Yuri sighed in content."

“I want to let you know something else too, Yuri, consider it my gift.”

“Oh?”

Blue eyes crinkled happily. “We will be free of the mafia one day. I’ve received word back from a couple of connections who’ve accepted my proposals.”

Yuri gasped before he smiled, squeezing Victor in his embrace. “I can’t wait for you to tell me how you did it. I’m so proud of you.”

Victor brought Yuri’s fingers to his lips just after he had pulled the comforters over their bodies. “You are my highest blessing,” he promised once again, finally able to finish what were his vows just hours ago. “Always.”

-The End-  
\----  
Thank you for reading. ^__^


End file.
